Innovation
by Katraa
Summary: All Sora wanted was to be in love and be an artist. Life wasn't going to allow him to have both without a fight. Especially with a hotheaded author breathing down his neck. [riku x sora]
1. Prologue

**S**ummary Sora Kayaki had only one dream; to become an artist. He graduated from highschool only to move into an apartment with his new girlfriend, and childhood best friend, Kairi Mita. Kairi, at first, praised Sora and encouraged his dream, but when that dream got in the way of thei relationship and income, she was needing to put her foot down. All Sora wanted was to be able to fall in love and create art. Kairi didn't seem to share that dream ... and the two were slowly drifting. It didn't help when Sora encountered the hot-headed, conceited, author; Riku Karada, who took much pride in _destroying_ everything Sora had ever done. Too bad Sora didn't realize that everything isn't just black and white, and Riku Karada was the grey that he forgot about.  
  
**D**edicationThe lovely _reviewers_ who have continued to prove to me that people actually enjoy reading what my incredibly troubled mind produces. This story is dedicated to anyone, and everyone, who has ever read any of my stories. This is also dedicated to my darling co-author, Felix, who has spent countless, tedious hours roleplayng back and forth with me. Plotting, and everthing else. He deserves praise, doesn't he? 

**P**airings_: Riku x Sora ..._ side pairings mentioned throughout story.

**W**arnings Language ; Yaoi ; Suggestive Themes ; Adult Themes ; Drinking . and you should be warned that a insane fourteen year old and her childhood friend, who is being forced to co-write yaoi with her, have created this.

Revising Began...: August 7, 2007

_

* * *

_

**Innovation  
**Prologue

_**

* * *

**_

Many melodic tones rang through the empty hallways. A constant, dozen strokes of music chimed throughout the expanse of the house. An old Grandfather Clock, no doubt. Accompanying the dongs signaling the current, midnight time, was a continual strumming of fingers against a wooden desk. With every chime of the clock, fingers would tap once more, making a melody until the chime themselves ended, causing the strumming to abruptly end as well. It was one of those simultaneous things.

Eyes, hues of an almost perfect emerald, flickered over their owner's shoulder to glimpse at the now, eerily silent, grandfather clock. Those previously preoccupied fingers now found themselves running through strands of silver toned hair, and then retreating to the temples upon the owner. He wore clothing or a dark ebony. Silk, if you looked close enough, or even cared. The look the silver hair in contrast with the black clothing contradicted what the grandfather clock perceived. Someone wise was what it said; what you got was the complete opposite.

"Midnight," the male stated in the stale air, voice unwavering.

Aquamarine eyes turned themselves back to the left, to gander once more at the illuminated computer screen before him. Displayed upon it were a few scattered instant message boxes, and a few opened websites (regarding to the theater, Broadway, and book publishing listings) Nothing too interesting, all in all.

A light sigh passed the parted lips of the seemingly twenty one year old man whilst his hands now found comfort with clicking the mouse to the computer. Such action brought an instant message screen into focus.

"Bull Shit," came the lowered hiss of the man in regards to the message he had received.

It seemed to be in relation to someone saying the oh so famous lines 'I still want to be friends'. Now emotionless, emerald orbs gazed at the white screen, anger slowly seeping into the empty vessel. Hands clenched tightly against the mechanical mouse at his disposal as he took long and steady breaths.

Chewing his bottom lip, a common nervous reaction, the man darted his eyes back to the grandfather clock, as if to confirm that it was indeed midnight.

"You know what? Screw you."

It was said to no one in particular, seeing no one besides him was even in the room.

As he spoke, he clicked vengefully at the deemed 'Buddy List' and then angrily clicked the block icon upon his now ex-girlfriend. Grinning rather proudly, he turned his attention back to the only other message system. Sighing, a bit miserable this time, the man fidgeted in his chair and then leaned forward to type a response into the box.

"Sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow at the signing. And make sure Larxene doesn't go," he spoke out-loud as he typed slowly, hitting the keys one at a time with an index finger. Once finished, he triumphantly clicked the enter key, sending the image to the person he was talking to, before signing off.

Arising to his feet, the man yawned and rose his arms into the air to stretch. Scuffling bare feet against the polished wood floors; he made his way to the adjoining room, only a few yards away. Once inside, he was emerged in the darkness, due to the lack of light. Regardless of that fact, he seemed like he knew where he was going, as he edged forward, falling forward onto a bed, burying his face into the plush pillow that greeted him.

Another night. Another sleepless night.

**x**xxx**x**xxxxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**

Due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before, the oh-so famous Riku Karada was quite irritated. He was even more so angered by the fact that he was late for his /own/ book signing. Pushing past a few people in the mob of walking people on the streets, the silver-haired writer shove his way through the backdoors to the room he would be residing in for the next few hours.

The celebrity carried himself in, nodding to a few security guards who had tossed him the usual 'you're late', to which he snapped back with 'i know'. Smirking nonchalantly, as if to forget his own fatigue and frustration, Riku entered into the main expanse of the room. The man then situated himself at the comfy chair before a wooden desk that had a large stack of pictures. Of /himself/. He wasn't conceited, just had a job to do. Regretfully.

Eyes peered around the area, noticing the lack of a certain blonde mohawk-man. Lips fell into an instant frown as he turned his gaze to a lanky fellow standing near where he sat.

"Where's Demyx?"

The empty question rang through the oddly empty room, with the exception of the man, the guards near the back door, and the writer himself.

The man nervously gazed at the celebrity. It appeared that he was weighing his options before he coughed into his fist, face turning red from embarrassment. Knowing that the other was expecting an answer, the man finally piped up with a somewhat incoherent, "He's late, sir. He called and said he'd meet you later at his restaurant. His apologizes, sir."

Scoffing at the man's repeated uttering of the word 'sir', Riku leaned back in his seat. An idle hand rose from his side to vigorously rub his forehead in complete vexation. "Damn brother," he more so hissed then spoke.

Emerald eyes rose off the skinny man beside him to glance at the locked doors. Several people waited patiently and eagerly outside. In fact, they were all in a beat and orderly line. Each displayed a bright smile on their little faces as they each tightly held a book close to their chest. /His/ book.

"Do you honestly expect me to sign all those books?" Riku found himself inquiring, not too keen on the idea of signing more then just a few books. Lazy? Perhaps.

"This is a book signing after all," the man replied apprehensively, swaying back and forth on his heels. His eyes looked at the gathering crowd outside then back to the writer. "It would be in your best interests to. Get you more fans and buys." A hopeful smile danced onto the man's face.

"I have enough sales," Riku replied irritably, watching as the guards slowly made their way to the glass doors. One reached into his pockets to remove a set of keys. Upon having the door unlocked, the people rushed in, still remaining in that oh so perfect line, towards his desk. At once he was forced to put on a fake, cheerful smile.

"But you better be right," Riku shot silently at his agent beside him, shoulders falling into a shrug before he peered at the first man at the front of the line.

The rather nervous man in the front, wearing a red shirt with short cut brown hair, extended a hand towards the author. The man grinned as he literally shoved a copy of one of the other's books onto the desk in a thump. "It's a pleasure, Riku Karada!"

If it was possible for a man to squeal, this stranger had done so.

"I'm sure it is..." Riku trailed off, reaching for a pen. He gripped it tightly and opened the book's front cover to scribble his signature into it. Riku then proceeded to shake the man's hand with his own free one. Green eyes stared him for a moment before he nearly shoo'ed him away so the line could move on.

The next one caught his attention at once. Who wouldn't be distracted by someone that ... /weird/.

The person who Riku had instantly dubbed as 'weird' hastily made his way up to the signing table. Locks of brown hair were spiked in all directions, obviously defying gravity and all its laws. Brilliant blue eyes stared briefly at the silver-haired writer before placing a copy of Riku's book onto the desk.

"Can you make it out for my girlfriend?" the brunette requested, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Name?" Riku automatically asked, taking in the stranger's appearance. He seemed young. Younger than him perhaps, maybe by just a year. Regardless, Riku reached for his pen once more.

"Kairi," the brunette answered with that same soft smile. If the stranger had any choice, he wouldn't be here. He'd rather be painting something ... or with Kairi, even though she was at work. But no, he was forced to come to this signing.

"Right," Riku answered with a short yawn. The silver-haired author then wrote the name in the cover along with his signature. Sea-green hues rose to gaze at icy blue eyes for a single second. Those eyes. They were truly a work of art. Perhaps an inspiration for something he could write. "Here," Riku grumbled, passing the book back to the other.

"Er... thanks," the young brunette replied, taking it as he watched Riku. "Thanks," he repeated before staggering away from the table and back out to the outside world. To go back home and take a nap, no doubt.

Flinching, the man addressed to as Riku, leaned further back in his seat behind the desk. If this was any indication of the day, it wasn't going to go well. He hated people... so since when did being a writer become a "people job"! But still ... he would remember those eyes. Maybe not the face, but surely the eyes.

**x**xxx**x**xxxxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**

It had taken the brunette, Sora Kayaki, ten minutes before he made his way back to his middle-class apartment. He held the book close, certain that if he lost it, it would be the death of him yet. Kairi had literally _bribed_ him to go to that book-signing. To come back empty handed was not an option.

Sora had somehow managed to doze off once he arrived home, as expected.

Scrunching his nose slightly, the artist buried his face further into the pillow. A smile appeared on his face due to the idea of actually getting to _sleep_. Blue hues were tightly shut as messy brown hair fell in all directions. Hands clutched the pillow on either side, flexing his hand every so slightly. Squirming a bit to get more comfortable, he let out a loud yawn and buried his face once again into the feathery pillow he found there.

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

Strands of red hair fell down onto skinny shoulders. Turquoise eyes peered at the sleeping man before nudging him in the shoulder. An amused smile spread across her soft features. She was clothed in her waitress attire, having just come from work. Lips were folded into that almost sister-like expression.

"Five more minutes mommy..." mumbled the brunette incoherently against the pillow.

The woman who had addressed him scowled a bit, crossing her arms. Tapping her foot against the carpeted floor, she approached the bed to further nudge the arm of the sleeping artist. Once. Twice. Three times. A bit upset at the lack of reaction, she scooted a bit closer, up and onto the bed, watching her sleeping boyfriend. A sigh then fell from the red-head's lips.

"First I'm your girlfriend and now I'm your mother? Real assuring, Sora," she joked lightly, playing with his untidy hair and then arising to her feet once more to collect more suitable clothing from the dresser.

A moment passed before the brunette cracked open his eyes and watched her put a blouse over a tank top. Rolling over so he was on his back, he stared at the ceiling. Hands remained by his sides, gripping at the bed sheets. The ladies' eyes turned to peer over at the now awake artist. A smile spread across her face as she turned her attention back to placing chandeliers into her ears.

"What time is... it?" Sora asked, a yawn escaping his youthful mouth.

The lady turned to face the bed, blinking slightly. Once the earrings had been fully put in, she crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly, letting more strands of hair fall into her face. Rolling her eyes slightly, she pointed at the digital clock by their bed. It read six. /Great/.

"Neh! I overslept again?" pouted the artist.

At once, the brunette sprung up from his spot on the bed. Sheepishly, Sora rubbed the back of his neck. Cautiously, he peered over at the female, as he respoistioned himself back onto the bed. The blankets he had been under earlier now pooled in his waist.

"Don't you have that meeting with a client tonight? Someone interested in purchasing some of your art?" she asked, turning back to the mirror as she grabbed for a brush on the bureau. She seemed /far/ too distracted by her grooming to notice the brunette was now sitting up, yawning.

"He cancelled a few days ago, I thought I told you," answered Sora, yawning /again/ after he finished the sentence. Reaching for the pillow behind him, he took it in his grasps and held it close. He liked these type of pillows._ Very_ comfortable.

"No, you didn't," she informed, giving off the woman attitude of always being right. Still, she continued to comb her hair before pausing to turn around and face her boyfriend. "You know, you really need to get some people to buy that stuff you call art. Our income is small enough as it is.. and we can't support the apartment and your art supplies on my minimum wage," she sighed heavily, letting her hands fall by her hips, still holding the brush.

"Trust me, Kairi, one of these days I'll make it big. I'll hit it big. This whole world will be bustling about me. And you'll be the beautiful girlfriend everyone's talking about."

By now he had stood up, wearing plain grey shorts and a tank top. "We'll be famous," he finished, draping an arm around her neck in a bright smile.

"I really hope so Sora..." she sighed, trying not to smile back. "In the mean time... why don't you get a job? I heard there's an opening somewhere downtown. Go check it out." She smiled and then made her way to the adjoining bathroom.

"How am I supposed to find it if I don't even know what the job is?" Sora pouted, letting his arms drape by his sides.

"Don't ask me. Do I look like the encyclopedia?" Kairi called from the bathroom.

"I'll just ask Roxas if he heard anything about a job..." yawned Sora, trudging across the bedroom, snagging a new and better pair of pants and shirt as he did so.

"See? That's the spirit!" called Kairi once more, almost sing-songy.

Sora silently mocked her, smirking as he did so before sitting down on the bed getting redressed. It didn't take him that long at all, actually. Kairi remerged yet again, fully clothed for her night-shift.

"You look great. How can anyone say no to you being their employee?" she asked, fixing his collar fondly.

"Let's just hope so..."Sora whispered. Lately Kairi had been acting so /distant/ and disdainful about his art … was she really getting fed up with him?

**x**xxxx**x**xxx**x**xxxxxx**x**x**x**

"Just because you're famous and you're the boss's brother does _not _mean you can come and sit down as you please! Even _we_ have morals, Riku!"

Shallow emerald eyes flickered slightly over to the lady speaking. The location? A candle-light, gourmet restaurant. Each table was equipped with a delicate white lace table cloth, a red sheet placed over that with red-clothed silver-wear bunches, and quite old wooden chairs. Something back from ancient Rome, no doubt. Nonetheless, quite beautiful. Sitting at the table nearest the window was the familiar Riku, nagging at the basket of breadsticks before darting his scowl up to the waitress who had approached him.

"Morals? You could have fooled me..." came the ever sarcastic reply.

"I don't know how people can stand you," she sighed a bit resentfully before swaying on her feet. The woman then poked her notepad, that more than likely contained her already taken order. "Do you want me to tell Demyx you're here?"

"That _is_ the idea," murmured Riku, sending an aquamarine-eyed stare at the brunette. "And do hurry, Tifa," he finished, folding his arms to his chest and pushing back in the chair.

The brunette frowned slightly, murmuring something about how inconsiderate he was, before she stalked off to the domain known as the kitchen. As he waited, the silver-haired writer annoyingly began to unravel the silverware, not really interested in eating at this moment. Gently, he nagged at the sleeves of the suit he was forced to wear for his earlier book signing. _Stupid _economy and their dreaded rules.

"Riiiiikeeeyyy!"

Arms instantly flung themselves around the nape of the silver-haired man's neck. Wincing slightly, Riku pushed forward in the chair, trying to edge the invasive arms off but found it impossible. Edging a weary look to the blonde, mullet-head boss, he let out an annoyed sigh. Eventually he managed the shrug the man's death-grip away. Flexing his clenched fist on the table, Riku signaled with his eyes for his brother to take the seat across from him. The other complied whilst carrying a cheery tune under his breath.

"Aren't you afraid of drawing attention to yourself by screaming like that?" inquired the younger of the two brothers. Aquamarine eyes stared skeptically at his older brother. For someone who was the boss and owner of a prestigious place like this ... he sure didn't /act/ like it.

"It's my restaurant, so sure, why nor!" Demyx smirked and then folded his arms also, similar to his brother's earlier action. Tilting his head slightly, a frown spread across the man. "Are you mad 'cause I didn't get to make it to your book thingy?"

"Signing, and I'm always mad at you," scoffed Riku, glancing back up at Demyx with annoyance flickering in his eyes. A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Anyway, I have to talk to you about my... help," answered Demyx with a weary glance to behind Riku. Demyx's gaze fell upon the door to the kitchen with a bit of worry filling his gaze.

"I don't see the point of telling your problems to me is, but go ahead. I'll pretend to care. But in ten minutes I have an appointment to /pretend/ to work at my /pretend/ office," Riku sneered, sending a dark glare over at his brother.

"..." Demyx paused before answering, observing the look of discontent before rolling his eyes. "You know the teenager I hired a few nights ago?" Demyx questioned and received a slight nod from across the table. "Well, Axel is spending all his time snogging him instead of cooking. It's quite.. disturbing actually. I mean I even," he lowered his voice and leaned over the table to whisper, "found him stalking the blonde boy in the freezer with the meat."

"That's... very interesting.." Riku trailed off, wondering why his brother paid so much attention to the relationships of others. Sighing, he leaned his chin into the palm of his hands before looking out the window. At least he hadn't asked about Larxene. Maybe he took the idea not to ask about his ex. Regardless, Riku glanced wearily back at his older brother. "Is there anything else you'd like to disturb my day with?"

"Well, just between us brothers, I have to inform you that a spot has opened as a journalist for thee New York Times," whispered Demyx, shooting a sneaky smile across the breadsticks, and table.

"You're kidding.." answered Riku flatly, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, I have connections you know," Demyx said, whilst trying to hold back the hugest grin in existence.

"And how do you suppose I get that job, if said job does exist?" No excitement was in Riku's voice, just the same quite irritated tone. Demyx blinked and then laughed a bit, picking up a breadstick and taking a small bite.

"I'll call you later tonight for the details. I don't want to talk about in here," Demyx concluded before giving an affirmative nod.

"Fine, then I'll be going. Just answer me this," Riku added in, arising to his feet.

"And that'd be?" questioned Demyx, lacing his fingers together on the table before him.

"Are you sure I'll get it?" Riku asked, blinking slightly with the same edgy tone

"Let's just say I have 'said' connections, and leave it at that."

"You better be right.." Riku scoffed, abruptly leaving the restaurant in a flurry from the incredibly short conversation between the two.


	2. Blank Canvas

_as the chapters go along, they'll be much more sora and riku interaction. trust me. we're changing up loads of things from here on out. these two chapers were mostly the same except for the interaction between sora and riku. anyway, update sometime later this week. as for my other fanfictions, they'll be updated soon. so leave a review, love._

* * *

**Innovation**

_Blank Canvas_

* * *

"You've never worked at an office before, Mr. Kayaki?" 

The lithe brunette stood before the man, swaying restlessly on his feet. Hands laced together in front of him as he looked a bit wearily at the man. In all, the man appeared to be quite unusual. Pink hair fell down to his shoulders, decorated with a black tuxedo with an ever so shocking hot pink tie, equipped with the most unusually painted nails. Pink, of course. Squinting blue eyes at the pink man, he cleared his throat and gave an affirmative nod in response to the man's inquiry.

"Have you had any job with finical matters previous to this?"

By now the brunette had felt the anxiety washing over his existence. Unlacing his fingers from one another, he gripped the side of the desk, exhaling deeply. Blue hues watched the pink haired adult, biting his bottom lip a bit subconsciously. Feet began to scuffle beneath him on the carpet from his nervous swaying. Glancing down at that the sound, Sora sheepishly straightened himself once more and gave a blank stare at the question.

"I did work as a waiter when I was seventeen..." Sora attempted, raising a hand to rub the side of his head, ever so meekly.

The man narrowed his eyes in silence, writing that down on the clipboard upon the desk. Leaning his elbows on the wood, the pink haired stranger turned to glance back at the obviously nervous Sora. The male then proceeded to extend a hand, as if to say 'Go-on'. Sora took the hint and cleared his throat once more.

"I.. do sell finished artwork from time to time," he added in, still with the restless feeling.

He hadn't noticed the gold-platted nameplate on the desk. Reading it in silence he repeated the man's name over and over in his mind. Marluxia. Marluxia. That was an odd name. Silencing his thoughts, he gave a sheepish glance back to Marluxia who was bearing a wide smirk as he began to gracefully twirl locks of pink hair with his right hand.

"You're an artist then?" Marluxia questioned, setting down the pen he had been holding in his left hand from moments before. Sora gave a rather distant nod as the smirk grew. "Isn't that splendid." He paused, as if contemplating something. "Tell me, Sora, where does an artist such as yourself get inspiration?"

A bit confused at the sudden interest Marluxia had begun to show, Sora rose his hand once more to stroke his chin slightly. He supported his form by leaning against the desk with his free, left hand. After a moment of silence, the brunette gave a gentle smile before daring to answer.

"You know, everything. The sky... the sea... people... anything." And just for added props, he gave a wide grin.

"Is that so?" Marluxia answered, arching an eyebrow before picking the pen back up once more. "Would you be comfortable in the field of public interests?" further inquired Marluxia, ready to write down the response, and every um and stammer that came with it.

"Um... Public interests... sir?" The sir was added in as a second thought.

"You know, affairs of the city, question , concerns, suggestions," Marluxia explained rather vaguely, purple-toned eyes watching the brunette curiously. Sora paused, sucking his bottom lip ever so slightly in deep wonder. He wasn't exactly sure if that was the entire job, but it sounded easy enough.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be to handle that," Sora finally answered.

"Just a few more questions and I'll make my decision," Marluxia made known, writing something down busily. "Have you ever been in a divorce, Mr. Kayaki?"

"I-i've never been married." The question came as a bit of a startlement to the spiky-brunette. He was only twenty and he was asking about divorce?! Sure, he had rather vague ideas of marrying someday, more than likely to Kairi, but divorce? He didn't even like to brooch the subject. Why marry to divorce?

"Are you paying any child-support to anyone, Mr. Kayaki?" Tapping the pencil on the clipboard, Marluxia cast a curious glance back at the lithe form.

Still taken back, Sora cleared his throat. Did these kind of job interviews require such miscellaneous and private topics? Rather quickly, Sora shook his head in a frantic no. "If I've never been married then why would I have kids?" It came out more as a squeak than anything.

"One more question," Marluxia answered, ignoring the last bit from the brunette. Sora frowned as he watched the pen flurry across the paper. What was he writing down anyhow? Curious blue eyes tried to peer onto the clipboard, but worked to no avail. "Would you be willing to work weekdays nine to six?"

"Of course," Sora quickly answered, relieved to hear a rather normal question.

"Well, your background and experience seem to match those needed for this particular job. I'll start you on minimum wage today, how does that sound? And as an extra bonus, from the rather magnificent me, I'll let you get a handle on your office today without any paperwork. You can just answer the phones," Marluxia explained, flipping the clipboard over and clasping his hands on top of it.

"That sounds great!" Sora exclaimed, bearing a sloppy grin.

"Marvelous. Welcome aboard Mr. Kayaki," Marluxia offered with a snicker before pressing a small blue button upon a device to his left. It appeared to be box-shaped with four colored buttons. Once pressed, a small buzzer rang through before another form walked into the room. Unamused eyes of Xigbar met with the rather cheerful ones of Sora. The brunette instantly frowned, unsure what was causing the look of discontent.

"Xigbar, be a dear and show Sora to his new workspace," Marluxia directed, meeting the man's scornful gaze. Sora blinked in confusion, wondering if something was there between the two men, a long quarrel perhaps, but said nothing as Xigbar ushered him out of the office and shut the door.

And so he stood there, beaming brightly at the man with the black and white toned hair pulled back into a pony-tail. A moment of silence rang through as Sora swayed back and forth on his feet. A welcoming hand then was slapped onto his shoulder, causing the boy to tense a bit.

"Ignore the prick, welcome aboard kiddo," snickered Xigbar, suddenly turning incredibly jolly. Blinking in surprise, Sora gave a hurried nod before the man began to usher him once more down the rows of cubicles.

As curious as ever, the brunette peered into each one they passed. Some people were busy typing, others writing, otherss on the phone. A slight wave of excitement rang through Sora. That simple child-like vigor coursed through his veins, making him think an office job would be exciting. Even only if for this second.

After a few minutes of walking down what seemed like four rows, Xigbar stopped before extending a large arm outward to show Sora the entrance to a cubicle. Peering in slightly, a smile spread across the brunette's pale lips. There was a computer, a phone, and a nicely fitted desk. Small but comfy. Like his apartment.

"It's great," Sora chimed before turning to face Xigbar.

"Kid, if I had half the passion you did, I'd be happy," Xigbar chanted, laughing a bit before stalking off. Not understanding exactly what he had meant, Sora stumbled into the cubicle, plopping into the comfy chair he found. It seemed nice.

A few moments passed as the inquisitive young male began to go through the drawers of the desk. Sticky notes, stacks of white lined paper, a fax machine, and a filing system. Nice, declared Sora in his mind before turning to click the mouse of the computer. Once awakened from sleep mode, the computer made a slight beep as it displayed the main page for Erops corporation.

"Awesome..." Sora whispered, turning away from it to glance over at the silent phone. He had been assigned to phones, right? So why wasn't it ringing? Staring at it for around ten minutes, Sora got tired of waiting before standing up to peer over the divider of the cubicles to the man beside him. "Um.. excuse me, I think my phone's dead.. can you help me?" he inquired, stammering a bit.

The man was quite a sight. Long blonde hair fell down to his shoulders whilst narrow eyes peered back at the deep blue ones. Recoiling a bit, Sora tapped his fingers on the divider, awaiting a reply ever so patiently.

"I'm on the phone," snapped the man, covering the receiver, narrowing already narrow eyes.

Sora blinked, turning a dark red from embarrassment before clearing his throat slightly and listening into the conversation.

"Yes, yes I am your physic friend Vexen." Sora tilted his head in wonder. Physic... friend? By now the brunette was past curious as he leaned slightly further, to listen closer. "Your cat? I.. am getting a vibe that he's under your bed? Along with a few... overnight necessities." A moment of silence passed before Vexen smirked. "Yes, no need to thank me, for I am the Physic Vexen." And with that he hung up and stared darkly at Sora. "Can I help you?"

"You're a physic?" Sora beamed, never having a chance to actually meet someone with super-natural powers before. It was safe to say the boy was more child-like then most kids nowadays.

"No, but it helps business," was all Vexen declared with a wide smirk before letting out a rather high-pitched, slightly womanly cackle and went back to writing something.

Sora wasn't sure whether to be disturbed or amused. In the end, he found himself sitting firmly back at his seat, now beginning to doodle on the notepad before him. He was getting paid just to sit around? He should have done this years ago! Sora mused slightly at the aspect before sensitive ears twitched as he arose to his feet to look over the divider down to Marluxia's office.

There stood a rather flustered man, clothed in a black suit. Silver-like hair fell down to his shoulders as angered aqumarine eyes stared at Marluxia, completely enraged. As prying as ever, Sora listened in to their conversation. The two seemed to be in an _interesting_ conversation.

"You're what?!" snapped Marluxia, pointing an angered finger at the man's suited vest. Instantly, the finger was recoiled when the silver-haired man shrugged it off, scoffing a bit at the efforts.

"Are you deaf? I'm quitting," he stated once more, folding his arms to his chest rather smugly.

"Are you too good for us or something?" snarled Marluxia, pushing strands of pink hair out of his eyes.

"I am," informed the silver-haired male, smirking whilst turning his cheek.

"You really have too big of an ego," Marluxia hissed, inching closer to the man.

"Why should a writer waste his time in this damn joint? This was just a part-time job in-between books," the silverhaired male stated nonchalantly. He then began laughing a bit at the irony of it all.

"You're books are crap!" hollered Marluxia, making Sora shrink back a bit.

"You really piss me off, you know that?" scoffed the silver-haired stranger, rolling his eyes whilst keeping the same tone to his voice.

"Get out now," Marluxia demanded, pointing a finger towards the door across the room. The silver-haired male blinked for a moment, causing an eerie silence to ring through the office. It seemed that everyone had paused from their work to watch this chain of events. "If you think you can get by living off the pocket change you make from writing those lies, then feel free."

"Don't act like you care about me quitting," groaned the silver-haired author.

"You're the one who started this! And you know I don't like to lose a fight," Marluxia stated, calming down a bit towards the end of his sentence.

"Well, consider this a fight _lost,_" The silver-haired male concluded. He then began to make his way down the rows, inching closer to the cubicle near Sora and Vexen. Marluxia snatched the male by his arm but only received a smug grin. "I'll be sure to write from my high-rise," was all he said before pushing the hand off of his arm and stalking towards the door, passing right past Sora as he did so.

Once the front door had slammed, silence prevailed as Vexen gave off another disturbing laugh causing Sora to fall back into his chair.

**x**xx**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**

"You got the job?!"

Hands were draped around Sora's neck affectionately as she held him close in a tight embrace. The dark blush deepened from the brunette as he gently shrugged off the red-head before falling down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in exhaustion. Kairi continued to stand beside the bed, peering curiously at her boyfriend.

"I've never seen you this exhausted," joked the red-head before rubbing her chin before seating herself at the edge of the bed. "So, how was it?"

"I got paid for doing nothing!" Sora smirked, back laying flat on the bed.

"Paid for doing nothing? You should have been hired for that job years ago!" Kairi snickered, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought!" Sora beamed, pushing locks of brown hair out of his eyes as he stared over at the setting sun with a stifled yawn. Doing nothing sure did make a guy tired. Blue hues wandered back over to Kairi as he sighed. "You're going into work tonight, aren't you?" he questioned, his tone suddenly falling to a whisper.

"You know I don't have a choice," she answered softly, kicking her heels together off the side of the bed in a bit of a distraction.

"We barely get to see each anymore," Sora murmured, averting his eyes from Kairi's.

"Because you're sleeping most of the time, you lazy bum!" she answered quickly, reaching for a pillow and smacking him playfully with it. Pouting a bit, he pushed the pillow off his face and sighed, the pout turning into a slight smile at his girlfriend.

"We'll make it big soon Kairi. And when we do we'll never have to work. We'll be together forever," Sora informed Kairi, pushing his hands behind his head as he stared at the white ceiling with wonderment.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she joked before leaving the bedroom to her job. Silence once more was the winner as blue eyes watched her leave. It hadn't been only two minutes before the brunette had fallen into a light slumber, snuggling the pillow he clutched ever so tightly.

**x**xx**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**

It was around an hour later when Sora was heading off to have dinner down at the local café. Usually he ate alone, so he was accustomed to his nightly walk down this way. The brunette pulled his coat tightly to his lithe body as he walked. Blue eyes peered down the sidewalk ahead of him, sighing softly at how little people were actually using it. Most people had cars. He didn't. Really didn't find a need with cars in the city. Besides, walking kept the body fit... or something like that.

Sora turned his head slightly when he realized that his phone was ringing. Sheepishly, the brunette dug into his pockets, nearing a corner. He paused, raising the phone to his ear and listening intently to the voice.

"Sora? It's Roxas."

Hadn't he called earlier? Sora sighed and fidgeted nervously on the corner, watching the light turn red.

"Hey Roxas… something wrong?" There had to be a reason he was calling him.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to meet me tomorrow for dinner?" the blonde questioned on the other line.

The chance to eat with someone caught Sora off-guard and he grinned. "Of course! What time? Where?" Sora began excitedly, figuring the light had already turned green so he stepped forward onto the street, intent on making his way across.

Without warning, an arm reached outward in aggravation to grip the brunette by his collar and pull the boy back onto the sidewalk before he could be run over by a speeding taxi. Aquamarine eyes narrowed at the brunette, spinning him around to glare at him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Riku breathed harshly, arching his eyebrow. Annoyance was drenched in them. It was obvious.

Sora's heart by this point had already stopped. He had almost /died/. He watched his cell phone fall from his grasps and be crushed by a taxi speeding by. He turned to the silver-haired man, "My phone!" he breathed in desperation but paused when he realized who it was. Oh great.

"Would you rather that be your phone or your life?" Riku inquired, loosening his grip on Sora's arm. Riku then pulled his arms back, only to cross them to his chest. And then a sigh followed. "You people never look where you're going," he scoffed, sea-green eyes barely noticing the intense color of the brunette's eyes.

"Maybe I liked my phone..." Sora refuted, frowning at the broken pieces on the road. People had already crossed by this point, leaving him and the author there, alone, bickering. Not how he wanted to spend his night. "I wouldn't have been hit," Sora noted, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh right, because you're invincible." Riku sneered, shaking his head in dismay. "Go home kid. The street is obviously too much for you to handle." The silver-haired male chortled slightly to himself after that.

"I bet you can't handle the streets either!" Sora was resorting to his childish instincts. His blue eyes filled with a desire to actually have a conversation with someone, even if that person was Riku Karada; a conceited author. "You're not much better than me," Sora added on, knowing that was incredibly inaccurate.

"Really?" A smirk folded onto Riku's lips as he extended a hand to shallowly place it on the shorter male's shoulder. "_I've_ written an award winning book. _I_ have fans. _I _have people who constantly ramble on about me and the book for hours; _surely_ I can handle a measly street."

"I've never heard of your book." Sora knew he was being annoying and childish, but didn't care. He hated people who thought they were /so/ much better because they were rich, and thus snobby.

"Caller Number Nine," Riku replied chirpily, grinning in his own success before pushing past Sora. "I have places to be." The silver-haired male shrugged dismally, sea-green eyes meeting blue ones. "Don't get yourself killed." And with that tossed over his shoulder, Riku was gone.

Sora stared blankly, shoulders falling down into a shrug. The brunette had a sudden, violent urge to read that book now ... man was he gullible to fame.

**x**xx**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**

Grunting something incoherent as he did so, Riku pushed open the doors of his apartment. Everything was like he had left it. A beautiful kitchen off to the left, a sofa and chair duo on the right equipped with a LCD TV, and then a door leading off to the bedroom and bathroom beyond that. A plain grey carpet lay beneath him as he reached his arm behind him to shut the door. Taking a long exhaled sigh, the silver-haired male passed through the room, making his way to the answering machine by the computer from the night before.

"Two new messages," Riku scoffed in a low voice, instantly considering them to be from the eccentric ex. Regardless, he found himself placing pressure with his finger on the play button.

"Hey Riku, it's me! Call me back so we can... talk about the plan!" The message ended with a deep as Riku sighed, rolling his eyes at the over-eager brother. Pushing his frame into the computer chair as the grandfather clocked chimed six times, he continued to listen, waiting for the second message to begin.

"Would you be interest in purchasing the new and hottest Male Beauty products? Everyone is trying them, and they can be yours for a low fee of five hundred dollars a month. Be successful whilst be-" He had heard enough as he flicked his wrist, ending the message mid-way with the delete button

"Stupid telemarketers," he murmured, lacing his fingers together and then leaning his chin into them. A gentle yawn escaped his lips as he starred dully at the computer screen. It had been a long day between the book-signing, meeting Demyx for a short fiasco, and then having to deal with his now ex-boss. Cringing a bit at the slight ;memories' that came along with Marluxia, he closed his emerald eyes, letting rest ripple over him.

That didn't last long as the phone beside him began to ring. Cracking an eye open, a bit aggravated at the timing, Riku reached over, clicking the Talk button simultaneously.

"What?" he snarled drowsily, rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"You're home! That's great!" chimed the blonde-haired man's response on the other end. Narrowing his eyes, Riku once more leaned into his desk, propping his elbows up to lean his chin into the palms of his hands lazily.

"Of course I am, if I wasn't I wouldn't be answering the phone," came the edgy reply from Riku, eyelids threatening to fall over his eyes.

"I know that, silly!" Riku cringed further from the response but disregarded it as a typical Demyx type of thing. "As for the job, I thought you'd like the details." Continued Demyx, almost in a sing-song voice.

"Go ahead," Riku answered shortly, reaching for a pencil from the collection in a mug whilst tearing off a sheet of paper from a nearby notepad. "I'm ready," Riku added in, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The numbers 555-6983 and her name is Miss Utada. Tell her your name and all that fancy writing stuff, and make sure to include you're Demmy's brother. Once you go through that, well, you're in!" Demyx explained from the other end of the phone.

Riku set down the pencil after writing what his brother had said. "Just like that?" hasked, a bit of dis-belief in his voice. He wasn't buying this.

"Just like that!" Hummed Demyx as a response.

"How are you so certain I'm going to get this?" Riku scoffed into the phone, now letting the pencil twirl around on his paper with the use of his forefinger.

"Let's just say me and the Misses go way back to high school," was all Demyx said before the phone-call abruptly ended, leaving a dial-tone ringing in Riku's ear. Starring at the receiver, not holding much faith into the words, he sighed miserably before setting the phone back down and exiting the chair.

However, yet another ring broke his travel to the bedroom. Turning a round slightly, letting silver bangs fall in front of his eyes. Pacing back over to phone, he extended a hand to tediously pick the phone up, clicking Talk as he did so.

"Hello?" he questioned, licking his lips as he did so.

"Is this... Mr. Riku Karada?" the nervous female responsed.

"Yes," he answered rather flatly, falling back into his chair boredly.

"Us down here at Frosty's were wondering if you could make an appearance tomorrow down at our cafe on the corner of Main Street and Second street. We're prepared to give you half of the day's earnings if you can make it," drawled the voice, as if drowned in fear of rejection.

"Would it be a book signing?" he questioned, now biting his bottom lip, a bit unsure.

"Just an appearance and a chance to take to the fans, Mr. Karada," the voice responded, cheering up a bit. Great, talk to people… Grimaced Riku slightly before scratching the side of his head dully.

"And how much would this half of the earnings be?" he further inquired, letting his feet dangle off the sides of the chair.

"Perhaps two thousand?" replied the other. Pondering slightly, Riku came a slight nod before clearing his throat slightly.

"I'll be there at noon," was all he said before hanging up the phone.

Snickering a bit at the phone, the silver-haired male passed across the room once more, to the bedroom. Once inside, he passed into the a joining bathroom, reaching for a lilac bathrobe to change into. Once done so, the man re-emerged from the bathroom, pacing to the bed and instantly collapsing onto. A few yawns were shared as he stared at the ceiling dully, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Thoughts flickered off to what grand annoyances may be awaiting for him tomorrow, and then back to the questionable job offering Demyx had explained. Something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Regardless, the writer fell into a light slumber, thoughts of literacy bombarding his head.


	3. Brush Strokes

_I blame fanfic for it not letting my upload documents. Oh it hates me. But expect loads of updates in everything this week. Why? Because it's finally spring break! Well, until next time! Review and stuff, please!_

* * *

**Innovation**

* * *

"You're on in five."

Emerald-like eyes flashed over to the man suited with a black vest, equipped with a small golden nametag. The man carried himself as the owner, perhaps manager. Either way, the suited brunette gave a nod towards the writer before darting back into the main part of the store, leaving the silver-haired man in the office room. Lacing his fingers and placing them behind his head, Riku pushed his back into the chair. Sighing lightly, he then found amusement in blowing hair out of his face and seeing how long it stayed in place before falling gracefully back. Frowning a bit at this, he spun in the chair to glance out the window.

The usual turn-out. A few people, fifty at the most, lined up outside to get inside for the opening. It was never more than fifty at these last minute appearances. If it was, well, then he wouldn't still be in this town. Perhaps Maine. Didn't that accomplished writer live up there? Lifting the shade up more, he smirked slightly. At least there were people, and that meant good money.

"Mr. Karada?"

Riku's attention was dragged once more to the entrance of the office. It was the same man as before, but this time he held a clipboard. Sending an amused stare towards him, Riku twirled the chair back around so he was fully facing him. The man shifted on his feet slightly before daring to enter and set the clipboard on the desk before Riku. Sending a glance from him and then to the object, Riku took it in his hands and read aloud.

"Dear Mr. Karada. In regards to your -yada-yada-yada we are pleased to invite you to the sixth annual book signing at Times Square next Tuesday. Yada-yada-yada, crap-crap-crap please bear in mind the sales of your book on this will be directly credited to you." Riku lifted his eyes off the paper.

"Who gave you this anyhow?" the silver-haired writer inquired, setting it down.

"Some lady from the New York Times, sir," the man stammered, stumbling on his words, making it sound more awkward than it should have been. Maybe he was just nervous for the outcome.

"Did she give you a name? Number? Status?" Riku further questioned, trying to smirk but found that the man was too dull to pay attention to that. Scoffing a bit, he rubbed the temples of his forehead before slamming his free hand down into the desk in a balled up fist. The man jerked a bit, mumbling something in another language. "Just go. I'll be out in a minute."

The man scampered back out of the room, closing the door in a flurry. Sneering slightly, the silver-haired man folded his arms to his chest and leaned back in the chair once more. "Idiots. Idiotic asses,"hHe hummed to himself before glancing down at the leather-bound wristwatch.

"I still have time," Riku declared, looking down at the letter placed on the clipboard before snatching the phone, regardless if he had time or not. Dialing the number, he raised the phone to his ear, tapping his fingers against the desk as he did so.

One ring... two ring...

"Main Office, how may I help you?" came the rather lame and ill-toned voice. The writer frowned a bit before snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, can you forward me to.." He paused to glance down at the clipboard. "The president, Miss Utada?" the silver-haired male questioned and then blinked as the man gave a simple 'yes, hold on'. Lessening his grip on the phone, Riku narrowed his eyes, covering the mouth-piece with his free hand.

"Isn't that the lady Demyx told me to call?" Riku asked himself aloud, wracking his brain.

"Utada speaking," was the response through the phone, crisp and clear.

"Yes, Miss Utada, this is Riku Karada," he began, picking up a pencil and twirling it around on the clipboard in front of him, not amused at actually talking business. "I got your letter-"

"You're Demmy's brother aren't you?" she replied chastely, almost knocking Riku out of the chair. Blinking one, two, three times, Riku propped his elbows once more onto the desk.

"Yes, but ignoring that for a-"

"You're calling about the job, correct?" Once more he was cut off by the woman. Frowning he cleared his throat, gripping the phone tightly.

"No-, I mean Yes. I mean, that and the signing," Riku finally managed, feeling a strong headache coming on soon.

"Well, sorry to cut you short Mr. Karada, but I have to attend to business. But come to signing next week on Tuesday and we'll discuss the job afterwards. You know the place, don't you? And by the way, if you have any questions, feel free to call," She rambled.

"Thanks... Miss Utada." He wasn't sure if he should be thanking her or not.

"Naminé."

Was what she said before the phone disconnected. Staring down at it, he bit his bottom lip. Well, she sounded nice, sincere; but sometimes you can't judge a book by it's cover. Especially those shrewd magazine types. Riku Karada knew this better than anyone did. Leaning back into the chair once more, Riku succumbed to tossing the pencil in the air, trying to figure out exactly how this was going to play out.

"No one's that giving," the silver-haired authro murmured, catching the pencil then sending it upward once more.

"He's up to something," Riku concluded, catching the pencil once more. "But what? And how'd he find a way to get that job available." This wasn't making any sense. It was a writer's dream! And dream's never come true, mused Riku dully.

"Mr... Karada?"

_**xxx**_

"Kairi, what are we waiting for?"

complained Sora, hugging his arms tightly to his chest whilst they hid within the depths of his sweater. Blue eyes glanced worriedly over the red-head who had her hands on her hips, as if she was waiting for something. And waiting was exactly what she was doing. In fact, she was near the front of the line. Third person, to be exact. Sora scuffled his feet on the ground, glancing at the line in back of them.

"Seriously Kairi, I thought we were coming here to have some coffee not wait in line for... what are we waiting for!?" Sora questioned again, getting back to the point.

Kairi twirled around on her feet, with a mock laugh and then placed a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder before giving a slight nod of her head. "Silly Sora, we're waiting to see my favorite writer, live!"

The ending came off, as a bit of a high-pitched ... giggle was it? Sora flinched slightly and gave a distant nod as she turned around and peered inside from her placement. Sighing, Sora glanced back at the man behind them who was writing something in a notebook.

"Um... who are we waiting for?... sir?" Sora stammered, shivering a bit from the fall breeze. The man glanced up, in a small laugh before rolling his eyes and ignoring Sora. "Fine.. ignore me.." the brunette whimpered.

"Kairi, I really think I should be at work," Sora complained yet again, half not wanting to wait-in line for this so called author and half fearing his easy job.

"Just come in for five minutes and then you can leave," Kairi nagged, now all of sudden holding onto Sora's arm, pleading for him to come in with her eyes. She always used that look. Sighing once more, Sora gave a small nod and tapped his foot once again on the ground.

"Fine... but just so you know I'm not enjoying this..." Sora whimpered followed by a small laugh from his red-headed girlfriend.

Once they had gotten inside, after five more minutes of waiting, they were ushered into small cafe such tables, lined against the windows whilst some lined the walls. Set near the counter was a small table, set up to hold a few pictures and a microphone? Sora made no sense of this as he and Kairi were issued the closest table to the door, facing the streets of the bustling New York.

Taking the seat, Sora crossed his arms, still not amused at all. Kairi frowned a bit and extended a hand over the table to pat his arm diligently.

"Come on Sora, just think of it as 'us' time," she joked and then was cut off by a random lady screaming at the farthest table to the back. Kairi blinked before straining her neck to see what was going on. However, that attempt was cut short when she had suddenly grabbed onto Sora's arm again, almost pulling the sleeve off, Sora with it.

"K-kairi!" he stammered but his voice was lost in the screams and shouts.

Since when did people go crazy over a writer?... Whoever he was...

"Sora!! It's him!" Kairi's voice rang through the crowd as she sprung to her feet, along with some other overly eccentric fans. Sora shrunk back in his seat, not amused whatsoever by this immature behavior. Writers were never this famous. Scanning the crowd of rejoicing bodies, he noticed the man from the office yesterday, the one who had exploded at Marluxia, push his way through the crowd. And... oh god, it /was/ Riku Karada. The one who had saved his life, and destroyed his phone essentially, only to mock him. That was the /last/ person Sora wanted to see right now.

He was jerked into reality once more when Kairi had let out another scream, forever hurting Sora's hearing. People instantly attempted to form a line in front of the table, but the employees were on that matter. They simply ushered everyone back into their seats, so everyone had a clear view.. of him.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, as the crowd was slowly silencing.

"What?" he attempted to whisper back.

"Are you as excited as I am?" She grinned. Was he supposed to be excited over an author? Correction, excited over the ego-centric Riku? That had to be a trick question.

"Is this thing on?" Sora was once more jolted back into the situation when the man at the table, Riku, had spoken in the microphone. He spoke with a completely different tone than from the office and the street. It sounded almost like the one he had used at the very end of their short conversation the day before. And Kairi idolized this guy? What a joke.

"We love you!!" some lady screamed from a few tables down. The crowd let out a small laugh as a round of applause was given to the writer. Well, all except Sora, who was too busy pouting at the cruel irony.

"Yes, and I'm sure I do too," he answered, giving a worrisome look towards the lady, who had slumped into her seat, fanning herself. _What is with these people!?_ Sora mused in his mind, frowning once more. The brunette was stuck here with these fan girls... and his girlfriend was _one_ of them! _They must be blind_, Sora concluded, _who would obsess over /that/ monstrosity?..._

Okay, so he _was_ good-looking. Big deal.

"I'm glad you all could make it. Well, as you might not know, I'll be doing a book signing next Thursday down at Times Square. I'm not sure of the entrance fee into the signing, but bare in mind I won't be the only author there," Riku spoke, tapping his fingers as he did so. His voice was a contradiction to what it trully was. This voice was so kind, so alluring to the fans. Not shallow, not bitter. Yet, buried deep within that tone was a bit of sincerity and kindness. Sora had caught that, arching his eyebrow in curiosity

"And I'm not sure what else to say," the author added sheepishly.

"I'm leaving.." Sora declared, slipping out of his seat and out the front door, only receiving two glances.

One from Kairi, who seemed a bit worried, and one from Riku himself, who paused in recollection, before continuing on with his speech.

Kairi had risked his job for this!?

**x**x**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**xx**x**

"You're late. More than late."

Sora lowered his gaze as he was faced down by the boss himself. Pink hair and everything. Dark eyes watched the young male from behind his desk, just like the day before. Marluxia didn't look too mad, but almost amused at the aspect. Blue eyes flickered up from the nervous Sora, trying to edge a smile before daring to explain.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't have a schedule.. and my girlfriend dragged me off and.." Sora rambled forth, swaying back and forth on his feet, exhaling every so often. The brunette was trying to hold his breath, really he was, but that was hard, so he had to exhale sharply at sometime.

"Excuses don't work in the real-world, kid," Marluxia replied, laughing a bit as he leaned back into his plush chair, giving a grin at the brunette. Sora took a worried step forward, trying to figure out a plan to not lose this job. Kairi would kill him.

Stepping forward once more, the brunette forced on the largest of pouts. "You're a forgiving guy, right? Forgive me?..."

"You know, Riku always tried the same thing," Marluxia laughed, causing Sora to snap back into a straight face once more. Did it work? Was that a good thing? He stood there for a moment before daring to speak once more.

"...You mean Riku Karada?" Sora stammered. The author who was wittingly destroying his chances at an actual job.

"You wouldn't know him," answered Marluxia with a flick of his hair before continuing to laugh. He seemed to pay no attention to the fact that Sora did indeed know the man.

"O-oh okay.. About the job..." Sora stammered, this time with a small smile.

"Just go to your desk and answer the phones like yesterday. I'll let this slip, just this once," Marluxia concluded, raising his hand to shoo the young male out of his room. Sora blinked, grinned excitedly, and then raced to the door. However, he stopped once there and turned around.

"Thank you, sir!" Sora chimed brightly.

Sora departed into the main room, where the rows of cubicles lay. Carrying his head high, extremely thankful that he hadn't lost his job, the spikey-brunette proceeded down to his cubicle, and was cut off guard when he noticed Vexen standing in front of it, leaning against the wall before noticing Sora and giving off that weird laugh of his.

"So you finally decided to come in," Vexen shrieked, latching a hand out to place it on Sora's shoulder. Tensing up a bit, Sora nodded and watched Vexen. Why was he outside his cubicle waiting for him like this?

"You got a call," Vexen informed Sora, withdrawing his hand. Sora nodded, still with that childish pep, and lunged into his seat, grabbing for the phone and switching it to talk cheerfully.

"Hello, this is Erops," the brunette chimed into the phone and awaited an answer.

"What's with the voice?" was the question he got.

Sora shrunk back a bit and then laughed a bit.

"Roxas?" the short brunette questioned into the phone, tilting his head to the side as brown locks fell down the side of his head.

"Yup,"aAnswered the blonde and then paused. "I heard you got the job then. That's great. Took my advice then."

"Yup." Sora grinned into the phone, twirling around in the chair.

"Well, just checking in. See you tonight at the usual place." The phone call ended with that short round of conversation, leaving Sora frowning a bit.

His first real phone call at work and it was Roxas, go figure. Besides, it sounded like he was down at that restaurant he was working at. And it sounded like a lot of people in the background. Sora shrugged it off and glanced down at the paperwork with a sticky note embossed onto it entitled "File". Sora grinned before getting to work. His first real task on this job.

**x**x**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**xx**x**

"I told you this place had great food."

Sora was sitting across the table from his best friend, Roxas, leaning back into the old-styled chairs. It was six-thirty and he had /just/ gotten out of work. Regardless, the two adults were sitting across from one another at a table near the corner, finishing the appetizer. Roxas seemed a bit at ease, not having to work tonight, and Sora seemed a bit occupied. More than likely with his lack of time with Kairi.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, pausing from his drinking of soda to look at his friend with worrisome blue eyes. "Anything wrong?"

"What?" Sora snapped back into reality and smiled sheepishly at Roxas. "I'm fine." He smiled wider and then glanced out the window. "Just thinking, that's all..." he trailed off. It was raining... and that reminded him of the first day he met Kairi. They met walking home from school one day. She fell off her bike.. in the rain.. and he helped her. They had always been good friends, always, and a relationship just felt like the next step.

"Stop thinking so much about Kairi," Roxas joked, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of the beverage. "You're going to drive yourself insane doing that."

"I'm just so afraid to lose her," Sora finally confessed, not giving Roxas the pleasure of eye-contact.

"You're not going to lose her. You guys have been together since.. ever," Roxas offered, making a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"...But we don't act like it," Sora admitted, shaking his head in dismay.

"Don't tell me," Roxas began, eyebrows arching in disbelief.

"...Er, yeah," Sora sighed, closing his eyes in a bit of shame.

"Damn, Sora. Still?" he literally gasped before shaking his head. "You've been with her since _high school_, you _live _with her, and yet you haven't done anything more than _making out_. You are one pathetic man," Roxas stated, laughing at the end.

"Artist," Sora corrected Roxas in a snap. He wasn't just a 'man', he was an _artist_.

"You're still a virgin at the age of twenty. Tell me there's not something wrong with this picture," Roxas noted, shaking a finger at his friend.

"There isn't! I'm just ... waiting?" he answered, surprised at how cliché his answer was.

"Bull shit," Roxas sneered. "Either you're not physically attracted to Kairi whatsoever and consider her more of a best friend, or you're just incredibly innocent. I'm picking the prior of the two."

"Roxas..." Sora began to refute but was cut off.

"I mean, I would have thought that since you're living with the girl you'd have done her once." Roxas shrugged again, biting a piece of his appetizer before wagging it in Sora's general direction.

"Stop talking like that," Sora countered, rolling his eyes.

"Unless..." Roxas paused, a smirk folding onto his lips.

"Unless what?" Sora answered, a bit afraid to know what his friend was pondering about. Knowing Roxas, it wasn't something good. Good for him, at least.

"Unless you're not interested in girls at all and you're in denial about it," Roxas grinned, lowering his voice to a hushed whisper.

"That's...absurd!" Sora harshly whispered back, leaning forward into the table to prove his point. "I'm not like that! I'm just ... not into the physical stuff," Sora muttered, finding how weak his defense was.

"I bet if some hot guy came in here right now and showed interest in you, you'd-" Roxas began, a devilish grin on his lips. However this action was cut short when a pair of hands placed themselves on the young male's shoulder, clasping over the object he found.

Roxas' eyes darted at whoever was doing this, and relaxed when he saw it was Demyx. Roxas' Boss.

Sora had been zoning out once more before he realized they had company. The brunette blinked and then stared at the mullet-headed blonde with a faint smile. Being kind was the best policy.

"Is this your friend you wanted me to meet?" Demyx asked as confusion poured into Sora.

Meet? What? What did he mean meet? Roxas had set this up as a meeting with whoever that guy was? Sora blinked in confusion, blue hues flickering from Demyx, and then back to Roxas. This was getting confusing, and the only thing he knew for certain right now was that it was raining.

"Yup. Sora, this is my boss, Demyx," Roxas offered, gesturing to the man beside him. Demyx grinned, extending a hand across the table at Sora. The young male shook it apprehensively, uncertain whether to be flattered or not by this ordeal.

"Your friend says you're a hopeful artist," Demyx explained with a smile, taking the third seat at the table.. And then Sora realized what Roxas was trying to do. He was trying to help him become _famous_. The brunette knew he could always rely on that blonde, right? Then again, moments before Roxas had been trying to pin the idea that he liked guys on him...

"Y-yes sir," Sora answered, smiling all the while.

"You know, I bet I could figure out a way to give a kid like you a break-" Demyx had begun, addressing the issue of Sora getting out there in the world as an artist. Sora's eyes lit up, a brighter blue than they usually were. The brunette leaned forward into the table expectantly, filled with gratitude towards the blonde-haired stranger but was cut short when he had stopped. Glancing curiously at him, the boy's stomach plummeted when he saw the cause.

Him?!

Sora felt sick all of a sudden, reaching upward to feel his head. Was it warm? Nope. Licking his lips, trying to keep control of his breaths, he barely paid attention when the silver-haired author had taken the fourth seat at the table. This wasn't happening. He was _not_ sharing a table with his declared 'arch enemy'. Someone wake him from this nightmare! And to top that off, Roxas had scampered away from the table! Did Roxas set this up so he'd have to dine with this man?! Sora glanced down at the table, staring at the remainders of the appetizer, a bit sickeningly.

"Glad to see you made it!" Demyx exclaimned, giving a smirk before lacing his hands together on the table. "Did you ever call Nami about the job?" he questioned his brother and then looked back at Sora and put on a sheepish grin. "Right, right this is Sora, and this is Riku. Riku, Sora. Sora, Riku," Demyx introduced the pair, making hand motions.

Riku arched an eyebrow as his brother motioned to Sora. His eyes trailed over to the guest, freezing at once. _'Cell phone guy', _he mused in his mind, watching Sora. So his name was Sora... fitting. Riku watched the look on Sora's face contort into distaste. Was the poor boy still upset over his phone being trashed?

"...Sora, right," Riku spoke flatly before darting his gaze back at Demyx, causing the brunette to feel invisible.

Puffing out his cheeks angrily, Sora leaned forward once more to the table. The shorter male wanted to just kill the guy right now. But that'd be murder, and that meant prison. And that meant no Kairi, and no artwork, so Sora resisted.

"Naminé actually called me. Signed me up for some book signing. Told me she'd discuss the job there."

Sora suddenly, and sharply, sat back into his chair, eyes widening. Naminé? Wasn't that the girl Roxas was infatuated with and the girl Riku was trying to get for her money? At least, that was what Sora remembered Roxas telling him. Sora found himself scowling and puffing out his bottom lip. This wasn't going to go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" Riku questioned. The author's gaze then traveled down at the neglected appetizer in front of the brunette before turning to his brother. "You see? Your damn food isn't up to par. It's making your guest sick."

Sora blinked innocently, not intending to mean that. Demyx, well, he seemed a lot better than Riku. A complete opposite. Demyx didn't seem so bad. But Riku? Well, that man was just looking for a fight. A fight with _Sora_.

"It's not the food, don't worry," Sora answered in an almost inaudible whisper.

Riku's eyes trailed over at the artist, utterly confused by how quiet he was acting. Silent anger? Must be. "Did you get a new phone?" Riku asked.

What really sent Sora off was the tone of the man's voice. "No," Sora replied in a grumble, shaking his head.

"You two know each other?" Demyx pondered out loud, passing a glance from his brother to the brunette.

"Sort of," Riku mumbled, eying Sora curiously.

"Well, Roxas here says that Sora is an up and coming artist," Demyx proclaimed, reaching over from where he was sitting to nudge Sora in the shoulder. The brunette blushed slightly from the acknowledgement, not daring to look Riku directly in the eye. He hadn't once _yet_, and he wanted to keep it like that.

"Is that so?" Riku answered, lacing his hands together before leaning his chin into them.

"Yeah," Sora replied, looking up to stare past Riku.

"Interesting," was all Riku said before turning back to his brother. The pair then began to discuss something else.

"Um... I'm late for... um... something," Sora stammered, arising to his feet, turning a bright red. It wasn't from anything, he concluded. If it was, it was more than likely for speaking about his art to someone as conceited as Riku. Sora shrugged it off and then scurried off, leaving Demyx blinking and then Riku smirking.

"Cute kid..." Riku murmured.

He hadn't the slightest idea that he'd be seeing that boy, that brunette, in the near future, perhaps more than he would like to, for Sora wasn't going to give-up this silent feud without victory. Riku had already cost him his phone, and now was becoming the center of Kairi's world. Something had to be done.

**x**x**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**xx**x**

"What was with you earlier?"

It was nine, and Sora was more than tired. His body lay limply on the bed, his best friend lately. Locks of messy brown hair fell into his eyes as the dim lamp beside the bed illuminated the room. The young male was back in his grey shorts, snuggled tightly into the sheets. Sora's body turned to glance at the red-head across the room who was putting in earrings, similar to what she always did. She glanced over at him, laughing a bit.

"It's not everyday you meet your favorite author" She exclaimed, snapping the first earring into place as Sora frowned, further burying his face into the pillow.

"Why do you like him so much?" came the muffled response from the brunette's buried face.

"Because he's Riku Karada! What reason does he have to have?" answered Kairi, sing-songy in a way as she finished putting in the second earring with a proud smile.

Sora blinked, regardless of his current placement, and sighed heavily into the feathery substance known as his pillow. "I don't like the guy.." Sora scoffed loudly.

"You just don't like him because he's sexy," Kairi joked, laughing at her own joke.

"He's ugly," snorted Sora before rolling his head slightly onto the pillow so he could see Kairi. "Besides, even if he was, I don't judge guys you moron..." Oh great, now Kairi was supporting Roxas' theory?

"Just get some sleep, I'll be at work if you need me," Kairi called, leaving the room to the main part of the apartment.

"You're working again tonight?" came the tired response from Sora.

"I told you that earlier, didn't I?" she called back. Kairi didn't wait for an answer. "Get some sleep!"

And so Sora did sleep, hopefully not to encounter that horrible dream once more. Angry thoughts, joyful thoughts, and slightly confusing thoughts flickered in his brain as the brunette fell into slight reveries. What he didn't know at the time was how much of a one-eighty his life would be taking in only the time-frame of one month. One. Month.

**x**x**x**xx**x**xxxxx**x**xx**x**

Once Sora had left, Riku had drifted slightly into reveries. Anything was better than listening to his brother. He was only snapped back into reality when Roxas had reappeared. What time was it again?

"Oh, hey Roxas," offered Demyx, lifting a hand in acknowledgement. He motioned further with that hand for the boy to bend over so he could whisper something into the boy's ear. Riku gave a suspicious glare at the pair before Roxas nodded and then smiled.

"What are you two planning?" Riku scoffed dully, tilting his beverage back and forth due to boredom.

"We're just musing over the fact that you haven't dated anyone since Larxene broke up with you a few months ago," Demyx sneered.

"So?" Riku asked vaguely, not really caring.

"What?... Your left hand all you need to please you nowadays?" Demyx joked, breaking into a fit of laughter. Roxas rolled his eyes in response.

"That's not funny, it's disgusting," Riku answered, not amused in any aspect.

"See! That's the exact reason! You've been alone for so long that you've lost a sense of humor, the ability to live, and how to smile!" Demyx egged on, making a fist and shaking it at the silver-haired writer across the table. Riku blinked for a few moments, trying to make sense of the fist action.

"I have not lost my sense of humor, or my ability to love, and I certainly know how to smile," Riku confirmed flatly, still not amused, and quite annoyed with this conversation.

Roxas looked weakly at Demyx, as if trying to say something without words. Completely inaudible.

"Me and Roxas here will make a bet with you," Demyx began but received a nervous look from the blonde as he added in the 'Me and Roxas' thing. "If you go steady with someone within one month, we'll both pay you five-hundred big ones," Demyx declared.

"You're going to pay me a whole thousand dollars to find someone?" questioned Riku, still with no warmth in his tone.

"That's correct. Is it a deal?" Demyx further snickered, receiving a nervous nod from Roxas.

"As long as it's not Naminé..." Riku barely heard Roxas whisper under his breath. Demyx stared at Roxas and nudged him quickly in the gut before the boy rapidly put on a fake grin. "Yeah! Is it a deal?"

Demyx had these poor people manipulated, Riku concluded, glancing out the window, thinking. It wasn't that hard to find someone. Besides, it'd just be for the money, then he could break it off. And it definitely wouldn't be Naminé. He wouldn't risk getting arrested for a job, even if it might be the biggest break in his life. No, he wasn't that low of scum to do that. But who else would there be? Who wasn't just allured for the money, the looks, and the fame?

"Fine, it's a deal," Riku finally scoffed, a devious smirk dancing onto his face.

Of /_course_/!


	4. Paint By Numbers

_Hopefully you'll get some insight into Riku's character. He's very complex, and each chapter you'll see a bit more about him and such. As for side pairings? They'll be in the story. Just this chapter is mostly focused on Riku and Sora. Oh. And this chapter may be rated a bit high. Just a fair warning.  
**Review** __please**

* * *

**_

**_Innovation  
_**Paint By Numbers

* * *

Sora dragged his body down the street. Exhaustion was evident due to his heavy footsteps. Blue eyes glanced wearily from the bus stop a few yards ahead, and then trailed across the people there. Honestly, he /really/ didn't want to take the bus. He'd rather walk and get the exercise … but the opportunity was too great for him. His friend ran the bus that linked the street of the bus-stop and where his job was, and offered to give him a free ride. That meant he wouldn't have to deal with getting /hit/ by cars and being saved by annoying authors. So basically, who would turn up something free? 

Sora pulled his black coat tighter around his body and continued walking. The brunette's eyes were glued to page forty-five. Blue eyes skimmed over the page, reading it and absorbing every word. The beautiful picture the words painted stuck in Sora's head as he walked, making him drift off into that world. A world where all that mattered was this tragic love-story, and how the main character, a rather distant and slightly entrancing, Scott Anders, would be able to get with his soul mate.

The idea danced around in Sora's head as his lips pierced together. It was a habit when he read. A tapping on his shoulder once he reached the stop, however, distracted him from the beautiful world.

"…Sora, right?"

Sora lifted his eyes brisk fully off the page, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. "Riku Karada?" Sora nearly sputtered, blue eyes trying to conceal his jealously and hatred towards the author. It really wasn't a fair hatred, seeing Riku never did anything directly towards him … other than become Kairi's obsession. Maybe it wasn't hatred after all.

Riku smirked handsomely at Sora, tucking his hands into the pockets of his black wind-breaker. Silver hair accented his aquamarine eyes beautifully on this fine day, and Sora had to force himself to look away, afraid he might be caught staring. "Good, you remember me." Riku paused, eyes glancing at the object in Sora's hands. Lips folded into a grin as he nudged the open book. "Well, I'm flattered. You're reading my book."

Sora paled at once. Blue eyes flashed from the book and then back up to Riku. As quickly as he could, Sora shoved the book under his coat, pretending that it never existed. "…Uhm." He glanced away briefly to speak. "Is there a reason you're at a /public/ bus stop?"

Riku scrunched his nose with distaste. How rude of Sora, not looking at him when he spoke. "Saw you here, felt compelled to come say hello," Riku's voice lingered on the last word, purposely making it elongated.

"Right…" Sora kept his eyes glued to the street, and not to the author beside him. Why couldn't rabid fans attack him now?!

"About what my brother said… are you truly an artist?" Riku's eyebrows knitted in curiosity.

Sora licked his lips. "Yeah. Sort of…"

"So we're both men of art," Riku chuckled and then smirked once again. "Opened any galleries yet? Auctions, perhaps?"

"Well, I sort of just…" Sora shrugged. Why was he talking to Riku in the first place? "Why do you care?" Sora snapped, tilting his head around to stare directly at the irresistible other.

"Okay, kid," Riku sighed in disdain. "I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer with idle conversation."

"What?" Sora arched his eyebrow with curiosity as the wind blew at them, making him involuntarily shiver.

"Come with me." Riku nudged his head up the street, motioning for the brunette to follow.

"I'm gonna be late for work! Again!" Sora argued, shaking his head to show that he wasn't going to follow. A few people glanced at the pair, shaking their heads in disgust, or just laughing under their breaths. Some even glared at them for being so annoying.

Riku reached out and snagged Sora by the wrist. "Don't worry. I'll come with you and make your boss forget that you were late." That was followed by a suggestive smirk.

"Riku! You don't understand!" Sora stammered.

Marluxia would _never_ believe anything Riku said. Not after their explosion the other day at the office. And Sora really didn't want his boss thinking that Sora associated with Riku often, and that he was the cause of him being late. _Bad idea_.

"Come on, don't worry," Riku cooed, pulling Sora along with him as if he had planned it.

"This is going to be interesting," Sora whimpered under his breath, wanting to be anywhere but here. "Wait!" Sora's eyes widened when he realized he was now a few feet from the bus stop as the bus pulled in, opening its doors for the riders. "Where are you dragging me to?" Sora questioned in alarm, eyes looking over at Riku. "I barely know you! You could molest me… or rape me!" Sora rambled, trying to pry Riku's fingers off his wrist.

"To my studio. Relax," Riku grumbled, fingers tightening their hold.

Sora blinked, forgetting his distress momentarily. "You have a studio?..."

"Publishers bought it for me so I could work there. I don't do much of that," he laughed distantly, "Unless it's … private meetings." He winked at Sora who coughed in disgust. "So just come on," Riku added on, pulling Sora once again to quicken the boy's slow pace.

"Why are you taking me there?" Sora demanded. Nothing was making sense at this moment.

"To talk to you in private," Riku informed soothingly.

"W-we can easily talk out here! It's private!" Sora stammered, hating how Riku worded that and winked at him.

"Don't want people eavesdropping," Riku offered in way explanation.

"What if I don't want you to drag me somewhere?" Sora pouted, watching people staring at the pair. Some smiled, some laughed, some rolled their eyes.

"Your future in the business of art depends on a tycoon such as myself," Riku said, turning right and leading Sora onto another street.

"To endorse me? I'll pass. I'd rather not be associated with you," Sora hissed, trying to get away.

"Well, we're almost there, and you're already late, so there's no point and stopping now. Just hear me out," Riku mumbled, aquamarine eyes focusing on his destination and trying his best not to let Sora's annoying attitude get to him too much.

"I hate famous people," Sora grumbled.

"And we hate you back. Honestly," Riku retorted, narrowing his eyes, even though he doubted Sora could see his action.

"How can someone as shallow as you write something this beautiful?" Sora demanded, snagging the uncomfortable book from his coat and holding it up into the light.

Riku paused, glancing over his shoulder to peer at the book. His lips fell into a slight frown before he shrugged. "It's easy…"

"You never once mentioned the word love in this. Just lust, desire…" Sora began, wincing as Riku started dragging him again.

"Because love doesn't exist. Love is something man created to feel special. It's stupid," Riku answered, the frown never once leaving his face.

Sora blinked, tilting his head at Riku. For a split second he felt bad for the author, but then caught himself. "So you're just in a relationship for sex?"

"What else is there?" Riku sighed. "And don't tell me that you don't do the same thing. Sex is all a guy ever wants," Riku muttered darkly.

"No. You're wrong. I'm a virgin.." Sora blushed sheepishly. "But I have a wonderful girlfriend who I…" Sora began, but could not will himself to say the word love. He cast his eyes downward nervously, feeling the intensity of Riku's sea-green eyes once more drilling holes into him. He could imagine the look on the other's face. He didn't want to look up anytime soon. 'Virgin? Twenty? How Pathetic' Sora imagined Riku's response, but was surprised when Riku didn't stop walking.

"Then you're gay," Riku snickered, glancing over at Sora from over his shoulder. Sora glared at him, ready to argue, but was cut short. "Then this should be easier…"

"I'm not!" Sora pouted.

"Trust me. I'd know." Riku grinned as he stopped in front of a building, winking at Sora. "We're here."

"…I hate you." Sora looked away from Riku, feeling very uncomfortable. The next thing he knew he was being dragged inside as the doors slammed shut behind him.

Sora glanced around the studio when he willed himself to open his eyes. Blue eyes took in the sight with envy. A large television lined the back wall. Chairs were sporadically spread out throughout the room, along with tables. Some held computers, some held manuscripts, some held random nonsense. A small kitchen hung off the main room, along with a long hallway. Sora blinked, wondering what an author would want with so many different things.

A book case on the right caught his attention. Riku snapped his fingers in front of Sora to force the brunette to look at him.

"Now… about what I wanted to talk to you about." Riku laced his fingers behind his neck.

"Which is?..." Sora was a bit intimated again.

"My brother and your friend, Roxas, made a bet with me last night," Riku enlightened/ "They said that by the end of this month that if I had a serious relationship with someone, they'd both pay me five hundred dollars."

"…" Sora blinked.

"And I know that the people I usually date aren't good for anything other than one-night stands or flings." The silver-haired male shrugged, not seeming bothered by the concept.

"…" Sora gulped, fearing where this was going. He glanced away, "O-oh?" the brunette managed in a stutter, resisting the urge to holler a disgraceful name at the other.

Riku let out a distant chortle before furrowing his eyebrows. "If you help me win the bet with my brother and your 'friend' I'll give you enough to get you onto your feet," Riku cooed into Sora's ear.

Sora shifted nervously, eying Riku. "You can't pay me to pretend to be your boyfriend," Sora practically hissed in response.

"No one will know." Riku shrugged. "Unless it's vital, that is." He passed around the studio before throwing his hair over his shoulder. "Doesn't two thousand dollars sound like a good enough deal?"

"What if Kairi finds out? If you haven't forgotten ... I'm with her," Sora said, narrowing his usually kind, blue eyes at the author, referring to the girl Riku dedicated the autograph to.

"She won't," Riku reassured the spiky male, tossing him a beautiful smile. "If she does I'll tell her it's the media lying, as usual."

Sora sat down cautiously on a chair in the studio, making sure to keep his guard up in case the other pulled something. "I don't want to lie to her. Unlike you ... i actually have morals."

"That hurt." Riku rolled his eyes as he tapped his chin diligently. "This is why I don't deal with the infamous. You have absolutely no skills."

"Besides," Sora refuted, not really paying any heed to what Riku had just said. "Roxas and Demyx aren't going to believe it."

"Why?" Riku arched his eyebrow, making his way back over to Sora curiously.

"Because Roxas knows I'm not interested in guys," Sora stated bluntly, emphasizing his words. "And secondly, the way you talk, you treat your girlfriends horribly and just have sex with them."

"Right. I'm dealing with a prude virgin." Riku shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat in the chair situated next to Sora. "It's not like they're going to stalk us and make sure we act like a couple."

Sora frowned. "Why me then? I'm sure a hundred girls would be willing to toss themselves at you."

"Because you're cute." Riku sneered, reaching out to place his hand delicately on Sora's tense shoulder. "And you look like you need the money."

Sora wouldn't deny the fact that he needed the money. This was the perfect opportunity ... but to trick his best friend into thinking that he was dating /Riku Karada/, his enemy, and that he was gay... it seemed like it wasn't worth it.

Sora bit his lip painfully, trying to weigh out his choices and their consequences. The brunette shrugged away Riku's hand, not liking the author touching him whatsoever. "I don't know ... "

"You're an artist," Riku began, placing his hand insistently onto the brunette's shoulder. "And I'm an author. I can help you along the way, sponsor you." He was a master of manipulating.

"Stop touching me," Sora pouted, leaning away from Riku's warm touch.

"..." Riku sighed with vexation. "Is it a deal then?"

"What do you get out of this anyhow?..." Sora dared, blue eyes raising up to meet Riku's briefly.

"I prove a point to my brother," Riku replied casually, folding his arms to his chest as he leaned against the back of the chair. "And I get to 'date' an absolutely adorable guy in the process."

"..." Sora glanced downward. If he could get two thousand dollars, he could pay off some of the bills, and with Riku's help, he could get his name out there. Kairi would be ecstatic. But Riku and him... they were like complete strangers. "Fine," Sora finally gave in, sighing. How long this would last? Sora had no idea.

"But don't do anything that a normal couple would," Sora informed Riku darkly, shaking a bit.

"You standing two feet away from me at all times is really going to convince them," Riku barked sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We barely know each other," Sora refuted.

"So?... Most people who date really don't until they start to date," Riku argued, smirking devilishly at Sora. Sora was so easily annoyed which _as_ easily amused Riku.

Sora looked away quickly. "Fine. But you're not allowed to kiss me. At all." The idea of kissing Riku sounded repulsive. Especially over a bet and a lie.

"Really?" Riku blinked a few times before letting his hand reach outward and splay itself against the brunette's chest. "That takes the fun out of it."

"S-stop," Sora stammered defensively, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"One kiss won't kill you," Riku continued in his own defense. "It'll be good practice for when we do have to convince them." His digits trailed up along Sora's well-defined neck. The fingers rested on the artist's cheek.

_'But I'm not gay!'_ Sora shouted in his mind. However, when Riku's dexeterous fingers had landed on him once again, it drew his attention away from reality. "If I let you kiss me you're going to think you have control over me."

"Why would I think that?" Riku breathed, his sultry tone wafting into the air like an aroma. "I mean, after all, this isn't real."

The low and almost seductive tone made Sora further tense. He gulped down the pulsing feeling in his throat as he shook his head. "I don't trust you, that's why."

"Funny." Riku laughed distantly. "Everything can be bought. Sex, jobs, happiness. But trust. You can't buy that." His aquamarine shimmered at Sora.

"..." Sora didn't know what to say in response, so decided just to remain silent.

"Sora. You're such a complicated person." Riku smirked at the other, not feeling a need to smile reassuringly at the other. "That I already know." He edged himself to the edge of his own chair. The author's fingers traced the contours of Sora's face a few times whilst his left hand reached outward to tug Sora closer by his collar.

"...What are you doing?" Sora practically squeaked, blue eyes filling with alarm. Why was he so close? Why was Riku touching him? Sora flinched when he felt his body being dragged inches from Riku's.

Riku laughed distantly fingers running fleetingly along Sora's jaw line. His other hand went to work tracing small circles on the back of the brunette's neck. He knew all the tricks. It was a good thing for him, but a horrible thing for the reluctant brunette.

Sora gulped, body heating from the touches Riku was distributing. Hands ... all over him. Sora's breath hitched, frightened by the fact that he couldn't move or shut his eyes. Or speak for that matter.

Riku's hand traveled upward, letting his hands stroke the unusually soft spikes. Eyebrows furrowed from the discovery. The silver-haired male leaned forward a bit, making sure that a few inches were separating their faces. Sora's whole body flushed a dark scarlet. Sora willed himself to stop breathing, afraid that if his breath mingled with Riku, it would only spur the author to kiss him. Sora had self-control. Just not _much_ of it.

As if to prove his case, Riku allowed his hand to fall from Sora's face, making sure his other remained in his hair. The hand relocated itself on the small of Sora's back. Fingers danced there, each giving a different amount of pressure.

Those fingers. They were driving him insane. Sora recoiled a bit when he realized that Riku was so close, and was purposely doing this. In the back of his mind, Sora wished that those were not his fingers, but those devilish lips, licking, kissing, biting. His whole body shuddered as he tried to push the thought away.

Riku laughed darkly as he pulled away from Sora, hand tediously lingering on the brunette's chest. Riku resituated himself in his chair, observing his handiwork. A very flushed, blushing, and stunned Sora was what he saw. The smirk grew as he surveyed the other a bit longer. This wasn't going to be hard at all.

"I'm ... leaving," Sora managed to get out. The artist scrambled to his feet, body shivering and shaking.

"I'm going too," Riku informed, slipping onto his feet with ease. The author smirked deeply at the sight of Sora looking so bewildered. Riku had barely /touched/ the poor thing and he was acting like they had just groped each other senseless. Poor little, immature Sora.

"I-i think I should go by myself," Sora squeaked, grabbing for his coat to make his way out of Riku's studio.

Riku stopped him, however, latching onto the boy's wrist. "Remember, I'm going to give you your excuse for being late," Riku reminded, voice returning to that sultry and soothing tone of earlier.

"Fine ... " Sora heaved, withdrawing his arm and leading Riku out of the studio and back onto the streets. Today was just not going to be a good day. He should have stayed home when he realized he actually /liked/ Riku's book. Things were just going to go downhill.

**x**x**x**xxxx**x**x**x**xx**x**

"You didn't tell me you worked for /him/!" Riku seethed.

"Riku Karada! What in the name of everything beautiful in this world are you doing back here with my new, little employee?!" Marluxia hollered.

Sora slumped his back against the wall, watching Riku and Marluxia with subtle interest. Sora would have warned Riku, but he didn't think the other deserved that. Blue eyes peered at the flustered silver-haired male. Those eyes then traveled over to his pink-haired boss who was reaching for a large book to toss at Riku. Sora's eyes widened with alarm, but Riku had already slapped the book back down onto the desk, lips folding into a dark glare.

"Now, tell me again why Sora's late?" Marluxia demanded, crossing his arms as he stood behind his desk, eyes glued solely upon Riku.

Riku's idea had been to tell Sora's boss that he was aiding him with his book and current plot idea. Usually that kind of thing worked with people, _fans_, but Riku took a different approach. He wasn't going to sugar-coat things for this wretched man. "Because we were having an /intense/, hot and heavy make out session."

Sora paled. "Wh-!"

"Don't you dare and try to use my Sora," Marluxia warned Riku, shooting him an accusing finger in rage.

"Your Sora?" Sora spoke, eyes widening. What the hell?

"/Your/ Sora?" Riku echoed, looking to the brunette then to Marluxia. "Do not tell me you hired him because you thought you could _get _something from him." Riku narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "You're despicable."

Sora felt nervous and confused all at the same time.

"I don't believe that he'd actually date someone as heartless as you," Marluxia refuted, looking to Sora then to Riku.

"Believe it," Riku snapped, not noticing the alarm flashing in Sora's eyes.

"You don't date people like him," Marluxia noted with an unnerving laugh. "You only date people for one thing. And by looking at Sora, I doubt he'll give you anything."

Sora felt offended and at the same time out of place even being in this room. It seemed that Marluxia and Riku had a long feud going on, and now Sora was being shoved into the mix. The brunette looked from his 'boyfriend' to his boss nervously.

"Is that so?" Riku glared at Marluxia before promptly marching over to Sora. Arms slid around Sora's waist, pulling the short brunette flush to his well-defined chest. Aquamarine eyes locked with blue ones as Riku leaned down to whisper softly into Sora's ear, "Go along with it."

Sora tensed when he felt Riku's hot breath in his ear. He could feel Marluxia's eyes on them and he was shaking at this point.

Riku shifted his head to the side a bit to fervently claim Sora's pliant lips in his own. The author's right hand rested snuggly around Sora's skinny waist as his left ventured down Sora's body, resting in a rather unfriendly position on the brunette.

Sora elicited a sharp gasp from the unexpected touch. He tried to jump backwards and out of Riku's grasp, but was painfully reminded that a wall was behind him when he felt his head clunk against it. Blue eyes closed with distress as he felt Riku's tongue prodding at his own lips. And oh god, he was /biting/ his lips.

Riku smirked, too accustomed to meaningless touches to realize that to Sora this was a _big deal_. Fingers casually stroked the boy as he licked at the other's moist lips, loving how Sora so reluctantly opened his lips.

Sora fought back the urge to moan as he felt Riku's fingers pace increase. Marluxia's loud cough caught him off guard as he felt Riku's tongue retreat from his mouth.

Riku pried his face away from Sora to peer darkly at his ex-boss. "Believe it now?" Riku breathed out, a bit breathlessly as he gave a gentle rub to Sora.

"R-r-riku," Sora whimpered, gulping down the urge to moan against Riku. God.. it felt so ...good?

"Get out. Both of you." Marluxia watched as Riku pulled away from Sora. "I expect this _never_ to happen again, Sora." Marluxia's eyes locked with Sora's cloudy ones. "And keep your _boyfriend_ away from here if you value your job."

Sora felt his world being shoved upside down. If Kairi ever learned of this, she'd kill him. If he didn't kill himself first.

Riku snagged Sora by his wrist and lead him out of the office and towards the elevator. He paused there, leaning his back against it. "What's wrong?" He arched his eyebrow at the artist.

"You!" Sora stammered. "You …"

"Oh," Riku said. The author blinked and laughed, slightly nervous. "I keep forgetting that you're the type of person not to enjoy that sort of thing."

Sora gazed downward. "Please don't do that again." _I don't like cheating on Kairi like this, even if it's fake, just for money. It makes me feel horrible. And I don't like how you, a complete stranger, a shallow, heartless author, are making me feel._

"I won't." Riku shrugged dismally. "I won't go that far again." He glanced around the office and then to Sora. "Have a good day then I guess."

"Right…" Sora watched as Riku boarded the elevator.

"See you at the bus-stop tomorrow?" Riku questioned, for the first time that day, looking speechless.

"…Yeah."

Sora felt lower than dirt.


	5. Appealing Colors

_this chapter, by far, was the most fun to write. It's powerful, and bit more insightful into both sora and riku. more to come about both of their pasts and futures and all that jazz. trust me. and leave a review on what you think and such. trust me, this is going to be just as long as caller number nine, let me tell you. this is so involved. any way, enjoy this installment! next one up around wednesday or thursday! review!_

* * *

Innovation

* * *

Sora eyes remained glued to the page. Page one-hundred and fifty seven, to be exact. Deep, blue eyes swam across the black, twelve-size font, arial, filled page, taking in the knowledge like a fish desperate for water. Sora tucked a strand of brown hair out of his face as he leaned closer to the book. He had almost entirely forgotten that it was, in fact, time to get ready to go to lunch with Kairi, and then head off to work. The brunette was too lost in the beautiful, literary word.

Kairi yawned as she walked into the bedroom. She reached for her comb, running it through her hair a few times before glimpsing over at Sora. The red-head arched an eyebrow at the lazy brunette before marching over. Kairi then opened the curtains to the bedroom, allowing the noon sunlight to pour in. Finally, she turned her gaze back to Sora, noticing the book in his hands. "You're actually reading that?"

Sora blinked and then gazed up from the page to stare at Kairi. "Yeah." He looked from it and then to her. "It's good," Sora admitted.

"I know it is," Kairi agreed and placed her hands over her heart dramatically. "I love how he words things." Kairi stepped away from the bed to reach for her coat. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"..." Sora paused and then shot up off the bed. "Right! Lunch!"

"Don't tell me you forgot ... " Kairi muttered, staring at Sora with this dumb-founded look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" Sora spoke quickly, cursing Riku Karada a thousand times over before scrambling into the bathroom to get changed.

Kairi watched Sora and shook her head in dismay and disbelief. "He's so forgetful," she murmured to herself. "I'm surprised he even remembers his own name." With that, she laughed softly and continued getting ready. When the red-head finished combing her hair again, she put it into a bun.

When Sora reentered she smirked widely at him. Sora tucked his shirt in as he walked across the room, reaching to pull the sheets up and over the pillows so it looked half made. Kairi laughed again and nudged him in the arm.

"You can do that later," Kairi informed him, fingers curling around Sora's arm in an attempt to drag him out of the room. "Let's go before I starve."

"All right," Sora pouted, shaking his head. He reached over to snag _Caller Number Nine_, and allowed Kairi to drag both of them out of the apartment. He flipped to the page he left off on as they walked towards the elevator. Sora then promptly opened to the page and smiled distantly.

"Is that the part where Madeline and Damian are at Mango?" Kairi inquired, peering over Sora's shoulder as she clicked the down button.

"No. Scott and Madeline … Damian's a jerk," Sora scoffed. "I mean, for breaking her heart over and over."

"Right…" Kairi eyed Sora.

And that was the last time Kairi tried to have a conversation about the book with Sora. He got _too_ into it.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**xxx**x**

Sora kept his nose buried in the book even throughout lunch. His blue eyes were like super-glued to the pages, refusing to break their intense stare. The brunette shifted in his seat at the cafe, trying to get comfortable. He flipped the page feverishly, gasping every now and then when he reached a dramatic, sad, or eventful part. Sora barely paid attention to his sandwich, and occasionally sipped his soda.

Kairi stared distantly at Sora, her manicured fingers caressing the sandwich with much care. It was amazing how fixated her boyfriend had become with that book over a day's time. Even more ... it was odd that he was actually reading it and reacting like a hormonal teenager. She blinked a few times at Sora before clearing her throat. "So, how's your lunch?" She felt slighted.

Sora raised his gaze to look at Kairi, placing his finger on the place he left off. Just incase he would lose his spot. "Oh.." He stared at his sandwich and blushed a bit. "When did this get here?" Sora laughed nervously out of habit and put the book down.

Kairi narrowed her eyes and then laughed herself. It was better to just let it slide then start an un-needed conflict with Sora. Even if he was the world's worst boyfriend. "Ten minutes," Kairi informed emotionlessly, setting hers down that was already half-eaten.

"I must have been too into this." Sora laughed again, this time a bit apprehensively. His blue eyes looked to Kairi then to his corn-beef sandwich. The brunette rose it to his lips and took a large bite, as if to make up for his displaced mind.

"Sora. I'm glad you're actually reading a book for once ... but we set up this lunch to spend time with one another ... not for you to spend time with Mr. Riku Karada." Kairi sighed, trying not to look angry. She did her best, but in the end she shook her head in disbelief, cheeks a tinted red.

Sora swallowed his piece of sandwich in shock. Did Kairi _know?_ Haha.. of course she didn't. "I don't like him," Sora stated bluntly, shaking his head rapidly. "I just like his _book_."

"You don't have to like the author to like the book." Kairi shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her tea. Her eyes remained on the brunette's messy hair. "I'm just saying," she started again, "that maybe this was a bad idea..."

_Bad Idea_? Sora thought weakly, blushing a dark crimson. "Kairi, I'm sorry!" he blurted in a slur. "I'm an idiot, I'm sorry!" were the first things that came to mind, and thus what he said. Sora snapped the book shut and punched it to prove his point. "Riku Karada can go die for all I care," he muttered darkly, realizing how much trouble the silver-haired go- ... idiot was causing him.

"It's okay, Sora." Kairi waved her hands to 'shooh' away the stale air between them. "I guess I'm just a bit uptight lately over work." She smiled meekly at him, "I'm sorry as well for snapping at you."

Kairi extended her right hand and placed it delicately on his.

"It's fine." Sora smiled and then paused. "What time is it anyhow?" he inquired sheepishly.

"...You have time, don't worry," Kairi told Sora reassuringly before pausing herself. "How's work going for you, anyways? Like your new boss?"

Sora paled. The only thing he could think of at the mention of Marluxia was the encounter the day before. Marluxia and his 'My Sora' and then Riku practically molesting him right there and then. His heart dropped as he looked nervously at Kairi. "He's okay."

Kairi blinked and then licked her lips to remove the excess dressing from her sandwich. "Well, that's good I suppose." She smiled cautiosuly. "How's Roxas doing?"

"Good," Sora replied and then mentally cursed the blonde for making the bet with Riku. Roxas was not going to hear the end of this. Then again, he couldn't just go to Roxas and tell him he knew of the bet and was part of it. The memory of the bet once again sickened Sora and he tried his best to remain calm. This needed to end. Riku was /not/ the person he wanted to waste his time with and be felt-up by. He shuddered a bit before daring to speak again. "He's good." Sora repeated

"Sora...you look sick," Kairi noted, reaching for her napkin.

"I'm fine," Sora answered quickly, sending a death glare to _Caller Number Nine_ beside him before finishing his sandwich as well.

"I've been meaning to ask you-" Kairi began, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "Have you talked to anyone regarding a gallery opening? Or a contract?" Her eyes gleamed with hope.

"..." Sora looked downward, "...No." Half of him wanted to tell Kairi that Riku Karada was going to endorse him, but he knew that would soon be a fallacy. Riku would not support him if he wasn't playing along with his little mind-and-date game. The other half of Sora wanted to lie to Kairi and say yes and make someone up because he knew he was disappointing her. How much of this would she be able to withstand?

"Oh," was the answer Kairi replied with before gazing downward. "That's too bad..." She had no idea what to say, and did her best not to let her disappointment shine through, but in the end it did.

"Kairi..." Sora felt compelled to reassure her. "I'm trying. Without you I wouldn't have the courage to pursue my dreams. I'd be some pathetic worker. Or I'd be working at my dad's company with him ... something I'd hate. But when I'm with you I feel powerful. I'm sorry that I can't become famous right away. I'm sorry that I've been making you stick with me and forcing you to deal with me. But I guess it makes me happy and makes me realize how great I have it because you /do/ stay with me."

Kairi gulped, looking at Sora. "Sora ... " She wanted to tell him the same thing, but she suddenly felt incredibly bad.

"So thank you, Kairi. You're the best girlfriend ever." Sora beamed at her. "I knew that if I didn't give up on liking you, that maybe someday you'd like me back." He had had a crush on her since _forever_. A small one, but it was _something_, and the feeling reminded him of home.

"Yeah..." Kairi smiled faintly at Sora and arose from her seat, "This was fun..." she said with a gentle smile. "We can continue this conversation when I get home tonight, okay, Sora?"

"Sure thing." Sora smiled, having no idea of the guilt Kairi felt, or what was on her mind. All he did was shyly take her hand and walk her out of the restaurant, making his way to the bus stop. He had no idea that today was going to be filled with more regrets then he could possibly count.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**xxx**x**

Sora kept the book close to him as he walked down the street. The book was so amazingly inspiring that he just couldn't put it down. The brunette chirpily continued, feeling happy for the first time in weeks seeing he had had quality time with Kairi. It had started off a bit shakily, but he had a good time. Especially seeing he got to convey his feelings to Kairi. And about his art and their future.

Riku Karada had been standing at that god-damn bus-stop all /day/ waiting for that prude little brunette. Why he had even waited, he had no idea. Perhaps he wanted to confirm that Sora was going to help in the bet. Or maybe get to know Sora better, just so he could pull off being the younger's boyfriend. Something along those sadistic lines. He was an author of sadistic twists, _after all._

Aquamarine eyes took in the sight of Sora finally making his way to the stop. A grin plastered itself onto the smug author's face as he made his way up to Sora, sliding an arm around the skinny hips he found there. "Afternoon, sweetheart. A bit late, aren't we?" Riku hummed.

Sora tensed as he Riku's arms around him. The brunette glanced up at Riku, eyes meeting the author's. Sora flinched a bit and snapped the book shut. "I had lunch with my girlfriend," he made known, eyes narrowing at Riku, trying to shrug off the violating arm.

"Don't be like that, Sora," Riku cooed softly into Sora's air, lips hovering over the younger's earlobe. He let go of Sora and then folded his arms to his chest. "Next time tell me when you're going to be two hours late," Riku muttered impatiently.

Sora stared down Riku harshly as he stepped onto the afternoon bus to work. He made his way to his seat. When Riku sat down next to him, a disappointed look crossed his face. Didn't Riku have a life? Didn't he have someone /else/ to bother instead of him? Apparently not. "Riku," Sora stated bluntly. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Excuse me?" Riku echoed, eyebrows arching as he set his bag down beside the seat. His eyes stared quizzically at Sora, wondering if he had heard right. Had the little, innocent artist just said what he thought?

"I want out. I can make my own money. What I'm doing is like," Sora lowered his voice, "prostitution," Sora ended harshly.

"…You're not hot enough to be a prostitute, kid," Riku stated simply and then shrugged. "You'd rather be decent and honest then get money? Wow." Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"You're not going to complain? Try and convince me otherwise?" Sora blinked in utter surprise.

"Nope," Riku stated with a smirk. "But, I bet you you'll change your mind by the end of this month. So therefore, little gay in denial boy, I'm still going to help you with the art business. Just because I know you'll pay me back in the end."

"Keep dreaming…" Sora mumbled.

"Then this must be one long dream," Riku hummed as he stared at Sora for a long while. _Little runt has morals after all, just great_, Riku spat in his mind. He wasn't used to _not_ getting what he wanted.

"...If you're going to help me become a famous artist, we're going to have to agree on two things." Sora rose his hand in the air to show Riku the numeral two with his thumb and the finger beside it. "One; you keep your hands to yourself. I don't want to play your little games..." he sighed. "I'm happy with Kairi. Two, we try and be ... friends. Nothing more."

"Hmmm." Riku contemplated it for a long time. "All right, deal." Riku paused. "But that /does/ mean that you have to keep your hands to yourself _too_, Sora."

"Deal." Sora beamed at him and then paused "...So...um... my name's Sora Kayaki." Sora extended his hand with a fragile smile.

"Well, you already know my name," Riku responded, smirking at Sora as he shook the artist's hand. He released Sora's hand, without once lingering. If Sora wasn't going to deliver, then there was no reason in trying to get something from the kid. For Riku, all it ever was was the useless, physical contact with people he hardly knew; no commitment. Larxene had only been a two-week fling, after all ...

"Uhm ... What else." Sora rose his hand to his chin and then laughed. "I have a fear of gorillas." By now he was just throwing things out there.

"Really?" Riku arched his eyebrow and chortled to himself. "That's ... interesting, to say the least." Riku paused and then smirked. "Random knowledge about me then ... let's see ... I've never been in a relationship that lasted longer than a month."

"Wow..." Sora blinked, wondering if Riku actually meant that. Was he a ... man-whore? "...Uhm ... " He paused to think of something else, "My favorite color is green!" Sora said with a smile.

"Mine's blue," Riku answered, blinking in amazement at how perky Sora was.

"Kairi's my first, and I guess only girlfriend." Sora smiled again at Riku, a bit brighter this time.

"Aha... You want to marry her?" Riku inquired, leaning his back against the seat of the bus. It was actually somewhat comfortable once you got used to it.

"Maybe," Sora answered, eyes sparkling.

The rest of the bus-ride was filled with random questions that really didn't help the two get to know each other. But it helped, at least for Sora. Riku Karada didn't seem /all/ that bad anymore, but he couldn't shake the memory of the day before. It was weird, creepy, and the way Marluxia and Riku bickered about everything, including him, terrified him. Riku was hiding something. Maybe they had dated? Weird… Sora tried his best to push the thought away. Regardless, Riku was a somewhat decent person, and perhaps Sora could consider the man a friend … someday.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**xxx**x**

"Is it true that you and Riku /Karada/ are dating?"

Vexen leaned over to Sora's cubicle. His blonde hair dangled over the separator, and an unsettling smirk remained on his face. Those beady eyes of his remained on Sora's body as the brunette worked. Vexen was determined to distract the boy until he told him the truth. Or until he got a phone call regarding his physic abilities. Hopefully he would be getting a new client soon ...

Sora flushed a dark red and shook his head quickly. "No, we're not dating. You're mistaken. We're just in the business world together. Regarding my art ... " Sora explained quickly, looking at Vexen nervously.

"You're art, eh.." Vexen paused and then giggled, which was more of a shriek. "Riku must be a /huge/ client of yours then. Does he pay well?" Vexen winked casually at Sora.

Sora's eyes widened. "Y-you.." He barely understood what Vexen meant, but guessed. "S-stop, that's gross." He shuddered and then blinked. "...What did Marluxia tell you anyhow?" Supposing Marluxia _was_ the source.

Vexen shrieked again and then walked out of his cubicle and into Sora's, arms crossed. "He said your Riku's new play thing. But since you're not dating ... I guess he _broke_ you or got _tired _of you. The newest model must have come out..." Vexen flashed Sora a devilish look. Why Vexen didn't say _break-up_... Sora wasn't sure.

"..." Sora didn't get that one at all, except the plaything idea. "...Riku is a jerk, that's all he is," was all Sora offered, burying his head into his arms with a sigh. "So leave me alone."

"...Did he break your heart? He broke poor Marly's years ago when he was just starting out with that book of his," Vexen hummed, leaning against Sora's desk, eyes meeting the boy's.

"Marluxia?" Sora asked.

"Mhm," Vexen confirmed.

"So they did date ... " Sora trailed off, "Is Riku really that desperate? Has he been with like everyone in this entire city?..."

"Ahhhh, you see." Vexen sat down on the desk this time. "Riku broke it off with Marluxia once Marluxia felt something other than lust for him. Riku's never been one for anything more than just a good fuck. He's more of a ... hands on guy. The minute you mention love, he'll flee like you're on fire."

Sora crinkled his nose. "I figured as much ..."

"Riku's ... not to be trusted, kid," Vexen informed the brunette with a shrug. "He'll break your heart and betray you all in one instant. All he wants is a good fuck. His libido is the size of Russia for heaven's sake."

"...We're not dating so that's not a problem," Sora corrected brightly.

"What ever you say, Sora." Vexen looked to Marluxia's office. "But Marly, you have to watch out for him as well. Apparently he told Xigbar he thinks your a cutie.." Vexen looked to Sora. "I'd watch your ass ... literally."

"...Why does everyone think I'm gay?!" Sora pouted loudly, shuddering at the very idea of being with another guy. Then the memory of yesterday pounded his head. Riku ... ARGH.

"Because we all saw you sucking face with Riku Karada yesterday. One has to infer that you are what you are," Vexen hummed with a snicker.

"That's!" Sora began to refute. "He came on to /me/!" Sora hollered, slamming his fist on the desk, earning a few glances.

"Uh-huh..." Vexen shrugged, again, and then continued. "I think you're just in denial. I've met a lot of people in denial. Any way, back to Riku. Watch out for him, okay, Sora? He's not as kind and trustworthy as you would think an author would be."

"Thanks?..." Sora whispered, tilting his head, wondering if he should be thankful or not.

"He has no heart." And with that Vexen left back to his desk upon hearing a phone ringing.

"Of course Riku has a heart..." Sora began to say then paused. Honestly, he didn't know one thing about Riku. Other then trivial things. Age, birthday, and favorite color. Those things didn't matter much. But the whole idea of Riku's short relationships... it got Sora thinking. Maybe Riku was as dark and untrustworthy as everyone said. Maybe he shouldn't even speak to him. He was practically a stranger who was out to corrupt his innocence. Sora was sure of it, and would not let it happen. He /liked/ having his morals, thank you.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**xxx**x**

"Sora ... sit down."

Kairi ushered the brunette down in the living room chair. Her hair was messy, unlike how it was earlier. Her eyes looked blood-shot, and her clothes were drenched in ... sweat? Kairi's eyes followed Sora as he sat down. She looked weakly at him, taking a deep breath. "We need to talk."

We need to talk. Those fatal words. Sora's heart clenched and dropped as he sat down, or more so was pushed into the chair. Blue eyes looked over Kairi. Geez... he didn't know being a waitress caused so much sweat. He stared at his girlfriend for a long moment, ready to state his case if need be. "What's up?..."

"..." Kairi glanced down and murmured, "You know I care about you, right, Sora?"

"Of course! And I care about you too!" Sora beamed, wondering if that's all Kairi wanted to talk about.

"...And you know that I would never, _ever_ want to hurt you, right, Sora?" Guilt and depression was in her eyes as she spoke. Her body ached to confess and she just sat there silently, doing her best to pace herself in this.

"Me either," Sora answered, blinking. "What's... wrong?" he asked, sudden worry filling him again.

"..." Kairi took a huge, deep breath before plunging into the unknown. "I don't think this relationship is going to work anymore, Sora. There's... several reasons. Firstly ... we just don't really connect anymore, I guess. We're not getting anywhere. And we barely can afford to live here together," she bit her lip, "And I want someone who'll actually take a relationship a bit farther." She paused, again, "And... I'm not exactly a waitress... Sora."

Sora wanted to scream, yell, kick, cry. But he held it in, just for now. "W-what?..."

There was no easy way of saying this. "...I'm not in the food-service business. I'm in a ... different type of service." Guilt washed over her again.

"Then what?" He gulped. "Just say it, Kairi." _You can't possibly break my heart anymore … any way…_

"...I work down on fifth street at a club ... " She looked down at her shoes in disgust. "I've been there ever since I've graduated from high school. A few weeks before we got together."

Sora sputtered on his words, "You're .. a ..." He couldn't form his words anymore. Blue eyes widened in fear, disgust, and betrayal.

"...I know." She sighed again, "I know it isn't a good job, but it gives me money to support myself. Please don't be mad, Sora." She arose from her seat and stared at Sora, "...Please don't be mad that I'm leaving. You're too much like a friend than a boyfriend..."

First he learned that his /girlfriend/ of so long was a stripper and now she was leaving him? He felt like fainting on the spot, "Kairi!" He stammered, "How can you ... do this?" He felt weak, defenseless, and pathetic.

"It's just not working... I'll call sometime this week to come and get the rest of my things." She looked sorry as she walked across the room to snag a suitcase that had been placed out of view hours before. "I'm sorry, Sora."

"I can't believe this.." Sora whispered under his breath, watching Kairi walk across the room, "I can't believe you're ending this ... I .." He wanted to say 'i don't want you to go' but what came out was the opposite, "I hate you, Kairi," he said bitterly, stunning himself.

Kairi looked at Sora, narrowing her eyes a bit before shrugging. She deserved that one, she figured. "Sora."

Sora looked up, one last time, meeting her gaze as she stood by the door.

"Do yourself a favor... and admit to yourself that you're gay. You always have been," Kairi muttered disdainfully before leaving the room, closing the door. It wasn't a slam like most break-ups would result in, but it had the same effect.

Kairi left Sora's world in shattered pieces on the floor. He had gone from two people he was involved with, technically at least, to zero. Kairi had cheated on him, and thought he was gay. And Riku ... well Riku was just a jerk. And now all Sora wanted to do was just curl-up and cry. But he didn't. He took that book, went to bed, and read. He imagined himself in Madeline Rose's position, having someone falling for him and caring even though there was problems. He wanted to be loved ...

And he wanted to become famous. He was willing to risk it all now. He had nothing left anymore to risk, anyhow ... except his dignity.


	6. Anecdotes

_See, I kept my promise! Anyway, I really loved writing this chapter, and the ones after this. As of right now I have the next two chapters completely written. So the next update should either be the weekend or early next week. So please leave a review so I know that people are still reading and enjoying it. Trust me, it's getting better. And yes, we will see Kairi and everyone previously mentioned in the future ... regretfully. Leave one!_

* * *

Innovation  
_Anecdotes_

* * *

Roxas had been the first to hear about the breakup. In fact, Roxas was the first person to comfort Sora. The blonde had made his way over to Sora's apartment first thing the next morning. Roxas had nearly pounded down the front door in attempt to get in until Sora found the courage to open it. He was thankful that his best friend was there to comfort him. More importantly, to talk to him. Sora led the blonde to his bedroom, where he collapsed onto the bed. Blue eyes shut in a pathetic attempt to forget reality. At least just for now. Roxas frowned at Sora's immaturity. 

"So she just left like that?" Roxas asked, taking a seat in the chair in the corner. The blonde's glassy, blue eyes watched Sora, making sure the brunette didn't do anything drastic. Or something he'd regret.

"Yeah," Sora whined. He reached up and over his head to snag a pillow. Once done, he hugged it close to his body and fought off the urge to cry. He wouldn't cry over a break-up like weak people would. Then again, most /normal/ people cried over something this tragic. Sora just didn't realize that.

"And she called you /gay/?" Roxas questioned, eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah," Sora said again, shaking his head ferociously. "I'm not gay!" he pouted loudly before beginning to bang his head frantically against the pillow.

Roxas reached from his position in the chair across the room to remove the pillow from Sora's grasp. "Stop that," Roxas reprimanded him with a frown still prominent on his facial features.

"And even worse!" Sora hollered, feeling the need to release all his pent up frustration on his friend. "Riku Karada won't leave me alone! And my art is never going be discovered! And my boss! Oh god, don't get me started on him! And then there's-!" Sora began in a huge rant but was cut short when the phone rang.

"Your phone's ringing," Roxas said.

"Point out the obvious, why don't you," Sora muttered under his breath as he reached upward to grab the phone off the base. "Hello?" he asked weakly into the other end. (his?)

"Hello Mr. Kayaki. This is a representative from Ions Corporation. We are here today selling male beauty products. Would you be interested in purcha-." the telemarketer began, having no idea what he was getting himself into.

"No!" Sora hollered, mouth nearly on the phone. "I don't want to buy your bogus beauty products! Especially /male beauty/ products! I'm not gay and I don't /need/ beauty products! I don't need anything you're selling, so leave me alone! And while you're at it, tell the people from Erops that their damn hair gel doesn't work because I'm not in the mood to call and complain to /them/!" and with that Sora chucked the phone across the room.

"Wow..." was all Roxas could say, blinking rapidly.

"Oh god," Sora whimpered, burying his face weakly into his hands. Tears of frustration fell from his face as his body began to tremble. He sat cross-legged on the bed, trying his best to keep his breathing steady. It was hard to do such when you were sobbing, but Sora tried.

"Sora," Roxas attempted, reaching out to touch the other's shoulder. Sora flinched and Roxas withdrew his hand, recoiling. "Sora, listen. I think the best thing for you to do is to go to work and get your mind off everything."

"The people there are freaks!" Sora yelled again, throwing his hands away from his face. "They're weirdos!" he added on before ranting again, "One thinks he's physic, another wants me, and one talks to tuna sandwiches! Oh god, Roxas. I don't want to deal with people anymore!"

"Sora!" Roxas scolded, grabbing Sora forcefully by the shoulders. Roxas was not amused whatsoever. Their eyes met briefly before Sora winced and looked away. "Get a hold of yourself," Roxas demanded.

"... I just want her back," Sora whispered, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"She doesn't deserve you," Roxas spoke, releasing his friend. "She doesn't deserve anyone," Roxas added on bitterly, still not being able to believe that Kairi, of all people, would be in such a business.

"I don't want to be lonely..." Sora whispered weakly, hugging his arms tightly to his chest. "I'm poor, weak, and lonely."

"You never let anyone have a chance at getting close to you," Roxas informed him with a fragile smile. He knew it wouldn't help, but figured he'd give it a shot.

"Kairi was my first crush and first girlfriend. We were happy, so I figured I wouldn't need to put myself out there," Sora explained, fingers running along the bed sheets. His blue eyes closed once more.

"Sometimes we don't expect things like this to happen to us. No one was expecting Kairi to break up with you," Roxas spoke soothingly, shifting in the chair.

"She was the only person other than my parents to care about me. Not friendship, but more," Sora continued, shaking his head back and forth. He had to understand that she wasn't coming back and that he just needed to move and get over it.

"You don't need her. You have your art," Roxas pointed out.

Sora said nothing.

"Until you meet someone new, you have art. And I'm sure you'll be discovered soon." Roxas avoided speaking of Riku Karada at all costs. He was positive that if he uttered the author's name, Sora would go off on another of his moody tantrums. Sora had never been one to yell or swear, so the ranting had been a shock to the blonde, and incredibly out of character for Sora. Kairi must have done a hell of a job of messing with Sora's mind.

"That's true," Sora concurred, slowly cracking open his eyes.

"And you've got me. I can help you fix this place up so it looks better than ever," Roxas also pointed out, a helpful smile appearing on his lips.

"What about you and Naminé?" Sora asked out of the blue. "Wouldn't you rather be trying to get Naminé to notice you then helping me with something I should do by myself?"

"..." Roxas blinked and then laughed nervously. "My boss is setting up a date for me with her tonight at the restaurant."

"Oh?" The smallest of smiles appeared on Sora's face. "Finally getting to meet face-to-face with her?"

"Yeah." Roxas blushed a gentle red and then gulped. "As long as Axel doesn't get in the middle of things. Supposedly he thinks that I'm his boyfriend." Roxas muttered darkly.

"What gives him that idea?" Sora asked, surprisingly curious about problems other than his own.

"Just because I let him kiss me once," Roxas began but was cut short by Sora giggling. "It's not funny, Sora."

"Yes, it is," Sora refuted, the smile gradually growing. "He likes you," Sora teased.

"He's a stalker." Roxas pouted dismally, eyes glaring darkly at the floor. "He acts like he's in love with me!"

"I bet he is," Sora noted.

"Axel being in love is impossible," Roxas retorted with mock amusement. "He's never had a date in his entire life, which I find incredibly creepy. For all I know he's one of those men living at home with his mother in their basement, living off crackers, chips, soda, and video games!"

Sora laughed, which was followed by a laugh from Roxas. "That's great," Sora finally commented with a grin.

"I know, I amaze myself," Roxas flaunted and then paused. "So, how about it? Go to work today and see if you can keep your mind off things? You're doing a pretty good job already."

Sora sighed and then nodded. "I suppose your right." He paused and then peered over at his phone. "...You know, that's the second phone of mine that's been broken in a week..." Sora pouted.

With that said, Sora went about getting ready for work, and Roxas left to go to his own work. Things were going to be all right. He just had to keep thinking positive. Everything was going great until he found Kairi's necklace on the kitchen counter on his way out.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**x**x**

Sora amazingly had managed to make his way out of his apartment, down to the bus-stop, and onto the bus without breaking down. Of course, once his backside made contact with the cushioned seat, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. The brunette reached into his bag for his book to comfort himself. Once he had found it, he brought up and over his face. For some reason, he couldn't focus on the words, let alone read. Today wasn't going to be good, what was he thinking earlier?

"Sora?"

Sora barely heard his name being called. He just kept staring at the book like it was ghost. A moment passed before the stranger spoke his name again, and perhaps the last time. Sora, a bit agitated, turned his head to the right to confront this man, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"R-riku?" Sora stammered, eyes meeting Riku's. Sora quickly looked away and out the window.

"You've been crying, kid," Riku spoke, not really asking but stating it into the air. Riku took Sora looking away as an invitation to sit down. At least, he figured it was. Regardless if it was or not, Riku positioned himself on the seat next to the brunette, staring curiously at Sora's puffy, red face.

"Guys don't cry, Riku," Sora muttered, eyes glued to the window as he weakly held the book in his right hand.

"Well ... I don't think it has anything to do with my book," Riku noted, eying the book and then Sora. "So what happened?"

"Why should you care?" Sora snapped, still not making eye-contact with the author. "You don't care about anyone. So why should I tell you what's wrong with me? Considering that there /is/ something wrong with me."

Riku blinked a few times. Since when had little, defenseless, virgin boy become such a talker?

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered, eyes now relocating themselves on the bus' floor. "I'm having a bad day, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Nah, it's okay," Riku answered, rolling his eyes. "I'm used to it," Riku added on, still eying Sora curiously. Green eyes scanned the brunette's ragged appearance. His hair was barely combed, bags were under his eyes, and he his clothing was wrinkled. Whatever had happened to Sora must have been devastating. "Any way," Riku figured that changing the topic would do wonders for them. "I have a small book signing tonight, so I figured you could bring some of your things."

Sora spared a glance at Riku and sighed. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Change of heart?" Riku inquired curiously.

"Everything I've ever cared about is betraying me," Sora whimpered. "So why should I even continue practicing art?"

"Because you enjoy it?" Riku guessed, taking note of how different Sora was acting this afternoon. "Come on, kid, cheer up."

Sora bit his bottom lip. "I have nothing to live for," he announced a bit over dramatically.

"Oh, come off it," Riku snapped, reaching over to poke Sora on the bridge of his nose. "Don't go all suicidal over something that I'm assuming is stupid and pointless. The world is harsh and cruel and just plain fucking mean and the only way to survive is to be better, stronger, and tougher than the next person."

Sora winced at Riku's harsh words. "Well, life's not fair."

"You're immature," Riku mumbled, not in the mood to deal with a twenty-year old who was acting like a two-year old. "Apparently you don't even want my help anymore."

"I only wanted your help for one day. So you're right .. I don't want your help.." Sora trailed off. "...I just need it..."

"What'd you say, kid?" Riku questioned, eyebrows arching.

"..." Sora shrugged, wondering if he really should confide in someone who his co-worker had bluntly told him wasn't worth his time. Oddly, he felt trust in Riku. He blamed the damn book. It was like the book was a look into Riku's heart, his true soul. Whether that be true or false, Sora believed it. "...I'm poor, single, and tired of life and the only person other than my best friend that cares is you, my arch enemy."

Riku stared for a long while at Sora, "Since when did I become your enemy?"

"Since ever." Sora muttered. Riku had everything that he didn't. Fame, money, women, everything. Sora was jealous, envious, and he'd give everything to be in Riku's shoes.

"Right..." Riku pondered on that for a few more seconds before continuing, "Back to what's important ... you're poor /and/ single? I thought you were just poor. What happened to your girlfriend?"

"..." Sora looked like he was about to cry again. "Oh go-!" Sora was about to wail again weakly but was silenced when he felt a finger slide over his lips. Blue eyes stared quizzically at that soft finger and then to Riku. He silenced himself and gulped down the lump in his throat that had suddenly formed.

"If you're going to cry, I'm leaving," Riku informed Sora harshly. "I don't deal with emotions, okay? Let's get that straight. Crying isn't my thing. If you cry, I'm leaving." He stated.

Sora blinked, not understanding. Was Riku really that heartless to leave him to cry? Man, maybe Vexen was right after all. That'd be pretty sad.

"So, no crying," Riku stated simply, his finger lingering on the brunette's lip before removing it. "Now ..."

"She broke up with me," Sora stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. Melancholy flickered in his usually jovial eyes. "Because she thinks I'm gay and that there's no future with me." He sounded resentful, and oddly he believed every word he said.

"Are you?" Riku wondered, the question still having not been truthfully answered since they met.

"I don't know," Sora muttered, "I don't know anything anymore," Sora grumbled. "All I know is that I'm tired of dating."

"You only dated one person, at least from what you've told me. Giving up after one girlfriend is pathetic," Riku bluntly told Sora, jabbing him lightly in the shoulder. "Even /you/ should have more spunk than that, kid."

"Whatever." Sora looked away from the silver-haired twenty-one year old male and out the window again. The buildings flying by outside calmed him, and made him completely forget about Kairi. Just for a little bit. Just until Riku spoke again and brought him back to reality.

"So, are you up for the signing?" Riku asked.

"...All my things are at my apartment. You'd have to come and help me bring them," Sora whispered softly.

"After work sound good?" Riku hummed, green eyes observing Sora's tranquil state.

"Sure, why not," Sora agreed, figuring that there was nothing else better to do with the time. And Riku Karada had been the cause of his problems, so why not tag along with the man for a bit. Maybe he would acquire some fame. Maybe. Sora's eyes danced over to the opening door at his stop. He turned to smile weakly at Riku as he got up. "Thanks ... I guess."

"Have a good day, kid," Riku said, allowing Sora to get off. Their fingers brushed as Sora passed by, just once, just barely. It wasn't enough for Sora to notice, but Riku did. It bothered him. He had never had a friend without benefits ... this was going to be difficult ...

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**x**x**

Sora doodled on a piece of paper as he sat, bored, at his desk. In the corner of that paper, he had his schedule for the day. Ten to six was work. Seven to eight was the signing with Riku, and eight to nine was a late dinner with Roxas. And perhaps Riku ... if the other wasn't a complete jerk at the signing. But didn't Roxas have that dinner-date with Naminé? Oh, scratch that. Dinner alone ... And after dinner was one thing 'miss Kairi'. He sighed and literally banged his head against the desk, said desk emitting a loud thump on contact.

Vexen peered over the divider at Sora, dumbfounded by the boy's actions. The blonde-haired man got up from his comfortable seat and made his way into Sora's cubicle. Icy blue eyes looked at Sora for a long moment before he extended a hand to jab the other in the head.

Sora jerked upward, almost falling backwards and out of his seat. "Wah?" Sora questioned before his eyes settled on Vexen. "Oh ... hi."

"What's wrong with you?" Vexen wondered, arms folding over his chest. Curiosity burned in the bizarre man's eyes as he stood there like a statue, not moving and barely breathing. It sort of scared Sora.

"Nothing," Sora replied, not in the mood to retell his problems.

"Marluxia get to you yet?" Vexen guessed.

"No." Sora muttered.

"Riku?" Vexen smirked.

"What?" Sora demanded, eyes lifting themselves off the paper and up to Vexen's. A sadistic smirk was on the blonde's lips, and Sora flinched, not understanding why it was there. "Why do you say that?"

"Everyone knows," Vexen began, pacing in front of the desk, "Everyone that comes in contact with Riku Karada is more than just an acquaintance. All his colleagues and friends have at least been with him for a few days. Or maybe just a night. You know, one-night stand." Vexen chuckled distantly. "So I'm surprised he hasn't put the moves on you."

Sora scrunched his nose in disgust. "If he does I'll smack him."

"Not your type, huh?" Vexen wondered, his voice laced with amusement.

"Guys aren't my type," Sora murmured.

"Right, right." Vexen laughed. "You and that denial thing." He shook his head and then peered over at Marluxia's office. "Just don't say that in front of the boss. Say you're engaged or something. If you say you're dating Riku or that you're not gay, it'll probably lead to something ... interesting."

"Why would saying that I'm with Riku do that?" Sora wondered.

"Marluxia hates Riku, you know that," Vexen turned around and pointed at Sora, "And he assumes that he can get into your pants and hurt Riku at the same time. Two birds with one stone."

"Ew." Sora shuddered and stared down at his paper. "Let's not even think about that."

"Then again," Vexen paused. "I'd be surprised if Riku /doesn't/ end up trying to get into your pants either," he teased. "I mean, if you and him know each other, there's a large chance."

"I told him I don't want him touching me," Sora declared, eying Vexen closely. What was Vexen even thinking? Riku knew that Sora didn't want anything like that. They were strictly business partners; complete opposites. They were there to help each other in the world of business, not other things. Sora was going to stand by that, and he was going to force Riku to do the same.

"He barely knows me," Sora refuted.

"So?" Vexen laughed again, "He doesn't need to know anything about you to know how to seduce you." He shrugged.

"The way you talk ..." Sora began.

"No," Vexen cut Sora off before he could say it. "Even /I/ have standards, darling." Vexen laughed again and placed his hands on his hips, "I'd rather die or be hit by a truck then do that bag of bones." And with that he left.

"...I didn't need that mental image," Sora whimpered and banged his head on the desk once again. He couldn't wait to get out of here and do something other than waste his time. But hey, at least he was getting paid, right?

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**x**x**

Sora had been a bit apprehensive at first to let Riku into his apartment, but decided that if Riku was going to pull anything, he would have already tried. Sora opened the door and allowed the author to enter without question. Riku glanced around the messy apartment with a frown. Man was it small. Green eyes surveyed it for a long while as Sora locked the door behind them and went into a small room to collect his paintings.

"Man, you really are poor," Riku noted, noticing the lack of anything expensive. He felt a bit bad, but the feeling subsided. His eyes trailed over to the room Sora was in once again. Without a word, he made his way inside.

"Here," Sora passed Riku a painting to put at the entrance of the room. Riku took it and leaned it against the door and then made his way to where Sora was busily sorting paintings.

Riku finally understood why Sora was so depressed. The whole apartment was covered in pictures of Sora and Kairi. Even some of Sora's paintings contained the red-head. Riku knew that Sora must have cared deeply for her, and the separation must be driving him crazy.

Riku, being one to act upon instinct, and thus was incredibly compulsive, figured he'd try and help for once in his life.

The silver-haired male slid his arms around Sora's waist from behind, pulling the boy back against his chest. Sora dropped the painting, exhaling sharply. His eyes shot over his shoulder at Riku, and his heart stopped. Blue eyes stared questioningly at Riku and then he tried to wiggle free, but discovered his actions were in vain. "Riku..." Sora warned.

"Relax, kid," Riku cooed hotly against Sora's ear, leaning down to press a kiss against Sora's neck. "Relax," he repeated, lips, moist and heavy lips, trailing slowly, leisurely, tediously along Sora's neck.

The male tensed as he tried to get out of Riku's grasp. He wouldn't deny the stirring in his stomach, but the idea of Riku Karada making him feel like this sent his mind into overdrive, making him want to thrash and throw a fit.

"Let me take your mind off things," Riku whispered, tongue licking slowly at the brunette's neck as his hands remained on Sora's hips. He had promised the boy never to go as far as he had in Marluxia's office, so he kept his hands where they were.

"Riku.." Sora whimpered.

Hearing his name made Riku press hot kisses up Sora's neck once again, this time reaching for the other's jaw. He had managed to tilt Sora's head so he could access the brunette's left cheek. He was about to kiss the corner of Sora's lips when his face made contact with a hand.

"Fuck!" Riku hissed, jolting backwards and in the end lost his balance. He fell onto his bottom from the shock, rubbing his cheek vigorously. Green eyes glared at Sora with intense anger. "You did /not/ just slap me," he seethed.

"I told you not to do that!" Sora growled, narrowing his eyes, fighting off a blush.

"You didn't have to slap me!" Riku hissed back, rubbing his cheek. "Damn, that fucking stings..." he grumbled under his breath.

"Then don't do it again," Sora muttered. "You're supposed to be helping me, not seducing me, idiot..." Sora trailed off.

"Fine," Riku hissed, raising to his feet. "Fine. I won't touch you ever again." Riku glared at Sora, "Just be a prude."

"I will," Sora declared as he went back to sorting paintings, keeping an eye on Riku. And all Riku could think was, 'the kid has a backbone after all ...' and that only made him smirk. Maybe Sora wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps he could be a good partner after all. And he wouldn't have to worry about a relationship getting in the way either. The idea was a bit enticing...

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xx**x**x**x**

"Yes, the new book will be coming out some time shortly."

Riku passed the signed copy of Caller Number Nine back to the eager teenager who smiled and scampered off. Sora sat beside Riku, jabbing the edge of his painting with his thumb. Riku's gaze trailed over to Sora, noticing how bored the other was. He sighed himself, figuring that there wasn't anything he could do to entertain Sora. Green eyes turned back to a man dressed in a black suit. Green eyes locked with the stranger's brown ones.

"Riku Karada?" the man asked.

"That is what the sign says," Riku hummed dryly, eyebrows arching. Sora peered at the man timidly, subconsciously sitting up straighter.

"And this is?..." the man trailed off, peering at Sora curiously.

"Sora Kayaki," Riku hummed, for once using Sora's actual name and not 'kid'. Sora smiled weakly at the stranger and then to Riku. The man's eyes flickered from Riku and then to Sora. He took in the sight of the boy for a long moment before his gaze fell down to the paintings.

"So he's an artist," the man stated, glancing at the paintings. "Does he do any pictures for your books, Mr. Karada?"

Riku blinked and then shook his head. "No, he doesn't. But that does sound like a prodigious idea." Riku grinned and then looked from the man and then to Sora. "So I guess he will in the future."

Sora laughed nervously.

"He's just as young as you," the man murmured. "They're getting younger every year, I swear it."

Sora, until this moment, hadn't taken a real good look at the man. He had lightly tanned skin and wore black sunglasses. His silver hair was gelled back and his eyes were completely hidden. Sora stared at him for a long moment before looking over at Riku again.

"Can I help with you something, sir?" Riku inquired.

"Nah," the man answered but then extended his hand, "The name's Xemnas Aijhasi."

Riku extended his hand to shake the stranger's. Once done, he withdrew it and forced a smile onto his face. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Aijhasi."

Something about the man disturbed Sora. Sora figured it was just his habit of not liking strangers. So he shrugged it off, dismissed it, and went back to looking polite.

"You too, Mr. Karada." And with that the man left.

"What a fucking creep," Riku murmured with a chuckle as he looked to Sora, sneering at this point. "Probably a pervert," Riku added on, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah..." Sora trailed off. "Were you serious about the pictures?..." Sora asked curiously.

"Hmm ... why not." Riku smiled faintly. "I guess it'd give us time to get to know each other I suppose. So that we're not complete strangers. Plus, you could repay me for helping you by helping me."

"Yeah." Sora felt a bit relieved.

"So then, kid, it's a deal."

"Yeah," Sora agreed and watched as Riku stood up, collecting his things. Sora tilted his head curiously. "Where are you going?" he inquired.

"To look for someone to help me win the bet with my brother," Riku simply stated with a devilish smirk/ "Seeing you won't and all." Riku poked Sora on the nose, causing the younger to shudder. "Besides, you're too cute and innocent to actually keep up with me." The silver-haired male made his way away from the signing table, sending Sora a grin.

"Riku!" Sora yelped and glared at the other as he scrambled out of his chair and after him. "All you care about is money and sex..." Sora stated in a mutter, now walking beside his partner.

"Ah... that's what you think," Riku hummed. Sora stared at him uncertainly. "You've only known me for a few days, it's a bit soon to be jumping to conclusions."

"What ever." Sora shrugged. Everything Vexen had told him seemed true, so he figured it was. Riku was a heartless, selfish, sex-driven author who didn't have any clue how love worked. That's all he saw.

"See you tomorrow," Riku called over his shoulder, making his way back out into the big city. Probably to hookup with someone for a night, Sora mused dully and left as well to his dinner alone.

Too bad that Sora didn't realize that by making such a deal with Riku that he was risking his innocence and perhaps his sanity. Riku Karada never just had friends, and he proved it. Sora had to constantly be on his toes. He hated it, and at the same time liked it. Riku was unpredictable, mysterious ... someone that intrigued Sora. Sora wanted to know more about him, and perhaps become his friend after all. Making a deal with Riku Karada was like making a deal with the devil. Too bad Sora had never been educated in the world of 'all things evil'.

Things like that always came back and bit you in the ass …


	7. Elative Palettes

* * *

**Innovation**  
c.7 : Palette Of Choices

* * *

Good morning, New York City! It's finally Friday, and you know what that means! All request, ten in a row! Call- 

The DJ was cut short when Sora slammed his fist down on the alarm clock beside his bed. He grumbled something under his breath and reached up to rub his eyes. Brown locks of hair stuck to his face. The brunette narrowed his dreary eyes as he pried the hair away from his swarthy skin and back into shape. With a sigh, Sora peered over at the clock. Nine-thirty. The brunette yawned and pulled the blankets tighter around his body. It was too comfortable to get up, he decided. But now that Kairi was gone, he was the only one paying the bills. The only one with a source of income.

Sora moaned something and arose from his bed. Feet made contact with the floor, and he instantly wished he were back in bed. Why couldn't it be Saturday? He sighed once more and walked towards the bathroom. Once there he got dressed, combed his hair, washed up, and everything else in between. Another yawn fell from his lips as he entered the kitchen.

Yesterday had, in the least, been quite bizarre. First, Roxas had finally gotten a date with the girl he was head-over-heels in love with. Then Riku Karada had actually been a human and helped Sora in the endorsement. After that, Vexen had been quite blunt with Sora that all Riku wanted from Sora was to get into his pants. And apparently his boss felt the same. And then lastly, he had eaten dinner alone, watching in envy as Naminé and Roxas flirted back and forth, blushing like hormonal teenagers. It was cute, to say the least, but Sora felt incredibly /alone/.

The brunette's eyes locked onto the envelopes spread out on the kitchen counter. He frowned at the sight of them. Bills. Unpaid bills. They were piling up, and soon the government was going to be after him! And then he'd lose the apartment, then he'd be a hobo selling art as firewood! Sora shuddered and grimaced at the bills. He barely had enough to pay them.

"What am I going to do..." he whispered, sitting on a kitchen stool. Sora leaned his face into his hands, feeling completely worthless. If he had given Kairi everything she wanted she wouldn't have left. He could have been able to pay the bills easily. If he had gone to college none of this would have happened! The brunette could still go, yes, but he had no money ... and a student loan didn't seem like a good idea. Not in Sora's situation.

"I'm so poor!" Sora bellowed into the air, fingers rubbing his temples. He wished momentarily that he was a small child again, living at home with no worries about money.

Sora had been lost in a trance over life and his own self-pity that a knock at the door caught him off guard. The brunette almost fell off the stool, but caught his balance at the last second. Blue eyes flickered over to the door, holding his breath. Oh god! What if it was the government coming to get him? Or worse! An art-thief?!

"Hey, kid. Open up."

Sora went from distressed to annoyed in a total of two milliseconds. The brunette closed his eyes, slipping off the stool and into a standing position. What could Riku Karada possibly want from him this early in the morning? True, while Sora was still angry at Riku's immaturity and sexual advances from the day before, right now it seemed like the man was the only one who could possibly get him out of this debt. But then again, he really didn't want any help from Riku ...

Sora willed himself to open the door. Blue eyes met aquamarine ones briefly before he turned his back to the author and marched into his kitchen. The brunette took residence on his stool again, staring morosely at the stack of bills.

Riku walked in slowly, shutting the door. Aquamarine eyes glanced around the area curiously until they locked onto the melancholic sight of Sora Kayaki. Was he /sulking/? Over what? Surely not his girlfriend again, Riku thought with an amused smirk. Wordlessly, he made his way over.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Sora mumbled, fingering the corner of an unpaid bill with the smallest of scowls.

"Came by to invite you to lunch," Riku hummed, looking over Sora's back at the bill. "Hmm.. what's that I see?"

"None of your business," Sora countered, shuffling the bill out of Riku's nosey sight. Riku, however, would have none of that and dexterously snatched the bill out of Sora's grasps before the brunette could hide it efficiently.

"You're bankrupt?" Riku questioned. Poor and bankrupt, geez, Riku mused absentmindedly. His aquamarine hues flickered from the bill and then to Sora.

"It's none of your business," Sora stated again, burying his face into his hands. Where had he gone wrong? Life had been so good to him until a few days ago!

"I think you need a lot more than just lunch with me..." Riku trailed off, setting the bill back down on the counter. He tapped his chin with his index finger, humming distantly. "Kid?"

"I don't need your pity," Sora whispered. The last thing he needed was to be pitied by /Riku Karada/. Why couldn't the damn author stay out of his life for good? It'd make his life easier. Just a bit, at least.

"Pity and money are two different things," Riku made known. "Are you /sure/ that you don't want to pick up that bet again? I mean, that money would really help you out. And you'd be helping me..." Riku eyed Sora for a long moment, wondering if Sora was going to willingly allow himself to trust his 'arch enemy'.

"No," Sora stated simply. "I want to earn my money ... my parents taught me to earn everything, even if it meant sleeping in a box," Sora mumbled distantly, wanting to break down in tears from frustration.

"We can't have you living in a box, darling," Riku cooed, hand resting on Sora's shoulder. Sora shot him a look and Riku replied with his own look that shouted 'I'm not going to molest you, geez'. "If worse comes to worse," Riku forced himself to continue, "you can come and live with me."

"And risk you raping me? I'll choose the box," Sora grumbled, flinching off Riku's hand.

"You'd rather live on the streets, homeless and starving than swallow your pride and live at my place? I have a spare bedroom, you know. Not like we'd be sleeping together." Riku paused. "Unless you change your mind about that," Riku whispered down into Sora's ear.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, please! Just long enough to have an actual conversation with me!" Sora pouted, staring down his new friend. Their eyes met again, and Sora quickly looked away. For such a bastard, Riku was ridiculously beautiful. It was okay to judge guys, right? As long as you didn't show interest ... of course it was all right. Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Vexen ... and everyone else weren't right... he wasn't interested.

"I like how frisky you are," Riku laughed, toying with a strand of Sora's hair.

"And I like how much of a jerk you are. It's comforting," Sora hissed, trying to move his head away but found it was futile. Riku was going to try and convince him of something, and he might as well let the man have his fun.

"Man, kid. Jerk? Is that all you can come up with?" Riku teased, grabbing a stool and sliding up and beside Sora. "Surely you can call me something else? Prick? Ass? Bastard? Or my favorite 'dirty-fuck'."

"..." Sora looked at Riku for a long moment. The way Riku had said it sounded like a teasing joke, but the look in Riku's eyes said something entirely different. Was that inner hurt? Did Riku get called those things so much that it was offending the author? Did he actually feel pain? Of course not ... Riku was heartless.

"Never mind," Riku grumbled, crossing his arms. "If you don't want my help, I'll quit offering it. I'll just strictly help your art. Not you."

"Riku..." Sora mumbled.

"Yes?" Riku asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Do you have any friends?" Sora asked honestly, looking to the silver-haired man.

Riku's gaped, stun washing over him. "Why do you say that? Of course I have friends." Lie. "I have more than friends then you can count." Also a lie. "I'm the most popular man in this whole city." In bed, at least.

"..." Sora scrunched his nose. "You're lying."

"No. I'm not. I have friends. What do you think I am? A heartless man-whore?" Riku asked, obviously offended. Too bad he knew that what he assumed Sora thought of him was in fact the truth. And that made the situation even worse. For the both of them.

"You. The famous Riku Karada has no friends because he thinks friendship is another word for sex..." Sora taunted, blue eyes gleaming at Riku. He was exploiting a weakness in the man, and he was going to poke and prod at it until Riku broke.

Something deep down inside Riku shattered. Something in Sora's gaze broke.

"Why don't you tell me to leave? Throw something at me? I'm obviously not being fair to you..." Riku trailed off, doing a horrible job at hiding the pain that was filling his voice.

"Riku... are you okay?" Sora asked, suddenly worried. Back up. He was worried about Riku? That was an unwelcome change.

"I'm leaving myself, then." Riku arose from his seat, unable to make eye-contact with Sora. "You can take the bus yourself today." Riku snapped.

Sora scampered to his feet and caught Riku's right arm before the other could storm off. Riku froze and stiffened as he heard Sora sigh. "If you really want to be my friend. Someone who I can talk to about life and not have to worry about them trying to seduce me ... if you actually want me to trust you and be nice to you ... then promise me something."

"And that is?" Riku was utterly amazed at the sincerity and purity of Sora. The kid had morals and a good heart.

"That..."

Riku extended his left hand, using his thumb to tilt Sora's chin upward. Their eyes met again and Sora offered a fragile smile. "That?" Riku asked.

"That you don't betray me like Kairi did..."

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xxx**x**x**x**

Sora was actually frightened when Xigbar sauntered over to his cubicle bearing a smug grin. The brunette shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Blue eyes glued themselves onto the lofty man, never once leaving his sinewy form.

"Sora," Xigbar said, placing his hand on the desk. He seemed benign enough, but Sora wasn't quite sure if Xigbar's intentions were pure. "Marluxia wants to see you." Betrayed by the skunk-haired man.

A frown loomed into view on Sora's face at the mention of his boss. Disquieted eyes peered over across the large office floor towards the boss' room. "Do I have to go?" he practically squeaked, eyes staring up with Xigbar.

The large man laughed, slapping his hand down on the desk once again. This issued a muffled squeak from Sora who was caught off-guard. "Rule of thumb in the world of work. You do what the boss says." Xigbar walked behind Sora's desk, keen on prying Sora out of his chair. When the man's hands made contact with the backrest, Sora sprung up onto the balls of his feet.

"I'm up!" Sora proclaimed quickly.

"Then get moving." Xigbar eased Sora out of the cubicle and into the hallway. "You'll do fine, kid." And with that Xigbar took residence in Sora's chair.

"Great..." Sora mumbled under his breath. Not only did he have to face his boss, but also he had to do it alone whilst Xigbar sat at /his/ desk. This wasn't fair. Whoever said that life was fair must have been clinically insane. Sora was going to track down that philosopher and shove reality down his throat. That was if he survived Marluxia.

Sora leisurely meandered down the carpeted hallway, making sure to keep his eyes cast downward. Most of the people he passed on the way there he had never spoken to or seen. It was intimidating, and the last thing Sora needed was judgmental glares. Kairi and Riku were doing a wonderful job at messing with his once carefree mind.

Sora's hand hesitated over the doorknob. He had completely forgotten the common courtesy to knock. Then again, if he had remembered, he probably wouldn't have knocked. Not after the run-in a few days ago. With one last gulp, and one last good-bye to his life, Sora entered the stuffy office.

At once amber eyes locked with his blue ones. Sora shut the doorflustered, before wandering over to a vacant chair. He slouched his body onto it, refusing to runaway like a coward. This was just his boss ... not a demon.

Right?

"Sora," Marluxia hummed the brunette's name as he opened a manila folder. The man's eyes surfed over the contents before snapping it shut. Sora recoiled in his seat. "I'm concerned about you, child." That look on his face didn't help matters for Sora.

"About what?" Sora dared, his voice akin to that of a quiet cricket.

"What else?" Marluxia laughed distantly before lacing his hands together under his chin. He leaned forward in his seat from behind the large desk before speaking again. "Your relationship with Riku Karada."

And he cared why? "O-oh?" was the first intelligent phrase to pass Sora's lips. Wait. Backtrack. That wasn't intelligent at all. Why hadn't he shouted 'there /is/ no relationship' or 'butt out of my affairs'. But no, it was the same old shy Sora response. Sora mentally cursed himself.

"The boy's trouble, dear," Marluxia informed Sora, flicking a piece of his pink hair back and forth between his index finger and middle. "He's going to use and abuse you. Trust me, I should know."

"With all due respect, sir," he chucked the sir in there for good measure, "I think I can make those kinds of decisions myself."

Why hadn't he taken Vexen's advice and told his boss that he and Riku were over. They weren't really ever together to begin with ... This was confusing, and Sora could only imagine what a /real/ relationship with Riku would be like. And backtrack again. Riku didn't do relationships. And besides, Sora was /not/ gay. …Now even his mind was telling him that he was. He wouldn't admit to it…not yet, any ways. Denial ran deep.

Marluxia batted his eyes for a few moments before touching the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Dear, you can't be seriously interested in that scoundrel?"

Why was he calling him dear? "W-why?" another utterly brilliant answer from Sora. Sora was going to slap himself silly for the stupid and naive things he was saying. Yes, he was tongue-tied. He blamed Riku and the man's stupid ... something.

"You deserve a man who can provide for you, child." Marluxia cackled to himself. Sora shifted nervously. "Riku Karada is bad news. A joke."

"What if I don't care and I like him?" He did /not/ just say that. No. No. There was no possible way that he had just uttered that into the air. He was entering the danger zone. The red-zone. The molestation zone. Sora winced and felt the urge to lunge out of his seat and hide himself beneath it. Instead, he sat there, completely petrified at what he had said. He didn't like Riku, he knew that, but he had been so into this battle of wits with Marluxia that he had said the something that was surely going to get him into trouble.

"Must be his skills in bed," Marluxia grumbled darkly. "That's all he was ever good for. That's all he can do well. Write and fuck." Marluxia looked at Sora curiously. "You look pale. Do you need something to drink?"

Okay, so maybe Marluxia wasn't going to chew him out or rape him. Maybe Sora was overreacting. Typical. "I'm fine." Sora waved off the offer.

"Any way." Marluxia folded his arms to his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I got this letter, you see." Marluxia reached into the drawer of his desk. He soon after pulled out a blue envelope. "It was addressed to you, so I naturally snatched it from downstairs before some inconsiderate person did such and it didn't get delivered to you." Marluxia held it out for Sora.

Sora was about to reach out to grab it but Marluxia pulled it back to continue speaking. Sora instantly frowned. "Before I give you this so you can go back to work, I'd like you to know that you're doing a marvelous job here, and that I wish you the best of luck with that ... thing." Marluxia's lips curled up in the corner due to disgust.

"Thanks?..." Sora took the envelope and arose from his seat. He made his way to the door but Marluxia called out to him, making him stop dead in his tracks. What he heard frightened him.

"Someone as cute as you deserves /much/ better." Sora could hear the interest drenched in his boss' voice. Sora shuddered and quickly scampered out of the office.

He exhaled sharply, glad to be in one piece. He made his way back over to his cubicle. Once there, he slipped a finger under the flap and opened it. Inside was a fancy cursive writing.

_Sora Kayaki,_

_We regret to inform you that the mortgage on Oceanic Drive, Apartment Number 33, The Pelagic Building, is two months overdue and thus you will be facing foreclosure. We have already extended the payment as long as we possibly can. An agent from our organization will be over first thing Saturday afternoon to discuss the finances with you. If you don't have payment written up for him, please be expected to temporarily move to another residence until all can be sorted out._

_I.E. Housing _

/Now/ what to do?!

Sora nearly fainted in his chair.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xxx**x**x**x**

Demyx eyed Riku curiously. The silver-haired male was acting different; something about him was definitely off about him today. Deep blue eyes locked with aquamarine ones until Riku sharply looked away and back down at his food. He jabbed the chicken viciously with his fork. Demyx frowned and clasped his hands together on the table, obnoxiously clearing his throat to draw his brother's attention to him.

"Yes?" Riku asked, voice accenting the word to prove his annoyance.

"You look annoyed, what's wrong?" Demyx asked, sincerity in his voice.

Riku glanced at the blonde for a long while before shrugging. "Nothing whatsoever," Riku lied. To be honest, he didn't know what was bothering him. He knew something was wrong, but what ... he had no idea. He tried to shrug off the feeling, but it kept looming around him, shrouding him in a veil of confusion and frustration.

"Women?" Demyx guessed, arching his bushy eyebrows with a grin.

"No," Riku answered honestly.

"Men?" Demyx took another guess, less enthusiastic.

"Stop asking so many damn questions," Riku seethed, fists clenching involuntarily under the table. He caught note of this and blinked out of confusion to himself. Was the /bet/ getting to him? The simple bet to show Demyx that he was capable of being with someone?

Demyx seemed to be a mind reader, "If you're worried about the bet, you should be," he chortled darkly, mocking a malicious laugh. Riku blinked, looking at Demyx as if he had two heads. Demyx cleared his throat before speaking once again. "You have three weeks. Surely you can hire someone," Demyx spoke bitterly.

"You think I'd do something that low?" Riku inquired.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Demyx answered honestly. The restaurant owner shrugged and ate a piece of his lunch. "You've never been one to play fair. Not at games or relationships."

"What do you mean?" Riku snapped.

"Remember Tifa?" Demyx hummed.

"What about her?" Riku set his fork down, bracing himself for an anecdote.

"She was your girlfriend in junior year. You took advantage of her, Riku. She didn't give you what you wanted so you dumped her and spread vicious rumors that she was a slut," Demyx spoke with a disgusted look. "Then you moved on to Yuffie. Should I continue?"

"Are you implying that I go through people quickly?" Riku scoffed angrily.

"You change partners as often as I change pants. And Riku," Demyx narrowed his eyes a bit, not amused at how cold-hearted his brother was in contrast to himself, "That's daily."

"Go figure." Riku looked away, folding his arms to his chest in silent defeat. "You didn't have to live with dad, I did."

"What the hell does that mean?" Demyx asked. "We're talking about you and your abusive relationships. Not our parents. Keep them out of it. I beg you." Demyx grumbled, poking his brother's plate, trying to draw the author's attention.

"..." Riku looked back at him. "I'm not abusive."

"You force things on people, Riku," Demyx prodded.

"Do not," Riku retorted childishly.

"And that being said is the exact reason why you'll never fall in love. You don't even know what it is. You think it's just the sex," Demyx informed Riku, shaking his head. "You're so immature, brother."

"Would you stop that?" Riku snapped.

"The truth hurts," Demyx spoke as he watched Riku get up from his seat. "Where are you going? We haven't had dessert, and you know dessert is my favorite part..." Demyx blinked in utter confusion, not realizing how many sensitive spots he had kicked in Riku.

"Going for a walk," was all Riku hissed, storming out of the restaurant in a flurry.

**x**x**x**xxx**x**xxx**x**x**x**

Sora sat dejectedly on the bus stop bench, eating his brown bag lunch. He found no need to waste extra money on restaurants, and thus shoved anything in his fridge that Kairi had left into a bag. The brunette brought the dry turkey to his sandwich to his lips, staring out at the busy New York Street. He silently wondered what all the people's lives were like in the cars that whizzed by. Did they have it better than him? Did they get hurt by the one person they thought they could trust? Did they ever suffer from a broken heart?

Sora sighed miserably, setting the sandwich down beside him. He scooped Kairi's necklace up from out of his pocket and brought it up to his eyes. He frowned at the sight. "Kairi..." he whispered, agony still prominent in his tone.

Without another thought, he tossed the necklace into the busy street. Tires at once crushed the fragile golden chain, shredding it to pieces. Sora hoped it did the same for the fragments left of his and Kairi's relationship.

"Move over."

Riku practically shoved Sora off the bench as he took a seat beside the brunette. Sora blinked in surprise as the author took residence beside him. Blue eyes scanned over the obviously angered face of Riku. Did a girl turn him down? Guy? What happened? At once Sora forgot his own petty problems and stared with concern at his new friend. It was just today, after all, that he and Riku were finally starting to get along.

"Riku?" Sora dared, pushing the book beside his sandwich out of sight. He wasn't obsessed ... he just liked the book.

"I've been here too long, kid." Riku hissed angrily. He glanced over at Sora, "I need to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Sora gazed at the other as if he was insane.

"I'm tired of New York." Riku practically hollered at Sora. The younger flinched.

"Sorry..." Riku mumbled. "... I'm just a bit off today..." Riku confessed, staring down at the ground as if it held his answer.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Everything," Riku grumbled in response.

"What do you mean?" Sora felt like all he was doing was asking questions. He felt a bit nosey, so he bit his bottom lip. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"You'll actually listen to me rant?" Riku looked over at Sora, surveying the brunette's face. Skepticism was on Riku's face, and was a bit taken back when he saw honesty on Sora's. The other wasn't faking concern, he actually meant it. Riku offered a fragile smile. "...Just something my brother brought up. It's nothing important."

"It must have been important to have gotten you so mad," Sora replied, tilting his head curiously at his friend.

"It was just about my dad, that's it."

Riku stared up at the sky this time.

"Oh?"

Riku looked to Sora, laughing nervously, as if laughter could solve everything. "My father cheated on my mom," He didn't know /why/ he was telling Sora this, "Every week he had another woman at the house. Even before they got divorced. I saw him mistreat them ... so ..." Riku bit his tongue.

"..." Sora finally understood just a small part of the complicated Riku Karada. "So you thought it was right to do that? And that's why you do it?"

Riku felt a bit offended. He didn't know why he felt offended either, which was the sad part. No one had ever acted like they cared, other than Demyx at least, and no one had ever spent the time to listen to his problems. Sora was different. The brunette wasn't here for sex, not a relationship, not for money, but for a sincere friendship, and a mutual partnership. Innocence. Sora was the essence of innocence. He was an earth-bound angel.

"Sora..." Riku whispered out softly, aquamarine eyes meeting Sora's blue ones.

Sora shivered. Riku rarely called him by his name. "Yeah?"

"I think you're the only person to have actually put two and two together."

"Oh..." Sora blushed from embarrassment. "Well ... a lot of people are influenced by their parents. It's not your fault. But what is your fault is that you continue to do it when you know it's wrong." Sora paused. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries..."

"Not at all." Amusement flashed in Riku's eyes.

"My parents cheated on each other too..." Sora confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "So I know how you feel."

Riku would have /never/ guessed. Someone as honest and as perfect as Sora must have had the perfect parents. The confession caught Riku off guard and thus he blinked slowly. "And I'm assuming Kairi cheating on you hit a sore spot in your heart?"

Sora was surprised that Riku even picked up on that. "You actually..."

"I'm not as heartless as you think I am. I told you that," Riku replied, not once breaking their eye contact.

"Heh." Sora smiled for the first real time that day. "Maybe I judged you too quickly," Sora quickly offered his hand out to Riku,."I say we start over? You know, not as judgmental as we both had been?"

"Ah hell, why not, kid." Riku cracked a grin and shook Sora's hand. "I still can't hit on you, right?" A smirk.

"You know the answer to that," Sora replied simply, rolling his eyes.

"How can I when we're starting over?" Riku asked curiously, leaning to the right so he was practically breathing into the boy's ear. He felt Sora tense beneath him. "I'm playing with you, you know that, right?"

"Of course..." Sora laughed nervously before changing the subject. "Do you... want to eat dinner with me tonight? I usually eat alone ... I mean, Roxas and I used to have dinner but lately he's been busy with work and Naminé..."

"Like a date?"

"No!" Sora replied quickly, blue eyes shouting as well.

"Geez, don't jump on me like that." Riku chortled. "All right, dinner it is. We can discuss business stuff there. Just so nobody gets the wrong idea." Riku paused, "I'll come by the office and pick you up."

"I can walk to the restaurant," Sora offered.

"Nah. I meant seriously pick you up."

"Eh?" Sora cocked his head to the side. "You have a car?"

"Nope." Riku grinned and made his way off the bench, tossing Sora a devilish look over his shoulder. "Not a car at all. See you then, darling."

Sora shuddered. Riku Karada was full of tricks. Then again.. he was showing his human side. He wasn't half bad once you got used to him. In fact, he seemed pretty nice...


	8. Literary Complex

_okay ... so this chapter i love a lot. the chapters just keep getting better from here and such. trust me, it's a bit exciting. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. And like I said, Kairi and the others will reappear later and things that may seem confusing will be explained. And if you think Riku is changing ... guess again. Don't jump the gun ;D Review!_

* * *

_**Innovation  
**__Literary Complex_

* * *

Excitement that Sora hadn't felt for a few years suddenly coursed through the brunette's veins. He stared at Riku as the author smirked. Slung onto the man's body was a tight, black vest that accented his silver-hair perfectly. Sora took a double take as his feet lingered; suspended on the stoop of his office building. The artist's breath hitched when he realized his assumption was in fact a true statement.

"Since when did you own a motorcycle?" Sora questioned giddily, a large grin plastering itself onto his boyish features. Sora then practically lunged off the stoop and towards his friend.

"I'm famous and I live in New York City ... What'd you expect?" Riku teased, cracking his knuckles.

The elder of the two took a seat back on the bike, beckoning for Sora to come closer.

Sora appeared to be skeptical. "Can I fit on that?" Sora took a step closer to inspect the bike. "Where's the passenger seat?.."

Riku chuckled, "/You/ sit behind /me/ and wrap your arms around my middle." Riku patted the seat beside him encouragingly. "I don't bite."

"What if I fall?" Sora stammered nervously, letting his right hand touch the seat cautiously.

"Then don't let go of me," Riku instructed. "And you won't fall."

The silver-haired male nudged his head towards the road. "Come on. I made reservations."

To emphasize his point, the author revved the engine, kicking the foot stand down. Feet graced the concrete as he motioned for Sora once again. "Hurry up, sweetheart."

"...coming," Sora whispered, swinging his body timorously onto the motorcycle. The brunette was careful to position one leg on either side of the bike. His hands hovered in the air, unable to move them around the author. Sora froze, fear and discomfort gushing into him.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Riku grumbled, maneuvering his hands so he could snag Sora's. The author felt the brunette's pulse skip a beat to which he shrugged off. Riku took the hands of Sora and placed them squarely on the flat exposure of his stomach. Sora flinched, leaning forward against Riku's back, tightening his hold around the male.

Oddly, this was having an effect on Riku as well. Sora's small, crafty hands on his toned stomach made his breathing become unsteady. Aquamarine eyes shut in a weak attempt to control his thoughts. What was the point of friends again if all you ever did was 'date' them?

Riku fought off the urge to move Sora's hands lower, but instead tightened his grip on the handles.

"Ready?" Riku asked huskily, looking back at Sora behind silver bangs.

"Mhm..." Sora hummed as he suddenly felt the bike jerk forward, speeding forward. He could sense that Riku was smirking like a mad-man. "R-r-riku!" Sora hollered over the revving of the bike.

"Yeah?" Riku called over it, sneaking a peek back at Sora. The brunette had buried his face into Riku's neck. Sora's arms were clasped around Riku as tightly as they could be.

The smirk never did falter as he turned his attention back to the road. He was used to riding, so it didn't phase him to have Sora cowering like a kitten on his back. And it certainly didn't bother him that Sora was leeched onto him. So close that he could practically feel Sora's lips inches above the back of his neck. Prude... was all Riku could think dismally.

"Are we there yet?" Sora whimpered into the back Riku's neck.

Riku shivered feeling Sora's hot breath, contrary to the cold breeze. "No," he stated simply, preparing to take a right turn. "Hold on."

"What?" Sora raised his gaze to see the bike taking a sharp right turn. The force was almost strong enough to throw Sora off the bike. However, he pressed his body as compact as he could to Riku's, clinging onto the man for his life. "Please don't let me die," Sora whimpered.

"We're not going to die, chill out," Riku called out to Sora, rolling his eyes as he passed a car.

"I don't like this!" Sora hollered back, fingers trembling against Riku's stomach.

"Mm. I do." Riku grinned profusely. This earned a set of nails digging into his stomach. "Sora!" Riku hissed.

Oddly enough, Sora shuddered a bit hearing his name in such a desperate tone. The brunette fought off a blush and continued digging his nails into Riku's stomach. "Stop being an idiot then," Sora demanded.

"You know." Riku winced. "This hurts but," he gained speed, shocking Sora further, "It kind of turns me on."

"Everything turns you on!" Sora hollered, fingers going flat.

"Care to test that theory?" Riku offered.

"..." Sora grinned deviously as he leaned forward a bit, resting his nose to Riku's neck. He felt Riku stiffen under his touch. "Perhaps I will. You tease /me/ enough," Sora murmured, nose touching the skin ever so softly.

"Stop...that," Riku demanded, barely being able to focus on the cars around them and the street they were upon.

Sora grinned, revenge in mind. "Nah," Sora childishly responded, digits fleetingly grazing Riku's stomach. The brunette was slowly becoming more comfortable with the bike and loosened his death grip around Riku, but only enough to move his hands around.

"I'm serious..." Riku warned, breath hitching, "You know that I..." Riku gasped, so loudly in fact that Sora could hear it over the motor, "...can't control my hormones sometimes."

Sora blinked innocently. "Control your hormones?" Sora asked, fingers flicking over Riku like little worms.

"You're such a bluenose," Riku groaned, slowing the speed of the bike as he neared the restaurant. When they did come to a stop, he slammed his feet down against the ground to balance them so they wouldn't fall off the bike.

Silence fell over them as the motor quieted.

"You know I was just teasing you, Riku," Sora taunted, laughing like a small child.

Riku didn't see it that way. Not one bit.

"I told you." Riku suddenly reached out and snagged Sora's hands, craning his neck to the side so he could stare at Sora. "Not to...mess with my mind."

Sora suddenly became worried. Had his fun little joke gone too far? He gulped at Riku's firm grip on his hands. "Riku..." Sora pouted, bracing himself for what he expected was going to happen.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Riku declared, dropping Sora's hands and pushing his body expeditiously off the bike and onto the sidewalk. Sora smiled at the realization that Riku was keeping to his promise. The brunette got off soon after, watching Riku double-check his bike's locks. Once done, the silver-haired male motioned for Sora to follow him inside.

Peculiarly, Sora had not been to this restaurant before.

It was fancy. Sora never did gourmet things. Blue eyes glimpsed around excitedly like a child in a candy shop. Pieces of art hung on the walls, making the brunette giddy. Masterpieces. He had to look at them all. A tugging on his sleeve drew his attention away from the art and back to his friend. "You can gawk at them later. I'm starved," Riku said, dragging Sora towards the podium where the hostess stood.

"Riku Karada." She smiled, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Table for two."

"As always," Sora mumbled under his breath, figuring that Riku was a regular to this place with his 'dates'. He looked up and watched the girl grab two menus. She gestured for them to follow, to which Riku immediately did.

They were seated at a booth near the back. Sora flinched when he realized just how far out of sight they were. All the booths in this place were spread out. They had dividers up for the ones that were close by. It was pretty.

Sora scooted into the circular booth, not waiting for Riku. The author snickered and got in as well, strangely keeping his distance. Sora smiled again at Riku's modest actions, reaching for the menu that the girl left.

"This place seems nice," Sora noted, looking around insouciantly.

"It is. Best place I know of," Riku answered, picking up his menu also.

"Do you come here often?" Sora asked, peering over his menu to stare at his friend. "I mean with your dates and all..."

"No," Riku said simply, eyes scanning the page.

Sora was surprised. Completely amazed. Was Riku that cheap to not give his 'little friends' the best of the best? Sora pushed away the thought, figuring that he wouldn't jump to conscious again. Instead, he allowed himself to feel special for being invited by Riku to come here when it was obvious that Riku didn't bring just anyone. Which brought up yet another question ...

"What are you getting?" Riku cut Sora's wandering thoughts off.

"Not sure..." None of the things on the menu even made sense to Sora. He was used to middle-class food ... not this gourmet things. Truffles... "They have a dinner with chocolate in it?"

"What?" Riku stared uncertainly over at Sora.

"Truffles. Those are the chocolates, right?" Sora asked cutely, tilting his head to the side.

Riku's palm made contact with his forehead at once. "No, Sora. The truffles here are mushrooms. Not chocolates..." He paused. "The chocolate is for dessert. Because you know what they say about chocolate."

"No... what do they say?" Sora cocked his head further.

"That is boosts someone's sensual wants." Riku smirked.

"..." Sora stared at Riku until he finally understood it. "O-oh..." He made sure /not/ to order chocolate at all when he was near Riku.

"Just get what I'm having," Riku informed Sora, setting his menu down. "I'm sure you'll like it." A timid smile followed that.

Seeing Riku smile was a rarity, so Sora made sure to memorize the way Riku looked with a smile. In fact ... Riku looked incredibly dashing smiling like that. The hair over his eyes, that jacket on ... that smile. Sora felt himself go pale, face scorching in contradiction.

"Sora?" Riku asked, reaching for his water.

Roxas and everyone seriously couldn't be right ... All these years... he should /know/ if he was like this! Sora flinched. Then again, he had spent most of his teenager years obsessing over Kairi, when all he felt for her was nothing more than a strong bond. Hell, he doubted it was even love. If it was, he would have been able to say it to her. Right?... Sudden guilt and realization washed over Sora.

"Sora?" Riku questioned again.

Riku not calling him kid caught Sora off guard as well, just adding to this stun. He was attracted to /Riku Karada/. His stomach churned, making him want to smack his head down against the table. The brunette resisted, however, not wanting to frighten anyone.

He would keep this little 'bit of information' to himself. The male knew that if he told Riku this shocking, or more so obvious, detail, Riku would try to pressure him into something he didn't want. True, he may be attracted to the man (who wouldn't be?), but he was not going to spring into a relationship. No. Sora barely knew anything about Riku. It was just his looks.

"Sora!" Riku called for the third and final time.

"Yeah?" Sora snapped his eyes closed and then open quickly, pushing the dazed look off his face.

"You okay?..." Riku seemed worried. Sora seemed flustered.

"Of course..." Sora answered quickly, grabbing for his water to take a long sip.

The dinner went by quickly. The discussion mostly consisted of future signings, the Times Square signing next Friday, and the shady Xemnas from the day before. It also took a turn for what could be considered the worse when Sora stumbled upon the letter he received earlier that day.

"You're being evicted?" Riku nearly spat out his food, eyes widening.

"Um.." Sora flushed a dark red, "It doesn't matter..." Even if Riku was his 'friend' now, he didn't expect the other to care.

"So you're going to have no place to live?"

"I'll just rent a hotel if they decide to do it..."

"No."

"No?" Sora challenged.

"Haven't you seen those shows?" Riku scoffed. "The shows where people go to hotels and get raped? No, you're not going to some grimy hotel. Someone of your excellence ... or rather, soon to be excellence, isn't going to spend his time at a run-down hotel," Riku informed him, pointing his fork at Sora.

"I'm shocked that you care so much." Sora hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. He just wanted to state his stun, but the way he said it made him sound conceited and angry.

Riku's eyes dropped. "I thought we had already established the fact that we're friends. And friends care what happens to one another. At least, that's what television taught me. Correct me if I'm wrong, though. I'm new to this," Riku answered bitterly.

"Riku... I didn't mean it like that," Sora tried to refute his case. "You know I appreciate everything you've been doing for me. Everything."

Their eyes met. "You're coming to live with me."

"I thought we argued over this already..." Sora mumbled.

"That was before we agreed to be friends and you still thought I was a horny bastard." Riku smirked and paused, "Not saying that I'm not," A devilish grin that made Sora wince, "But I thought by now you'd trust me just a bit."

"If I came to live with you..."

"You should start tonight."

"Tonight?" Sora echoed, finishing his meal. Was Riku anxious?

"Sorry." Riku even surprised himself with that sudden burst of anxiety. Maybe this whole friendship thing was what he needed all along. Someone he could tell his problems to. Someone who read and understood his books. "Forget that. Just tell me when you need a place."

"Thanks ..." Sora was uncertain if this new side of Riku was just temporary. He liked it. This modesty, kindness, sincerity, and a bit of sexiness. Okay. Let's forget about that last one, Sora clenched his fists in reaction to his thoughts.

Dinner was finished and the bill was paid. Sora wasn't sure how much it was, but he was glad that Riku didn't hesitate in paying. It wasn't that much, right? Sora eagerly followed Riku out of the restaurant, allowing the night air to whip against his face. It was nice doing this with a friend again. It was like he was with Roxas again.

"Thanks for tonight," Sora thanked Riku, turning to him once they were outside. "Dinner was really good. I didn't know chicken could be so delicious."

"It was nothing, kid," Riku answered.

"Can you come over tomorrow morning?" Sora inquired.

"Sure. Same time?" Riku asked, tilting his head to the side. "Even though it /is/ Saturday."

"Yeah." Sora smiled before pausing. "So I guess this is goodnight?"

"Do you want a ride home?" Riku motioned to the bike.

"Nah..." Sora shook his head. "I can walk. It's not far... I know where we are now."

"Suit yourself then. Goodnight, Sora." Riku smiled and turned his back to make his way to the bike.

Sora stood on the sidewalk for a few seconds like a statue before latching out to Riku's arm. The silver-haired author turned around, staring down at Sora and how /beautiful/ he looked in the glow of the city-lights and the stars desperately shimmering above them, barely visible. "Something wrong?" Riku asked softly.

Sora's heart beat ferociously as he reached upward on tip-toes. Riku's heart suddenly stopped when he felt soft, angel soft, lips grace his right cheek. His stomach dropped and his body stirred. Sora's lips lingered for a few seconds before the brunette shyly pulled away. "Thanks again, Riku..."

Aquamarine eyes met with blue ones. Something deep inside Riku lit on fire as he looked at his friend. "No problem..." Riku managed to get out, trying to act like the simple kiss was nothing. No one had actually kissed him on the cheek when they could have easily kissed him. Not like that.

"Good night," Sora whispered, turning to walk home. Sora didn't sleep that night ... he was too busy finishing that book into the morning hours.

"Night..." Riku called, still in a swirl of confusion. That night Riku Karada did not sleep. He was too busy writing ...

**x**xx**x**xxxx**x**xx**x**x**x**

"The ending ... Riku, it was amazing."

Sora sat cross-legged on his bed, eying his friend from across the room. The author paced throughout the bedroom, glimpsing at a few objects as he did such. He stared at Sora, laughing good-heartedly.

"Why thank you." The author took a quick bow. "I worked hard on it."

"How did you think of it?" Sora asked, blinking curiously. It was ten in the morning, and he wasn't accustomed to getting up so early on the weekends. But he figured that getting to start on illustrations for Riku's books would be the best idea.

"Well." Riku shrugged, the flats of his fingers lingering on the dresser. "I just imagined what it could be like to be with someone. To care that much."

Riku's words gripped at Sora's heart, making him believe what the other said. Riku was complex, and Sora only had begun to unravel the man. "So I take it you're still looking for your 'soul mate'?"

Riku closed his eyes. "I don't believe in soul mates, kid. I made those things up. Got into the mind of the character. He's nothing like me."

Sora bit his bottom lip. If only Scott Anders /was/ like Riku. If Riku showed /half/ the care that Scott showed for Madison, then maybe Riku could keep a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. "You must believe some of it?"

"No." His response was empty, just like the apartment. "I don't believe in _the one._"

"Why?"

"Because," Riku retorted. "I won't let someone have my heart because no one's cared enough to offer me there's." Something desperate and honest shone in the author's eyes. It took an imaginative mind to create carefully constructed stories. Was Riku desperate for an actual relationship?

"I guess you're right," Sora mumbled, arms falling down into a shrug. "Kairi abused mine."

"Tell me," Riku took a seat at the edge of the bed, "If you've been betrayed by someone, why do you still want to look for someone new? I figured a broken heart would discourage you."

"Because I want to be loved," Sora murmured honestly. Blue eyes shone with a childish luster. All he wanted was to be with someone who'd love him. Someone who could give him the time and affection he needed.

"I'm sure you'll find someone then," Riku stated, avoiding eye-contact.

"Heh.." Sora's gaze lingered on the bed sheets. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm ... you tell me. What do friends typically do?" Riku scooted closer to his brunette friend, hands lacing behind him on the bed. "Do we just talk about nonsense? Or gossip like teenage girls?" He smirked. "How about we help each other get dates? Considering we can't date and all." He shot the other a mock resentful look.

"Because we know it'll be a bad idea." Sora shot back, narrowing his eyes. Arguing with Riku was like trying to clean away permanent marker from your wall. You weren't going to succeed anytime soon.

"No. Because one of us," Riku corrected diligently, "wants to date girls and hide his tastes. Or maybe he's really straight and fooling the world. No pressure, though."

"And one of us is just a honey ... idiot," Sora answered, crossing his arms before pouting. He stuck his bottom lip out, lack of being able to think of anything more effective.

"Whatever you say, cookie," Riku answered, batting his eyes at Sora fondly.

"Since when am I a /cookie/?" Sora demanded, moving closer to the other in anger without realizing it. Even if it was just 'messing around', Sora figured he'd try and win the play fight.

"Since ever, darling," Riku cooed back, waving his hand in the air. "But I do have a question."

"And that would be?" Sora asked. The brunette's eyes were glued to Riku's face. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to.

"If you were, not saying that you are," But he knew as well as Sora did, "interested in guys," he stated it carefully and caringly, "would you find me attractive?"

Sora wasn't prepared for that question. "E-e-xcuse me?" Sora stammered but quickly recovered. He was amazingly fast on his feet, "Well, would you be? To me I mean?"

"Dear," Riku leaned closer. The author took a piece of Sora's hair and spun it around his index finger. "I /am/ attracted to you. You're forgetting that I've already made this known." He paused, noticing the red flags flying in Sora's mind. "But we're friends, so I resist."

"Right..." Sora glanced nervously at Riku, "Right.." The brunette repeated again and glanced to the ceiling.

"But back to the subject about helping each other get dates," Riku prodded at Sora. "Do you know anyone who would be interested in dating me?"

"Not really." Sora shrugged. "And I doubt you know anyone for me ... not like I'd like them any way."

"You're a cynic." Riku stated, laughing distantly. Sora at once shot daggers over at Riku. The brunette seemed flustered and offended at the statement. It was obvious by the intense look and the wave of pain lingering in those blue eyes. Those beautiful, unreachable blue eyes.

"No I'm not," Sora argued.

"Denial." Riku sniggered. "You're in denial about a lot of things, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" was Sora's immediate response. His face turned a tomato red as he quickly looked towards his window. Anywhere other than Riku's face. "You're really nosey of a friend, you know that?"

"Comes with the job description," Riku answered. Aquamarine eyes never left Sora's body.

Sora was about to comment on that when a knocking at his door caught his attention. A frown at once plastered itself onto the brunette's face. Sora looked as if the world had just ended and that the grim reaper was waiting at his door. He winced and made an attempt to stand up to answer said door. Riku, however, pushed Sora back down onto the bed. He hadn't really /meant/ to pin the other beneath him, but they just landed that way.

"Er...Riku?" Sora squeaked. The pressure of Riku's lean body above him made him feel dizzy. "I need to answer the door..."

"I'll get it," Riku breathed out. Aquamarine eyes lingered on Sora's lips before he hoisted his body off Sora's. The author made his way to the exit of the bedroom, only for Sora to snag his arm.

"Riku!" Sora stated firmly, still red in the face, "I can handle them on my own. It's my house. I need to do it myself. I don't want you bribing them or paying them for me. I can make my own money..."

Why was Sora so eager to pass up free money? It was oddly cute. "You're such an innocent and righteous person," Riku mumbled, moving to the side to allow the brunette to pass by him.

"Just stay in here, okay?" Sora whispered. The brunette now stood in the hallway, shooting Riku a pathetic look.

"Mhm." Staring at Sora so intently reminded him of the good-night kiss the night before. He blinked and then nodded, incapable of denying the brunette of what he asked for. The concept frightened Riku, just a bit, so he quickly turned away from the cause of his problems.

Sora hurried to the door and practically flung it open. Standing at it was a black-suited man with gelled back hair. His bangs, however, hung in his face. Lilac. That was the color. Dark eyes stared untrustingly at Sora behind those thick eyelashes. The man was skinny. Very skinny. He had a single scar over his right eye, making him look all the more intimidating.

Sora cleared his throat nervously, "Hello..."

"Sora Kayaki," the man spoke, walking in abruptly. "I'm here to discuss the matters of your apartment, as you probably already knew," This man got straight to the point, "and the current eviction you are facing."

"Yes," Sora answered morosely. The brunette followed the unnamed man into the kitchen, praying that Riku wouldn't make a surprise appearance.

"We are prepared to offer you a deal, Mr. Kayaki." The man sauntered into the kitchen and onto a stool. He removed a folder from his suit that had been previously hidden. Sora blinked in marvel.

"Which is?" Sora was a bit afraid to ask.

"We are giving you a months time. You see, we're going to take custody of this property for that one-month period until you can make a full payment. So basically, we are in control of your apartment until you pay. So naturally you'll need to be living somewhere else."

"Why can't I live here?" Sora gulped. This made no sense.

"Because we'll be renting this place out to one of our clients. The rent will be directly given to you to help you with the payment. Deal?" The man arched his eyebrow.

"..." Sora shook his head in dismay. "But..."

"It'll save you money in the long-run." the man snippily added on.

"Can I have your name?..." Sora inquired. He hadn't even been introduced yet. Talk about cutting to the chase.

"Zexion Zirjashi." The agent extended a black-gloved hand. Gloves ... Sora didn't' want to know why he wore them. "Pleasure to meet you." The words flew out like carefully constructed webs of lies. They tried to catch their prey, that being Sora in this case. And once that prey was caught, they would devour them. And in this case... that was destroy everything Sora had ever worked for.

"I'm not sure..." Sora whispered, uncertain about the whole deal.

"Well-" Zexion began but was cut short when his eyes locked onto Riku standing at the entrance to the kitchen bearing a smug grin. "...Karada."

"Karada..." Sora echoed and then tensed. Damnit, Riku! He winced and peered over his shoulder, sending Riku a look of intense anger and fear. "Riku..." Sora whispered, shivering at the looks Riku and Zexion were exchanging.

"Zirjashi," Riku responded, strolling towards them. He carried himself as a celebrity would. The man practically floated up to them. He bore a charismatic and yet sadistic look that sent Sora's mind into another round of dizziness. Riku was complex and dangerous. Very dangerous.

"I didn't know you were dating my client," Zexion stated coldly, eyes never once leaving Riku's.

Riku smirked. "Does that bother you?"

Sora stiffened at the words. It took the brunette all he had not to yawp when he felt Riku's arm slide around his waist. Oddly, it wasn't offending or obtrusive. It was like Riku was purposely being cautious and timid.

"Not at all," Zexion answered icily.

"Now, on behalf of Sora," Riku made sure to accent his friend's name, causing Sora to nearly quiver, "we accept the deal. He'll live with me until he can make the payment."

Why were other people deciding his life? Sora looked questioningly at Riku. "I am?"

"You are," Riku confirmed.

Zexion said nothing at first. "So you're finally letting your boyfriends stay with you?" Dark eyes arched and his eyes narrowed at Sora. "That's interesting, to say the least."

"Isn't it?" Riku sneered and tapped his fingers idly against Sora's hip. "Is that all we had to settle, Zexion?"

"Yes, that'll be all," Zexion scoffed, arising to his feet. "We'll be in touch in regards to your apartment, Mr. Kayaki." Zexion sent Sora a hateful look. "Please bring any valuable personal belongings with you when you move-in with Mr. Karada." He then shot /Riku/ a hateful look.

"Right..." Sora was being banished from his home. Great...

Zexion perambulated over to the door. He paused once there. "And Riku?"

"Yes?" Riku asked, pulling Sora up onto his feet. The author never once removed his arm from the brunette's waist. Not even for a second.

"Tell your brother that I don't appreciate him not returning my calls."

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"..." Sora said nothing. He gazed nervously over at Riku who had this disgusted and stunned look on his face. "Riku?..." Sora asked.

"The damn prick is fucking my brother," Riku seethed, clenching his fists as he pulled his arms away from Sora. Sora at once missed the warmth. He smacked himself at once for the thought.

"...Demyx?" Sora asked.

"Who else?" Riku sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is Zexion your ex?..." Sora inquired nervously.

"Surprisingly, no. He and I used to be 'arch enemies' in high-school. I always was the reason why Demyx and him never got together." He smirked but frowned at his mention of Sora's 'arch enemy' saying.

"Riku..." Sora noticed it at once. "...You know that I really don't consider you my enemy, right?"

"At least not anymore." Riku shrugged and crossed his arms.

"...Now that I've gotten to know you. And that you're letting me stay with you," Sora added on with a gentle smile.

"Yeah well, you know how these things work." Riku laughed distantly and then paused. "I say we start packing your things." He nudged Sora towards the bedroom, "Maybe if you're good and hurry we can have a little ... /fun/ before we head over to my place?"

"In your dreams," Sora mumbled. He rolled his eyes and headed to the bedroom.

"As if I'd do you to begin with," Riku countered, following Sora to help him.

**x**xx**x**xxxx**x**xxxx**x**x**x**

****  
"This place is huge!" 

"I know. If you think this is big, you should see-"

"Stop there. For my sanity, stop there."

Sora dropped his things at the entrance to the large penthouse. His eyes surfed around the 'apartment'. There was kitchen, a large living room, countless hallways branching off, and some other things Sora didn't take the time to stare at. He recollected his bags and cautiously took another step in, taking in the wonderful sight of his friend's house.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid," Riku noted, brushing past Sora to sit on one of his many couches. "No one other than Demyx has ever been in here."

"Really?" Sora was /incredibly/ surprised.

"Really really." Riku yawned, getting comfortable. He took off his shoes and peered at Sora. "Leave your things there and come over here."

"Why?" Sora asked curiously, fingers curling around the strap of his bag. "Can't I put my things in my 'room'?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying not to put clothes away after dinner?" Riku questioned, smirking at Sora.

"..." Sora blinked as he stared out the large bay window. The stars glimmered in the distance, along with the bright New York City lights. It was distracting, and yet amazingly calming. God, they were so /high/ up. "I've never heard that before, actually."

"Right." Riku shook his head. "Just drop the things and get your skinny ass over here."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Sora laughed. He did as he was told and flopped down on the couch beside Riku. "So?..."

"Can I ask you something?" Riku yawned a bit as his gaze remained glued to the younger.

"Sure?" Sora wasn't sure what Riku could /possibly/ ask.

"I'm leaving first thing on Monday to Vegas for a convention. Want to come with?"

Sora blinked in utter surprise. "Really?" He grinned. He had /never/ been to Las Vegas before. The idea made him smile like a maniac. The idea of being in Vegas with /Riku/ was exciting! "Are you serious?! You'd bring me?" Another grin.

"Why not?" Riku laughed, "We're friends now. And it'll give you some 'introduction' to the world. Plus, I'll need somebody to drag me out of the bars when I pass out."

"Heh." Sora nodded sheepishly. "As long as you don't have hookers in the room every night."

"Hey, why should I pay when I can have it for free from you?" Riku joked and then shook his head, "It'd be a nice change for me, regardless. Get out of the 'Big Apple' for a few days. Will your boss mind?"

"..." Sora sighed. "I don't ever want to go back there, Riku."

"Why?" Riku's curiosity was sparked.

"...Marluxia scares me," Sora admitted, staring down at his feet.

"He's a creep. Ignore him." Riku paused for a long while. "Kid." Riku reached out to gently touch Sora's hand. At once Sora's attention was given to Riku. "We may be new to this friendship thing, but I think advice is part of the deal. Therefore, I suggest you listen to me when I tell you to quit. I can help you get a temporary job at Demyx's place with your friend. It pays well."

"Why?" Why would Riku be so /kind/ to him? Was he actually for real?

"Because I've done so many stupid things in life and I've made so many bad choices that I need to make some good ones. And helping you sounds like a pretty good way to start. Besides," he laughed, withdrawing his hand from Sora's, "I don't want the son of a bitch trying to rape you."

"You'd be jealous," Sora stated childishly.

"Or would I?" Riku challenged, laughing alongside Sora.

"Would you?" Sora stuck his tongue out.

"Perhaps." And with that the conversation continued. It consisted of many things regarding Riku's book and the illustrations. Subjects like dating and relationships were barely touched upon. It was strictly business and humor. Sora actually /enjoyed/ being around Riku Karada. In fact, he was a /really/ nice guy ... why had he been so stupid so think that Riku was strictly harsh and cold? He was ice. First, it was frigid, but overtime it warmed and melted into harmless water.

Perhaps Riku just always had his defenses up. And to think that Sora of all people would be the one to break them. And to think that Sora, the one person Riku could never have, would be the one person he desired the most? He said nothing, of course, figuring it was his usual attraction to anyone remotely handsome. Or in this case ... stunningly beautiful.

Everything about Sora he wanted. Everything.


	9. Surreal Landscapes

_here is the famous chapter nine. why is it famous? because it was my favorite chapter ive ever written .. it oozes some of my best writing ... and lots of other stuff? and i almost cried when I thought I lost it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Just bear in mind that things may not be what they seem ;D you all know me too well for things to go easily (cough) so review!_

* * *

Sora made sure to head off to see Roxas right away at the restaurant when he woke up. He left Riku snoozing at their 'home'. He was going to wake the other, but he figured Riku would have wanted to tag along with him. And right now he just needed to talk to Roxas in disclosure. Sora waited eagerly for his friend at the table closest to the back. He'd do /anything/ to make sure that no one overheard what he was going to confess. This information was far too valuable for anyone but his friend to learn.

Roxas was at once concerned. Sora had never looked so flustered and confused in his life. The blonde situated himself in the booth across from Sora. Their blue eyes met and then shifted away from one another. "So, what's up, Sora?" Roxas asked, giving a tug to his black uniform shirt.

"Roxas, what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone," Sora said. His voice was drenched with desperation and veracity.

"I won't. Geez, just tell me. You know my breaks aren't that long." Roxas paused and then leaned forward, expecting Sora to whisper.

"You were right," Sora stated simply in a sigh. "You were right all along," he practically moaned in defeat, burying his face into his hands.

"Right about?... I know I'm right about a lot things, Sora. Which one am I right about this time?" Roxas interrogated his friend. His thin lips pierced into a smirk. Just a small one. He wasn't expecting what Sora was about to say next.

"About me. Roxas..." Sora whimpered into his palms. "I'm attracted to /Riku/."

Roxas fell dead silent.

"Come again?" Roxas requested, eyes widening. Had Sora /finally/ admitted he was attracted to men? But of all people, Riku Karada, the boy's enemy prior to this? Something was up. "You're attracted to the one person you hated? The person who doesn't take any relationship seriously?" Roxas whispered harshly.

"Gwagh! Don't remind me," Sora whined loudly, smacking his head with his palm. "I don't want to believe it... really, I don't. I'm just /attracted/ to him. Not like I want to marry the guy. Not like I love him. I'm just ... hopelessly attracted to him, and I hate it..."

"And now you're living with him," Roxas added on with a sneer. "He's going to try and get into your pants. And sadly, you're in a position to let him."

"I don't want to have sex with him!" Sora whispered just as harshly as Roxas had before.

"Yet." Roxas smirked. "Sora, you don't have to be ashamed of liking him. You just need to find someone better than /Riku Karada/," Roxas advised.

"Oh, Roxas!" Sora complained, wanting to break down into tears. "What do I /do/? I'm living with him and I can't even look at him without wanting him to kiss me. And I've /never/ wanted a guy to kiss me before! I even kissed his cheek, and yet everything about him I can't stand ... and yet... " Sora admitted in a whimper.

"Kiss him then," Roxas suggested simply.

"No," Sora stammered quickly, waving his hand dismissively in the air. "I can't do that! He'll get the wrong idea! He'll ... hurt me. He'll say he won't, I'll believe him, then we'll break up and we'll hate each other," Sora murmured. It w as the truth and they both knew it.

"What if he didn't hurt you? What if Riku had never hurt anyone before and was an honest and shy person? Would you be willing to start a relationship with him?" Roxas asked, tapping his chin.

"Can we please stop this conversation?.. I need to get back and do some work. We're going to Vegas tomorrow," Sora informed him, arising to his feet from the booth.

"You're going to Las Vegas with him? Alone?" Roxas arched his eyebrows. "You do know that's the worst place to possibly go when you're harboring feelings for someone."

"Shut up." Sora blushed and shook his head in dismay. "I'll just make myself ignore how I feel. I'm sure I can move on quickly that way. Besides, he's rude, inconsiderate, and someone I really don't want to get tangled up with … it's hard enough being his friend…"

"Whatever you say, Sora," Roxas laughed and shooed Sora in the direction of the door. "So I won't be seeing you for a few days after this?"

"We'll be back on Thursday I think," Sora enlightened Roxas, standing beside him. The blonde gave a sharp nod. Sora reached into his pocket and handed Roxas a key. "Here. If you see Kairi, give this to her. She needs to get her stuff out before the apartment is rented out," Sora sighed.

"You still love her?" Roxas had to ask, taking the key and slipping it into his pocket.

"...I'm starting to think there's no such thing as love..." Sora mumbled. If he had loved Kairi .. he would have done more than just make out. He would have been able to trust her in something more. He would have felt safe. He would have done something. Maybe he just liked the idea of being in love. Maybe he felt secure having someone there? Was he ever really in love?

Sora made his way for the door, waving off to his friend. "Good luck with Naminé. I'll see you in a few days," Sora smiled weakly and left towards the street.

"He's not coming back a virgin..." Roxas shook his head and laughed. And speaking of which...

"Roxie!"

"Ugh..." Roxas moaned and went back into the kitchen to attend to his 'hopeless romantic' of a friend. "Coming Axel..." Roxas sighed.

**_x x x_**

When Sora did arrive back at the 'penthouse' he slipped right into his bedroom. The brunette closed the door with a gentle thump after having checked to see that Riku was indeed still sleeping. He gave a quirky smile and went to work on unpacking his things, figuring that Riku hadn't given him a chance to last night. Sora reached down to fish a few small canvases from one of his duffel bags. Once having withdrawn those, a stand, paints, and a brush, he set up by the south window.

The room itself was gorgeous. Larger than his own. Sora picked up the brush and dipped the soft tip into the turquoise. The artist raised it to the canvas and made a quick stroke. A smile slipped onto his lips as he went to work on painting an abstract, yet quite meaningful picture.

He must have been painting for quite some time, because the next time he was brought back to reality was when a pair of arms slid around his waist. At first he stiffened but then melted a bit into the touch. He let the brush drop onto the shelf outside the painting. Eyes glanced over his shoulder at Riku, concealing the hidden attraction that he was denying himself of.

"Well... that's odd. Usually you're begging me to get off you," Riku hummed, smelling Sora's air. He chortled when he noticed the specks of paint on Sora's face and hands. He withdrew his arms and turned the brunette around so he could face him. "You're covered."

"Point out the obvious, why don't you?" Sora teased, rolling his eyes innocently.

"Looks nice," Riku commented, eyes falling to the painting beyhond Sora. "You're really good at this art thing, I see."

"Why thank you," Sora smirked and glanced at it over his shoulder. "It's not my best... but I love to paint and draw so it relaxes me."

"Well... what ever you say, it looks great," Riku yawned and rose a hand to his lips. "God ... I'm still so tired..."

Sora smiled and rolled his eyes. He giggled to himself before crossing his arms. "You're up kind of late, aren't you?'

"Mm... Usually I wake up at noon on Sundays," Riku informed Sora, raising his thumb to rub away a blob of blue on the brunette's face. "I'm lazy, sue me."

"I take it you like sleep," Sora smiled. "What time did you stay up to last night anyhow?"

"Midnight," Riku mumbled, marching over to Sora's bed and promptly falling onto it. "God, kid. This bed's so uncomfortable compared to mine. Positive you don't want to sleep in mine?" Riku taunted, winking over at his friend.

"You're a pervert." Sora blushed furiously and went back to painting.

"I know," Riku laughed and then paused. "What're you painting anyhow?"

"Eh... don't know yet," Sora responded, flicking the brush back and forth on the canvas. "I'll know soon though." He peered over his shoulder and smiled carelessly at Riku.

"Hmm..." Riku folded his arms to his chest as he laid there. "You seem awfully friendly today. Something up?" The author arched his eyebrows curiously.

"Just glad to be painting again like I said..." Sora answered simply. He squinted his eyes, trying to get another look at his painting. Once done, he dipped the brush in a dark green before raising it again to the painting and swishing quickly.

"Sleep well?" Riku asked.

"Mhm," Sora replied.

"Want to sleep another hour?" Riku patted the bed beside him offering a handsome smile. Sora hesitated where he stood.

"What will people say?" Sora sneered. "Best friends /sleeping together/." Sora sounded so innocent and just so /cute/ that it took all of Riku's restraint to not tackle and pin the brunette to the bed. He really needed to keep his hormones in check. Especially before he ended a perfectly good friendship over his stupid wants.

"They'll say 'That Riku Karada must be one lucky guy'," Riku hummed, flashing the other a devious grin.

"Yeah... but you'd dump me in a week," Sora muttered. He wasn't really expecting to say that out loud, and thus caught himself off guard. He quickly turned away and went back to painting.

"Kid," Riku sat up on the bed and frowned, "I don't intentionally hurt people." The author looked offended and completely hurt by the accusation.

"Riku?..." Sora requested, fingers lingering on the wet paint. The feeling it produced was chilling and yet relaxing. "...Please. Call me Sora."

Riku blinked and then nodded, "Sora. _Sora_, then." He motioned for his friend to come and sit beside him. "Here, sit down. I think we need to have one of those 'friend-to-friend' talks." Sora did as he was told and took a seat beside him. "The people that I date... That I've dated, they didn't _want_ anything more than just a fling. Nothing serious..."

"Then why?" Sora asked. "Why even bother?"

"Because it's human to want to be in a relationship, isn't it?" Riku murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "At first I thought I could suppress my desires through my writing. Not expose the world to my abusive habits ... but you see how far_ that_ got me." He laughed in pity of himself. "But if we ever dated." He looked to Sora for a long moment.

Silence rang over them. Sora didn't dare to speak. He was too terrified.

"If we ever dated," Riku began again. "I'd _never_ deliberately hurt you." He extended his hand and ran it softly along Sora's face. The silver haired author traced every contour of the artist's face, intrigued completely. Sora shuddered under Riku's touch. Something about the way he touched him... he felt the honesty leaking from Riku's fingertips.

"Too bad I'm not gay," Sora laughed nervously, refusing to move away. Why was he to trust Riku? They barely knew each other .. they were just friends. How could he believe that he would be different and Riku would never hurt him? It seemed ... too good to be true. Like Riku was lying or something ... It just didn't seem realistic, was it?

"Too bad indeed," Riku concurred, fingers lingering on his friend's face. "An artist and an author would be an intriguing couple. The media would have a field-day," he spoke softly and soothingly.

"Do you think..." Sora began.

"Think what?" Riku asked.

"That you'll be able to find someone before the month is over?..." Sora questioned in regards to the bet Riku was so tirelessly trying to win.

"You never know." Riku flashed him a toothy grin. "Las Vegas has a lot of potentials. And you know what they say ... what happens in Vegas stays there." His breath reached the point of being husky and ... sultry.

"Do they really say that?" Sora had to will himself not to lean forward and rest against his friend.

"Of course." Riku's fingers continued to stroke Sora's face, memorizing every inch, every pore. "Just keep an eye on me, all right? I'm not in the mood to get drunk and do something I'll regret."

"As long as you do the same for me," Sora blushed, laughing softly and continued, "I'm a light-drinker ... I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and waste my entire life on a poor decision."

"Then I'll appoint myself your guardian." Riku's fingers loitered on Sora's lips. The brunette peered up at him, trying his best to suppress the growing attraction that was swirling around in his mind. "I won't let anyone have their way with you without your consent." His index finger traced Sora's lips.

"Thank you," Sora whispered, feeling his tongue hit the tip of Riku's finger when he said the 'th' in thank you. He blushed a dark scarlet, trying to fight off the spell that he was under. How did this even start?

Was it dinner? Did that one dinner with Riku open his eyes?

Riku's breath involuntarily hitched. Never before had he felt so much pent-up affection for one person. One individual. The only person he could never have. The one person who would never be his. Sora's childish and innocent act had such a spiraling effect on the author. It was the idea of it being an accident that caused his mind to go into over-drive. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to having a friend.

"I'm sorry," Sora murmured. He paused when he felt his feather-light lips press against Riku's index finger as he spoke. He raised his gaze to meet his friend's.

"Don't be," Riku assured him, his free hand sliding down Sora's neck. "You're lucky. You're the most benign and righteous person I've ever met, Sora." He smiled weakly.

Sora barely paid any attention to Riku's words. The author's dexterous fingers sliding tediously down his bare neck demanded his undivided attention. His interest peeked when they slid just an inch, barely an inch, down his collar, resting on his protruding bone there.

Sora's breath hitched. One kiss wouldn't kill him? Would it?

Riku replaced his finger on Sora's lips with a pair of his own. It was soft, chaste. The gentle meshing of their lips sent Sora's mind over the edge. The artist timidly sat there in stun. Was he really seeking a relationship with this /man/?

His answer came when he set a hand on the back of Riku's neck. His actions were smooth and gentle. Barely able to detect. Sora exerted a bit of pressure onto the tips of his fingers, forcing Riku to continue the sensualistic kiss.

Riku gently rolled his lips against Sora's bottom one, enjoying the fleet and almost silent gasp he received. He sucked on the brunette's bottom lip for several seconds before applying more pressure. The author's gentle touches became more urgent as he drew Sora's lip feverishly in between his. Every time he'd do such he'd try to make the feeling last longer. Tried to cover more of the boy's pliant lips in a wet and arousing way.

Sora melted into the kiss, pressing slightly closer to Riku. The fingers that had been on his collarbone remained there, sliding teasingly back and forth. The soft and interestingly arousing feeling of that sensitive part of his torso created him to exhale deeply into the kiss, shutting his eyes tightly.

His kisses with Kairi had never been so ... lengthy and momentous.

Riku darted his tongue out between his lips to run it back and forth along Sora's lips. Sora mewed gently into the touch before timorously allowing Riku entrance. Something scorched deep down in Sora when he felt Riku's strong tongue invade his mouth. The author ran the muscle along the brunette's, begging and coaxing Sora into a reaction.

One kiss hadn't meant to go so far.

Sora's tongue quivered under the other's. The feeling sent shivers up and down his spine as he timidly slid his hands from Riku's neck downward. He hadn't realized it, but instead of going upon his back, they went down the back of Riku's loose shirt. Fingers pressed against the cold skin of Riku's back. The author moaned into the kiss, pressing forward. Riku then practially pinned Sora to the bed beneath them in a tangled mess of limbs.

Sora sighed helplessly into their locking of lips. He felt Riku's hands dance along his clothed sides. The author's tongue continued to work wonders with the hot caverns of his mouth. And god. His knees buckled and flattened beneath the other. Riku pressed his knees carefully on either side of Sora.

"Sora," Riku whimpered defenselessly into Sora's mouth. The name was a slur due to their current situation, but Sora took the hint. He blushed and allowed his fingers to splay along the small of his friend's back, his whole body hot to the touch. Every little touch the author gave him, Sora responded with a small arch of his back, closing the distance between their heated bodies.

When lack of air became an issue, Riku withdrew his tongue and turned his head to the side to catch his breath. When he looked back, intending to continue his gentle and enjoyable treatment on Sora, he saw a pair of intense blue eyes staring quizzically up at him.

Riku raised a shaky hand up to Sora's face, brushing back the brown bangs. "I'm sorry," he whispered uncertainly; his lips gliding over Sora's left cheek. "I shouldn't have done that.." He pulled away and allowed Sora to sit up.

Sora shyly did such and cleared his throat. "Well..."

"I just got carried away for a moment... lost control, I guess. Let's just ... say that that never happened," Riku offered, peering over at the ravished sight of his friend. He had never gone that /slow/ and that gentle on anyone.

"Dealm" Sora mumbled, trying his best to seem angered but failed. Could they really act like that /never/ happened? Was it possible?

"I need to talk to Demyx before I go... I'll come back here later to pick you up for dinner. Is that all right with you?" He was terrified that Sora was going to thrown a fit and break their friendship and partnership. Over one kiss. Which was more like fifty, fleeting, delicate kisses.

"Sounds good."

**_x x x_**

"I am a complete /moron/."

Riku threw his fists down in defeat. The author buried his face soon after into his sweaty palms in attempts to hide himself from the world. Demyx stared strangely at his brother, seeking an explanation. When it did not come, Demyx prodded Riku's right elbow that was propped up on the table. Riku spread his fingers out across his face, peeking weakly at Demyx. Written all over his face was his anguish and turmoil.

"I fucking kissed the kid..." Riku declared helplessly. It was in his nature to be vulgar and rude. He was used to using harsh and offensive language, in contradiction to his brother.

"Why do you want to get with him so badly?" Demyx pried, smacking his lips together as he waited for his food.

"I don't want to!" Riku snapped back and then sighed, lowering his voice to a calm-level, "I don't want a relationship with him, Demyx. I want to be his friend. It's just I can't stop myself from being attracted to him," Riku ranted.

"...So you like him?" Demyx grinned profusely.

"You know me, Demyx .. I like everyone," Riku mumbled dejectedly, "I'm not going to allow Sora to be involved with me... He's straight and innocent. All he wants is some help with his career and a friend. Not a 'jerk' who can't stay with someone for more than a month."

"Did he kiss you back?" Demyx prodded, taking a sip from his water before setting it back down with a 'clunk'. Roxas passed by, throwing the pair a curious glance. Riku Karada ... looking confused and hurt? Roxas lingered a table away, pretending to clean.

"What does it matter?" Riku looked disheartedly back up at the dirty blonde. The moment he saw the unmistakable grin on Demyx's face, he knew the other was up to something. But what?

"If he kissed you back he /must/ be interested in you as well." Demyx refrained from giggling as he leaned back in his seat, "I've watched enough Oprah to know the three things." He displayed the numeral three on his fingers. "Two-way flirting, advances from both parties, and never wanting to be away from them."

"Are you sure that's Oprah?" Riku asked, skeptical as usual. Aquamarine eyes surveyed Demyx as the blonde began to laugh.

"No. But it sounded good enough to be," Demyx declared with a smile. "But any way, excluding Oprah for a moment, I think you should at least take a go with him. If it doesn't work out, just be business partners. If you like him, and I'm assuming he likes you back from the way you talk about him, then why not try? Don't deprive yourself just because you feel bad."

"..." Riku looked down at his laced hands, "I told him I wouldn't hurt him," Riku's voice suddenly became sharp and irate, "How the hell do I date him and /not/ hurt him?!"

Roxas blinked. And blinked again. Were they talking about /Sora/?

"Riku... you're not getti-," Demyx began nervously, waving his hands in the air to calm the author down. It didn't work.

"How do you expect me to date him and not hurt him, Demyx?! You know me. I know me. I hurt people and fucking /use/ them. I don't think I even know what it feels like to like someone for a reason other than their looks. My god, Demyx, I'm hopeless." He slammed his head down against the table.

"..." Demyx was shocked by the sudden outburst. And somewhat confession.

"Confessing is the first step," Demyx offered but noticed Riku was staring up at him from his current placement.

"I've hurt everyone I've ever been with. I date them, lose interest, and hurt them. How do you expect me to do that to the only friend I've ever had?" Riku mumbled. "Someone other than you who cares what happens to me?..."

"Then change?" Demyx suggested but Riku shook his head, chin digging into the table.

"People don't change overnight. Especially me," he answered with a dis-hearted sigh.

Roxas was utterly surprised. Riku Karada hadn't changed .. but it seemed like he was struggling to do such. And over /his/ best friend? Roxas smirked and continued to listen. Never before had he seen Riku so frustrated.

"Are you sure you like him? I mean, maybe it's just because he's the first person to deny you of a relationship?" Demyx proposed.

"No..." Riku shook his head, "He's adorable ... and has this smile, you know? It makes my head spin and spin. And I just want to faint because I know I won't be able to handle all the spinning. And he's just so pure and innocent. He's perfection... and I'm not."

Demyx wasn't sure if he should believe that one person in such a short time could have such an impact in his usually heartless brother. "Is this really causing you this much trouble?"

"Yes," Riku admitted. "If I had it my way, I'd rather be going on pointless dates with people I'm attracted to just for the night. If I wasn't so enthralled with figuring Sora out you damn well know I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"..." Demyx arched his eyebrows, a bit amiss for words. "Curious ... why do you think he would say no?"

"He's made it /painfully/ clear that he doesn't want anything more than friendship," Riku hissed, shutting his eyes in rejection. "I should have taken the hint by now, but no. I'm too damn stubborn to."

"...It's amusing listening to you argue with yourself." Demyx had to point out before addressing the situation, "Have you ever offered a relationship to him? Without being a complete pervert about it?" Blue eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"Well ... no." Riku shrugged dismall., "But I'm not going to change how I act just to please him so he'll date me. I'm not /that/ desperate." Riku snorted in bitter amusement.

"I'm not suggesting that." Demyx wagged his finger. "All I'm saying is that you should just be serious, even if it's just for a few moments, about it when you ask him."

"I'm not asking him. If he likes me he'll bring it up," Riku snapped.

"You're so stubborn..." Demyx sighed and glanced down at his wristwatch. "Was that the only reason you came by? To confess your tragic love-life to me?"

Riku paused and sat up straight in his seat, "Not the only reason." He pushed his hair out of his face soon afterwards, "I'm leaving to Vegas tomorrow with Sora and I wanted you to keep an eye on my place. Last thing I need is thieves," Riku snarled.

"Right-o," Demyx hummed, nodding. "I'll check up on it Wednesday night to make sure everything is all right. After my date with Ze-" He stopped himself there and paled.

"Do not tell me you are seriously /dating/ the prick.." Riku narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"...It's none of your business," Demyx declared and motioned for the door. "It's two. Didn't you say you needed to be somewhere?"

"Fuck," Riku hissed and nearly fell out of his seat. "I'm supposed to meet Sora at the cafe." He smacked his head with vexation. He noticed the wicked grin on his brother's face. "What?" he demanded, arising to his seat.

"Nothing." Demyx chirped, "You just never worry about being late. It's amusing to see the difference." He gestured towards the door again, "Off you go."

Riku didn't say anything and brushed past Roxas without a word, headed to the cafe.

"...Sora's in for a hell of a ride," Roxas muttered and went back to /actually/ cleaning the restaurant.

**_x x x_**

"I'm sorry I'm late..."

Riku sat down feebly in the chair across from Sora. The brunette was busy messing with his hood on his black jacket. Dark blue eyes peered up and over at Riku, offering a smile. He finished fixing his jacket and turned back around in his seat to face his friend. Before them were two lemonades and a bowl of chips the waitress had brought over to appease Sora before Riku showed up.

"It's fine," Sora answered, snagging a chip and crunching it loudly.

"Lost track of time," Riku admitted, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. He frowned at the discovery but soon was distracted by the smile that remained on Sora's lips, even when the brunette ate.

"I actually talked to Marluxia about quitting..." Sora blushed a bit, laughing nervously.

"Oh?" Riku asked, his eyes never once leaving his friend's form.

"He seemed pretty upset," Sora laughed nervously for a second time,. "Xigbar had to keep him from screaming. He was rambling on about society and something involving you." A third awkward laugh. "...So I guess I can count myself out of anymore office jobs in the state of New York."

"Did he touch you?" Riku blurted out in an oddly soft voice. Aquamarine eyes flashed earnest desire to help Sora.

"Touch me?" Sora echoed.

"Kiss you. Hit you. Anything like that." Riku sounded /dead/ serious and concerned, and Sora did his best not to be alarmed by it.

"Not that I'm aware of?" Sora answered. "Although Xigbar did hug me good-bye and said to make sure I didn't get tangled up in /too/ many heartbreakers." He laughed for the fourth and final time.

"Oh."

Something cleaved in Riku's tense gaze. Small shards of security went flying from his eyes, leaving an unreadable look to be displayed for Sora. Sora blinked, carefully rethinking what he had just said. What did he say wrong? "...I'm curious, and I hope I'm not being nosey... but you said your dad cheated on your mom... do you know why?"

Riku frowned and sighed before daring to answer the question, "I guess he's like me. He always wanted more, and my mother wasn't willing to give her whole heart to him. Their relationship was more of a give and give until they couldn't give anymore. There was no sacrifices, no compromises. It was always fighting or sex." He shook his head. "And they were always making each other feel bad with their 'new catches'."

"And they did this in front of you?" Sora asked nervously.

"No." Riku shook his head, "They cared about me and wouldn't show me how dysfunctional they were. In fact, I think that's why they stayed together for so long. They did it so I could grow up with both parents." He shrugged. "Although it really didn't work that well."

Sora parted his lips and murmured, "Then why do you do that to people when you see the pain they caused one another?"

"..." Riku wasn't sure how to answer that.

"...Seeing my parents hurt each other hurt me, Riku. I told myself I'd never force whoever I married to deal with that. I promised myself that I'd love them with all of my heart and never look at anyone else. That they'd be my one and only." He blushed a bit. "Stupid, I know."

"Nah. It's not stupid," Riku responded, picking up his lemonade and taking a sip. He held the glass for a moment as he stared out the window. A taxi whizzed by before he turned his attention back to Sora. "I think it's actually a brilliant way of looking at life."

"Hehe.. thanks." Sora grinned.

"No problem, ki-... Sora." Riku corrected himself with a half-smile. There was a pause before Riku spoke again, "Did I tell you I started writing my next book?"

"Did you?" Sora grinned for a second time.

"Mhm," Riku said, smirking a bit, "I think it's brilliant so far."

"That's great." Sora beamed brightly at him as he took a sip of his drink as well. "I bet it'll be the best book ever!"

"That's going a bit far," Riku joked. "I'm sure I'm no match for Shakespeare."

"Maybe!" Sora clasped his hands together before childishly sneering, "As long as you don't start throwing out lines like 'What's in a name?'"

"...Of course not." Riku rolled his eyes at Sora, "That's copyright anyhow, stupid."

"Well... so!" Sora stuck his tongue out at his friend, "I was just saying." He giggled a bit, making him see all the more vulnerable and untainted.

"I know," Riku confirmed and stared out the window for a long while. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Sora responded, glancing out it as well. "I've never been. It sounds like an awesome place. Just don't run off with too many hookers," Sora teased, not daring to look over at Riku.

"Only person I'll be 'running off' with is you, dear," Riku taunted back, also refusing to look at Sora. If he had, he would have noticed the gentle tinge of pink spreading on Sora's cheeks. "But I promise. I'll keep my hands to myself. Besides, I bet they have all /sorts/ of diseases."

"...Nice way of looking at things," Sora responded cutely. "I bet you do as well."

"Well, that's kind." Riku scoffed, "And I don't, amazingly. I, unlike most people in this messed up world, know about getting tests done and a little thing called protection."

"Right, right," Sora answered quickly. "I'm sure you don't have anything."

"What?" Riku snapped and looked at Sora this time. "I honestly don't."

"Nothing? Nothing /whatsoever/?" Sora turned his gaze away from the window and then to Riku.

"Nothing," he concurred, eyes meeting Sora's.

"Pinky-swear?" Sora giggled, extending his pinky into the air. Riku stared at it and blinked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he spoke slowly, surveying the pinky with confusion.

"It's a /pinky/ swear, Riku! You make a promise with someone. Except when you pinky-swear, it's like stronger. Like your putting your soul into the promise and mean what you say. Here." Sora took Riku's hand and fumbled to get only his pinky. "You do this," He locked their pinkies and smiled sweetly, "A pinky-swear."

Riku stared at their hands for a long moment as he processed Sora's words. "Okay, I get it," he said before breaking their connection. "I /pinky-swear/ that I don't have anything."

"Okay." Sora laughed and nodded, "I believe ya then. You lucky ducky."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." He smirked and then sighed to himself.

He knew that he wasn't going to keep his mind in check when they left New York. He knew that for a fact. Being forced to share a hotel room with Sora would shove his mind into over-drive. Riku had his limits. He couldn't /possibly/ keep his hands to himself. Earlier was just an irresistible glimpse into what /could/ be in store for him. One kiss had never tasted sweeter.


	10. Highlights and Lowlights

_Before you read this chapter, I'd suggest listening to or buying or just downloading the song 'Stars' by Madina Lake. Why? Well, you'll figure that out later on. You'll get the 'full-effect' of this chapter if you do. And yeah ... progression in this chapter ... setting up for the next few. The plot will be thickening and bubbling and all that jazz soon. Don't worry. Plotholes? They'll be filled shortly ... just how soon? Depends on the development between Riku and Sora. Anyhow, enjoy and leave a review. Next chapter either Monday or late weekend._

* * *

**_Innovation

* * *

_**

The plane ride was much longer than Sora had anticipated. The flight left at sharply seven AM and was predicted to arrive around two. Sora had assumed the ride would be shorter (as most flights were), but once again he was proven wrong.

Sunlight leaked in through the windows around him. Sora Kayaki /wanted. to get some sleep, but the current situation as preventing him from doing such. It always seemed like his plans ended up thwarted. In fact, Sora figured, Riku sitting beside him wearing an oddly alluring fragrance of cologne was the cause of his downfall. Eyes narrowed at the author. Sora shifted in his seat, desperately seeking comfort. And perhaps childish vengeance... that sounded good as well.

Riku, on the other hand, was fast asleep. How he managed to do such was a mystery to Sora. Perhaps he was used to all this flying and had simply built up a resistance. Sora winkled his nose and jabbed Riku in the shoulder.

Riku cracked open an eye briefly. Orbs of an almost perfect blend of blue an d green observed Sora. The irate state caused Riku to snicker as he stumbled (metaphorically speaking) out of the realm of dreams. "Sora?" He inquired hazily.

"You're not allowed to sleep," Sora declared immaturely, "If I can't sleep, you can't."

Riku smirked wider. Hesitation instantly flared up in Sora's eyes. "Oh, really?" Without a second thought, Riku slipped his arm around Sora's shoulders. He practically dragged the boy onto his lip. He would have also, but the arm-rest between them was preventing him from that action. Pesky arm-rest. First class, he never hated it so much. "Better?"

"I guess..." Sora eyed the drowsy Riku nervously. He seemed utterly amused in this state. Less uptight. More compulsive.

"Need anything?" Riku asked. The tired male nudged his head towards the hostess'. "I can call one over if you want." Eyes remained glued to Sora. He frantically tried ot unravel the mystery of Sora before it /consumed/ him. That'd be a sight.

"I'm fine." Sora replied. Blue eyes watched Riku's fingers stroke his shoulder. Sort of a massage. The brunette allowed a content sigh to slip from his lips. God, Riku was such a great kisser. How he craved to do that again... But he refrained. For his own safety.

"When we get there we have a meeting at five. So if you want to sleep an hour..." Riku began but noticed the intense look Sora was giving him. "Something wrong?"

"No." Sora answered automatically. He snapped out of his daze. Just long enough to address the question. "I bet you'll be the one sleeping." Sora teased. Oddly, his cheeks scorched a shade of pink as he refused to break eye contact. Not like Riku was planning to do such anyhow.

"Of course. I was just offering. You know, if you want to rest with me." The author nearly cooed and hummed the sultry words in Sora's direction. What was the strange part was that Riku's tone contained no cockiness or seduction. Strange.

"..." Sora gulped down the lump in his throat, "Do you want me to?" He asked innocently.

'There's a lot of tings I'd like you to do... or more so I'd like to do to you...' Riku mused with a smirk. Mental smirk, that is. "Perhaps." Came the simple but witty response. It wasn't a yes or a no. Just a 'perhaps'.

"You just want my body," Sora commented awkwardly. He lacked anything better to say. The artist blinked a few times, gaze never once faltering. He was trying his best to be funny but he was failing horribly. He was far too dense, innocent, and nervous.

"Hell yeah." Riku sneered. His hand on Sora's shoulder moved upward. The male's hand soon after began to fuss with locks of brown hair.

"Hehe." Sora laughed nervously, trying not to lean into the touches or to sigh in pleasure. It was comforting. Wild, dangerous, heart breaking /Riku Karada/ was /comforting/.

Okay, so Sora wanted to risk a relationship with Riku. He wanted to show Riku /love/ ... if that ever formed. He wanted his friend /kissing/ him ... Did that make him as shallow as Riku? Just as /needy/?

"I heard a lot of artists are going to be there." Riku informed Sora. His hand remained raking through Sora's hair. "Maybe you'll find one that tickles your fancy." Riku offered a helpful smile.

'Well... I'd rather try dating you...but you'd break my heart' Sora thought weakly. "Maybe. Like what you said. What happens in Vegas stays-"

"In Vegas." Riku said at the same time. The way Sora said it sounded /suggestive/. "I'm going to try and get some sleep before we land." Riku quickly stated.

Sora nodded, "You do that."

"See you in a few." Riku whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

"Of course."

**_x x x_**

The hotel (to say the least) was more than Sora expected. Of course, this /was/ Riku Karada, so who wouldn't have guessed the tycoon to have anything less than the best. Sora lazily dropped the bed closest to the window. Half of him was glad that Riku had the decency to request two beds. Yet, the other half wished there was one. The fading memory of the day before remained in his mind. God, he had wanted that.

"Comfy enough?" Riku asked with a famous smirk.

"Mhm." Sora grinned but paused soon afterwards, "Want to lay with me?" It was a simple question. He expected a simple answer.

If only things were simple when it came to Riku Karada.

"As much as I'd like to, I have to unpack." Riku replied. The author began his rummage through his suitcase. He removed shirts, pants (some were leather to Sora's amazement) and other materials. Sora's face displayed a look of disappointment.

"You can unpack /later/." Sora whined, taking extra care to accent the 'later'. Blue eyes shone with dominance over at Riku. The brunette gently tapped the spot beside him.

"Do you really want me in bed that badly?" Riku teased his friend, arching his brow.

Sora stiffened, "You just look tired." Sora retorted smartly.

"Mm..." Riku set his clothes down on the large dresser and made his way over to Sora. He forced a smile down at the immature boy. "Maybe I am." Riku confessed with a shrug.

"Then lay down." Sora restated cutely. Childish orbs fixated on the wild Riku Karada (who actually wasn't that /wild/.)

"You win." Riku scoffed as he sat down on the bed. Seconds later he laid down; shoulder-to-shoulder with Sora.

"Ever wonder what happens when you die?" Sora asked, closing his eyes with relaxation.

What an odd question, "No. Why?"

"I was watching this show and this girl died. Her father regretted never telling her how much he truly cared about his rebellious daughter. I was asking you for your opinion on death because you're a writer ... I just figured writers had creative ideas regarding that sort of stuff."

Riku was amiss for words for several moments. "I guess death is the last step on our journey of life. Everyone dies and I guess it's inevitable. it's fair..."

"What about the teenage girl?" Sora inquired.

"Was she involved in a DUI?" Riku asked.

"...Her friend was driving.." Sora wracked his brain for the details. They were there, just a bit foggy and hazy. Slowly fading with time.

"Then it was her fault," Riku muttered stubbornly.

"It's her fault she died?" Sora squeaked. Eyes opened and glanced at Riku in disbelief. Maybe...

"It's fair." Riku stated, "Her fault."

"She wasn't drunk!" Sora snapped, "I don't see how you think it's her fault, Riku."

"You asked for my opinion." Riku glared back at Sora. The air went stale. "i just think that every death is fair, okay?" Both aquamarine eyes and oceanic blue ones stared at each other for a long while. Riku tried his best to understand how Sora's mind worked and how a person could get so worked up on something as small as death. Then again, him and Sora were complete opposites, so he figured Sora just had compassion for everyone.

"Whatever," Sora mumbled, looking away from Riku at once. He was angry, Riku could tell. Those usual carefree features were now drenched in frustration. Lips were pierced into a sharp frown that was directed at Riku.

"Darling." Riku eyed Sora's perplexed state. He had so much to learn about his new friend, didn't he? Riku witnessed Sora flinch at what he had said. "So now you hate me?" Riku guessed, voice suddenly converting to an emotionless monotone.

"No," Sora answered honestly, "You're entitled to your own opinion, I'm sorry." Sora apologized, shutting his eyes as he turned back in Riku's attention.

"Let's just drop this?" Riku suggested, not wanting to be in a petty little fight with Sora on their first day in Las Vegas.

"Deal." Sora whispered uncertainly.

Riku sat there for a long moment. He had no idea what to say. No idea of how to start a more interesting and kind conversation. So he just laid there beside Sora. He listened to the even and small breaths of his friend, the occasional coughs, and the way the brunette's chest raised and then elegantly deflated.

"So it's a convention?" Sora asked as he finally opened his eyes.

"Yeah. Booths for authors and artists. There's a huge banquet and after-party." Riku explained casually, eyes never once removing themselves from Sora's. Eye contact was such a precious thing.

"So it's an art convention?" Sora wondered, blinking very slowly. He was at peace once more, and was quite relaxed to be laying there with his friend.

"Refined/famous/ art. Authors and well-known artists only. Well ... you're an exception. You're with me." Riku flashed Sora a toothy smile that screamed 'I'm up to something. What? You'll never know'.

"That's good then." Sora replied, shifting a bit. He reached for the pillow above him. Once he had it in his grasps, he tightly squeezed the object and nuzzled his chin into it. Feather pillow. They were a lot better than the kind he had back at his apartment.

Riku laughed a bit, "If you find a pretty girl, I won't hesitate in leaving the room for you two to be alone." He grinned and then rose a hand in the air to point at a small fridge, "There's wine in there. You know, just incase you wanted to woo her some more." Riku winked soon after.

"I'm not going for a one-night stand, Riku." Sora laughed apprehensively. The brunette sighed before speaking once more, "But I'll do the same thing for you."

'Too bad I can't get myself to /see/ anyone since I've met you. I want to yell at you for that but I can't. It's not your fault' Riku hollered angrily in his mind. What was going on? It was physiological, he knew it was. It was just ... he didn't even know. He was acting stupid. "Tch. Okay." Was the simple and yet elegant response.

Riku was ever so slowly becoming completely enthralled by his younger counterpart. He always what was out of his reach. Always.

**x x x**

"Sora."

Riku jabbed his snoozing friend. Sora's head was leaning against the red-covered table. Yawns emitted from the artist as he peered over to his right at Riku. The author was dressed in a nice white dress-shirt with a maroon tie. Sora's jaw slacked a bit, remembering where he was. Blue eyes fell off Riku and then around them. People clothed in suits and fancy clothes walked by. All of them were eagerly chattering. Some stopped at the booths whilst others headed into the adjoining halls.

"What time is it?" Sora asked curiously. No clocks were insight to Sora's disappointment.

"Six." Riku replied, "We have another hour before the after party." Riku informed him.

"Can I go walk around?" Sora requested. His eyes fixated on Riku. The tie and the shirt. It was all too much for him. Sora's heart ached. He hated, he really did, that he was attracted to Riku. But he hated the idea that would never take a relationship seriously even more. And therefore, Sora would never allow himself to confess. Plenty of people kept quiet about their attractions. It was a daily thing in society. There were just too many risks.

"Don't get lost," Riku teased, smirking over at the younger.

"Like I would," Sora grinned, "If anyone asks about my stuff," He motioned to the paintings, "Say whatever sounds good."

"Can do." Riku nodded as he strummed his agile fingers along the table.

With that, Sora wandered away from the booth. The brunette wore a dress-shirt, dark red. Unlike Riku, he wore no tie, but instead a black jacket. The hood rested neatly behind him, pooling at the base of his neck. The jacket had fancy white outlining (something Riku bought him a day or so ago as a 'friendly gift'). Along with the shirt, Sora wore his typical black cargo pants with red strips of fabric. All in all, Sora looked ... typical.

Sora then came across a booth near the west corner. Eyes traveled along the paintings hung upon the walls. The color caught his attention at once. The paintings were more of a realistic style than his own. Realistic humans. but the backgrounds were swirls of color forming a landscape. It was a bit ... creepy. Yet beautiful.

"Sora Kayaki, correct?"

Sora's attention was drawn away from the painting by the speaker. The silver-haired man looked familiar. In fact, Sora remembered meeting him a few days ago, just not his name. Go figure.

Sora offered a timid smile at the man. He shuffled his hands into his jacket. He felt under-dressed standing next to this man. "It's nice to see you," Sora greeted.

"I'm surprised you're here." Xemnas said, leaning against his own booth with subtle amusement. "So he really is endorsing you," Xemnas said but more so to himself.

"He has some of my art up," Sora explained with a wide smile, "I'm really glad to be here."

"Do you like?" Xemnas nudged his head over his shoulder.

"Very much." Sora grinned and marveled. "Wait ... are these /yours/?"

"That'd be correct." Xemnas answered. The man slid behind the booth and took a seat, "Been in the business for ten years."

"Wow." Sora gaped at the man, "That's a long time."

"Mhm." Xemnas paused, "I'm curious. Are you and Karada dating?" He arched his grey-toned eyebrows.

"No." Sora answered quickly. A blush danced across his face to which he forced to disappear. "We're just friends." That's all I'll allow, Sora mused wearily in his head. He couldn't let some stranger (a famous stranger at that) thinking that he and Riku were dating. That spelled doom.

"Interesting." Xemnas sneered. Sora furrowed his brows questioningly. "He seems to be protective of you. Very protective."

Sora gave a sheepish nod, "He is." He cracked a smile. he was thankful that Riku cared so much about him. Even if they were new to this friendship thing. He was /very/ thankful. "I should be heading back, actually." Sora stated. He was uncertain as to how long he had been wandering about.

"You do that." Xemnas gave a small wave, "Take care." The way he said it made Sora shiver just a bit.

"You too..." And with that Sora made his way quickly back to Riku's booth to mingle to fans and other artists. It was relaxing ... for the most part. That was until the after-party.

Discretion went /out the window/.

**_x x x_**

Sora's hand quivered on the empty wine glass. Nimble fingers did their best not to lose their grip and drop the glass. Blue eyes were clouded and hazy as he imagined said glass shattering on the floor. His mind was spinning a bit and he felt like he was in a life-like dream. He exhaled sharply and then took in the scent of fruity alcohol lingering in the air.

Riku was somewhere ... last time Sora had seen him was when Riku was flirting aimlessly with a waitress. After that Sora forgot where he went. Even if he wasn't insight Sora's mind did not wander away from the author.; Riku this. Riku that. Mysterious and sexy Riku in Las Vegas.

A dark blush materialized on Sora's face at the thoughts of Riku biting his neck like some sort of vampire. Sora giggled at the thought. Riku would make a hot vampire... never before had his thoughts so freely danced around. Especially about men ... especially about /Riku/.

Riku found Sora a few moments later downing a glass of blackberry wine. The author stared blankly at the clearly intoxicated brunette. Aquamarine eyes met cloudy blue ones a few seconds later. Riku barely recognized the boy. God, Sora was /really/ a light-drinker.

"Sora?" Riku asked, the only one who was still in his right mind.

"Hey, Rikuuu." Sora slurred with a sloppy grin. He took a final sip from his glass before setting it back down. He attempted to stand but instead decided upon falling into Riku's un-expecting arms. Riku blinked cautiously as he caught Sora from under his arms, supporting the boy's lithe form.

"I wasn't expecting you, of all people, to get drunk." Riku groaned and helped Sora to stand straight. "...You're gonna be sick later." Riku noted and frowned.

"Nahh... I'll be fine, Riku." Sora whispered cutely. He pushed his body upwards in attempts to kiss Riku but missed and placed and awkward kiss onto Riku's nose.

"Don't do that, Sora." Riku warned, face oddly turning a dark red.

"You're a very pretty man, Riku." Sora giggled, trying to stand upright. Defiance flared in his eyes. "Very pretty." He squeaked with a smile.

"Thanks?..." Riku sighed and removed his arms from around Sora. He rose his hands to brush his hair out of his eyes. "I think we should get back to the room. I'm not having fun and you're just drunk..." Riku mumbled as he glanced around the dark dance room.

"No, let's dance." Sora argued with an affectionate smile.

Before Riku had time to even respond, Sora was dragging him across the room and towards the dance floor. The small lighted part of the huge room soon vanished as the pair was engulfed in bodies. Riku was surprised that Sora hadn't collapsed or fallen into anyone yet. Very surprised.

Sora paused near the middle of the dance floor. "Now if they'd only play some music," Sora sighed adorably, resting his head against Riku's chest.

"Sora," Riku warned, trying to pry Sora off him, "You do know that we're not dating, right?"

"I know." Sora answered simply in a slur, world still spinning around and around. He had only a thread of reality left, and he was doing his best to cling onto it for dear life.

Before Riku had time to respond again, music began to fill the room. Riku's eyes turned towards the stage in the distance. A band was on the stage, strumming guitars, banging drums, and singing. The song sounded familiar ... and within a few seconds he knew which one it was.

"Who are they?" Sora hummed drunkenly against Riku's chest, peering up at his friend.

_we walk past a dead end street_

"Madina Lake." Riku answered in a sigh, "They're alter-" Riku began but let out a yelp when he felt Sora's hands on his waist, lingering on his backside, "Sora..." Riku warned, eyes glowering at the boy.

"Dance with me?" Sora asked once more.

_atop the hill so we can be alone_

"Fine." Riku gave in.

Sora beamed and then pulled Riku close to him. Sora hazily gazed up into Riku's vast eyes as he nuzzled his face against the other's strong neck. "You lead." He instructed, fingers trembling along Riku's sides in beat with the fast-paced music.

_under the moon it's beautiful_

Riku sighed a bit and effortlessly swung his arms around Sora. He leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear, "Sora… you're going to have to turn around." He resisted the urge to nip at his friend's earlobe. He couldn't take advantage of Sora when he was drunk. He promised him. Dancing wasn't taking advantage though…

_the stars clear the black of night when i'm with you_

Sora blushed, half from the alcohol coursing in his veins and half to his stupidity. He turned around and felt Riku pull him effortlessly against his back. They bodies met that caused a relaxed gasp to elicit from Sora's lips. He could not see Riku anymore, but having Riku behind him, arms around his waist tightly, lulled him. Blue eyes shut as he felt Riku's dexterous fingers rock his hips in sync with the music.

_and nervously i take your hands_

_and promise you i'll take you for a ride_

Sora rose his hands from his sides up and around Riku's neck. He pulled at the author's neck, just briefly so he could let their eyes meet. Sora laughed, staring up at Riku (quite literally). The hands on him felt like they were on fire. It was like a spa, or a massage … but a lot more electric feeling? Like slipping into a warm tub and relaxing all your tense muscles? Or biting into something sweet. The pleasant shudder you got. Yeah, maybe it was that.

_"and someday we'll have it all, you and me, we're gonna be stars"_

Their bodies met in the middle. Sora gasped a bit when he rocked back against his friend. He felt Riku somewhat thrust forward, pulling Sora as close as he possibly could. Riku's hands traveled along his clothed sides, fingers digging at him as they went. The jacket was bothersome, yes. He slipped his hands under the jacket's flaps and caressed the dark red shirt he found there.

_we'll runaway from everything you hate_

_runaway to everything you've wanted_

"Riku…" Sora purred softly, fingers tangling themselves in Riku's previously neat hair. He shut his eyes and pushed back against his friend seconds later. He smirked sloppily at the groan he received from his friend. Riku's fingers, now blocked from view of any people who were looking (not like anyone was…), slipped under the dress shirt. Sora arched when he felt the cold fingers against his hot skin. "Ri…_ku_." Sora breathed hotly.

_we'll runaway from everything you fought_

_runaway to everything you love _

_take my hand, let's get famous_

"I doubt you've ever danced with anyone before, huh?" Riku teased, lips ghosting over Sora's ear. He heard the mewed response from Sora as his fingers danced along Sora's sensitive flesh. Sora kept his arms around Riku's neck above him, as if it was a reassurance that Riku wasn't leaving and he was there. Sora's mind was still quite fuzzy … so he doubted he'd remember much … but for now, this was all he needed.

_i'm amazed how things can change_

_how the real world can chase our dreams away_

_how did you give up easily_

_cause i'd rather make them bury me, so let's_

Sora practically ground back against his friend, loving the reaction and the feeling doing such produced. Riku sighed helplessly into Sora's ear. Against his better judgment, he craned his neck down and took the brunette's lobe in his mouth. Sora gasped loudly. Everything that Riku was doing, all at the same time, was a bit too much for the poor, drunk artist.

_our names in lights across the sky_

_it's beautiful and our whole lives will be headlines_

_across the whole world_

"Rikuu…" Sora murmured when he felt the author's hand teasingly dance across his nipple. His eyes slipped shut and he melted back against Riku. Riku let go of the boy's ear briefly, licking it quickly as he caught his breath.

"Too much for you?" Riku teased, swaying against his friend.

"No?..." Sora wasn't sure how to answer but supposed a no would suffice.

"Good." Riku hummed, letting his hands fall from under Sora's shirt and back on his clothed hips. He /felt/ Sora pout as the song ended. The people around them cheered for the band. Except them.

By this point Sora was facing down Riku, tugging eagerly at Riku's tie. Sora pulled the other close to him, letting their chests compress against each other's. Riku's aquamarine eyes widened when he felt Sora reach up on his tip-toes and nip at his neck, just above his collar.

"Sora…stop it." Riku slipped as he felt the brunette's inexperienced lips work at his neck.

"No…. let me have my funn." He whined in a slur, nuzzling Riku's neck. Lips continued up Riku's neck. He was a bit disappointed when all he could reach was Riku's jaw. Sora muttered something incoherent, probably just a drunk rambling, before tugging at Riku's tie again.

"Sora. No." Riku knew if he let Sora, he wouldn't hear the end of it. The first rule of friendship, hell even of life, was not to sleep with your best friend.

"Rikuuu." Sora pouted, lips biting at his friend's jaw.

"Damnit, Sora. No." Riku argued harshly, arms rising up to press between them. He easily shoved Sora's hand off his tie.

Sora stared meekly at Riku. Questions flashed in the youth's eyes. "Riku?..." He whispered softly.

"Let's get you back to the room," He reached down and snagged Sora's hand, "You need to lie down before you pass out or get sick." Riku whispered soothingly into Sora's ear.

"Fine…" Sora muttered and hiccupped as Riku lead him out of the party and towards the elevator. Once there, he turned to the side, noticing that Sora had a very pensive and almost dead like expression on his face.

"You tired?" Riku asked with a shrug.

"…Y-yeah.." Sora slurred eyes heavy.

"Go Figure…" Riku sighed and pressed up on the elevator to the hotel rooms. He was thankful that the convention was in the hotel. Very thankful that the people had booked rooms for the authors in the same hotel.

"Hey….Riku?" Sora asked in a yawn, leaning against his friend's side.

"Hm?" He peered down at the ravished Sora.

"I really like you." He purred out softly, eyes shut.

"W-what?..." Riku asked, eyes widening as the elevator opened. The two entered and Riku clicked level ten. He turned to Sora the moment the doors shut, leaving them in utter silence. Just themselves.

"I really like you, Riku." Sora repeated, leaning against the wall, trying his best not to let his stomach or his want to sleep get to him. "…but …" He tried to form intelligent words, "I'm afraid…. That….. you…" He kept slurring and Riku tried his best to pick out the words, "break.. my heart."

"…" Riku stared down at the floor. "I told you not to get involved with me."

"Riku?..." Sora asked weakly.

"I told you just to be my friend because I'll-."

"You said you'd never…hurt me." Sora refuted eyes hazy as he opened them and stared at Riku questioningly.

"Just please," He looked at Sora as the elevator opened, "…don't ever bring this up again."

He was frightened of going back on his promise. He said he'd never hurt Sora if they dated. Honestly, he was afraid that he had lied. And more than ever did he just want to through his worries out the window and /try/ dating his friend. But… things weren't going all that well. No matter what Riku Karada did, he couldn't keep his mind off Sora… and it was hurting him in the long-run.


	11. Eloquent Seduction

_I rewrote this chapter a few times because the direction is was going wasn't beneficial to the story as a whole (but i saved the old versions just so i can look back on them because they do have good elements) so hopefully you all will like this chapter and appreicate the direction and /hopefully/ not think it's too cliche. This is going to lead into the next chapter .. which is ... to say the least, drama packed? Only way to get it updated it so review! Hopefully it'll be up by next weekend or Friday._

* * *

**_Innovation

* * *

_**

Slipping in and out of consciousness usually wasn't /this/ painful. A dull, and yet violent, throbbing in his head that felt like it was spiraling throughout his entire skull, kept him from a pleasant sleep. Lips pierced into a painful frown as the brunette shifted on the bed. Arms reached out and clung to the sheets around him. He pulled them tighter and tried to fight off the pain. In the end, he gave up and cracked open his eyes.

The intensity of the morning light directly hitting his eyes made him wince and snap them shut. Wearily, Sora turned his head to the left, away from the window. Carefully, he pried his eyes open. Things were fuzzy, he knew that, and he felt like he wanted to throw up just from opening them.

His stomach churned and his body felt achy. Muttering something incoherent under his breath, Sora turned his attention across the room. Sleeping as care freely as he could was the pompous and mysterious (and maybe a bit ego-centric ) Riku Karada. He let a sigh elicit from his lips as he watched his friend sleep.

"My head," Sora pouted, wanting to slam his head down against the pillow just to relieve the pain.

After a long moment of silence, Sora willed himself up and out of the bed. He panicked a bit when he realized he was stripped down to his boxers. A dark red seared across his face as he grabbed for his blankets. Sweat formed on his forehead as he gave a glance to Riku.

They had not … they /couldn't/ have… they /didn't.

"N-no…" Sora stammered weakly, holding his head with one hand. The other hand clenched the blankets tightly. He had not just lost his virginity, while he was drunk, to Riku /Karada/. He felt weak. He felt faint. And in the end his knees buckled as he choked on his own spit.

Riku cracked open his eyes. He was tired, yes, but the situation at hand chucked him out of his fatigue. Emerald hues flickered onto Sora's folded body on the floor. God, he looked like a dead fish. Riku yawned a bit as he shifted the covers off his body, just enough so he could sit up straight.

"Sora?" Riku asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Sora flinched a bit. At least Riku's voice was somewhat low so it didn't hurt /that/ much. Sora bit his bottom lip to deal with the pain as he shot his friend daggers. "We had /sex/ didn't we?!" Sora suddenly demanded, pulling the sheets close to his body to hide it from his friend's wandering eyes.

"We did?" Riku echoed, arching his eyebrows curiously. _Where was I when this happened?_ He smirked and folded his arms.

"You … you /did/ me!" Sora wailed, scrambling back against the bed. His back clunked against the frame as he stared wide-eyed at Riku. Even when he spoke his head throbbed. He was never going to drink again. Never, ever, ever.

"Oh, of course I did." Riku chortled, rolling his eyes, "And it was the best fuck I've ever had too." Riku hummed as he arose from his placement on the bed. His eyes wandered to Sora's exasperated expression. He shrugged and made his way to the bathroom to fix up.

Sora hurried to his feet and sauntered quickly after Riku. "How… could you?! Were we both … drunk? Oh my god… we did it!" Sora hollered, holding his head in pain and misery. He didn't want his first time to be a blur. Hell, he couldn't remember anything from last night except the dancing… oh god.

"And you're following me into the bathroom why?" Riku asked, glancing at Sora in the mirror. The author slipped his shirt off and reached for the tooth paste. Sora stood idly in the doorway, staring weakly at his friend.

"We /did/ it Riku! How can you be okay with this?! And besides, if we have, doesn't matter if I see you naked…" Sora whined, choking on his own words, "My life is ruined, Riku!"

"Sora." Riku attempted to silence Sora as he slipped his pants off. Even though he /was/ attracted to his friend he wasn't going to strip down for him. At least not beyond the boxers. He would keep those on.

"I can't believe this! And I /let/ you?! Oh my god, Riku! How could you do this to me?!" Sora yelled, barely keeping himself up. His nails dug into the doorframe as he continued his tantrum.

"Sora." Riku stated, a bit more forcefully as he turned around.

"I had sex with yo-!" Sora attempted but was silenced as Riku walked over to him. They were barely inches apart by now. Sora gulped and muttered out a pained, "…What?... once not enough?" He looked destroyed and broken.

"We didn't have sex you idiot." Riku laughed, smirking at his friend, "You got drunk, I dragged you up here. The end."

Sora blinked a few times. "O-oh…" He shuddered and then laughed despite the pain in his head. "So… I'm still a virgin?..." He was a bit fearful to ask, even though they both knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah… unless you don't want to be." Riku walked back over to the mirror, only to shoot the other a dark smirk.

"….No." Sora stammered, remaining frozen to the spot. "I'm … sorry for overreacting." Sora apologized sheepishly, tilting his head cutely to the side. "I just …. Didn't really expect to wake up half-naked with a head-ache…"

"It's fine I guess." Riku shrugged as he reached for his toothbrush. He squirted the mint toothpaste onto it and rose the brush to his teeth. It lingered there for a moment before he turned his head to the side, peering back at Sora, "Can I have some privacy? Or do you want to take a shower with me or something?" Riku teased, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm gone!" Sora gulped, wincing at his loud voice, and closed the door gently behind him.

Riku laughed to himself as Sora left. He lowered the toothbrush and stared into the mirror with a foggy expression. The memory of last night bombarded him. The way Sora's body felt against his … their hot breaths on each other … it took everything in him not to let Sora overpower him and have his way. He was surprised, quite surprised, that he hadn't kissed the brunette. Riku ran a hand through his hair with a frown.

"He likes me…" Riku whispered disdainfully, staring at his own reflection. All of a sudden it didn't seem all that handsome, all that great. It looked like a rotten, good for nothing, whore who couldn't handle a steady relationship. Someone who had to keep others away from himself so they wouldn't be hurt. "He likes me…" Riku repeated and punched the faucet in frustration.

Honestly he wanted to be with Sora. Sora was the light and he was the dark. Sora was righteous, Riku had no morals. They balanced each other out. They had fun. Things would have been great as friends, but the temptation was shoving them over that line. Sora was the artist, and Riku was the author. They were the perfect match. Why wouldn't they get together?

Riku laughed chillingly. He had hurt everyone he had ever been with. And unknown to Sora, he had even /punched/ and /kicked/ and /slapped/ a few in the process. He winced. He wasn't abusive … he was just … He couldn't think of an excuse that would justify his actions. It was just sometimes he got so frustrated, and he wanted it so badly, and when they weren't willing he just .. lost his mind. He lost his temper.

Something he could never afford to do when Sora was around. He wouldn't let his mind be controlled by his past habits. He wanted to change. Maybe not just for Sora, but for the better of himself.

When he found that he couldn't cry he sighed miserably and rubbed his inflamed knuckles. What was he doing?... Why had he wasted his time chasing dreams, chasing hopeless people, looking for something he knew neither of them wanted.

What he wanted was for someone to actually /give a damn/ about him and his well-being and not just be in it for a 'good ride'. He felt sick and had to take two little white pills just to make the pain his mind was causing him go away.

_**x x x**_

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Sora was sprawled out like a lounging dog on the bed. His head was near the headboard but his feet were dangling off the side nearest the window. He kicked his heels back and forth boredly as his eyes danced over to the entering Riku. He laughed a bit at the sight of his friend's soaked silver hair. He looked a bit different after a shower. Sora blinked, surveying him for another moment. Honestly … he looked kind and considerate. And real.

"What ever you want to do." Riku answered as he messed with jeans, trying to button them. Riku's hair clung to his bare chest as he maneuvered himself across the room, still fumbling with his pant's buttons. After awhile he sat down on the edge of his bed. He finally got it done and glanced over at Sora.

The brunette was wearing a tight light blue (periwinkle to be exact) shirt with his black vest (the one from the previous night) over it. Today he wore a different pair of blue cargo pants, but these with dark navy blue strips of fabric. On his wrists were a black, blue, and brown wristband. Each had the same Japanese symbols scribbled upon them.

"You look good." Riku noted as he walked over to the dresser to snag his shirt, "Blue and brown go great together. At least that blue does." Riku spoke, grabbing a grey shirt.

"Why thank you." Sora replied cautiously and sat up, messing with his strands of brown hair. Had Riku given him an actual compliment? That was a change. Odd, but nonetheless, welcome. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Riku slip on the grey shirt that had faded white spots on it. It looked designer and classy and yet rugged.

"How about we take pictures of around town so I can paint them!" Sora grinned as he sprang up and off the bed. He hurried to the window and pointed eagerly out it. "Just look at the all the things I could paint!"

"I don't have a camera though." Riku replied, walking over to Sora curiously. It was amazing how spontaneous his younger friend could be. Perhaps friendship was the better choice in this situation. Just for now.

"I have one." Sora beamed and walked over to his bed. He bent down and reached for his suitcase beneath it. Once retrieved, he snapped it open and grabbed the sable case. He slung the case around his neck and kicked said suitcase back into it's resting spot. "See?" He pointed at it with a bright smile. "We can go sight-seeing too!"

"Okay, Sora." Riku laughed a bit and reached out to ruffle Sora's hair. Sora allowed the action with little hesitation. However, the boy paused and winced several seconds later.

"Let me just take something for my head, okay? It's going away but I just want to make sure it stays gone." Sora informed Riku as he slipped past the other.

"Sure thing." Riku nodded and watched Sora make his way to the bathroom.

Riku walked over to his bed and pulled out the bureau's drawer. He reached for the papers within. Once he removed them, he placed them on his lap and uncapped a black, ball-point pen. Dexterously, Riku lowered the pen to the paper and began to write.

_His hand clasped tightly around hers as they walked along the outskirts of town. He wasn't quite sure whether or not she believed him when he said he was having a good time, but he figured it didn't matter. Juliana would believe him in time. All he could ask for now was a chance to prove he had changed, and that he really felt for her._

Riku lifted the pen off the paper when he saw Sora re-enter. "Ready?" The brunette beamed.

"Yeah. Just a second." Riku mumbled as he scribbled down a last sentence.

_He wanted to show to her that he was finally understanding the word love, and that she was his sky and savior._

_**x x x**_

"You're comfy, you know that? You should get a job as a chair."

Sora grinned profusely as he leaned against Riku, using the author as a backrest. His feet were up and on the limo's seat as he messed with the ice-cream he had gotten at the large shopping plaza a few moments ago. A few bags lined the interior of the limo, preventing either of them from spreading out. Not like Sora wanted to regardless. The boy was like glue.

"Thank you?" Riku asked, holding his manuscript carefully away from Sora's ice-cream. Last thing he needed was ice-cream smeared all over his finest writing. His eyes traveled off the paper and onto the ice-cream. "What flavor did you get anyhow?"

"Orange." Sora grinned, taking a lick, "I _love_ orange so much!" He took another feverish lick, the smile on his face never faltering. Sora was like a twenty year old child. Riku groaned at the idea. This was starting to feel like a babysitting job.

"I prefer mocha." Riku offered his two-cents with a smirk as his pen continued to swirl across his paper. _She looked up into his endless pools of green and-_

"Coffee is okay." Sora answered, tapping his feet on the seat.

_-smiled widely when she realized his strong arms were around her. She felt secure. Loved. Like-_ "Is it really?" Riku asked, not really paying attention to Sora. His mind was lost in his literary world. The one place where he could pretend to have a decent relationship. Where he could step into the life of another human-being, just for a bit.

"Ri_-ku_." Sora pouted, noticing the lack of attention he was getting. An idea flickered in his mind as he finished the ice-cream and set the small container down on the floor. Moments later Sora was practically crawling into his friend's lap, swatting the paper and pen away.

Riku dropped it instinctively.

"Sora?..." Riku asked. Sora placed both his hands on the cushions on either side of Riku's back. His knees dug into the seats around Riku as he sat firmly in his friend's lap. Their eyes met and Sora smiled sweetly.

"Are you gonna pay attention to me?" He asked, and then nudged over his shoulder, "Cause you know there's a window separating us and the driver. So _no one_ can see us, _Riku_." Sora teased good-naturedly. Of course the brunette had no knowledge in the field of seduction and romantic teasing, so figured that this was just … harmless. Poor little dense Sora.

"…Is that so?" Riku managed in a nervous voice. He could /feel/ Sora's hot and orangey breath on his own. His mind went numb and all he could think about was Sora's feelings for him and the night before.

"That's what I said." Sora laughed nervously, "So you're gonna put the papers away and have fun… _right_?"

"Fun?" Riku echoed, challenging Sora's words. "What kind of fun, Sora-dear?"

"Safe… fun?" Sora dared but silenced himself when he felt a hand on his cheek. He flushed a dark crimson at the touch, pretending to not notice it. He then laughed nervously again. "Fun that isn't … working." Sora added in, his forehead bumping against Riku's as his friend's other hand rested around his waist. "Fun that doesn't involve … thinking?" This was getting awkward. He wanted to jump away, or swat Riku away, but he was frozen. _Friendship, Riku_, Sora mentally screamed.

"Sora." Riku spoke hotly, lips brushing against his friend's as he spoke.

"Y-yeah?" Sora asked, trying to clear his mind of any immature thoughts.

"You look like a girl wearing that." He settled on and pressed a quick kiss onto his friend's forehead.

Sora grumbled something and scrambled off Riku's lap. He was disappointed. /Very/ disappointed. He liked Riku … /really/ was attracted to him, wouldn't mind going on a date with him, and yet here Riku was, calling him a girl! Sora frowned and then shouted in an annoyed tone, "Don't compare me to a girl, Riku! I don't even like them!"

"Oh?" Riku grinned and Sora froze.

"...Drop it, Riku." Sora instructed nervously, voice sounding harsher than he intended it to. He fidgeted in his seat and turned his attention out the window and away from Riku.

In his heart, there was a battle raging. One side wanted just to get it over with and ask Riku for a relationship. It was just a harmless, little, meaningless relationship. Maybe even just a date. The other half fought against it. It told him that dating Riku would be a bad idea. He'd lose a friendship and get his heart broken again. It kept telling him he was just in lust and didn't really like Riku. That Riku was a good-for-nothing idiot. Sora sighed in frustration. What side was right ... what side was wrong? Maybe he should keep this to himself for all eternity. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Sora was so beautiful. So damn beautiful, like those paintings he created. Riku's lips formed a thin line as he stared at his friend. "It's just a simple question, Sora."

"What if the answer was yes?" Sora replied smartly, not letting on if Riku's assumption was right or wrong. Was Riku going to reject him. He looked down quickly, unable to will himself to stare at Riku. Everything was so confusing and frustrating and ... happening so fast. His life was so normal and boring and safe before this ... now it wasn't. It was different. Much different. And he didn't want things to change. So he had to lie and pretend…

Riku felt guilty. He knew that if he forced Sora into the confession all he would do is hurt him. Why had he even said no to begin with? Was it because he was afraid of /himself/? Afraid that he'd hurt Sora and break his heart? Afraid that he'd betray the boy like that girl did? "Well, I say we find out."

"What do you mean?" Sora peered curiously over at Riku. Find out? He stared questioningly at Riku who's gaze never faltered. He gulped and then peered at the landscape flying by them, acting like it was loads more interesting than Riku. He had to keep his mind off his feelings.

"Let's go on a date." Riku breathed huskily, hand rising once again. His fingers curled under Sora's chin, making it impossible for Sora to look away. Sora gulped, closing his eyes. He refused to make eye-contact, making this harder for his friend. "Sora," Riku breathed sweetly, pressing a delicate kiss to the other's nose, "I'm not going to force you to do anything. Relax."

Sora cracked an eye open "What makes you think I want to go on a date?" Sora squeaked, "Didn't we decide that it was better if we were friends?" Sora rambled, wincing away from Riku's touch.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Riku offered in way of explanation. "One date isn't going to kill either of us. Hell, I bet it'll take my mind off work." He shrugged and smiled, fingers returning to stroking Sora's soft face. "What about it? Just for the hell of it? No strings attached whatsoever? We never have to bring it up again."

It sounded like a good idea. But this was going to spell doom. Disaster. This was going to thwart all his plans! "Never mention it to anyone?" Sora requested, eyes shimmering at Riku as he opened them.

"Not a soul. It'll be our dirty little secret." Riku laughed teasingly, nose brushing against Sora's. He felt Sora pull away an inch. "Besides, I think it'll do you good. To actually go on a date without having to worry about a relationship. You know, the first step to getting over Kairi."

Sora bit his bottom lip, still trying to sort things out, "And you won't tell anyone that I went out with _you _on a date, right? Not the media… no one? And you'll never bring it up ever again once we leave?"

"You're making it sound like we're going to fuck." Riku laughed softly, rolling his eyes. "Chill. It's a /date/. Nothing /life-changing/ is going to happen. Friends go on dates all the time."

"Friend's date all the time, doesn't mean anything…" Sora repeated, "I really think we shouldn't." _For your sake and mine. I'm not what you want. And you're … just undeniably attractive. And it would never work so lets stop pretending it will._

"You can't be that much of a prude." Maybe Sora was lying after all. _He's not showing any signs he likes me. Maybe last night was just a fluke. God damn little twerp._ Riku scowled mentally.

"If we do go on this date, hands to yourself, okay?" Sora gaze showed strength. However, that strength was just a façade. He wouldn't allow himself to be swayed by Riku's suave and practiced words of romance and seduction. He wouldn't ever allow someone to have a change at breaking his heart again.

"Fine." Riku shrugged dismally. _'Well, that sucks.'_ Riku mused dully. Sora made it clear that he couldn't touch him. Just fucking splendid. Last night just /have/ to had been a fake confession. Sora was such a complex little puzzle. Sora's heart had been broken and now it was locked up. And the key to it was thrown away.

"So, um, where are we going?" Sora asked, fiddling with his camera to make sure it had film. When he was drunk (unknown to him, of course) his heart drove his actions. But in reality, like now, his mind did the driving. He always thought before his actions and refused to let his heart have a say. At least not anymore. Kairi had destroyed that little voice.

"Lunch." Riku declared. Riku was used to dates being filled with romance, seduction, crappy pick up lines, frigid gropes, meaningless touches. Rarely did they involve conversation. Rarely was he told to keep his hands to himself.

"Sora," Riku broke the silence after a few moments, "You know that I'd never hurt you, right?…" As long as we're friends, I won't do anything to hurt you.

"Yeah?" Sora glanced up from his camera's display screen over at his friend. He stared quizzically for a long while, observing Riku's facial expression. "You already told me that … I think?" He shrugged and clicked the power button.

"Just making sure. Still new to this." He cleared his throat, feeling like a complete idiot for even bringing it up. Well, there was another awkward moment created by Riku on his first (and at this rate last) date with Sora Kayaki.

"Uh-huh." Sora blinked and tilted his head to the side, "I love how we're just sitting here barely saying anything." Sora laughed to break the stale air. This wasn't a date … at least it didn't feel like it. Was it his fault?

"Then I'll strike up a conversation." Riku smirked as one question came to mind, "So you're finally done with the denial?" Riku already knew that Sora wasn't straight. Knew for a fact since last night and even before they became friends. Sora radiated that charm and just … he knew. Unless Sora was doing a hell of a good job tricking him.

"….Not answering that." Sora answered stubbornly then looked away quickly.

"Sora, I'm joking," Riku said cautiously. The distressed look on Sora's face bothered him. Aquamarine eyes watched the pain concealed in Sora's blue ones surface. Something was bothering Sora, and Riku was certain it had nothing to with this date or him. He just didn't know what it was… It was like chasing after the moon, you'd never be able to reach it, no matter how fast you ran or how high you jumped.

Sora stared at Riku for a long while before allowing himself to nod. "It's not a very nice thing to joke about." Sora muttered.

"But we're here on this date?" Riku laughed softly reaching to his side to interlace their hands. It was comforting. Oddly comforting to hold Sora's hand. To feel his pulse beating simultaneously underneath his own.

Sora frowned subconsciously as he eyed their hands. Hands to _yourself_. Was that so hard to obey? Well… it was just holding hands … nothing too severe. Sora rolled his eyes and distractedly cleared his throat, turning his attention back out the window. Suddenly the city didn't seem so great.

Riku smirked and tugged on Sora's hand when the limo came to a stop. "Are you afraid of heights?" Riku asked innocently, kicking open his door. The limo driver who was about to do such glared down into the limo. Riku sneered at his driver nonchalantly before turning back to Sora.

"A little," Sora arched his eyebrows, "Why?" Sora stammered and felt his body being lifted and hoisted out of the limo. He was then placed on the street (the sidewalk to be exact) standing next to Riku.

"Because we're having lunch." Riku hummed as the driver closed the door after them. Sora felt Riku's hand tighten around his own.

"Wait. Then why'd you…" Sora began but his question was answered when he watched Riku point upwards. His index finger was directly aimed at the large and expansive tower. "What's up /there/?" Sora demanded apprehensively.

"Lunch." Riku laughed as he led Sora inside. "There's a restaurant at the top." Riku added on as he directed them through the massive crowd. Sora remained clinging closely to Riku, making sure not to drop his hand (not even for a second). Riku maneuvered them towards the elevator.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sora mumbled as Riku clicked the up arrow on the switch. Sora glanced around the ground floor and the mob of people buying souvenirs. Sora smiled at a few passing people but was then distracted by Riku pulling him into the elevator.

A few seconds after they entered, Riku slammed the 'close-door' button. After that, Riku pushed Sora against the back of the elevator. His hands pressed firmly on either side of the boy as his knee rested between Sora's legs.

"Riku?" Sora inquired as his breath hitched.

Riku's hand and agile fingers of his left hand danced along Sora's chest. His right hand remained firmly against the wall. "What are you doing?" Sora stammered, twisting his face away from Riku. He reached upwards, trying to push his friend away.

"I don't know why," Riku hummed in a sultry voice, "but I just can't keep my _hands off you_." He pressed a delicate (feather-light) kiss to Sora's cheek.

"Stop it." Sora groaned, fingers applying pressure and shoving Riku away. Blue eyes shimmered with anxiety, fear, and that typical defiance. Sora had always been the proper little boy, abiding by society's rules. Riku, on the other hand, never listened to a rule in his life.

"We only have one day, one date, Sora." Riku breathed. He reached outward to place a kiss to Sora's jaw but missed and hit the wall when Sora shifted his head away, "…You're really getting annoying with this whole 'no touching' thing…"

"I, unlike someone in this elevator, don't throw myself at my dates." Sora muttered, crossing his arms. _If you kiss me I'm not going to let you stop, so stop while you're ahead. Save me the trouble, would you?_ Sora sighed and pretended to eye Riku aggregately.

"You worry too much. About everything. Learn to live in the moment." Riku informed Sora. He sneered at the benevolent boy across from him.

Sora exhaled sharply. He murmured something under his breath as a ding drifted across the air. Moments after the door opened and Sora made his escape into the large room. Lunch. A time where silence was welcome and all that you had to do was chew. Perfect.

_**x x x**_

The Gallery Of Fine Art (Bellagio) was a place Sora had always dreamt of going. And to think his first trip there would be on a date with Riku. Sora digressed. At least they were on a date (and Riku was somewhat obeying his rules). At least he was here, at Bellagio's. Riku, as usual, was his typical self. Several times he tried to make a 'move' on his date, but Sora would quickly move out of reach, pretending to eye a painting. Riku never before had been so sexually frustrated at one individual.

It was funny. He had never pictured Riku as the type of person to enjoy fine art. And he never expected Riku to actually propose a, no strings-attached, date. Sora, still, was bothered by the idea. He was afraid that if they remained on this date something was going to be said and that their friendship would crumble. And it would be all his fault. But he just needed to smile. Just to reassure Riku that he appreciated the kind gesture.

With Kairi, it was never about art. The girl was spontaneous and fun-loving. Optimistic was the word. She never took the time to appreciate fine art. Perhaps that was why Sora never forced himself to propose to her. He wanted someone who had a passion like his own. Someone who could inspire him.

And when he sat down and thought, actually /thought/, he realized it was all his own choice. He could have seen the warning signs of his relationship. Sure, he tried to save it like any man would, but he didn't give his heart up for grabs. He didn't put his heart on the line. Kairi was just a difficult speed-bump in the unpaved road of reality.

Sora's parents (Anayo and Taranda) had always been supportive of his artwork, even after their marriage ended. In fact, it had been his father and his sister, Rinoa, who got him into art. Rinoa was such an inspiring artist.

Sora just never really understood love. It was like a puzzle, or perhaps a riddle. He thought he knew the secret phrase, the key to it all, but in the end he was just another person struggling to find some sort of meaning in life. Just another wandering soul, seeking love and compassion just to /heal/ and /enjoy/ life.

"Man, you look awfully pensive." Riku divulged with no hint of enmity in his voice. He offered a mettlesome smile at Sora as he pulled the brunette tight to his chest. Riku's eyes wandered off the painted canvas and down at the artist in his grasp.

"Just admiring, that's all." Sora replied with a forced smile, once again pulling away to step closer to the painting. Eyes danced along the textures and hues of the painting for a long while.

"We've been admiring these /marvelous/ paintings for two hours," Riku whispered in Sora's general direction, "I want to head back to the hotel room sometime soon."

"I guess that's a good idea." Sora glanced over his shoulder and smiled weakly over at his friend, "I'm surprised that you want to end our date so soon." Sora hummed with a quirky smile. It wasn't really a date, Sora kept telling himself. He wasn't allowing either of them the change to make it that. Truly make it a date. "Can we look at the stars later?" Sora asked, peering at the silver-haired male with hope.

"Sounds romantic." Riku grinned, eyes watching a few passing people, "As long as you don't get drunk, we will."

"Ri-/ku/!" Sora pouted, caning his neck to stare, "You know it was just one time." He hated how Riku would constantly nag. Nag, nag, nag.

Sora's pouty lips seemed so kissable. But due to their current situation (which was really just Sora being uncooperative and refusing to allow Riku any physical contact), Riku resisted.  
"But you looked so damn sexy." Riku snickered, crossing his arms with amusement.

"Keep your libido to yourself, would ya?" Sora murmured, chortling a bit under his breath.

"Not my fault that It demands attention." Riku retorted, eyes shimmering with that rebellious spark.

"Then go… somewhere else." Sora informed him and nudged his head in direction to the entrance, "Now, let's just head back. I'm getting tired."

"Sure thing, _kid_."

"Don't even start with that again." Sora rolled his eyes. He pouted, which looked more like a cross between a glare and a smile.

"You know you like it." Riku hummed into the air, walking alongside Sora. He then lead them back to the limo.

In essence, Sora was terrified of getting attached. Mortified, actually.

How could half a day and one-date make his bruised heart swell involuntarily? Riku radiated danger, and Sora was the poor and helpless, _defenseless_ bug who got trapped by his luminance and beauty. Never to breathe again when Riku got done with him. He was helpless now. He was losing control and it was all Riku's fault.

Xxx

"Want some?"

Sora's hand caressed the brown mug with the utmost care. Benevolent eyes looked to his reserved friend. Riku's eyes were glued out the hotel window and upon the barely visible stars. It was surprising that light-pollution hadn't done the gleaming ball of gas any harm. In the viewing terms, anyhow. Regardless of his tranquil state, Riku had a frown on his face. Sora wasn't sure why it was there, or what caused it. Which brought the pair to the last few hours of their 'date' on level ten of the Riveria Hotel. They sat there, staring out at the glittering stars that hung on the blanket of black above them. Sora extended the steaming brown mug of hot chocolate towards Riku.

Riku peered at the mug for a long moment. His eyes lingered on the object for awhile before relocating and eventually resting themselves on the calm sight of Sora. "Sure." A gentle smile leaked on Riku's face when he answered.

The smile /must/ have been contagious. For when Riku displayed a smile, Sora wore one of equal happiness. Sora reached over to his own dark blue mug and took a sip.

Riku glanced up at Sora who was currently residing in a seat. Sora stared back, a bit confused. "Sit with me." Riku requested in a smooth voice.

'Smooth like silk,' Sora thought as he sat down on the carpet beside his friend. "They're pretty…" Sora remarked, leaning backwards. The carpet was oddly comfortable.

"They are.." Riku concurred. He for once seemed at peace. But all golden ages must be broken. "I had fun today."

Fun wasn't a word Sora had been expecting. He was more so expecting a perverted remark. Was Riku actually being a kind Sumerian? Nice change. Just a sincere statement came his way. Sora smiled a bit before answering, "I did too, Riku."

"I know this is a big dating no-no, but I was wondering if we could talk about past relationships?" Something honest and desperate flickered in Riku's endless seas of an off green. It was like that when they were alone he could relax. It was like Riku was a lot more calm and human. A complete contrast from his earlier behavior. Was it just a mask in front of the media and the outside world?…

"Exes?" Sora laughed, "You already know everything about me and Kairi. What's there left to tell?" He laughed again, nervously this time. He wasn't expecting Riku to come up with a question, so when the other did, Sora was stunned.

"When she kissed you, did it remotely feel like…." Riku couldn't will himself to finish that sentence. He winced at his own exposed weakness. He glanced away and back out the window, trying to keep up his sneaky and sly and clever and strong and just plain asshole enigma. It wasn't working anymore, was it? It was slipping due to Sora's indescribable pull that was defying the laws of gravity and pulling Riku in. Riku's law against dating.

"Like how it feels when we.." Sora's throat went dry, "kiss?" Riku gave a weak nod. "Ummm.." Sora thought for a minute. He tried to seek an answer in his mind. He knew the answer. Riku's kisses and touches were just undeniably /arousing/. Just thinking about it made Sora's body heat. But the last time they had actually kissed was /days/ ago. So why was Riku even bringing this up?

Riku knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Instead, he moved along against his will. "Sora, you're my friend… and I guess friends can tell other secrets and stuff, right?" He stared longingly at Sora.

"Yeah." Sora answered automatically. What secrets could Riku possibly be harboring?

Riku sighed. "Only reason why I won't let myself have a relationship for anything more than physical stuff is because … because…" He couldn't get the words to form and leave his lips.

"Because?" Sora echoed, heart-aching to know if he had a chance. He smacked himself mentally. He had to keep those thoughts inside.

"Because I'm abusive. Socially, mentally, and /physically/." He looked away once again. He felt completely dejected. No one other than Demyx (regrettably) and his exes that had suffered knew that. That was it. No one else. He didn't feel the need to tell anyone else.

"Riku…" Sora pouted, "You… need to break that cycle," He figured yelling, screaming, or reprimanding his friend would do no good. People always took that approach. Sora was different, so he opted for a safer route.

"Sora…" Riku stared over at the brunette finally, "When I met you I was so /god-damn/ afraid that I wasn't going to control myself… I was afraid that I was going to force you…" He gulped down the metal taste forming in his mouth. Yes, he wanted a friend, but he was mortified of hurting Sora. Just like Scott towards Madeline. Riku sighed. He hid behind a mask of hate, seduction, and lies just to conceal the worry and the suffering. As /stupid/ as it sounded, as /childish/, it worked. For Riku Karada it just worked … and the media loved it. Over time he had sunk into that image … and it just became who he was. It was no longer an act … it was his true personality. Why mess with success and try to break out of it for good?

Sora glanced downward. There were /so/ many things about Riku he didn't know. And this was just one of the few. "Did you…rape…beat?" He felt horrible for asking.

"No." Riku answered honestly, "Punched … knocked out once was the worst… I never beat on someone, and I never raped anyone either. …Everyone was always willing, you know?…" Riku grumbled, "As amazing as that sounds." He added on timorously.

"Riku…" Sora sighed, glancing from the stars and back to his friend. He wanted to ask if they had any chance of ever getting together, but resisted. Instead, he did something else. "Well… you haven't hurt me on this date." He smiled.

"Hmm.. You're right." Riku offered a fragile and gentle laugh. He had /so/ much fun on just one date. Lunch. Dinner. The art museum. Star-gazing. Nothing raunchy or socially unacceptable (even if Sora pulled away every time he tried to display any affection). He wondered if it could always be this chaste. Just maybe there was a thread of hope left. Just one strand he could use to weave a better future. That's all he needed. One.

Riku's eyes lingered on the beautiful sight of Sora. Lord he was so /perfect/. Or was it that Riku just saw him as perfection … "You're a great kid."

"And you're a great guy." Sora whispered. Silence reigned before Sora yawned and blushed, "I'm gonna go to bed .. I'm awfully tired."

"All right. Goodnight, Sora." Riku answered softly. He turned away from Sora and back to the stars. He was ready to be lost in their brilliance.

"Goodnight." Sora nodded back at Riku. In the safety and comfort of their own room Riku seemed so more weak and … just different. In public he was that typical famous type. Sora sighed as he slipped into his bed, rolling his eyes. Was his date with Riku over?… And he hadn't even kissed the guy. He banged his head down into the pillow as he closed his eyes.

_Why am I so fucking stupid_? Sora yelled at himself.

Now, more than ever, did he ever regret stumbling across Riku Karada.

But he still couldn't help but wonder … just what exactly happened last night?…


	12. Artificial Shades

_well this chapter is more so a filler. its leading into the next more .. dramatic chapters? Any way, enjoy. Leave a review please! Next chapter sometime next week_

* * *

* * *

"Wake up. Do you want to sleep the _entire_ day away?"

Sora unwillingly opened his eyes. Blue hues were greeted with a brightly filled room and a slightly amused Riku Karada standing by the hallway to the bathroom. A yawn slipped from Sora's lips as he pulled the warm blankets tighter around his body. Reluctantly he kept his eyes open, peering curiously at his friend. Riku had that famous vain expression on his face, making Sora jump to a conclusion. The man was up to something. Whether it be good or bad, he was planning something.

"Get dressed so we can have breakfast." Riku instructed, marching over to the bureau mirror. Once there, he promptly began to fuss with his strands of silver. Green eyes narrowed at themselves in the glass, trying to figure out a new style. In the end he gave up and just went back to combing them into place.

"Why the rush?" Sora mumbled, nuzzling his pillow. He wanted more sleep. Much more sleep. The brunette's eyes fastened shut once more as he kept an ear out for Riku's response. Knowing the author it was something sly.

"Because I'm meeting someone at ten-thirty I don't want to be late." Riku replied, messing with his shirt's collar.

This sparked Sora's interest at once. The brunette peaked over the blankets at Riku, observing him. He was semi-formal … nice shirt, no tie though, and a pair of unfaded jeans. And even from where Sora lay he could smell the sweet scent of some nice cologne. Sora scrunched his nose, cocking his head to the side. "Someone?"

"No one who would concern you, Sora." Riku hummed back, snarling at his comb for tangling in his hair.

So… it was really over? Riku thought nothing of the date? Sora shrugged dismally. It was a bit disappointing, but he could live with it. Riku was just out of his league and he just had to adjust. "How long will you be gone?"

"All day." Riku responded automatically, tucking his shirt into his pants. Seconds later he pulled it back out with a look of distaste. Doing that was definitely not his style. "Why?" Riku asked a few moments later, glancing over his shoulder at Sora.

"Just wondering." Sora answered with a gentle smile. "I'll probably just look around town while you're gone. You know, get some site-seeing in."

"Don't get lost." Riku teased, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the mirror to continue messing with his appearance.

"I'm not going to get lost." Sora refuted, childishly sticking his nose into the air. "I'm an adult. I know my way around a big city. I do live in New York." Sora clarified, pulling the blankets tighter around him once more.

"And this is coming from the person who almost got hit by a taxi." Riku sneered, "I don't trust you out by yourself." He set down the comb and turned out to face Sora's bed. The author leaned back against the bureau, punctually crossing his arms across his chest.

"You make me sound like a kid." Sora grumbled, now resorting to shoving the blankets up and over his head, "What a friend you are." His tone turned from annoyed to whiney.

"But you are a kid, Sora-darling." Riku taunted, marching over to Sora's bedside. The silver-haired male prodded Sora in the shoulder with mock amusement. "Just get up and get dressed, okay?"

"I'd rather stay in bed." Sora grumbled dejectedly. He needed time to think things over, and staying in bed sounded pretty damn nice right about now. Blue eyes remained firmly clamped down, refusing to allow any light entrance. Sora was anything but compliant. Stubborn to the end…. In most cases, at least.

"You hurt my feelings, Sora." Riku pouted with a smirk, "Here I am, offering to buy you breakfast and all you do is complain and refuse and ridicule. You're _so_ childish." He hummed, taking a seat at the edge of Sora's bed.

"I don't need your charity." Sora reminded Riku dully, trying to block out Riku's voice. But it was so deep and annoying that it was hard to do such. Riku was impossible to filter out. Just great. "Besides, it'll take me forever to get changed."

"You sound like a woman now." Riku teased, tapping his agile fingers along the bedsheets, "I swear, I spent the majority of my dates waiting on a couch for my date to finish applying her makeup. Not like it made her, or in some unfortunate cases _him_, look any better. It didn't do anything."

"I do not wear makeup." Sora snorted from under the sheets, "And I'm not your date. So there goes that analogy." Sora mumbled.

"What bug crawled up your ass?" Riku arched an eyebrow at the lump under the sheets. Sora was acting rather moody and snappy today. It was bizarre. Maybe he was just having and off-day. What ever the case, Riku took mental note and continued to stare quizzically.

"I'm just tired." Sora responded eagerly, desperately reaching out for the lingering sleep surrounding him. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"That's it. When I get back tonight I'm finding you a good lay. You're _way_ too uptight." Riku declared, patting Sora's feet good-naturedly as he arose. He watched in utter amusement as the sheets over Sora's head flung downwards, revealing a rather peeved expression. Sora's eyes were narrowed and his bottom lip was protruding just an inch, making him a perfect blend of angry and adorable.

"I don't want to have sex!" Sora whined, covering his ears.

"…Man, you are _so_ weird." Riku noted, arching an eyebrow, "You're twenty and you don't want to lose your virginity. Uh-huh…" He crossed his arms again, "What? Do you think virginity is like some sacred, holy gift? No big deal, Sora."

"Oh shut up. This isn't really convincing coming from someone who loses his every week." Sora retorted with a simple smirk.

"Sora." Riku smacked his own forehead with vexation, "You can only lose your virginity once you dolt."

"I know that!" Sora responded quickly, pouting once again, "I was just saying." Sora looked away, blankets pooling in his lap. Riku could be so unbearable at times. And yet … oddly entrancing. Sora mentally smacked himself for the fourth time since they arrived. He needed to keep his thoughts neutral. No hate. No romantic interest. Just a competitive and witty friendship. _Friendship_.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Riku chimed, batting his eyes at Sora.

"And you're such an idiot." Sora responded with a defeated sigh. He paused before speaking again, "So we're just going to meet back here later tonight? Or?…" How easily Sora could forget Riku's little play-fight words and insults.

"Just come back here whenever you want to. I'll be back whenever I finish." Riku concluded, walking across the room to snag his jacket off the rack. "Just don't miss me _too_ much."

"Trust me, I won't." Sora replied with a smile that was twisted into a challenging smirk.

"See you later tonight." Riku called, making his way towards the door to leave.

"Riku?" Sora called, hand reaching out into the air. Riku was already around the corner, but he figured reaching into the thin air would suffice. Perhaps he could imagine he was holding Riku back from leaving him. Sora's hand clasped around the stale air, making a gentle frown appear on his face.

"Yeah?" Riku called from the entrance, hand lingering on the door handle.

"Have a good day." Was all Sora managed.

"You too." Riku said as he left.

Sora sighed and slammed his head back down against the pillow. What was even going on. Why hadn't they said anything about the date the night before? They said nothing about it … Well, they _had_ promised not to mention it ever again but … Sora was looking for some answers. And in essence he got some. Riku was too much of a perverted flirt for Sora to ever think of a serious relationship with the man. Besides, Riku didn't even seem all that interested. It was like yesterday was just a big joke for Riku, and all Riku did was see how much he could get from his younger friend. Sora groaned in disgust and sighed once more. He just needed to stay positive and support his friend. That's all… After all, he was all Riku had. Even if what he had wasn't that much…

**_X x x_**

Naminé Utada was the type of person that could not be judged by their cover. Like any good book, you had to read  
and investigate. Riku was never the type to sit down and actually take the time to get to know someone. However, this time (he figured) he needed to.

Naminé had called a few days prior to reschedule their meeting to today, Tuesday, seeing that she had also flown out for the convention. Instead of their first meeting being at the signing at Times Square, she saw it fit that they had a more mellow and one-on-one meeting. Job interview, discussions, everything that was even remotely literary.

"Demyx told me that you wanted to be a columnist. Is that right?"

Naminé peered across the table at the silver-haired author. They had only taken their seats seconds before and the blonde had already dove into business. Riku blinked a few times to catch his jittery mind. When he had regained his composure he gave a confident nod and laced his hands together on the table.

"That'd be correct. You see, writing literature is a great occupation, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't satisfy me enough. I always saw writing novels as more of a side-thing, like a hobby, than a full-time career. That was until _Caller Number Nine_ hit it big. I originally spent a few years in college studying journalism and reporting." Riku explained with ease. He was used to making eloquent and smooth speeches. Such was a job of a celebrity in this day and age.

"Would you still carry out your writing career if you got this job?" She looked up from behind her thick-black rimmed glasses. Eyes of an almost perfect blue surveyed Riku for a long while as she tucked a bothersome strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Of course." He replied simply and then paused, "Hopefully you won't take any offense to this but aren't you a bit _young_ to be head of such a successful and prestigious organization such as the New York Times?" He arched his eyebrow curiously at Naminé, trying to figure out how the blonde female had gotten so much success. Hell, she looked his age.

Naminé laughed a bit as he took off her reading glasses. She folded them delicately and placed them on the papers before addressing the question, "My father owns the company. He was friends with one of the families that started the paper. He's expecting me to follow in his footsteps, so this past year he's been giving me the power and rights that he has as president." Naminé explained with a gentle laugh.

"So it's a family business." Riku noted.

"Precisely." Naminé replied and then paused, her eyebrows dancing along the brown covered book a few inches away on the tabletop. "I'm curious, though, how did you come up with the idea for your book?… It's so…" She tried to think of the right word, "Sophisticated." She settled upon.

"Well," Riku cracked his knuckles (even though he was never the type to do such, the nerves just brought him to do it), "Ever since I was little I always told stories of some form or another. Verbal, written, that kind of thing. And I guess being a creative child is the reason why I so easily crafted the plotline to the book." Riku shrugged with a distant smile.

"Is it based on any real events?" Naminé asked curiously, her mind slipping from the job interview entirely.

"No." Riku answered honestly.

"Really?" She blinked with complete surprise, "I would have thought that you must have had a romantic ordeal similar to that of the book… I mean, usually it takes someone who's experienced that kind of love to be able to write about it."

"Usually." Riku pointed out in agreement. He sighed a bit at the mention of the 'L' word. "And no, I haven't. Not yet anyways. I guess I just fantasized on how it could be." He was forcing himself to remain polite and to hold his tongue. With anyone else he probably would have gotten sarcastic at this point.

Naminé stared intriguingly at the author for a minute, "Haven't had any luck in that department?" She guessed vaguely.

"No." Riku replied simply. "No one ever felt that way about me, so naturally I never felt _that_ way about someone else." It was odd for Riku to pour his heart out to a complete stranger. Then again, the subject of 'love' had always been something he felt compelled to talk about, even if he couldn't will himself to say the actual word. He supposed it would just hurt too much to say it when he knew he would never be able to achieve it. Then again, perhaps he was being pessimistic.

"You're not alone." Naminé concurred.

"Oh?" Riku leaned back in his chair, eyebrows furrowed, "You don't seem like the type to not be taken."

"I guess people see me as intimidating because of my job," She gave a forced smile in Riku's direction, "But honestly, I'm just an average twenty-one year old trying to make it big in this world. My job is just a perk. It's not like I'm all professional and uptight all the time." Something was evident in her voice that proved her words to be true. It was like she had gone through something tragic that made her this strong. Or maybe she was just strong to begin with.

"I can understand that." Riku nodded and reached for his neglected iced tea. "People see me as the typical bad-ass, untrustworthy, one-night stand sort of guy. I suppose, after awhile of having people treat you that way it just sinks in and you become that way. I mean, the last time someone offered a honest to goodness _relationship_ was back in high school." He laughed in self-pity, tossing his hair to the side. Aquamarine eyes peered upwards to Namine before he laughed subconsciously, "We're straying from our purpose, aren't we?"

"Just a bit." Naminé replied slowly, surveying Riku. "Which isn't a bad thing." She offered a timorous smile before putting her glasses back on and skimming over the papers.

"My friend," Riku interjected, tapping the table, "he draws extremely well and I've hired him to do illustrations for my books. Perhaps you can set up a meeting with him? I'm not quite sure how you people deal with artists but." Riku may have been bending the truth just a hair. He hadn't really hired Sora, just more so offered it to the brunette. He bit his bottom lip instantly.

_Sora_.

"He must be good then." Naminé grinned and jabbed the form she was currently reading, "I need you to fill these out as soon as you can and return them to me. Or just send them into the office. Either way is fine." She passed them across the table towards Riku.

"All right." He responded, slipping them into the small briefcase he had brought with him just for this purpose.

"And we need to set up a meeting with my father and some of the representatives." Naminé enlightened Riku, pulling her hair back with an elastic.

"Can do." Riku replied, mind falling in and out of thoughts. Thoughts that he _really_ shouldn't have been thinking about at a time like this.

"Care to break for lunch and we can finish discussing the finical and qualifications afterwards?" Naminé offered, stacking up a few papers and collecting her pens that had been scattered around the round table. She hastily shoved them into her suitcase, not paying any special attention to neatness. The blonde looked back up to Riku hopefully. It was obvious the admiration the young adult had for the author.

"Sure, why not." He offered a grin of his own as he arose from his seat. He extended his right hand to help Naminé up.

It was all a mind game. Mannes only came in use at times like these. Too bad he didn't realize that manners could go a long way in regular situations as well. Situations regarding a certain dumb-struck and confused brunette.

**_X x x_**

"So you're telling me you got _drunk_?"

Sora winced from his friend's severe words. The brunette lifted the phone away from his ear a few inches, unable to withstand Roxas' constant ranting about how immature and irresponsible he had acted. Especially around Riku, the man who took everything for advantage. God, Roxas was starting to sound like his mother. The brunette cradled the cell phone with care. It was Riku's cell phone after all… seeing as Riku had caused the destruction of Sora's. So it was only fair.

"But nothing happened." Sora piped in for the fourth time, trying to state his case. Nothing had happened. Riku would have told him if something happened. So Sora was safe. At least, that's what Sora thought.

"Did you tell him you liked him?" Roxas asked from his end, sounding the utmost curious.

"Not that I'm aware of?" Sora replied sheepishly, "He would have brought it up… although I think he knows that I really don't like women that much…" Sora trailed off, as if afraid and ashamed of his own words. His cheeks turned a bright red embarrassment as he exited the hotel's main lobby, headed outside towards the plaza.

"And he hasn't tried getting into your pants?" Roxas sneered, voice drenched with amusement and astonishment.

"No." Sora stated firmly, "Although …" He couldn't tell Roxas that he had agreed to go on a date with Riku. That'd be breaking the vow! Sora winced and quickly finished his statement, "Although he's being as perverted as ever towards me."

"How so?" Roxas asked, completely enthralled with Sora's love-life. Or more so, lack of.

"Just… Just being Riku." Was all Sora could respond with. There was really no way to explain how Riku acted. He was perverted, yes, but not your typical perversion. He had a different delicacy and eloquence to his words, as if to make you forget that he was being seductive. It worked most of the time. But Sora was slowly becoming immune to the remarks. Slowly. Mostly because they never meant anything.

"I don't think I should be telling you this Sora but…" Roxas cleared his throat, as if to make sure no one else was around, "…promise you won't tell him or Demyx I told you?"

"Er, promise?" Sora replied, pulling his jacket tighter to his body as a gust of wind caught him off guard.

"I overhead Riku and Demyx talking the day before you left for Vegas. Apparently Riku's attracted to you. And the only reason why he's not slobbering all over you with affection is because he's afraid to hurt you." Roxas informed Sora, choosing his words carefully.

"He said that?…" Sora blinked, unable to believe the words.

"He did." Roxas confirmed.

"He likes everyone…" Sora replied pessimistically, glancing down at the sidewalk as he awaited a street-light to turn. He shivered a bit and grumbled when a lady bumped into him and then went marching off without a single utterance of a sorry. Such rude people. They all lacked manners. Just like Riku.

"Well, he sort of does," Roxas had to agree with Sora on that, "But I'm just saying that. Seeing you confessed to me that you like him back."

"But I'd never date him." Sora pouted stubbornly, earning a few looks from the pedestrians around him. He frowned at them and turned away, unable to deal with their judgmental glares and stares. They acted as if it was /so/ bad for him to like someone of the same sex. Sora's frown grew due to that and his current situation.

"That's what you say." Roxas laughed.

"You're not helping." Sora pouted again, crossing the street alongside the mob. He refused to make eye-contact with any of them. He just didn't want to see the disappointment and disgust flashing in their unfamiliar eyes.

"Where is Riku anyhow?" Roxas asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Meeting." Sora replied with a sigh.

"Sounds like somebody is missing him." Roxas teased with a dark sneer.

"Am not!" Sora refuted stubbornly, "I do _not_ miss him, okay? He's just a friend. And I can deal with him being off somewhere. I'm not attached, you know." Sora crossed his free arm across his chest as he held the phone tightly in his other. Brown locks flew in all directions in the wind, making it difficult to navigate the busy streets.

"Sorry." Roxas answered, noticing his friend's sudden anger and frustration.

"It's okay. It's just ever since I met him everyone has been accusing us of having a relationship. And all we have is a messed up friendship. Nothing more and nothing less." Sora explained calmly, shaking his head in dismay. "And that's the way it's going to stay." One date didn't change it, and no amount of days could either. He wanted Riku to be happy, and he just _knew_ that if they ever got together he wouldn't be able to make the author happy. He just _knew_ it deep down.

"I understand that." Roxas replied with a firm nod from his side.

"I just want him to find someone, even if it's just for a sort time." Sora answered honestly, arms falling into a shrug, "He's such a compassionate guy and it seems like a waste that all his _affection_ goes to waste."

Sora heard Roxas chuckle, "Then allow him to take it out on you. I'm positive you wouldn't be offended. In fact, I bet it would be welcome."

"Roxas…. You know I don't like that sort of things. Especially when I'm not dating the person… if me and Riku were dating, actually _together_, I guess it would be different. But we're just friends and I'm not going to be his playtoy." Sora mumbled, trying to stay strong even though everywhere he turned someone was trying to shove him against the author.

"I get it. I'm sorry." Roxas apologized, not realizing how strongly Sora believed in his side.

"Hey, I gotta go, okay? I want to have lunch before it's dinner." Sora laughed distantly, receiving a laugh of equal volume from his blonde friend. "Take care of yourself, Roxas." Sora smiled, as he entered a large building.

"You too, Sora." Roxas paused, "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Sora asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"If you do, not saying that you will, fall for Riku, the quickest way to his heart would for you to actually tell him how you feel and practically shove into his face what you want. You know, that sort of thing."

"I'll keep that in mind?…" Sora responded questioningly.

"Bye, Sora."

And with that the conversation ended.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I couldn't help but over here you're conversation. Is something wrong?"

Sora pressed the red power button on Riku's cell phone and switched it off. He pocketed it and then turned around, only to be faced with a question. He was a bit startled at first to be approached, but then relaxed when he realized who the person was. Sora offered a kind smile and a half-hearted wave at the artist as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, eying the building for a place to eat.

"Nothing's wrong." Sora responded care freely, "Just sorting out old news." Sora explained before looking back at Xemnas, "What brings you here?"

"Just sight-seeing before I head back tomorrow afternoon." Xemnas answered, running his hands idly through his hair, "Same goes for you, I suppose?" He paused and glimpsed around, "I don't see your friend anywhere?" His eyes twinkled with mischief and yet a subtle kindness.

"He's at a meeting." Sora responded with a faked smile.

"Oh." Xemnas replied with a stiff nod before turning back to Sora, "You said you're drawing pictures for his book, correct?" Xemnas asked, waving distantly to a passing person to acknowledge them. They smiled joyfully. Sora figured that the pair knew each other, and thus didn't ask any questions.

"Yeah, I am." Sora nodded as he crossed his arms, still trying to fight off the chill that had followed him from outside. "I'm glad to be doing it." He beamed brightly as he added that bit on, trying to make it appear that he was content. He was, to some extent, just not fully.

"Is he paying you?" Xemnas asked curiously.

"Um…" Sora laughed nervously, rocking back and forth nervously on the balls of his feet, "Well, you see, I sort of got evicted from my apartment this past week…. So Riku offered to let me stay with him rent free until I can get enough money to pay back my rent and the interest. So I was planning on getting a job at his brother's restaurant…" Sora suddenly felt dependant on Riku. He frowned, trying to push the thought away.

"That's not a good situation." Xemnas noted, scratching his chin, "How much in debt are you?"

"…" Sora laughed again, trying to hide his discomfort and embarrassment, "A couple thousand." Sora gulped down the nerves and disgust in himself.

"That's pretty bad." Xemnas replied, frowning a bit at the brunette.

"Hah… tell me about it." Sora laughed in despite of his poor state.

"It would take you months to get out of that sort of debt working on a trivial job at a restaurant.." Xemnas prodded his own chin as he fell in and out of thoughts, "Two months at the least, I would guess." Another slight pause, "Seeing they have to take taxes out and whatnot."

"Argh.." Sora mumbled dejectedly. He was never going to get out of debt. And he didn't want to ask Riku for anymore help, so he was stuck. Stuck in debt forever and ever. Stuck in that little hole he had dug himself when he refused to get a job then openly quit it just because of Riku's smooth talking. God, he was such an idiot sometimes!

"Would you be interested in working at my art-shop down on second avenue when you return from vacation? Usually I'm picky about my help, but seeing that you're an artist and whatnot, and working on illustrations for such a marvelous book as Riku's, I think I can let it slide. Besides, the pay will be better. I can guarantee that."

Sora beamed brightly, "Really?!" He grinned but it soon faltered, "No catch?"

"No catch." Xemnas confirmed.

"Why are you doing this for me? Not that I'm not appreciative, it's just a bit … sudden and odd I guess?" Sora shrugged, not wanting to sound rude. It was just the last time he was offered a job it was because his boss liked him. And he was pretty sure the only reason why Riku went out on a limb so often for him was because he considered him his little plaything. Sora wanted to feel /useful/ for once /and/ achieve sophistication in art.

"Because you remind me of myself when I was just starting out. Low on money. Low spirits, but great enthusiasm and adoration." Xemnas replied honestly, eyes sparkling at Sora. Sora watched him, trying to decipher what the glimmer was in the foreground, but in the end gave up. Xemnas seemed sincere enough.

"I'll stop by when I get back then." Sora grinned, extending his hand to shake the other man's.

"I look forward to working with you then, Mr. Kayaki." Xemnas smirked.

"Sora." Sora corrected as he smiled and headed off to get his lunch.


	13. Reckless Metaphors

**

* * *

**

* * *

The smile on Sora's face was permanent. Not only had he gotten a free trip to Vegas but now he had a position at Xemnas' shop back home. And now he didn't have to depend on Riku and Demyx for income. Perhaps Riku wouldn't see him as a nuisance anymore. Considering that he did think that of him before. Regardless, Sora was ecstatic that his life was falling into place so nicely. All he needed now was to fall in love and things would be perfect … like that would actually happen. Sora sighed, tossing his spiky brown locks side to side. Things were fine, he didn't need a serious relationships. He had friends. He had Roxas and Riku. Things were going to be fine.

But he did desire to lay close to someone with their arms tightly around him. He often wondered how it felt to spend countless hours in someone's arms with that feeling of security. Maybe one day he'd be able to acquire that without fear.

Sora clung tightly to the card Xemnas had given him. His eyes flickered downward at the number, committing it to memory in case he forgot it. When he and Riku returned from Vegas, calling Xemnas would be the top thing on his list. Then he'd call Roxas (or go see him, whichever was convenient for them).

Sora tucked the card into his pocket and zipped it. He turned his attention to the hotel room door. He rose his knuckle to it and then paused. He doubted Riku was back, so he'd just go in. The brunette laughed silently to himself and turned the knob. He really wasn't expecting (or prepared) to see what he saw.

_**x x x**_

"You're quite an interesting person."

Naminé leaned back against the bed as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her glasses were resting beside her on the bed, next to her briefcase. The blonde pulled her knees up in the air as she laid peacefully, not moving. Her oceanic eyes flickered from their position on the ceiling over to the silver-haired author who was busy staring out the window. His aquamarine eyes bounced off the buildings surrounding the hotel, utterly entranced by their brilliance.

"So are you." Riku commented, sparing a glance over his shoulder to the charismatic business woman.

"Today was fun." Naminé added on with a gentle smile, watching Riku with a genuine look of enjoyment. The blonde tucked a bothersome strand of hair behind her left ear as she motioned for Riku to come over.

The author did as he was instructed and took a seat beside her. "It was." He agreed, sitting a few inches away from her. He stared down at her with amusement. "I wasn't expecting dinner to be that eventful." He smirked.

"I know," Naminé giggled playfully, rolling her eyes, "I wasn't expecting the waiter to trip and land on that lady."

"And spill the plates on her." Riku finished, the smirk growing.

"I felt bad for her." Naminé pouted out, "It was such a pretty dress and now it's ruined." She shook her head, "I hope he pays for a new one."

"Perhaps he will," Riku replied, nodding his head in agreement.

Naminé sat up, eying the author with amusement. A childish glimmer gleamed in her eyes as she fixed her hair. Her gaze never once left Riku. She paused, however, when the smirk on Riku's face vanished. All that was left was a serious and confused look. Naminé blinked cautiously, about to scoot off the bed and collect her things, "Maybe I should get going, it's late…" She noted, glancing at the clock.

"Don't." Riku instinctively uttered, gently latching onto her arm and thus preventing her from getting up. His aquamarine eyes stared at her for a long while.

Before Riku even knew what he was doing he leaned forward and placed a gentle, and perhaps meaningless, kiss to the blonde's lips. His eyes slipped shut, unable to look straight at Naminé and see the look of shock on her face. He could feel her lips tremble against his as they sat there for a few seconds. Just a simple kiss. A goodnight one, perhaps.

Sora stood at the door, utterly petrified. Blue eyes widened when he saw Riku, (_his _Riku) kissing someone else. Something shattered on the floor inside of Sora as he stood there. He was happy for his friend, honestly he was, it was just … odd seeing Riku with someone else. He said nothing, trying not to interrupt and break this passionate moment for his friend. However, when his and Riku's gaze met across the room he knew he ruined it for his friend.

"S-sora?" Riku slurred against Naminé's lips. She pulled away gently, cheeks a dark red. She hadn't really meant to be unprofessional, but it was just so odd to have suddenly kiss Riku. She stared across the room at Sora, waving sheepishly at the brunette.

"Should I leave?" Naminé asked, clearing her throat as she observed the look on both of the male's faces.

"Don't," Riku informed Naminé, looking to her before arising to his feet, "I wasn't expecting you back this early," Riku told Sora sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't really wanted his friend to see him in the process of one of his meaningless dates.

"Um… I'll be back later," Sora began but was silenced when Riku cut him off.

"This is Naminé," Riku spoke, pointing at Naminé with a gentle smile. Naminé waved gently once more at Sora as she cautiously arose to her feet, standing a few inches away from the bed and Riku. She felt suddenly out of place.

"N-Naminé?" Sora echoed and then shook. Naminé was the girl Roxas… "You're Roxas' dr- Er, N-nice to meet you. I'll be back later." Sora slurred as he scrambled out of the room, waving off to Riku. He called over his shoulder, "Um, have fun!" He shouted good-naturedly as he closed the door as quickly as he could.

"Is he okay?" Naminé blinked nervously. Sora had just rushed out rambling nonsense. She peered at the closed door then back over to Riku.

"Yeah…" Riku murmured, eying the ground. "Listen, I'm sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have. I'll see you at the signing on Friday, okay?" Riku extended his hand to Naminé. At first she thought he wanted her to shake it, but upon closer inspection she realized he was handing her her glasses.

"Thank you." She smiled and cleared her throat once again, "Tonight was nice, thank you, Riku."

"You're welcome." He forced a smile.

"I'll see on Friday then?" She reached for her briefcase, shoving her glasses back on her face.

"Yeah."

**_x x x_**

Sora stared out the window near the elevators. He was forcing in tears of frustration and nerves, and hollers of aggravation. So many things were running through his head. He kept telling himself the only reason he was upset was because Roxas liked Naminé, a lot actually, and he had just witnessed Riku romancing her. But he wanted his friend to be happy … but Roxas wouldn't be happy if he never got a chance with her. And where did that leave Sora in that equation? He felt sick as he leaned his forehead against the glass. What a messed up love-triangle.

Sora banged his head against the glass this time, trying to calm himself down. Yes, he wanted Riku happy, but all the other was going to do was hurt Naminé. And that would hurt Roxas and Sora in the process. Sora exhaled, trying to rack his brain for a plausible solution. None came so he just stood there. He wasn't upset because Riku was with someone else. No, no, no. That was not the reason at all.

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora winced when he heard Riku's velvety voice cut through the quiet floor ten. Sora closed his eyes as he stood there. He said nothing at first until he was able to think of something reasonable to say without sounding cruel.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your date." Sora stated quickly, trying his best not to jump three feet in the air. He shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look over at Riku. Riku was going to be mad, he just knew he would be. He had just interrupted Riku's _date_.

"My date?" Riku repeated, stepping beside Sora. He smiled at him through his reflection . He hoped that the brunette knew he wasn't upset, "It really wasn't a date, we were just-" Riku began calmly but was cut off by Sora.

"Right. How can it _not_ be a date when I saw you kiss her?" Sora, amazingly, did a wonderful job at hiding his remorse. The brunette fastened his eyes shut with defiance. Right now he didn't want to meet Riku's gaze. He wasn't even sure how he felt about the man at this moment. Just pain. He felt /pain/.

"Sora," Riku breathed. The author extended his hand and laid it on Sora's shoulder. He threw any caution he had out the window. "It wasn't originally a date." Sora was such a protective friend. Riku wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"Do you like her?" Sora burst out, eyes still tightly clamped shut.

"I do," Riku replied honestly, "But she's/hopefully/, going to be my boss so there's no future there. It was just a one-night thing…" He paused, mischief glimmering in his eyes "Why, you jealous?"

"No." Sora automatically replied, "I'm just worried you're going to get hurt again," Sora mumbled. That wasn't even the half of it.

"You're worried about me?" Riku asked. To say the least he was stunned Sora, someone, was worried. Surprised that someone actually gave a damn regarding his well-being. The silver-haired author blinked, "You don't have to."

"I'm not a sap," Sora made known. He cracked open an eye and stared at Riku's reflection. "I just want you to be happy. You're my friend so I care." Sora informed Riku with a gentle/forced/, smile.

"Well, isn't that sweet," Riku teased. Cautiously, he slipped his hand from Sora's shoulder down to rest on the brunette's waist. Silence rang through the pair before Riku found the need to break it, "Let's just head back. We can finish talking there. Okay, Sora?" He gaze Sora a gentle smile, a thousand things stumbling in and out of his mind. He needed to sort them all out before they drove him insane. And most of them were involving the brunette in his grasps. Sora was /too/ complex of a person.

"Okay." Sora replied in a soft sigh.

"All right then, dear. Come along." Riku hummed and lead Sora back towards their room.

Once there, Riku closed and locked the door. He watched silently as Sora took a seat on his own bed. Riku followed suit and laid down on his own. He eyed Sora and then the discarded pizza from earlier. "Want some?" He offered, pointing across the room at the pizza in the half-opened box. Sora shook his head almost sadly. Riku scrunched his nose in confusion and frustration. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing." Sora lied nervously, not wanting to worry his friend. He didn't want Riku pitying him or worrying about him. Riku had enough to worry about.

"Bullshit," Riku shot at Sora, grabbing a piece of pizza. "Talk now. I'll try my best and help you sort it out. But I'm not a mind-reader, dear."

"Erm…" Sora was thankful that Riku couldn't read his mind. Incredibly thankful. Sora found himself slowly opening up regardless of the situation. "Have you ever believed something your whole life? Something that you kept telling yourself was the truth? But come to find out it was all a lie, and you knew it from the start. Have you ever lied to yourself about something for your entire life?"

Riku stared at Sora, pizza held weakly in his hand, "I don't think so?… Why?" He inquired, resting the pizza on the bed beside him. What an odd turn of conversation…

"Riku…" Sora sighed, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Darling?" Riku echoed, arising from his bed. He crossed the small distance between the two pieces of furniture. He then took comfort on Sora's bed beside him. He positioned himself in a sitting stance next to the brunette.

"Riku…" Sora whispered out the other's name, "Can you keep a secret?" The younger requested. His blue eyes darted upwards to meet pools of green in the dim evening light.

"Sure?" Riku responded.

"Okay…" Sora exhaled sharply, shifting uncomfortably, "When I was nine, before I met Kairi, I want to school in another state. I… had this crush on someone there. A really big crush. I really liked them. A whole lot, Riku. This person, you see, was perfect and just … everything I ever wanted, you know? I was only nine but it felt so right and I was so attracted to them… god, you have no idea. It was just … he didn't like me back. In fact, when I slipped, he made fun of me and called me weird and refused to ever speak to me again. We were young and that stuff was taboo and I should have known that but Riku, it hurt so much! I never had much self-esteem… So I made myself forget I ever liked him, because I was terrified that if I ever liked someone again that much, someone like him, I'd end up hurt. So I never went back…" Sora mumbled, _refusing_ to show Riku the hot tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He refused to show Riku that he wanted to cry. He wasn't just a weak little boy. He was strong, god damnit.

Riku was a bit speechless at first, "So… you're really?…" Riku began but stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw something shatter in Sora's eyes.

"I don't want anyone to know because he hurt me so much! And I knot it sounds so stupid, but I just don't want to be different, Riku…" Sora slurred, desperation flaring in his usually tranquil eyes.

Suddenly Riku understood everything. He understood why Sora was so uptight with the whole bet thing, why he never really relaxed around him. Why, on their date, he always flinched away. And also why he and Kairi never worked out. You can lie to yourself to try and get something to work, but in the end you have to stop lying. Deep down Sora knew that. He knew it all along. He was just so afraid of being weak.

"Why are you telling me this?" Riku asked. He wanted to know what sparked this sudden confession. Was it something he did? Something he said? You just don't randomly tell someone this sort of memory. It was odd, almost out of place. Riku tried to push the feeling off.

"Well, er…" Sora blinked, laughing nervously to himself, "I was just wondering, you know, before you become attached to someone, like Naminé for instance… if you could .. Ermm… You know… to see if I still a-am," He stammered, raising a shaky finger to his lips. He didn't want to ask Riku, but Riku was the only person like him that he knew. And he was his best friend… so who else?

"You want me to kiss you, Sora?" Riku guessed, eyes sparking at the other, "To confirm your suspicions?" He asked curiously.

_To confirm _all _my suspicions, yes._ Sora thought meekly in his head. "If you don't want to that's fine! I don't want to pressure you into something like that! We're friends and I'm over-stepping my boundaries and oh god," Sora began but was silenced when he felt Riku's warm hand on his cheek. The author's fingers caressed the beat-red skin, making it impossibly to think rationally.

"Seeing you struggle with something like this is bothering me. I don't want you to keep beating yourself up over this," Riku explained, "Relax, it's just a kiss." Riku added on in a soothing voice.

Before Sora had time to argue that fact, Riku closed the small gap between them. He clasped his lips lightly at first against Sora's. He lingered there for a few moments, relishing the warmth that generated from the other's lips. He was at once engulfed in a fiery feeling as he watched Sora's eyes lazily lid. Seconds later, Sora shyly returned the kiss, sliding his lips shakily against Riku's. He was so terrified of doing something wrong.

Riku tilted Sora's face up a fraction with his hand as he pressed another gentle kiss to Sora's lips. Sora sighed sweetly into the delicate kiss before Riku broke off. Sora cracked open his eyes, staring shyly at his friend. God that felt so fucking good…

"Feel any better?" Riku breathed, heart skipping a beat. It felt so different kissing Sora. Like it was something sugary and sweet… and yet tasteless. It was indescribable, but he wouldn't put that much though on it. The kiss was over and never to be mentioned or repeated again.

"Riku…" Sora whimpered, shivering. He watched Riku's hand slip off his face, holding back a frown. He wouldn't cry or frown because of their loss of contact. He didn't need affection like that from his best friend. He was strong. Strong.. "I don't want to be like this…" Sora confessed, biting his lip.

"You can't choose this," Riku cooed softy, tilting his head in sympathy. Was finding out his orientation _that_ difficult for Sora? "You don't have to be ashamed of this. Just embrace it and be happy. That's all the advice I have for ya. And hell, I'll even help you find a nice guy. The complete opposite of me, that's what you're looking for."

"What ever you say, Riku." Sora whispered, subconsciously licking at his lips. Riku smirked and ruffled his friend's hair with amusement.

"Just remember I'm your friend and I'm here for you. Like on those stupid tv sitcoms. I'm the best friend that always gives the crappy but worthwhile advice." Riku smirked at Sora who cracked a timid smile, "I may be a slut but I know the good from the bad."

"You're not a slut…" Sora whispered back but was silenced by Riku's index finger on his lips.

"I am. Don't try to make me feel any better. I am what I am." He shrugged dismally, still smiling faintly at his confused artist.

"…" Sora eyed Riku for a long while.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Riku asked, cocking his head further to the side in inquiry.

"Yeah. I'll be fine when we get home." Sora replied with a nod. "Don't worry about me." He forced a smile this time. Just to make Riku think he was all right. That's all he wanted at this moment. For Riku to forget about how weak and pathetic he had sounded minutes ago. Poor Sora didn't realize that it was human to break down and confide in someone like that every once in awhile.

"How can I not worry?" Riku asked, "It's not fair that you can worry about me and I can't return the favor." He stuck his tongue out at Sora nonchalantly. Sora gave him this annoyed, and yet somewhat amused, look. Riku laughed it off (mentally, of course) and allowed his arm to carefully slip around Sora in a comforting, sideways hug.

"Thank you for telling me," Riku whispered peacefully as he breathed in Sora's intoxicating scent.

"Why are you thanking me?" Sora asked. He didn't know telling Riku a secret was that big of a deal.

"One, because now I know not to pick on you about it and to actually find you a guy. Mind you he'll be rich and illegally sexy," Sora stifled a giggle at that one, "Two, because now we both know what you and Kairi had wasn't really what you thought. So maybe it'll be a _bit_ easier to get over." Riku felt Sora sigh, leaning against him, "And three, because you're the first person to actually trust me enough to tell me something like that."

Sora cracked open his eyes and stared wearily up and over at Riku. The hug was comforting. "Do you mean that?" Sora asked, voice drenched with obvious curiosity.

"Every word." Riku replied honestly, voice barely raising above a whisper.

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me with everything. My art, this… and just everything." Sora smiled delicately as he subconsciously nuzzled his face against Riku's shoulder, seeking out that comfort and reassurance.

"You're welcome, my aspiring artist." Riku whispered back, toying with a spike of Sora's hair. "You're going to be famous, I know you will be."

"You think?" Sora murmured back, on the brink of falling asleep. Today had just been a long day. A long, _long_ day. And here he was, about to fall asleep in his best friend's arms. Yeah, best friend. He liked the sound of that. "You think people will like me?"

"They'll love you /and/ your art." Riku informed Sora with a gentle smirk.

Silence.

More awkward silence.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora whispered slowly against Riku's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You said love," Sora whispered with a trace of a smile, "You said you didn't believe in love … change of heart?"

Riku tensed in Sora's hold, "I did?" He asked and received a slow and delayed nod, "Must have been a slip of the tongue…"

"Right…" Sora murmured back drowsily.

Riku knew Sora was about to fall asleep. He sat there for a few minutes before letting his hand comb through Sora's hair once. Once done, he leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear, "Good night." He pried Sora's body off his own. He carefully helped Sora lay flat against the bed. Sora cracked open an eye weakly and smiled back, managing a soft 'goodnight' of his own. Riku smiled weakly back before making his way to his own bed. He flicked the piece of cold pizza off the bed and took a seat.

Tonight was just going to be another long night.

_**x x x**_

"_Ri-kuu…"_

_Sora panted out Riku's name, voice laced in ecstasy. His cheeks were stained in a dark red as he laid flat beneath Riku. Arms of his author were tightly woven around his waist, keeping him pinned beneath him. Fingers splayed needingly along Sora's torso. Digits ran along the unclothed curves of Sora's chest, memorizing the brunette's innocence and want. He was entirely mesmerized with Sora by this point._

"_Do you want this?" Riku asked in a sultry voice._

"_God/yes/." Sora practically begged in a moan, blue eyes meeting aquamarine ones._

"_God, Sora." Riku slurred, lips trailing sloppily along Sora's body. "You're so…"_

"_So?" Sora echoed, arching into Riku's bites, kisses, licks, nips, any kind of his touches_

"_Sexy." Riku settled upon, bringing his arms up from around Sora's waist to snag Sora's wrists. He pinned the boy's hands above his head, smirking devilishly down at the brunette. Riku bent down and their lips met hotly in the middle. Riku's right hand strayed from Sora's to trail downward, fiddling with Sora's belt._

"_Riku?"_

"_Yes, Sora?" Riku moaned, fingers slipping past Sora's waistband. He heard a satisfied mew followed by an uncertain, "Riku?"_

"_You want more?" Riku asked, lips ghosting over Sora's hipbone as his eyes flickered upwards._

"Riku?"

"_God, Sora…" Riku moaned, eyes sparkling incredibly brightly, "I seriously think I lik-"_

_**x x x**_

Riku was jolted awake by a finger nudging him in the shoulder. He grunted and pulled the blankets tighter around his body, lips losing the feeling of Sora's milky skin beneath them. He cracked open his eyes. Those eyes lingered in the morning light, but more importantly in confused pools of blue. _Oh … why hello there…_ Riku gulped down a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, making it uncomfortable to breathe or swallow. He blinked slowly and shifted, feeling the lower, hardened part of his body brush against the blankets. _Fucking…_

"Were you calling my name?" Sora asked timidly, glancing down at his friend, completely oblivious from the small beads of sweat on Riku's forehead. Riku was just thankful that he had these blankets over him.

"No?" Riku lied quickly, conjuring up a confused and awkward look at Sora.

"I thought I heard my name," Sora repeated, eying his now flustered friend. The look on Riku's face was completely priceless.

"I was telling you to go away and let me please myself." Riku stated quickly with a devious smirk.

Sora paled, "You have dreams of … _touching_…" Sora lowered his voice to an immature whisper, eyes widening. Sora blushed darkly, unable to finish his thought. Ah yes, the adorable mind of a virgin.

Riku rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh, "That, my dim-witted friend, was what you call a _joke_," He stated firmly, trying to brush away the image of Sora almost completely naked beneath him. Laying there completely submissive… begging, and writhing, and moaning, and arching, and touching… aw fuck.

"Oh…" Sora laughed nervously, swaying recklessly on his feet.

"Why would I masturbate when I have you to fellatio me?" Riku teased.

"Fell…a…what?" Sora repeated, arching his eyebrows.

"Never mind," Riku sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow behind his head. "How did you sleep?"

"Well." Sora responded, giving Riku a nod, "Do you have anything planned for our last day in Vegas?" He paused, "You going on a date with Naminé again?"

"No." Riku answered both questions, "I'm tired. I might stay in bed all day. You're welcome to join me, Sora. Just incase you get frisky and want to feel me up. At least you won't have to move that far." Riku smirked, eyes flashing mischief.

"I don't want to touch you." Sora pouted, crossing his arms, "Especially sexually."

"Haha… you wouldn't be able to handle me anyhow." Riku laughed, rolling his eyes at Sora. Anything to get his mind off earlier. Why was he having dreams of having /hot sex with Sora/? He groaned mentally and sighed. That wasn't very friendly. Definitely not on friend terms. He groaned mentally again and peered at Sora.

"…I wonder what you'd do if one of these days I actually _did_ grope you." Sora giggled, blushing lightly.

"You want to test that?" Riku arched his eyebrows. Oh Sora wasn't going to try it, was he? Not when he was this _sexually frustrated_ and fucking _horny_. Riku gave Sora a pleading look that half shouted, _god just do it _and half that read _touch me and you die a slow and painful death._

"You think I'm a chicken?" Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku.

"I do think that." Riku confirmed, "A middle-class, pathetic chicken who won't feel me up because he's a pansy and thinks I'm going to jump him and strip him." Riku stuck out his tongue as well, just for that added effect, "And might I add a pansy who wakes me up when I'm having a pleasant night's sleep, claiming I'm moaning his name."

"Oh shut it." Sora mumbled, rolling his eyes, "You're unbelievable sometimes."

"I try." Riku shrugged, smirking at Sora. "But seriously, you don't have to molest me, geez. Here," He reached out and took Sora's hand in his own. Sora eyes widened as he was dragged forward. Against both of their wills, to be honest, Sora tumbled forward lengthwise across Riku. He glared over his shoulder up at the body he was sprawled sideways across.

"Ow." Sora complained.

"You're heavy." Riku mumbled as Sora tried to wiggle off in mock amusement. Riku, however, pulled Sora back down, crashing the brunette's body down against his. Sora cleared his throat, nose almost hitting Riku's. He watched without breathing as Riku led their hands onto his chest.

"See?" Riku breathed, choking back a moan. "Nothing serious." He whispered, letting go of Sora's hand. The brunette's hand lingered there for a long while, fingers pressing against his friend's chest. "If you ever are going to get a boyfriend you have to know how to touch him. Consider this a favor." Riku breathed, eyes shutting.

"So this is what? Some sort of lesson?" Sora asked, amusement flashing in his eyes. Riku was so god damn _weird_.

"Mm… sure, why not." Riku mumbled, exhaling sharply as he felt Sora's hand jerk a bit.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sora teased with a childish smile. He let his hand timidly slide downwards, resting where Riku's naval should be. He shot Riku a look, noticing the pleased look on his friend's pace. Sora paled, biting his bottom lip. God, was Riku _always_ this horny?

"Lower," Riku mumbled.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Sora asked, seriously not hearing what Riku practically begged for.

"I saidfucking go _lower_." Riku moaned.

"…" Sora blinked cautiously at Riku, "…I'm not going to feel you up. Sorry, Riku." Sora began but blushed ferociously he heard the moan of need from his friend. Usually Riku wouldn't act like this, this _desperate_, but waking up from something that … arousing had its side effects.

"Just do it." Riku hissed, arching his back slightly.

Sora blinked, watching Riku's hand yank the blankets slightly so Sora could reach. Sora pouted, refusing to do something that raunchy. "I'm not gonna … Riku…" Sora began but yelped when he felt Riku's hand take his and forcefully slide it downwards. Okay, friends definitely did_ not_ do this.

"Riku!" Sora hollered.

"Sora…" Riku panted, "…stop being such a damn … prude and just this once .. " He breathed out heavily, arching his body into Sora's touch, causing the younger to blush and look away in embarrassment, ".. do this for me."

"What's _this_ exactly?" Sora dared, blinking nervously.

"Stop being .. So naïve." Riku complained, hand retreating from Sora's, "God…just please. I fucking need this."

"Not from me." Sora mumbled, afraid to move any part of his body.

"I don't fucking _care _right now who I get this from. Just finish," Riku begged.

"I don't even know how…" Sora mumbled, refusing to meet Riku's needy gaze. He wanted this to be over. He didn't want Riku acting so harsh and demanding. It annoyed and scared him a bit. Sora heard Riku grunt as he reached for his hand again. Sora felt his hand once again clasp within Riku's. Without knowing it, Riku guided it along the thing material of his night garments. A shudder came from Riku's lips.

"I don't think I should…" Sora repeated.

"Argh!" Riku growled, shifting Sora off his body. Sora tumbled off to the right and off the bed, landing with a thump. He watched weakly as Riku shoved past him, retreating to the bathroom.

"Riku?…" Sora asked, rubbing his head. Oh great, now Riku was pissed off.

"Cold shower…" Was all Riku grumbled back over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

"…Oh…" Sora blushed a dark red and turned away.

_**x x x**_

"Listen, Sora. I'm sorry…"

Riku mumbled, looking to Sora with a sympathetic look. It was their last dinner together in the city of gambling and deception. Sora had been quite silent that day. Especially after their morning incident. Riku didn't blame Sora. He really hadn't expected his innocent artist to do that. Sora wasn't like the others. He had to keep reminding himself that. Sora wasn't there for his personal pleasure and amusement. No, Sora wasn't like that. Aquamarine eyes looked to blue one beside him as Sora stabbed a piece of chicken.

"Are you always that horny?" Sora mumbled, shoving the food into his mouth.

"…Perhaps." Riku shrugged, "Not particularly. This morning was just.. Off. Listen, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Riku mumbled, afraid to even touch Sora again, "God, I am _so _sorry."

"Only say it if you mean it." Sora repeated, looking to Riku as he chewed.

"I do mean it." Riku grumbled, defiance flaring in his green eyes. "I keep forgetting that that sort of thing doesn't appeal to you. " Riku mumbled dejectedly as he took a sip of water, "Which makes it harder for me to find a boyfriend for you… people our age _typically_ want some sort of physical pleasure."

"I know that…" Sora whispered back, blushing softly, "I just want to make sure it's right."

"Uh-huh.." Riku repeated, "And feeling someone up and giving them pleasure is the same as having sex with them? All right, Sora." Riku rolled his eyes, laughing inside.

"Well… oh shut up." Sora laughed nervously, eying Riku, "I was.. Just afraid, okay? I didn't know friends did that." Sora snapped, blue eyes glaring at Riku.

"They don't. I said I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I'll take my sexual frustration out on the shower from now on. I'll never come to you all sweaty and needy and submissive _again_. Which honestly is a rarity. Usually I'm never that … needy?" He mumbled and shrugged, "Not like you'd know what I was talking about."

"Quiet you." Sora pointed his fork at Riku, "I forgive you. Like you sad, what happens in Vegas stays there. So we have a lot that's staying here." Sora giggled softly.

"Uh-huh." Riku nodded and set his drink down, "But I'm glad to be going back."

"Me too."

"I promise that when we get back I'll hook you up with one of my … less-close friends." Riku informed Sora, eyes shimmering at him, "Someone who won't just want you for your body."

"Ugh." Sora mumbled, eying Riku, "Do you have to?"

"You'll be happy." Riku retorted.

"…Fine." And it was settled.

When they returned the next day Riku would set Sora up on a blind date … thing was, Sora had other things in mind. Things involving a job and the ever-famous tycoon, Xemnas. He sighed a bit. What did his future hold? Was the life of the rich and the famous always this crazy? Sora had no idea. He had just taken a fraction of a step into it. Now came the wave of reality.

And it would all start tomorrow.


	14. Tentative Depths

* * *

**_Innovation_**

* * *

The brunette clung mercilessly onto his friend's forearm. Blue eyes remained fastened shut, still suffering from the after effects of the plane ride. Brunette locks that were usually stuck upwards into a gravity-defying style were slicked downward - straight - due to the rain and the wind. And honestly, Sora looked quite feminine. With his hair that way. Anyways, regardless of his hair crisis, Sora attempted to remain calm. To keep his breathing regular. It was hard, though. So many things, which were now unmentionable, had happened. When he thought about them, he tried not to blush. _Tried_ anyways.

Riku peered curiously at Sora, "I called the limo ten minutes ago and told him to be waiting for us," Riku informed Sora. He wouldn't lie, having Sora clinging desperately to him was nice. And it somewhat discouraged him from trying to set the boy up with anyone else. He bit his lip, frowning briefly, and shook the thought away.

Sora tugged on Riku's sleeve, "I'm so tired, though. And my hair's pathetic and flat!"

"Stop complaining." Riku mumbled. He pulled the brunette towards the exit of the airport (which was still outside) and towards the street to wait for the limo. Once there, Riku took a seat on the bench, setting his suitcase carefully under it. He pried Sora off of him seconds afterwards.

"What ever." Sora mumbled. "Hey, Riku?" Sora asked out of nowhere, interrupting the first moment of silence they had shared all day. Azul eyes surveyed Riku's tranquil state. The artist took a seat beside the silver-haired male.

"Yeah?" Riku asked, sighing. The limo was late. Just great. Riku grumbled something under his breath as he turned to look at Sora. It had started to rain harder, and Sora was already drenched.

"That guy over there was staring at you, er, us." Sora pointed out. He rose his right hand into the air and pointed to their right; towards the spinning doors (the ones he had been stuck in half an hour ago). "He doesn't look that friendly." Sora added on apprehensively.

Riku followed Sora's gaze and paled, "Marluxia…" He whispered, a chill slithering down his back and spine. His fingers clenched into a knuckle as he looked nervously back at Sora.

"M-marluxia?" Sora stammered, "Why would he be here?" Sora slurred out his words as he subconsciously slid closer towards Riku.

"No idea… Kind of odd though. Really odd." Riku stated and Sora agreed with a timorous nod. Silence rang through the pair as the rain plundered their heads. Sora shivered.

"We've been waiting for the limo for nearly ten minutes, it's pouring, and my ex-boss - your ex - is giving us daggers," Sora managed as his teeth chattered together, "you think we can go now?"

"Go? On what?" Riku retorted with a mock snort of amusement.

Sora grinned, despite his cold and awkward state. He snagged Riku by his hand as his other sought out his suitcase. Riku stared at Sora quizzically. He regripped his suitcase and allowed Sora to hoist him off the damp bench. The silver-haired male watched as Sora began to drag them away from the bench and closer to the road. The young artist lead both of their bodies down onto the sidewalk. Riku arched his eyebrows as Sora began waving his suitcase in the air and shouting something. Something akin to … Taxi?

Oh _hell_ no. "Sora," Riku warned, trying to deter Sora. It didn't work. Grunting something under his breath, Riku tightened his grasp on Sora's hand. Riku Karada was not going to ride in a taxi. A /taxi/ for god's sake. He had never had the misfortune of riding in one and didn't want to start.

"Taxi." Sora repeated, a grin playing on his features as one slowed down next to them. Sora smirked at his friend as he ushered the author to the trunk of the taxi. Once there Riku opened the trunk and plopped his things in. Sora quickly did the same. His hand lingered in Riku's for a long while before he quickly withdrew his hand and got into the car on the right. Riku rolled his eyes and entered the left.

Once inside, Sora shook his head (in a pathetic attempt to dry his hair). Riku watched him as he slid off his jacket. "God, I'm cold now." Riku made known as he placed his jacket onto the floor of the taxi. Sora laughed softly before he turned to glance at the driver.

"Can we go to…" Sora began but was cut off by Riku telling the brown-haired man the location. The driver nodded and watched the pair in the mirror.

"I can't believe you got me into one of these things," Riku complained. He ran a hand through his wet hair. Green eyes trailed over to the brunette. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sora giggled. He was caught off-guard when Riku slung his arm around his friend, pulling him into a head-lock. Sora pouted up at Riku with his benevolent blue yes. "Lemme go, 'Iku."

"No." Riku replied in a low voice causing shivers to shoot through Sora's body. Like needles. Needles stabbing him everywhere making him feel intoxicated.

"You two are quite the couple. Perfect for one another." The driver stated, a smirk playing onto his lips. He took a turn to bring the famous pair closer to their destination.

Both went silent. "we're not…" Sora mumbled, feeling Riku's grasp loosen from around him. Both sat back up, refusing to make eye-contact.

"You're not?" The driver answered and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry." He averted his gaze back to the road, but not before speaking up once more, "Although that's not what the papers say."

Sora paled. P-paper says?

Riku furrowed his eyebrows, "What paper?" He asked. His answer came when the driver passed back today's paper.

"Page 2, Section B."

Riku flipped to the stated page. His fingers fumbled with the flimsy pages until he got to the section. Eyes scanned the page along with a curious (and quite nervous) Sora Kayaki. Riku began to read aloud.

"Spotted at the ever-popular hotel and resort at the arts convention, among many others, was bachelor and author Riku Karada. Apparently the heat-breaker was spotted with a new 'partner', who was later identified as Sora Kayaki. The two.." Riku couldn't force himself to read anymore. This was about Vegas. This was about what Sora did when he was drunk. How Riku agreed to dance, publicly, with Sora when he was /drunk/. Riku felt his stomach churn.

"What does the rest say?" Sora asked nervously. Riku closed it and shook his head as if to say no.

"Nothing," Riku murmured, wanting to smack himself. Sora eyed him before trying to grab the paper.

"Let me see! It's about me too! I deserve to see!" Sora snapped and pulled the paper out of Riku's grasp. The author flinched and stared out the window. His best friend was going to hate him. Oh god. He wasn't prepared for this. No, not at all. Sora's eyes skimmed over the paper until it limply fell onto the seat beside him. He sat there in shock, with a mixture of confusion and nerves. Had he…. Did he really? He blinked a few thousand times before peering over at Riku numbly.

"Sora… listen, I…" Riku cleared his throat, trying to state his reasons clearly.

"I'm sorry." Sora hung his head, shaking his head to the side, "I… didn't realize what I was doing. I wasn't thinking right. I didn't mean for you to get a bad name in the paper…"

Riku was taken off guard. He thought Sora would be mad at _him_. Okay, this was odd, "Wait. You're not mad at me?" He arched an eyebrow slowly.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" Sora stated questioningly, uncertain what Riku meant by that.

"You asked to dance with me and I said yes," He mumbled, now focusing his eyes on the taxi ground, "Which I don't regret," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Because you were a fucking great dancer," He cleared his throat to continue, "But I shouldn't have when you were intoxicated."

"I'm never getting drunk again," Sora whined, holding his head in despair. "Never, ever."

"Okay, darling." Riku mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You say that now." He was just glad Sora wasn't mad with the paper. It was like Sora was more worried about their images then what conspired. They had _danced_ suggestively and it didn't phase Sora. Maybe he didn't realize the severity of it. Perhaps…

_**Xxx**_

"Why is it raining so hard?"

Sora stared out Riku's large window. Sure, the artist liked the rain (to some degree) but to ruin a perfectly fine day. Sora sighed, eyes glued to the outside world. He vehemently tried to rack his brain for details about his drunken night. Sadly, none came, The only thing he could vividly remember was being in Riku's arms, body against his. After that, it was all a blurr. To be honest, Sora was a bit worried about the paper accusation. What would people do if they thought they were dating? This was /not/ how Sora wanted to be introduced to the world. Then, there was Marluxia. Perhaps he had shot them daggers after that reading that But still, why was he there at the same time? It was _way_ too ironic. Sora groaned mentally. How did he end up in this mess?

"Sora?"

Sora glanced over his shoulder at Riku who was drinking a glass of wine without a care In the world (which was obviously a fallacy; but not to Sora). The author sauntered over and stood beside his friend.

"Yeah?" Sora asked, exhaustion already showing. "What's up?"

"I'm going to go see Demyx for a bit. Do you want to come? Or?..." Riku asked He was answered with a gentle shake of Sora's head. "All right, I'll be back later then."

"Have fun." Sora whispered before removing Xemnas' card from his jacket. Well, Riku was off so why not go see the arist about the job? Sora reread the address before heading into his room (which was really Riku's guest room).

Going to see Xemnas was his best option at this point.

_**Xxx**_

"You see this Riku/This/ is not good! This is… horrible! How could you let them catch you with someone as unknown to the public as Sora?! You probably just ruined his name for heaven's sake! If you haven't already, you're going to ruin the poor boy's career!"

Riku was starting to think that Demyx was more concerned with the paper than he and Sora were combined. That was until Demyx pushed a magazine towards his brother. Riku cautiously looked down at it. Immediately, his blood ran cold. The color soon after drained from his typically handsome face, leaving him looking like a pale ghost.

"What were you and him doing anyways?" Demyx demanded but continued before allowing the speechless Riku a word in edge-wise. "You _know_ the media loves your love-life more than you do! How could you let this happen?!"

Riku tuned out his brother's rant and stared down at the picture. They were dancing… yes, but Sora's eyes were lidded from pleasure and his arms were tightly woven around Riku's neck. And Riku's hands. The fiends were slithering inches up Sora's shirt, for the world to see. "What if Sora sees this…" Was the only thing Riku responded with. Dear heavens, they were practically _humping_. How could he…

"…Sora doesn't know about this?..." A long pause, "You got him _drunk_?! Oh my god, Riku!" Demyx buried his face in his hands due to the shame. "I thought you wanted to stay friends with him!"

"We are." Riku replied defensively. "it's just.." He eyed the picture, "That night Sora admitted to me that he's attracted to me…and I told him never to bring it up ever again. I want him to be happy, I really do, and he deserves happiness a lot more than most people. And I just don't belong in that equation." Riku glared darkly at Demyx, visibly offended.

Demyx sighed, recapturing his composure. He glimpsed back down at the picture, "Well… he does look pretty happy in this picture, though." Demyx mumbled, "I don't get why you and him just don't get together. What you and him are doing is like playing with fire. One of these days you're not going to be able to resist and you're going to do something to him." Demyx shrugged and took a sip from his neglected soda. He eyed his brother with concern and pity. Poor famous Riku. "Unless…"

Riku cocked his head to the side, "Unless what?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Unless you're afraid that you're going to fall head-over-heels in love with Sora." Demyx grinned, "Are you /afraid/ of falling in love with him and thus refusing to date him?" It clicked.

"That's…" Riku stared downward, "That's not true. You know that. I couldn't… possibly."

"Look, Riku." Demyx prodded the picture, "Even though I'm pissed over it, look at the picture. Do you see how happy you both look?"

"That's-!"

"And its' not because you're dancing like _that_ with him. You're /smiling/, not smirking lustfully." Demyx stated nonchalantly.

"Point?" Riku mumbled, feeling defeated.

"You like him a lot more than just a simple attraction," Demyx snickered, "You and him are stupid not-!" Demyx began.

"Sora doesn't want to be with me. I'm not what he needs. He needs a guy who is kind and spontaneous and passionate." Riku sighed, closing the magazine. "It wouldn't work. Sometimes you just know these things. And I don't want to date him…" Right? He didn't want to date someone as unwilling and innocent and pure as Sora, right? Of course not!

"Okay, Riku." Demyx rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, it's your life." And with that Demyx changed the subject. He was tired of playing cupid and yelling at Riku for taking advantage of Sora. Beautiful Sora Kayaki with the most _gorgeous_ eyes Riku had ever seen. Yeah. Riku didn't want nothing more from Sora than friendship. Then why did he yearn to kiss and hold him? They were complete opposites…

But didn't opposites attract?

_**Xxx**_

"You're galley is beautiful."

Sora stood in marvel at the walls lined with artwork. Xemnas grinned as he leaned against the counter wielding a smug expression and posture. The artist smiled this time as Sora made his way back over. Ambition and strive flickered in Soars eyes. He was young. And innocent. Perfectly innocent in everyone's eyes (except Sora's… which was the odd part).

Sora offered a timid smile before pausing in front of Xemnas, "I wish I was as half as good as you."

"That's why I'm here. To help." He beamed at Sora as he paced around the studio, "You're what I call an apprentice."

Sora laughed softly, "A humble apprentice."

"Yes." Xemnas agreed and noticed something different about Sora. But what? "How is Karada?"

"Good." Sora shrugged weakly, "He's distant at times." Sora glanced away.

"Does it bother you?" Xemnas asked. He was awfully interested in Sora's relationship with Riku. It was a bit unnerving. "That he acts like that, I mean."

"A bit. But I can handle. And I don't blame him. I'm sort of a burden." Sora murmured and then shrugged but looked back to Xemnas in the end.

"You aren't a burden." Xemnas corrected with a grin.

"But I am!" Sora argued, "All I ever do is cause inconvenience. To you and to Riku. Both of you have helped me so freely. I feel like I'm taking advantage. Or cheating. Like having both of you take me in is giving me a name." Sora mumbled, speaking his mind for the first time in awhile. He took a seat next to the counter, refusing to make eye-contact.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, smirked, then laced his hands together on top of the counter, "Sometimes you need help. And you're not a burden." Xemnas repeated with determination. "Your art, from what I've seen, is marvelous." He reassured. "You deserve to be famous."

"I guess." Sora had his doubts. It would take so much for people to appreciate and respect his art. Sora sighed at the thought. But drawing for Riku was step in the right direction.

"You've got the spark." Xemnas noted with a nonchalant look.

"Thanks" Sora laughed. His eyes lingered on a magazine opened to a page. There it showed something that made his heat plunge and shortly after stop. "W-what?" Sora stammered.

"You haven't seen it?" Xemnas inquired curiously. He handed Sora the magazine.

"No." Sora replied rapidly. He stared at the picture. That picture, there was his evidence. Not just a story but a damn picture. And he was…"What' Sora whispered, feeling sick. "Why does the media obsess over him so much?" Sora slurred.

"He's one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City. He has success and bewitching looks. Plus, his book is /famous/. He's not only famous but a local celebrity." Xemnas explained

"Oh." Sora sighed and looked back at the picture. He blushed darkly, clearing his throat before muttering, "Now wonder people think we're dating." Sora shook his head, face a dark red.

"You look happy with him." Xemnas said.

"I am." Sora agreed, "I honestly am/"

"And you like him?" Xemnas wondered and received a sheepish grin and nod. "And you both think it's better not to date? Or does he not know where you stand?"

"He doesn't like me that way," Sora shook his head, snapping his eyes shut, "He doesn't believe in love, you know? So starting anything with him would be pointless."

"Are you bothered by that?" Xemnas wondered.

He passed behind the counter once more. The man progressed towards the paintings. One there, he motioned for the young brunette to come over. Sora cautiously made his way over. Blue eyes scanned the lovely landscape briefly. "Not particularly," Sora laughed distantly, "I've learn to deal with disappointments and take them in stride."

"You're such a strong boy." Xemnas noted, cocking his head as he stared at the paining alongside to Sora, "You'll do just fine in the art business with a head like that on your shoulders."

"I hope…" Sora mumbled, being lost in the colors and his own thoughts. Everyone thought he was going to succeed, but was he really going to? He was just starting … and things were barely going anywhere? How long did success take? Sora was starting to worry.

_**Xxx**_

With a hundred-dollar check stuffed into the depths of his jacket pockets, Sora made his way back to Riku's home. At the door he paused when he watched the it open. Riku stood at it, smirking widely at him. Sora's lips fell down into a frown as he lowered his curled fist. There goes knocking. He stared at Riku, offering a welcoming smile. True, it was good to see his friend. It was just that /smirk/. That smirk never spelled anything good.

"Let's go." Riku declared, closing the door and marching off down the hallway. He shot Sora a glance halfway to the elevator as if to shout 'coming'. Silently, of course.

"But I just got back…" Sora complained and shook his head in utter dismay. He mumbled a slew of incoherent words under his breath (probably that of idiot and jerk) and followed Riku, head hung low. "I wanted to relax for a bit…"He was starting to sound like a two year old who complained over anything, but right now he didn't care. He was just too exhausted for Riku to be dragging around town.

"Don't look so grim, Sora. I haven't even told you where we're going." Riku noted, taking off towards the elevators once Sora was beside him. The brunette passed him an inquisitive look. Riku regarded this with a somewhat nonchalant chortle. "We're going to your old place to pick up some more of your belongings before the renter wrecks them on you."

"W-wha?" Sora stammered, stopping dead in his tracks, "What if the renter is there?" Sora slurred, shaking his head as if to dismiss the idea, "Zexion said…"

"Zexion is an ass." Riku snapped and then shrugged as if he had done nothing wrong, "Besides, don't you want some more of your clothes? Some of your movies? Pictures?" Riku suggested with a quirky smile.

"Fine." Sora mumbled and shook his head in disbelief, "But still.. What if he's there? Or she."

"Then we'll just explain, _calmly_, who we are." Riku smirked and tossed his hair over his shoulder in a conceited act as he pressed the down button on the elevator, "Besides, I'm Riku Karada. Who _doesn't_ know me?" A sneer followed that ego-centric statement.

"Your ego is the size of Texas." Sora grumbled. He shouted an ow seconds later when Riku nudged him forcefully in the shoulder.

"You're such a _kid_ at times." Riku informed Sora as he entered the elevator, "An immature, middle-class kid."

"Here we go again." Sora rolled his eyes, entering.

"Yes, here we go." Riku agreed, rolling his eyes as well. He shot his brunette friend a glance, pushing all thoughts Demyx had conquered up aside. Right now wasn't a time for such nonsense. Right now was for a time of bonding and getting to know one another and to learn to trust … and to teach Sora it was all right if he let someone in and actually _touch_ him.

Now that last one would take tenacity.

_**Xxx**_

"You see that emergency escape over there, Sora? I want you to go on that, and climb across until you get to your room, and then fiddle with the do-" Riku began sneakily as they approached Sora's room. The silver-haired male pointed to the window at the beginning of the wall, a devious look on his face. He threw federal laws over his shoulder as if they were garbage.

Sora paled and retrieved a pair of keys from his pocket, making sure not to disturb the check, "I have keys…" Sora suggested, flashing them before Sora's eyes.

Riku frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this before I thought of that intricate and clever plan?" Riku sighed dramatically and smacked his own forehead. "Whatever… just open the door, Sora."

"Someone's grumpy…" Sora mumbled under his breath as he shoved the key into his lock. With a dexterous flick of his wrist he opened the door, revealing his apartment.

It looked identical to how he had left it. Everything the same, and untouched. Well… except .. For the kitchen? A pot of tea was on and… what the hell?

"I think someone's here…" Sora whispered, leaning up on his tiptoes to whisper into Riku's ear.

Riku nodded and closed the door behind them with a gentle and almost inaudible thud. The author and artist carefully progressed into the interior of the apartment. Sora led Riku slowly towards his vacant bedroom. The brunette closed the door behind them and motioned for Riku to grab a few of his things from his drawers.

"Right-o." Riku smirked and opened the drawers, peering down at some of the clothes Sora left. He arched an eyebrow and picked up a rather low v-cut shirt. He hoisted it into the air before clearing his throat to gather Sora's attention.

Sora paled at once.

"What's this?" The smirk on Riku's face grew as his fingers prodded the soft material.

"I never wore it!" Sora stammered quickly, waving his hands in the air, "I swear! Roxas bought it for me and-" Sora tried to explain but was cut off when he received a face full of shirt. The brunette groaned and glared at the shirt.

"Wear it."

Somehow Riku had made his way back over to Sora, and now was seductively whispering into his ear. Or maybe threateningly… either way, it had the same effect. Sora felt his cheeks darken as he nervously laughed and shook his head, "Nope." He state weakly, throwing the shirt across the room and into the drawer with perfect aim.

"Nice shot," Riku whispered soothingly down into Sora's ear before leaving the brunette be and marching back over.

"….Weirdo." Sora stated apprehensively before turning his attention to gathering his things.

Riku rolled his eyes and continued gathering things. Once the pair were halfway done they began piling the objects into a spare suitcase Sora had under the bed. They were about done, to be honest, until Sora suddenly tensed and nearly dug his nails into Riku's shoulder.

"Ow! What the f-!" Riku began in a demanding hiss but his mouth was soon after covered with Sora's hand. He blinked and eyed Sora.

"Shut up!" Sora demanded in a lower whisper, pulling the two down into a crouching position beside the bed. Riku arched his eyebrow further when he felt himself being pulled down. Was Sora being extremely frisky today? Sora cautiously removed his hand from Riku's mouth, glimpsing up and over the bed.

"If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just-" Riku began in a nonchalant tone before he heard the bathroom door open. He at once shut up and realized Sora had no intentions of making out or having sex with him. What an… expected disappointment.

"Hello?"

Sora stiffened and slammed his body against the bed frame in total defeat. Tears prickled in the corner's of his eyes. Riku looked at him, completely confused. He peered over the bed and onto the form of a petite red-head wearing a tan dress. Her hair was half straightened and half curly. Apparently they had caught her in the midst of fixing up for something.

"Know her?" Riku asked in a whisper. Sora didn't respond, just tried to keep it together. Riku sighed and figured revealing himself now would be better than the girl coming around the bed and spotting them crouching down. He nudged Sora as he arose from his spot. He met the girls' aquamarine eyes and frowned at the scream that sounded.

"Riku…" Sora sighed, not wanting to stand up and just sat there by his friend's feet.

"RIKU KARADA!"

A shrill and delighted squeal came from the red-head as she rushed forth, draping her arms around his neck. "Oh my god! Riku Karada is in my hous- Wait, why the hell are you in my house?" The red-head demanded, eying the man In her grasp. Her gaze fell from Riku and then down to the floor where Sora sat limply. "Sora?…"

"H-hi…. Kairi…." Sora whispered, not looking at her when he spoke.

Riku understood at once, "Oh you know, just helping my lovely Sora here collect his things." Riku explained and then paused when he felt Kairi's hold tighten around him, "Can you let me go?"

"You and Sora are friends?…" She stated slowly, loosening her grip. She coughed and stood straight up in front of the author with a blush staining her cheeks. She watched as her ex arose from his position on the floor.

"Oh yes." Riku nodded. "Right, _Sora_?" Riku sang, draping his arm protectively around Sora's neck.

"Right…" Sora sighed, eyes not shining like they typically did.

"Friends as in … friends or…" Kairi eyed them for a long while.

"What a blunt question." Riku laughed and shook his head, thinking about the question. Either he could help Sora make his ex _way_ jealous and agree to the statement, or he could deny it and have her all clingy and …. Was there really any pro's to the truths? Nope. "Yes. Sora here and I are dating."

Sora's eyes widened as he narrowed his eyes over at Riku. If looks could kill, they definitely would be doing such right at this moment.

"O-oh…" Kairi looked skeptical. How did her shy ex go from her to a guy, a famous celebrity and her favorite author?! She blinked and smacked her lips together, "…Sora, are you all right?" It was the only question that came to mind.

"Huh?" Sora looked over at Kairi before facing a smile, "I'm fine." He reassured her before sending Riku a no visible pout.

Riku must have got the message because he pulled Sora tighter to him, his hand resting snuggly on Sora's waist. Sora flinched, resisting the urge to shrug it off. Damn it, Riku… "He's fine." Riku confirmed, playing the hem of Sora's shirt convincingly.

"That's good…" Kairi stated and then blinked again before uttering an, "Oh!"

She charged for her drawer. Once there she passed the author a copy of _Caller Number Nine _with glee. "I know this isn't really a good time," A nervous giggle, "But could you sign it?" She smiled, handing him the book before collecting a pen from the dresser.

"Sure?" Riku replied and grabbed the book. He let go of Sora so he could properly do the signing. Sora sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Why was Kairi and Riku getting along so well? He was envious and jealous and… everything else. And knowing Riku he was going to put the moves on his ex… just because he was that desperate and jerky. Jerky… Jerkish… Whichever it was, Sora didn't really care.

"Thank you!" Kairi chimed and hugged the book tightly, "But next time can you guys um … knock?"

"I thought Zexion was renting this place out…" Sora stumbled, finally deciding to actually join the conversation. Kairi glanced over at the brunette and nodded.

"He is. I'm leaving tomorrow night when the renter comes. I'm moving in with my friend Selphie until I can get my own place." She informed Sora and then laughed, "So I take it you are living with Riku, then?"

"That he is." Riku stated before Sora could answer his own question.

"Yeah…" Sora added on with a nod.

"Cute." She spoke cautiously before glancing down at her watch, "Not to be rude, but I have to finish getting ready. You guys can take your time getting Sora's things." She smiled and waved off to Riku before scampering into the bathroom. Riku couldn't help but notice the remorse and disappointment in her eyes. Either it was because her lovely author was in fact dating her ex and interested in boys, or because Sora had moved on. Riku wasn't in the mood to guess and think for her.

"You okay?" Riku asked once Kairi shut the bathroom door.

"I'll be fine…" Sora whispered, hanging his head down, "Thanks for not being a pervert for once…" Sora said sincerely.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Riku smirked and then gave the suitcase a kick with his foot. A gentle kick, at that. "Let's finish and I'll make dinner at my place."

"Make dinner? You cook?" Sora asked, eyes sparkling up and over at his friend.

"Well duh."

_**Xxx**_

"I'm surprised at how well you cook."

Sora stated honestly as he laid beside Riku, staring up at the ceiling. Riku's room was a lot larger than his own. Twice the size. The bed was more comfortable and it was just more relaxing. Sora spared a glance over at his silver-haired friend, gratitude flickering in his blue eyes, "And thank you." Sora added on, a smile materializing onto his small lips.

Riku nodded and crossed his arms over his head, "You're welcome." He chuckled to himself, "There's many things about me you don't know."

"Oh?" Sora countered, peering over his shoulder at the other, "Such as?" He curiously tilted his head. To be frank, Sora was quite curious. He wanted to learn even more about his friend. Everyday was an adventure, no matter how lame it sounded. Every day he learned something knew about Riku. And each day Riku turned out to be kinder and more _real_ and not just… the cruel and sadistic and foul man everyone claimed he was. They were all wrong, Sora decided. All of them. They were wrong.

"Well…" Riku sighed and bit his bottom lip, "You did tell me about your past…." He stated more so to himself. "Fine. I'll tell you a story then."

"Okay." Sora grinned like a child as he propped his head onto Riku's chest as a pillow without thinking. It was something he used to do with his friends when they slept over. They'd use each other as pillows … and it just stuck as a habit. Sora didn't realize that what he did may cause Riku discomfort until minutes afterwards. He flushed from embarrassment, "Do you want me to-" Sora began but felt a hand rest on his head, fingers barely running through his hair. But he could _feel_ them.

"No." Riku breathed, fingers fumbling, _shaking_, as they guided themselves through his friend's hair.

There was a silence before Riku began speaking again, "When I was twelve, my brother's friend, Reno, befriended me out of nowhere. At the time he was fourteen. I was in seventh grade and the other was a freshman in high school. I should have known not to trust the bastard, but I was young and I wanted to be cool and that shit. Well any way, one day Reno came over." Riku's voice suddenly turned sour and painful, "Demyx had left to go get something from Zexion's place… well, Reno and I started playing video games. That was until Reno suddenly just snapped and started feeling me up… I was scared at first, because no one had ever…. Done anything like that. But I trusted him and it felt good, you know?… So I just… and then I realized I liked it and _wanted_ it. So… I sort of became the class slut."

"You had…sex at twelve?" Sora stammered, words slurring.

"No." Riku shook his head, "Not sex. Just… other things." His tone was so dark and sour that Sora was afraid to answer him. "I didn't actually lose my virginity until my sixteenth birthday. My boyfriend thought it'd be a nice … gift. Even though we had just started dating a week before…"

"Riku?…" Sora whispered uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think that what you were doing was kind of wrong and… not healthy?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah, I did. But … so many people encouraged me to date people, and I soon started to tune out the ones that snickered my name in disgust. And my parents had always been that way so I thought it was natural. And I didn't see any problems with what I was doing. I actually hadn't seen an error in my ways until…" Riku sighed and looked weakly down at the brunette laying on him so peacefully.

"Until?" Sora questioned.

"Until I met you." Riku shrugged, "I know, you don't believe that. I know that people say shit like that all the time. It sounds good when someone says it, but then you think they're just saying it to be nice and that they don't really mean it. But god damn, Sora. I do mean it. Before I met you I didn't care that my relationships were abusive and … short and just lustful. I honestly didn't give a fuck. It wasn't until I saw how you reacted towards Kairi and me that I realized I was being a bit .. Inhuman." Riku mumbled, a bit ashamed in himself. "I may not fully understand what I'm doing wrong, but at least I know I'm doing _something _wrong. And that's a start."

"Riku…" Sora breathed out his friend's name, nuzzling his cheek against Riku's chest. He was lulled by Riku's gentle hands massaging his scalp, "I'm proud of you…"

"You are?" Riku arched an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Sora whispered, eyes shutting halfway, "Admitting that you're wrong is the first step." Sora murmured.

"Then what's the next step?" Riku asked curiously.

"Being willing to accept help from loved ones." Sora stated matter-oh-factly as his hands gripped gently at Riku's chest. Riku stared quizzically at Sora, nodding slowly to his words. He sort of understood that. "And I can help you. I can help you have a healthy relationship with someone…"

"Thanks." Riku said softly, index finger slipping from Sora's hair downward. It then traced down Sora's jaw, onto the pale columns of the brunette's neck. The parts that were available to him at that moment, anyways. Sora didn't recoil or flinch, just sat there with a relaxed smile plastered onto his lips. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?…" Sora asked sleepily.

"…." Riku said nothing at first, "Never mind."

"Okay…" Sora whispered back.

"I'll help you to your room. I'll wake you up before the signing." Riku told Sora, easing the boy off his frame. He paused when he noticed that Sora stubbornly clung to his chest, nuzzling his cheek once more to Riku's abs. Riku blinked and sighed, hands retreating from Sora's body. "Sora, come on."

"Fine…" Sora mumbled, lazily getting up into a sitting position. He yawned and extended his hand across the room to the now standing Riku. "Carry me?"

"You're not a child." Riku retorted.

"Well.. You call me a kid, so…" Sora laughed softly, his mind floating about.

"I'm not carrying you…" Riku whispered, _I couldn't possibly do something that sweet for you without giving you the wrong idea or making it awkward between us…._ Riku shook his head again. He took Sora's hand and helped the other to his feet. Sora gave him this disappointed look as Riku lead him out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards Sora's room.

He helped the boy into bed and pulled the blankets up around Sora. Sora smiled softly as he quickly drifted into sleep. Riku held Sora's jacket in his hands, watching the other sleep in a complete peace. Riku rolled his eyes and walked across the room to set the jacket onto the chair. That was until a piece of paper fell from the pocket and landed on the floor. Riku furrowed his brows and bent over to pick up the article.

His eyes scanned over it in the darkness and he was speechless. _Xemnas?… What could he possibly want from Sora?… Why would he give him a hundred dollars?…_ Riku stared at the check and then back to Sora. He wouldn't pry into Sora's business. He wasn't going to invade his privacy. Riku grumbled something as he set the check on the chair beside the jacket. He left the room, a feeling swelling in his chest. He claimed it to be heart-burn from the food he had made.

But really, it was _jealously _and _longing_… and he was just too dense to realize that.


	15. Broken Aspirations

_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen in which Riku confronts Naminé about his job, Sora has a run-in with Roxas and Riku introduces Sora to his 'blind-date'. I hope you like this installment. The plot is still thickening, ever so slowly. The plot-holes will be filled slowly. Trust me. Everything ties together, just give it time. I don't want to reveal everything yet. Just know that there's always a reason for everything that happens… And if you think you know what's going to happen, think again. I'm not the queen of sadistic twists for nothing! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_

_**Broken Aspirations**_

Riku rubbed his eyes with little enthusiasm as he exited the limo. Blue eyes darted around the quiet Times Square (which was really a rarity). The area had been taped off, and people had gathered around that tape, eagerly waiting for all the authors and artists to arrive. Riku yawned dully as he peered over at Sora getting out on the other side. He flashed the boy a weary look before the limo drove off, bidding Farwell to the pair. Sora slowly made his way next to Riku, staring in fright at the large amount of fans.

"There's so many people…" Sora stated, eyes blinking rapidly. He looked to his friend, offering a nervous look, "Are they all here for you?"

"I wish." Riku laughed, shaking his head, "Some are for me." He informed as he lead Sora towards the center where a circle of tables had been set up. Naminé was in the middle, chatting to a few people leaning against the table, collecting things.

"Are they all … authors?" Sora asked curiously, clinging close to Riku. His eyes scanned the strangers, not recognizing any of them. He arched his eyebrows when Naminé eagerly waved over to them. Something akin to jealously sparked in Sora's eyes as he glanced away, pretending not to notice, and purposely not pointing her out to Riku.

"Most are." Riku replied as he caught sight of the blonde. He smiled gently, waving a hand back at her, "Here. Let's go talk to Naminé for a minute."

Sora groaned in protest, which went unheard by his other half. Riku continued to pull Sora towards the tables. The author would occasionally wave off to the crowd, or to a fellow author who Sora couldn't identify. The brunette figured that Kairi was going to turn up again. At once a knot formed in Sora's stomach. How dare she be all over Riku…

"Hey." Riku spoke coolly, leaning against the table closest to the blonde. Sora, out of view of Riku, mocked his greeting to himself.

"Great to see you." Naminé grinned and paused. She reached over a few tables and passed the silver-haired author a large envelope. "Inside are pictures. And pens if you need them." She smiled and looked to Sora. "Sora, right? Nice to see you again."

Naminé was genuinely sweet and Sora suddenly felt bad for despising her like he did. There was no reason why he harbored those feelings for her. He just did. The brunette mentally smacked himself for being so selfish and conceited as he waved back at her, offering his own, "Nice to see you too."

Riku took the envelope with a sharp nod. "And about the job?…" Riku asked, voice hanging onto the last syllable of the last word.

"I'll talk to you about it during the signing once the crowd dies down some." Naminé nodded to him with that same warm smile. Riku grinned profusely and waved off to her.

"I'll see you then?" Riku asked which was followed by a nod from the New York Times co

"See you." Naminé repeated and turned her attention back to the other authors and artists.

Riku beamed at Sora as he tugged on the boy's sleeve, "Follow me."

"Do you even know what table you have?" Sora asked apprehensively, looking at the large amount of tables spread about. Each had either a waiting author or was just empty.

"I'll just pick one." Riku explained smoothly as he led Sora to the one nearest the middle. The brunette sighed and followed faithfully, not wanting to be lost in the soon to be chaos.

Riku took a seat at the table and plopped the envelope down onto the table. Sora sat beside him in the only other vacant chair. The brunette bit his bottom lip before daring to speak, still surveying the crowd, "Are you sure it's all right that I sit here?" He asked a bit timorously.

"Positive." Riku confirmed and leaned his chin into his clasped hands. "If anyone has a problem with it I'll tell them to fuck off." Riku laughed, mocking a glare to prove his point.

Sora frowned, "Could you at least be a bit nicer about it?" Sora asked with yet another sigh.

Riku shrugged, "I could be. But I don't want to."

Sora's frown grew in size, "Sometimes I wonder how people can stand you."

"You haven't left yet." Riku argued, his eyes shimmering with amusement. Sora blinked as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He peered downwards. Curiously, he poked at them.

"Aren't you going to take the pictures out?" Sora asked.

"I was getting to that, _grandma_." Riku complained with annoyance. The author removed the pictures from the envelope and set them down in a neat stack near him. He took the Uniball pens and placed them beside those as well, but not before uncapping one and twirling it around.

"Grandma?" Sora pouted. "Do I have _wrinkles_?" Sora childishly asked, feeling his face nervously.

"No." Riku replied softly, "It was just my grandma used to worry about me _way_ too much. Whenever she came over when dad and mom were gone she'd take me out to dinner and spend time with me and Demyx. That woman always worried about everything!" Riku explained, shaking his head as he reminisced. "But she's gone now."

Sora looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Riku replied honestly before looking to the entering crowd, "Looks like rush-hour." Riku noted with a somewhat distant tone. He peered back at Sora, prodding the pictures one last final time, "You ready to be mobbed my fan girls and … whatnot?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit, sweetheart."

"…."

_**Xxx**_

Sora had managed to sneak away from the signing booth to seek out lunch for he and Riku. Riku had given him twenty bucks and told him to come back with something nice for the both of them. Sora had protested that twenty dollars didn't get you that far in a city like this, but the author didn't want to hear anything about it. Sora sighed, stuffing his hands and the bill into his pocket as he continued out of the square. His blue eyes scanned the crowded walkways and streets, grimacing at the traffic. Why was it always like this in this city? It was a bit bothersome at times.

Sora was about to hunt for a cheap restaurant when a hand slid onto his shoulders. He blinked, startled, but then relaxed when his blue eyes were met with a pair of duller ones. A single word slipped his thin lips, "Roxas." He smiled wearily at the blonde, recapturing his equanimity. "What are you doing here?"

"That's great," Roxas laughed slyly, rolling his eyes, "The first thing you say to me when you get back from your trip is 'what are you doing here'. Real heart-warming, Sora." Roxas teased, crossing his arms in a fake display of rage.

"Heh… sorry." Sora answered, not about to grouse the fact that he _had_ sounded a bit uptight moments before. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here." Sora explicated to his blonde friend, making hand motions to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas reassured the spiky brunette before rocking on his feet, "What brings you to this part of the city?" The blonde arched an inquisitive eyebrow. What an ironic, chance meeting. Everything was seeming a bit _too_ ironic lately. At least in Sora's eyes.

"The signing." Sora answered, pointing over his right shoulder, "Riku's there and he told me to go buy some lunch for us."

"Oh." Roxas' eyebrows knitted together seconds later, "Speaking of Karada…" He lowered his voice as a few people passed by. Some listened in intently as they walked, others paid them no attention. Regardless, Roxas kept his voice muted. "How did Vegas go?"

"It was…" _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas… at least that's the case normally. But not when you see your face in the paper with your best friend dancing like that…_ "fine." Sora concluded, snapping out of his distant and irrelevant thoughts.

"That's good." Apparently Roxas hadn't seen the article. Sora, in his mind, thanked the heavens that he hadn't seen in. The last thing he needed was for Roxas to know of his not-so-innocent side. Although, frankly, he wanted to _show_ his blonde friend that he wasn't just a shy, immature little kid. He was a _grown_ adult.

"It is." Sora nodded and let his shoulders roll into a shrug, "How have you been?" He asked, the air suddenly turning stale and uneventful.

"Good. You?" Roxas replied, noting the awkwardness between the two friends.

"Good." Sora concurred, blinking slowly as he stared. "Why are you here anyways? You never answered me."

"Axel thought it'd be nice to see a play…" Roxas grimaced, biting his bottom lip, "But the only reason I came," Roxas suddenly sounded quit defensive, "Was because I heard Naminé was going to be at the signing."

"You gonna talk to her?" Sora at once felt guilty. His two friends were fighting over the same girl. And just where did that leave him? Stuck in the middle and forced to take sides? The very idea made Sora's stomach twist into knots. He wouldn't allow the pair to make him choose one or the other. He just couldn't allow that to happen. Not now, and not ever. Sora wasn't like that.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded at once, eying the area behind Sora. "I'm going to ask her for a coffee."

"Sounds like a plan." Sora gave his friend a hopeful look before remembering his duty, "Do you want to come with me to get some lunch? I really don't want to go alone and I figure we can talk on the way." Sora beamed at his friend, hoping for a positive answer but expecting a negative one.

"Sure." Roxas smirked, "We can talk about our love-lives." Roxas taunted as he draped his arm around Sora's neck, "You lead, Sora. Or shall I say… Sora _Karada_."

"Cut it out!" Sora snapped, blushing darkly as he marched off, not liking Roxas hanging all over him like this. "There's no way we'll ever date so stop!" He refuted, feeling his face begin to burn. And man was he red. If he had a mirror, he would be petrified at his state. It looked like _sunburn_!

"Oh, Sora. You and your crushes." Roxas laughed cheerfully.

"I swear, you're more immature than me at times." Sora argued, blue eyes glimpsing over his shoulder to Roxas, "And that's saying a lot." He couldn't help but edge on a smile at the end.

"Oh, but you love me for it." Roxas countered, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Roxas." Sora laughed, feeling a bit better seeing the awkward air had dissipated. But still… when had there ever been an awkward silence between the two best friends? Something was changing, and Sora wasn't sure if it was him, or Roxas. Or perhaps it was Riku silently influencing him and his attitude. Nah, it couldn't be that. Sora would never change because of the smug Riku Karada. Never.

_**Xxx**_

Sora made his way back through the mob of people towards the booth. In his hand was a nicely wrapped pair of grinders, stamped with the logo Subway. Hey, it was the only thing he could afford in this section of the city. Sora used the grinders in the bag to his advantage, prying people away from him, and shooing at some points. After what seemed like hours, Sora had reached the side of the table. Carefully, he lunged forwards, landing behind it. He set the grinders down on the table in a plop, but not before oh-so gracefully falling face-first into the ground near Riku's feet.

And the crowd went wild. With oh's and shocked gasps. Sora groaned. God, that hurt so much!

"Sora?"

Sora glanced upwards, face covered in small granules of gravel and dust. Blue eyes met aquamarine ones at a distant as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. At least he was behind the booth where no one could touch him. Well, anyone besides Riku, that was. Not like he wanted Riku to touch him. No, never.

"I'm okay." Sora felt the need to state before hoisting his body upwards and onto his chair. He leaned his head against the table. That was before the smell of the grinders got to him, reminding him of his completed quest. "Oh. I got the food."

"Er… I already ate, Sora. I figured you got lost so.." Riku stated with a nervous laugh. He noticed the sudden look of disappointment on Sora's face. "What kind did you get?" He felt a bit bad for having made Sora go all the way to get them lunch, just for him to say he ate in the other's absence. It was a bit rude.

"Turkey?" Sora replied with a hopeful look.

"Pass it here." He spoke softly before looking to the girl who's book he was currently supposed to be signing, "Name?"

"Carlie." She said perkily as he scribbled the name and his signature. Without another word, he passed her the book and she scampered off. At least now they could get some peace and quiet and enjoy lunch. Signings were always so hectic! Riku sometimes hated that part of writing … the public meetings.

"Eat up!" Sora declared, unwrapping his with hunger gleaming in his eyes. "Or should I say 'eat fresh'!" He beamed cutely over at Riku, holding the grinder with amusement. His childlike gaze met Riku's. The older of the two instantaneously softened and rolled his eyes.

Riku resumed eating the grinder leisurely. That was, of course, until someone came up to the booth. A grin flickered across Riku's face when he noticed who the man was. Riku swallowed the food in his mouth before uttering out a pleased, "I'm glad you could make it, Hayner!"

Sora swallowed, eying the new man. It seemed familiar … but Sora wouldn't say anything. The brunette just sheepishly sat there, fiddling with his lunch as he watched other tables. They were so interesting. He loved the world of business, he really did. Sora's attention was recaptured when Riku's hand pressed onto his shoulder. The brunette jumped a bit before relaxing. It was only Riku.

"This, Hayner, is who I wanted you to meet." Riku grinned cunningly, fingers curling onto Sora's lankly shoulder. "This is Sora Kayaki, my little artist."

Sora blinked and waved slowly at the blonde, "Hi." Was the only thing he could think of saying in this situation.

"Isn't he adorable?" Riku sniggered and then released his grasp, "So, what do you think of him? Worthy of going on a date with?" Riku furrowed his eyebrows at Hayner, awaiting a response. His voice seemed strong and reassuring, but his gaze screamed otherwise. He had promised to set Sora up on a date with one of his friends today, and he was doing just that. He wouldn't break anymore promises… not anymore.

"W-what?" Sora sputtered, head instinctively leaning forward a bit. Stunned eyes flickered upwards to meet the man's brown ones. Sora laughed uncertainly, "D-date?" He stammered.

"Ignore Riku's bluntness," Hayner reassured Sora, extending a hand across the table, "The name's Hayner Fuzabki. Pleased to meet you at last." He grinned before adding on a, "Riku _never_ shuts up about you."

Sora could have sworn he heard Riku grunt and blush. Or maybe it was just his imagination. "Oh?" Sora replied ingenuously. He smiled, extending his own hand to shake the other's, "Like Riku said, I'm Sora Kayaki."

"You're an artist?" Hayner asked, just to confirm Riku's words.

"Mhm." Sora replied modestly, not answering too quickly nor too slowly.

"Awesome." The other answered and then let go of Sora's hand. "I'm the co-president of a corporation down on Sixth street. Ien. Ever heard of it?" Hayner asked, cocking his head pompously to the side.

"Don't you guys sell … insurance?" Sora asked doubtingly, not quite sure if his guess was correct.

"Autoinsurance, life-insurance, you name it, we have an insurance for it." Hayner laughed and then looked to Riku, "Although in Riku's case… I don't think we could sell him the insurance he needs."

"Huh?" Sora asked automatically.

"What kind of insurance would that be?" Riku snapped back, suddenly defensive and moody. Sora recoiled. Had Hayner said something wrong that made Riku in a bad mood within seconds?

"Heart-insurance. Didn't you know, Sora? That's why he never dates someone for too long. Doesn't want his heart _broken_ because there's no guarantee it'll be fixed." Hayner informed Sora with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Riku glowered at the man, wanting nothing more than to shred him to pieces. Friend. What kind of friend talked so cruelly about the other?! Riku's friends… That's who.

"Oh…" Sora blinked and looked over at Riku, "is that true?" Sora inquired in a quiet voice.

"No." Riku breathed darkly and emotionlessly. But honestly, it was the truth… mostly.

"O-okay." Sora stumbled along with his syllables before looking up at Hayner. "Are you guys always like this to each other?"

"Yeah." Hayner laughed, shooting Riku an amused grin. Riku didn't reciprocate. "So, how's about it, Sora? We go on a date tomorrow night?" The man leaned against the table, "One of those 'I get to know you' and 'you get to know me' kind of deals."

Sora looked questioningly to Riku, and was disappointed when their gazes didn't meet, "Sure?"

"Then it's a date." Hayner declared with a pretentious chuckle, "I'll come by your place at six tomorrow night. Where do you live?"

"Er… right now I'm living with Riku. It's…" Sora began.

"Oh, I know the place." Hayner nodded, "So eight then?"

"Yeah." Sora replied slowly. Hayner was a pretty assertive guy. It was a bit intimidating at first, to be honest. Hayner waved to Sora before marching off to talk with someone else. Sora waved back before sighing out loud.

"Wow…" Sora mumbled.

"He's suck a fucking ass sometimes." Riku declared darkly, catching Sora off guard.

"I thought you said he was nice and would treat me right and an all around good guy?..." Sora arched his eyebrows. Hadn't that been the reason why Riku suggested the date in the first place? By now Sora was beyond confused.

"Oh, he is." Riku blinked and gazed over at Sora, "I'm just," He exhaled, "Just don't listen to my rambling, it's not true. Hayner is a great guy."

"Okay?" Sora said.

"But it's just-" Riku began but was cut off when Naminé taped his shoulders. He peered over at her, forgetting what he was about to say, "Oh, hi Naminé." He offered a warm smile. Sora groaned silently. He was jealous by nature, he swore he was.

"Hey, Riku." She replied coolly, "Can I speak to you for a minute?..."

"Sure thing." Riku at once rose from his seat. He followed her, without even once sparing a glance at Sora. Sora felt unwanted and ignored. The brunette crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. Riku was such a jerk sometimes. His libido did all the talking and argh! Sora shook his head in dismay. Being famous had so many downfalls, and he was only just figuring them out.

_**Xxx**_

Riku hadn't spoken a single word to Sora from the time he got back to the booth to the time they returned home later that evening. A blank and almost ghost-like expression was written all over the author's face for the entirety of the day. At several times Sora attempted a conversation, but Riku just ignored him and continued to stare blankly. Sora after awhile gave up and sat there in solitude, feeling depressed and confused and worried. Worry was the smallest of the feelings, though. Never once did Sora think that something _bad_ had happened.

By eight o'clock, Sora had finally had enough of Riku's sulking and his silent treatment. Having not spoken to his best friend for over four hours, Sora finally confronted the silver-haired male in his bedroom. Sora banged his fist against the door, wanting to enter. When no response came, he grabbed the doorknob, frantically trying to open the door. Amazingly it was unlocked (he thanked his lucky stars for that). He entered cautiously and looked to Riku.

The author was sitting in his chair by the window, downing what appeared to be wine. Or whisky. Or vodka. He wasn't sure. He stared at the other and the empty bottle on the ground beside the chair, positioned in an upright position. What ever it was, Sora was certain it was having its effects on the author.

"Riku?" Sora asked nervously, stepping towards the man.

Riku shot a gaze at Sora. Their eyes met and Riku at once glanced downward, anger strewn along his facial features.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora felt stupid for asking.

"She said I wasn't qualified." He seethed, making no sense. His grip tightened on his glass as he glared out the window. Even from where Sora stood, his breath smelt of alcohol and disgust.

"Who said that?" Sora asked.

"Naminé." Riku growled.

"About?..."

"The job!" Riku hissed, finally looking back to Sora. He practically lunged out of his seat into a standing position. He lost his footing at first, resulting in his right side banging against his chair. He grumbled something under his breath as he threw his glass across the dark room. It made contact with the wall, shattering into a thousand little pieces on the floor. Mutilated. Destroyed. "How can she fucking _say_ that to me?! I'm _famous_. I _fucking_ deserved that job!"

"R-riku.." Sora warned, recoiling a bit. Apparently Riku was an angry drunk…

"I want that job so fucking badly and the bitch…" Riku began but hiccupped against his will. He groaned loudly and banged his head against the wall, making a thud echo throughout the room, "The bitch says I'm not _qualified_."

"Riku… it's not just a job…" Sora tried to remind the other.

"Just a _job_?" Riku fumed.

Sora had to remember that Riku wasn't in his right mind, "There's plenty of other jobs! And you're famous and have your books! So you shouldn't be that disappointed!" Sora tried to reason with his friend before Riku did anything drastic.

"_Do you not understand English_?" Riku demanded, throwing his fist against the wall.

Sora flinched yet again.

"I've wanted a job like that since I could learn to _write_. And for her to bluntly tell me I'm not _good_ enough kind of pisses me off!" By now Riku was shaking and his legs were wobbling. The intoxicated male, threw another fist at the wall, threatening to break it in any moment.

"Riku…" Sora warned, noticing the severity of Riku's unstable condition.

"Nothing _ever_ goes right for me!" Now he was just being dramatic. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe his whole life was a façade built to trick people. Maybe deep down things always went wrong. Or maybe he was just shouting out things in a drunken rage to sound convincing.

Sora took a cautious step forward, "Riku…please, calm down." Sora tried to whisper soothingly.

"I!" Riku began in a wavering holler but was cut short when Sora rushed against his chest. The petite pulled the tall silver-haired male close to his chest, soon afterwards burying his brunette head into it. Hands gripped at the soft shirt of Riku, refusing to let go. "S-sora?..."

"Riku, stop!" Sora shouted, "You have to stop! You're going to get hurt! Y-you're shaking!" Sora yelled, which was muffled by the shirt.

Riku froze. He slowly extended his arms into the air to inspect them. Indeed, they were trembling immensely. Up and down and left and right, unable to remain in one position for any length of time. God… what was he doing? Why had he just blown up like that from anger? God… things like this always happened. "…" Riku refused to say anything.

"Please… it was just a job. There'll be others! I'm sure there will be! J-just calm down." Sora knew how dangerous angry, intoxicated people could be. Perhaps not to others, but to themselves. Sora never doubted that Riku wouldn't _try_ to hit him if he got that angry, but he _knew_ that the other would inflict harm upon himself. Sora couldn't stand to see Riku do that just for losing one job.

"I…" Riku sighed, the smell of the fruity alcohol filling his senses, mingling with Sora's fresh scent. "I…"

"You don't have to explain." Sora whispered, cheek nuzzling against Riku's chest. It was such a dramatic moment, but yet he felt safe and warm and on _fire_, "Let's just drop it…"

Riku's eyes flickered downwards, "When I told you I'd help you out in your career, I never intended to get you involved with me and my fucked up life. I just wanted to help you because… I don't know, you just reminded me of all the things I'm not." Riku mumbled, hands shakily landing on Sora's back as he kept the brunette close to his chest. If he was in his right-mind, he would have realized how _opportune_ this moment was to confess his feelings. Oh well.

"If this is what fame does to you, I really don't want to be famous." Sora whispered back. He was _terrified _of becoming something he wasn't. It was a weird kind of thinking, really.

"Sora…" Riku spoke the other's name, resting his chin against Sora's head. He wanted to ask about the check, but he thought it'd be an invasion of privacy. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what the money was for. He wouldn't ask… "When I saw the look on your face when you saw Kairi yesterday… I knew I could never deal with those kind of feelings, you know? Losing someone you care about…"

"It hurts." Sora admitted, "But I want to be her friend… regardless of what she did to me. I don't want to hate her. I can't hate her. We've always been friends, and I just can't hate her." Sora sighed. "Does that make me weak?"

"I don't think so…." Riku said, "Does me not wanting to get hurt like that make _me_ weak?"

"It makes you scared." Sora corrected and repositioned his head against the crone of Riku's neck. "We're all scared sometimes, Riku."

Riku took those words to heart, "Then what are you scared of?"

Riku was drunk, right? Or was he just extremely good at hiding it? Unlike Sora, Riku could talk properly when he was intoxicated. He just lost his temper and his balance… but did he keep his memories? Sora bit his bottom lip. "Scared of telling you how I feel."

"How you feel?..." If this was any other time it'd make sense.

"Forget it." Sora breathed, lips ghosting the skin on Riku's neck, wanting nothing more then to be able to kiss that skin. His blue eyes stared at the pale columns of the author's neck. The way his adam's apple moved ever so gently when he spoke. Some people it was _incredibly_ visible. Other's it was vaguely visible. Sora liked how Riku's was there, but not too prominent. Sora's nose brushed against Riku's neck. He savored the way Riku gasped from the gentle contact. And he _wished_ he could make Riku gasp like that all the time… make Riku _scream_ his name in pleasure and want. Sora sighed, shaking away the thought. He was being immature again.

"You smell nice." Riku stated stupidly, nose brushing against Sora's spikes.

Sora blushed a dark red. "T-thanks…" Sora shivered in Riku's grasps. Riku had done so many things for him such a little time. Riku was always supportive and kind and affectionate… Sora peered upwards, cheek still firmly pressed against Riku's shoulder. He blinked a few times before forcing himself to break their embrace.

"I'm sorry for acting like this," Riku whispered, trying his best not to lose his balance.

"It's all right…"

"You really are a miracle for putting up with me." Riku mumbled before looking at Sora for a long while, "Why _do_ you put up with me?"

Was there really a reason? "Something about you makes me smile." Sora admitted sheepishly, fighting off the urge to blush again. "You're the first person in awhile to do that without me realizing it."

"How can you not realize you're smiling?"

"For an author you're bad with metaphors." Sora laughed and shook his head, "Get some sleep, Riku."

"Right." Riku nodded and turned to make his way to his bed. He was halted however when Sora latched onto his arm. He paused, feeling Sora's face making contact with his arm. He stiffened and watched the brunette with ultimate confusion. "Sora?"

Sora looked upwards shyly before reaching upwards on his tip-toes. His pale lips pecked against Riku's cheek. They lingered there for five seconds, shudders flying up and down Sora's spine. Warmth radiated through the brunette's body that he had long-since forgotten. He removed his lips and let go of Riku's arm, "Sleep well…"

Riku was speechless, and mentally cursed himself. He _knew_ he wouldn't remember this in the morning… he knew he'd remember having been angry… but not that sweet and simple kiss to the cheek. Riku sighed at his own weakness and looked to Sora, "You too."

And with that they parted ways to sleep. It was just another night of pretending. Which would lead into another day of trying to fix one another up with strangers. Another day that they would deny the feelings that were so obvious. They knew they were there, but just didn't risk it. It wasn't so much that they were afraid of what the other would say… it was just they were _afraid_ of what _they_ felt. Sora was losing his mind over Riku, and Riku was plunging into a place he didn't want to be. Maybe Demyx and Xemnas were right…


	16. Ruinous Drawings

_okay i swear i've reread and stared at this chapter for hours on end. hopefully you'll find it to your liking? And keep in mind everything happens for a reason.. Uhuh.. So yeah, leave a review puhlease? Next chapter sometime this week! (and go watch Gakuen Heaven. Best yaoi anime ever) shutting up now. Part of this chapter's ideas are credited to two lovely people. they know who they areee._

* * *

_**Ruinous Drawings**_

* * *

Sora couldn't help but laugh when he found Riku clutching a pillow. The silver-haired author's face was contorted into a look of utter pleasure. Sora sighed softly. Riku looked so happy and at peace when he was dreaming. The brunette glimpsed across the room, noticing the shards of broken glass scattered on the floor. He sighed again and shook his head. He figured he ought to remove them before the other woke up. But what could he use so that the pieces wouldn't puncture and pierce his skin? Oh well. They could deal with the mess later. 

"S-sora…"

Sora tensed. Had Riku caught him? All he wanted to do was wake the man up! The color in Sora's face drained as he clenched his hands together. Weakly, the artist peered at Riku, noticing that he was still asleep. Wait a minute.

"Sora…" Riku slurred out the boy's name once more. Sora blinked. Why was Riku saying his name?

His answer came when he heard a shudder fly from Riku's refined lips followed by a hitch in his breath. Sora knew that sound all too well. Riku…was…

"Um!" Sora blushed darkly at the realization. He quickly side-stepped out of the room, as if not to disrupt his friend. He slumped his back against the door, closing it in the process. In the safety and privacy of himself, Sora allowed a whimper to fall from his mouth. He knew Riku had a physical attraction to him, that was obvious (even to the dense Sora). But how far did that attraction run? Was it simply physical? Sora shook his head. Of course it was. It was always physical with Riku Karada. Why did he even dare to think otherwise? Riku had told him that himself. Still …. Riku's words haunted him. _If we ever dated, I'd never intentionally hurt you._ He had said those words with such meaning. Did Riku really mean them?

Sora didn't allow his mind to wander any longer. He knew how things had to remain. He had to remain Riku's friend and business partner. That way, Riku would continue helping him and endorsing him. And soon he'd be able to open a gallery like Xemnas'. And he would continue working and managing Xemnas gallery with him. And with that money he could pay back the rent to Zexion and the Housing place. Then everything would fall into place. There was no way love could fit into that equation. Love would only be a unneeded distraction. Or maybe it could be that extra boost in the right direction he needed all al- No. He wasn't needy. He could survive without someone to hold and kiss him. Then why did he suddenly feel so weak?

Sora grumbled something under his breath as he sauntered his way back to his room. Thoughts danced in and out of his mind. Ever since he had met Riku his life had changed _so_ much. He had learned of Kairi's moonlighting (which he really should have seen; they were desperate for money and Kairi was always such a beautiful girl). He had _quit_ the only real job he had ever had because of the suggestion from Riku. He had lost his precious cell-phone, gone to Las Vegas, gotten _drunk_ for the first time with the most eligible bachelor of New York City, and god knows what else! Sora felt like he was becoming something, or someone, else. It was like exploring the world of fame was changing his whole life.

Sora shook his head again. He was the same Sora, of course he was! Shy, innocent Sora who never could do any harm to anyone. Sora murmured something akin to 'as if'.

In honesty, all Sora wanted in life was two things. Two simple things. The opportunity to create and display art without financial debt, and someone there to love him and encourage his gift. Both were so simple… so why was it so hard reaching them?

_You should have went to college_, never before had those words hit him so hard. Maybe his parents and relatives were right. Maybe he should have attended more classes and years at an Art College to brush up not only his art skills but his knowledge in the field of finance. Sora suddenly regretted moving in with Kairi so soon. But Kairi had insisted upon it, and Sora had never been one to say 'no'. That was until he met Riku… now no was his favorite word. Funny how these things work.

Sora paused in the living room for some odd reason. Something had caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The brunette came to a cessation. He walked over to the table where a few papers sat. Curiously, Sora picked them up and skimmed them.

_Shyly, he took her hand. The smile on her face was brighter than the neon lights that surrounded them. Tonight, she was the only light. The stars paled in comparison to her radiant smile. She illuminated the dark dreary streets as they walked hand in hand. The blush on her face became prominent as they paused near the corner. Her blue eyes met his green ones in an instance and that was all they both needed. Just one brief instance and they knew it. All the hell they had been both been through was all for this one sweet moment. He laughed, shaking his head, before pulling her into a tight hug. Tears streamed from her pained eyes as she returned the embrace, fingers weakly resting on his back._

_"I love you," He whispered sweetly into her ear, "God, I love you so much."_

_"I know." She replied simply, her tears mixing with his._

Sora stopped reading. That was the last bit he wrote. Sora figured Riku had stopped there and gone to bed. Sora scrunched his nose up as he set the papers back down. Had Riku actually wrote about _love_? Like, _spoken_ love? Sora laughed nervously, tossing his head to the right in disbelief. Riku had stated vehemently that he didn't believe in love and refused to take a part in it. But didn't that limit the author's writings? Sora sat down on the couch, leaning his chin into the palms of his hands.

"Riku Karada…" Sora allowed his best friend's name to fall from his lips. If only Riku was as readable as his books.

And if only Riku would _understand_ that Sora was in fact _undeniably _attracted to him. The simple and sweet kiss to the cheek proved the theory. Sora was shy, yes, but that didn't make him any less assertive. In most cases, any way. Sora shrugged dismally at the thought. Maybe Riku was ignoring all the warning signs that Sora liked him. Maybe Riku didn't find Sora all that interesting anymore. Sora groaned. Why did he want to date the other _so_ much when he knew he was just going to end up hurt? Was it the risk? Or was it more?

"Sora?"

Sora craned his head to the right, noticing a groggy Riku entering the room. The silver-haired author held his head, as if trying to control a head-ache. Right. Riku was drunk the night before. Sora blinked and waved sheepishly. "Morning, Riku." He stated simply, not daring to mention the excerpt he had just read.

"You sleep well?" Riku asked in a quiet voice. His own voice made his head hurt worse, so he made sure to speak as quietly as he could.

"Yeah." Sora nodded and then motioned for Riku to sit down. Riku obliged.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked which was followed by a yawn and a wince.

Sora shook his head automatically, "Nah. Just a bit tired I think. And just thinking about my art, that's all." Sora informed Riku with a forced smile. Yes, it was fake, but by now he had mastered the art of façades.

"Oh." Riku nodded and laced his hands together in his lap. Riku was oddly reticent this morning. Sora didn't comment on that either. It would only add to his problems. Something flickered in Riku's eyes, something that was unreadable to Sora. He wasn't sure if he should be offended, worried, or delighted by that shimmer. Was it anger? Jealousy? Hate? Interest? "Apparently the media is having a field day with what happened in Vegas…" Was that penitence in Riku's voice?

"Oh great," Sora let his shoulders fall downward, along with his head, "Not only did I make a fool out of the both of us, but now you're never going to shake the reputation." Sora pouted, feeling guilty and worried.

"Sora," Riku placed a hand on the artist's shoulder. Sora instantly tensed, "Although you may think that something like that could ruin my image… it won't. I've done _a lot_ worse than just dance with a friend." He laughed and shook his head, "Now if we had fucked on the dance-floor, then I'd be worried." He offered one of his customary smirks.

"Ugh… Don't remind me," Sora shook his head rapidly, "Waking up thinking I had lost my virginity was not one of my top ten favorite moments." Sora muttered.

"What would you have done if you _did_?" Riku asked curiously, ignoring the throbbing in his head just for this instance.

"Why?" Sora defensively asked, "I didn't, so there's no point in asking."

"No shit. I said _what if_." Riku grumbled, rolling his eyes at Sora's lack of understanding him.

Sora bit his bottom lip, "What would have I done? I would have smacked you upside the head first of all …"

"Then?" Riku arched his eyebrows curiously. "Then what would you have done if you knew I had seen you _naked_ and moaning my name in _need_?" He sneered.

_Funny… this morning you were calling _my_ name in want. Ironic_, "I would have had to hire one of those guys who brain-washes people to take care of both of us." Sora stuck out his tongue immaturely.

"You seriously would have been that upset if we did it?" Riku cocked his head to the side, leaning his back against the couch, "Do you consider me that unattractive? Or do you think I just suck In bed?"

"I don't doubt your uh… skills." Sora corrected Riku with a less than amused look, "It's just I want my first time to be special and meaningful and you're giving me that look again! Stop it!" Sora demanded, pointing his accusing finger across the couch at Riku.

"What look would that be, Sora?" Riku asked, smirk growing as he soon forgot his minor head-ache.

"The look that you think I'm just a hopeless romantic." Sora pouted, crossing his arms. He huffed loudly and refused to make eye-contact with his friend. "But I assure you, Mr. Riku Karada, that when I _do_ lose _it, it _will be _amazing_ and uh … _amazing_."

"You are aware that you sound like an idiot, right?" Riku inquired, smiling feebly at Sora.

"Oh shut up!" Sora pouted, grabbing a cushion and hitting Riku upside the head, "I hope you lost a few brain cells with that hit too!" Sora growled, "Or lost your ability to write so well! Or perhaps your ability to be perverted."

"Sora," Riku hissed, rubbing his head from the contact, "You sure know how to make a guy with a hang-over feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He mumbled under his breath. He rubbed his head in the spot where the pillow had hit him a few times before removing his hand completely.

"It's my job." Sora answered, rolling his eyes with a gentle smile.

"I'm _so_ glad you're getting out of my hair tonight and going on a date." Riku exhaled with relief. "Perhaps then I can finally have a night of peace without worrying about you."

"You worry about me?" Sora flashed his friend a wide grin that screamed cute.

Riku had dug a hole with that one. "I meant to say …" What _did_ he mean to say? Exactly what he said. That's what. "I meant to say that I want to have a night of peace without worrying that you're going to wake me up at random points."

"Sure," Sora laughed and arose from his seat, "We all know you long for me."

"We?" Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Me and you." Sora smiled, leaning against the couch by this point.

"Since when have I given the impression that I _long_ for you?" Riku asked curiously, crossing his arms, "If I have, please enlighten me, oh wonderful Sora."

"Well!" Sora smirked childishly before marching behind the couch. He extended his arms and rested his hands on Riku's shoulders. Riku stared quizzically up at Sora but was silenced when he felt Sora's dexterous and crafty fingers working at his tense muscles, "Well… I could easily put you into a situation that could prove that you long for me… but I doubt I'm that mean."

"You're a fucking tease, that's what you are." Riku corrected, eyes threatening to lid with a mixture of relaxation and pleasure.

"Language." Sora warned, fingers ceasing their ministrations.

"So talking dirty to you would do no good I take it?" Riku leaned his head back to stare up at Sora. Their eyes met and Sora suddenly felt the words of the excerpt flood his mind. Sora gulped down the words as if they were in his mouth, threatening to escape. "You okay?" Riku asked seconds later, hand rising to rest on Sora's cheek.

"I-I'm fine…" Sora reassured Riku, hands limply resting on Riku's shoulders. Why did he always put himself in such predicaments? He tried his best not to nuzzle into the warmth that Riku's hand provided. He also tried not to let the Goosebumps covering his skin show. If Riku simply touching his face caused that reaction then what would it feel like if Riku ran his hands along his stomach, trailing his muscles down across his naval and-

"Sora, you're spacing out," Riku murmured, trying to gather Sora's attention.

"I am?" Sora asked in an airy tone, obviously showing that he wasn't all there.

"Yes." Riku confirmed, "Day-dreaming about special nobodies?" Riku asked, his index finger sliding downward to rest on Sora's jaw. He smirked before removing his hand altogether.

"No." Sora replied, shaking away the thoughts. "I was just thinking about what I was going to have for lunch, that's all!"

"Oh come on, Sora. No one thinks about their lunch in the middle of a suggestive situation." Riku laughed. His chuckles ended shortly when he noticed Sora's hands were subconsciously playing with the ends of his hair. Riku's breathing ceased for a few seconds as he sat there in silence. "Sora?"

"I was just wondering," Sora breathed, resting his head against the back of the couch, only inches from Riku's forehead that was propped against the back, "are you still trying to win that bet with your brother and Roxas? Because if you are, you need to start looking for someone fast before you lose." Sora teased.

"I'll just pay someone," Riku reassured Sora. His words would usually be cocky when saying such, but now they were soft, mellow, and meaningless. Emerald eyes shouted a completely different story than what he spoke.

"Whatever." Sora said before stalking off and away from Riku, leaving the author in a complete daze.

"Where are you-?" Riku began but was answered when Sora shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get ready to go meet Roxas!"

"…okay…" Riku whispered and stared downward. His hand raised and clasped gently onto his own cheek. He could still feel the burning sensation from the night before. He had thought he would have forgotten the gentle peck, but he didn't. He forced himself to remember it. He kept repeating the scenario over and over in his head. "What the fuck are you doing with my mind, Sora?"

If he knew, things would be so much easier.

**_xxx_**

Sora had planned to stop in and say hi to his blonde haired friend, like he told Riku he would, but he had remembered a more pressing issue. So with haste, Sora made his way down the crowded streets of New York towards Xemnas' gallery. By the time the brunette reached said place, he was utterly exhausted. He leaned his back against the wall outside of the gallery, attempting to catch his breath and make his flustered appearance disappear. As he stood there, he cocked his head to the side to peek in through the window. What he saw was … definitely not what he had been expecting to see. Probably not in a million years, to be bluntly honest.

Was that Xemnas and?... Oh god. "W-what?" Sora slurred and almost fell to the ground. A few people passing by gave the brunette a weird look. He smiled sheepishly at them, acting as if nothing was wrong. When they were out of sight, Sora plastered his gaze back through the window at Xemnas. His stomach dropped and he suddenly felt sick.

What did Xemnas _see_ in… in Marluxia?

Sora watched as the pink-haired male (ex-boss was more like it) removed himself from the other's arms. Sora felt his body stiffened as Marluxia's lips moved as he made his way towards the entrance. Where Sora was. Sora paled and looked around frantically. If Marluxia saw him… who knows what he'd do! The other had given him daggers the last time, so what would he do if he had the opportunity to confront Sora face to face? Wait… so that's why Marluxia was at the airport…

Sora dove behind a group of people having idle conversation near the street-corner. He watched in fear as Marluxia exited the gallery and headed off in the opposite direction. Sora exhaled loudly with relief. At least he had gotten by without the other seeing him this time.

Sora hurried back to the entrance of the gallery. He wrenched the doorknob open and entered, not wanting to waste anymore time. In his head he tried to figure out why he was so terrified of Marluxia seeing him. Was it psychological? Or did he have reasons to justify his actions? Sora didn't really _care_ if people thought he was crazy by this point. All he knew was that Marluxia and Riku had _some_ sort of past … and Sora didn't want to tread on any coattails and bring it back up.

"Sora, good to see you."

It took all Sora had not to spring up into the air when the greeting reached his ears. Blue eyes danced across the large studio room before resting on the familiar figure of Xemnas. With a nervous wave, Sora made his way over to the man, shoving his hands into his pockets in the process.

"You look nervous?" Xemnas noted, reaching for a glass of lemonade that was resting on the counter. His fingers curled around the cold glass as he rose it to his lips.

"I'm fine." Sora replied coolly.

"Just checking," Xemnas hummed as he set the glass back down. He paused before motioning for Sora to enter another room of the gallery. Sora coyly followed, not daring to speak a word. His mind was too displaced at the moment anyways. "I hope you don't mind, but I went to the trouble of setting up a small room for you to work on your art." Xemnas motioned into a room set off from the large studio gallery.

"Oh?" Sora beamed at the other, his uneasiness melting clear away, "You did? Thank you!" He exclaimed as they entered.

Sora at once was engulfed in a room the size of a typical living room. In the far right was a huge table scattered with all sorts of paints and brushes and whatnot. On the left was a line of cabinets containing other useful materials. To the right was a huge window looking out towards the park on the other side of the gallery. And right in the middle, near the tables of paints, was a line of blank canvases. "It's amazing!" Sora declared happily.

"I figured you didn't have a good workspace where you live." Xemnas added, shrugging as he leaned against the doorframe.

"It's horrid compared to this." Sora agreed with a thrilled look. "Thank you so much! I have.. no idea how I can thank you!"

"Just continuing working on your art and helping me with this place when I request it." Xemnas nodded, a smirk on his lips, "That's all I ask for, Sora."

"It sounds like a good plan." Sora grinned as he began sorting through the materials, "But are you positive that's all you want? No money?"

"I'm the one paying you." Xemnas laughed and shook his head, "No. You don't need to pay me for this."

"All right." Sora was a bit worried that he was being a burden again, but quickly wiped the thought away.

"I'm heading off for a bit though, Sora. I promised my other half I would meet up with him at the restaurant in a bit. And I have a few errands to run before that. Just lock up before you leave, all right?" Xemnas asked, crossing his arms as an achieved look spread across his face.

Other half… Marluxia. "S-sure." Sora replied, the memory coming back to him, "Have fun…"

"You too." And with that Xemnas took his hasty leave.

Sora sighed as his hands rested on the brushes. His eyes scanned the hues of paints, pastels, and charcoals. It was great, yes, and he could create magnificent pieces of art here.. but without inspiration no ideas came. When he was with Kairi his happiness was what inspired him. But now… now he couldn't think of a single thing as inspiration. Sora mumbled something and leaned his head against the wall. Things were slowly starting to fall into place and it frightened him.

**_xxx_**

"Karada."

"Zexion."

"Uhm… guys?"

"Why is it always _you_ to interrupts such a pleasant moment?"

A snarl, "And why do _you_ insist on romancing my brother with your idiotic ideas?"

A scoff, "Oh, Karada, you are such a child at times."

A glare, "And you are such a fucki-!"

"Enough!"

Demyx slammed his fist down on the table, silencing his brother and his boyfriend. Riku snapped up straight in his seat from startlement. Zexion rolled his eyes and leaned backwards once more. Riku's eyes lingered downward on their food before he found the urge to speak once again, "He started it. The prick." Riku hissed under his breath, just loud enough for Demyx and Zexion to hear.

"Riku, stop acting immature." Demyx pouted, shaking his head in disbelief, "I know you don't like Zexy, but you don't have to be rude to him. It's my choice who I date." Demyx clarified, shooting Riku a rather offended look. Riku rolled his eyes at once.

"I'm your brother." Was Riku's instant response, "_Excuse me_ for caring."

"There is no excuse for you." Zexion mumbled from his position at the table.

"And this is coming from someone who throws someone out of their house without even the slightest remorse?" Riku suddenly snapped, eyes locking with Zexion's. Demyx blinked in utter confusion as the conversation turned away from his relationship to something else.

Zexion chuckled distantly, "It's my job. Besides, worrying about the boy is your problem. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I saw the way you were looking at him. Is he your new plaything, Karada?"

"Shut up!" Riku snarled, leaning forward and pointing his finger across the table at Zexion, "He's my _friend_ and I care what happens to him."

"More like you care whether or not you get anything from him." Zexion laughed darkly, rolling his eyes, "Your mind is a one-way track. Don't be angry when others point out your flaws." Zexion stated coolly.

Zexion was really starting to irk Riku. "I would never force Sora to-!" Riku began defensively but was cut short when he noticed a pair of familiar figures entering. His mouth hung open as he watched them. One he recognized right away while the other took him a few moments to remember. Marluxia and that creepy guy from one of his signings? If only he knew that relation that 'creepy guy' shared with Sora.

"Riku?" Demyx asked, prodding his brother's levitated hand worriedly, "You were saying something?"

"Oh." Riku cleared his throat, "I was, wasn't I."

"You're such an incompetent fool." Zexion muttered, not amused whatsoever by Riku. "I can see why the boy doesn't date you. You're too compulsive and needy and whiny." Zexion leaned his chin into the palm of his hands, batting his eyelashes dangerously over at Riku.

"That's not why." Riku seethed, narrowing his eyes at his brother's boyfriend.

"Really?"

"Really." Riku snapped.

"Zexion… Can you stop?.." Demyx tried to interrupt but was once again ignored.

"You treat everyone like garbage. About time someone refuses to give you something. I applaud the boy." Zexion smirked at Riku, knowing he was hitting a hot spot with the other. And by knowing that only added to his fire of verbal rage.

"I'm fucking sick of this!" Riku hissed, springing from his seat, about to storm off, "I don't need other people telling me what I do and don't do!"

Zexion paused, noticing how flustered Riku had become over the topic. He rolled his eyes and pointed down at the seat as if to tell Riku to sit. When he didn't, Zexion decided to speak once more, "If he means this much to you, I don't see why you haven't even _asked_ him to date you. Or have you?..."

"I…" Riku shook his head, "It's none of your business."

"Well look at that… Riku Karada has fallen for someone." Was the last thing Zexion said before Riku stormed out, shooting his brother and Zexion the most offended look he could conjure up. Demyx sat there in stun and confusion. He looked to Zexion who was sighing and muttering words under his breath. Without a single word, they continued their dinner.

**_xxx_**

"These are for you."

Sora was a bit aghast when Hayner arrived at the apartment at exactly six like planned with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Sora lifted his eyebrows as he shyly took the flowers. He blushed and couldn't help but thinking that Hayner must have thought of him of the feminine type. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy receiving the flowers (really, they were beautiful and it was a kind gesture) but he suddenly felt quite feminine. Sora pushed the thought away. He wouldn't nag at the sentiment.

"Thank you." Sora responded.

He walked back into the apartment, allowing Hayner to enter. The blonde cautiously did such, glancing around to see if Riku was here. Sora noticed this as he treaded into the kitchen, "He's not here … I think he's with his brother." Sora called to Hayner, sauntering over to a glass. He took it, filled it with water, then dipped the flowers in. Once done, he grinned at his masterpiece and headed back to meet up with Hayner.

"That's a pity." Hayner answered and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded but paused, "Hold on a second!" He chimed and headed back into the kitchen. He snagged the small post-its by Riku's phone along with a pen. There he wrote a quick note. _Went with Hayner for dinner. I'll see you when I get back! I hope you have a good night! Love, Sora_. He didn't even think about his signing as he dropped the pen and sprinted back into the living room.

"Ready now!" He declared and followed Hayner out.

**_xxx_**

Riku did indeed read that note when he arrived back home. When he finished the last words he dropped it to the ground, hand slightly shaking. Emerald eyes watched the paper flutter towards the ground as his lips ghosted the words, "Why is this happening to me?..." as he looked regretfully at the flowers.

**_xxx_**

The date was going pretty good. Hayner had a good sense of humor (but not as amusing of one as Riku had) and was handsome (but not as bewitching as Riku) and was rich (but not as rich as Riku). It wasn't until the middle of dinner that Sora realized he had been comparing Hayner to Riku the entire time. Something sunk in his stomach as he diverted his gaze down at the food. Demyx had earlier come over to say hello. The restaurant owner was a bit stunned that Sora was here with someone either than Riku, but kept the comments to himself.

And to make matters worse, Roxas just _had_ to be their waiter.

Roxas placed the dessert in front of Sora whilst leaning over to whisper into his friend's ear, "Where's Riku?"

Sora bit his bottom lip as he watched the blonde hand Hayner his slice of chocolate cake. Hayner gratefully took and dug in, paying no heed to the obvious connection Sora had to Roxas. Roxas turned back to stare at Sora who was mouthing the words 'At home'. Roxas scrunched his nose up in confusion and mouthed back, 'and you're here on a date with this fool why?'. Sora only got the words 'date' and 'why'. He figured his friend was asking why he was here with Hayner and not Riku.

Sora shook his head and watched as Roxas walked off. His gaze followed the blonde. He noticed Roxas stop by the doors of the kitchen to chat with one of the chefs who was standing there. Sora grinned. He watched as the fiery red-head slung his arms playfully around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas pouted darkly, trying to break free. In all honesty, Sora didn't know why Roxas didn't like Axel back. Axel was hopelessly devoted to the blonde, but Roxas kept ignoring him and aiming for Naminé…

If only Sora would have realized he was doing the exact same thing … in some aspects.

"How's your dessert? Sweet enough?" Hayner hummed.

Sora just then realized that the blonde was sitting beside him now. He had somehow scooted himself around the half-circle booth so he was right up against his date. Sora smiled meekly at Hayner and tried his cake, "It's fine." He offered, not catching into the innuendo that had come his way.

"You're awfully quiet," Hayner noted, setting his fork down onto the plate. Without a warning, he draped his arm around Sora's shoulders. Sora tensed and looked nervously over to the other.

"I'm just eating?" Sora answered in way of response. He further stiffened when he felt Hayner lower that arm so it was snuggly resting around his waist. Sora suddenly felt sick and downright panicky.

"Oh, right." Hayner laughed and fidgeted, his fingers now tapping Sora's side. "I'm surprised that Riku suggested we go on a date."

"Er, why's that?"Sora asked, looking apprehensively to his date. Everything was going great until Hayner dragged the physical things into it.

"Isn't it obvious? The way he looks at you? He's holding back." Hayner laughed and tossed his head to the side, "But it's his loss." Hayner continued, eyes intently fixated on Sora, "He willingly gave you to me, so I'm not going to pass this offer up."

Sora knew what was coming.

Before the other could kiss Sora had suddenly pointed in the other direction, "Oh! Look!... Picasso!"

"What?" Hayner demanded, face falling forward. He _should_ have made contact with Sora's face but apparently the brunette was having second thoughts. Hayner narrowed his eyes and glanced in the direction, "Isn't Picasso dead?"

"I … meant… look, a person that looks like Picasso…" Sora laughed nervously, "You know artists… always mistaking people for their own kind." He gulped down a lump in his throat. Hayner was a nice guy, really, but he just didn't feel comfortable or 'turned on' by any of these physical advances. In fact, he was terrified and disturbed.

"You're quite the character." Hayner laughed and went to kiss Sora again.

This time Sora had found interest in his watch. He ducked out of reach and declared loudly, "Oh look! It's eight! I… should be heading back! I told Rik-!" Sora began but was silenced when he felt Hayner grab his hand. Sora tensed and glanced over at the other. He was expecting anger but the only thing he saw was resolve and an amused look.

"If you didn't want me kissing you, you should have said so." Hayner laughed before continuing, "And if you're that in love with him you should have told him so before he fixed us up."

"Um.." Sora blushed a dark red, "It's not…"

"You're an adorable kid, but we're just… not meant for each other, you know?" Hayner laughed again, withdrawing his arm from around Sora. "It appears that your heart belongs to someone already. And who am I to try and destroy that bond?"

"Hayner…" Sora murmured, "I completely ruined this date, didn't I?" He felt guilty.

"No." Hayner shook his head and patted Sora on the shoulder, "You didn't ruin it at all. Now I'll pay the check and bring you back home."

"Thank you…"

**_xxx_**

"Riku!"

Sora practically broke down the door of the apartment as he flung himself inward. Hayner had already left back to his own home, leaving Sora to take care of himself. Sora's heart was in his throat and butterflies clamored about. His body was shaking and his mind trembled with fear and excitement. The brunette glimpsed around the apartment before charging around it in search of Riku. He found the author in a small room (the study/den). Sora grinned and entered, face radiating warmth. "Ri_ku_."

Riku glanced up wearily, "Yeah?..." He looked to Sora.

"I'm home." He grinned and stepped closer to Riku.

"…That's good." Riku murmured, looking back to a few papers. But more importantly the check that he had taken out of Sora's jacket once again. He stared down at it. The pieces were slowly falling into place and god did he hate how things were turning out. "Sora… Did you know that Xemnas and Marluxia were dating?"

Sora's stomach fell. Why did Riku.. "How…Do you know that?"

Riku shot a glare at Sora, "Would you mind telling me why he's been paying you?" He held up the check with a dark look.

"Riku… Xemnas said he would help me and-!" Sora began but was silenced when Riku arose from his seat, literally slamming his fist down against the table. Sora flinched as he suddenly regretted coming back.

"Don't you think that's it's _ironic_ that the man that has suddenly decided to help you is dating my _ex_? The man who was your boss until I so kindly told you to quit? Doesn't that send off warnings signals?" Riku practically hissed, knuckles clenching.

"You think Xemnas is messing with me because Marluxia told him to?!" Sora demanded, jaw dropping. "Xemnas likes my art and he even gave me a studio!"

"He's using you!" Riku growled, "Either to get back at you or me, or hell the both of us. People never give away free things unless they have something else in mind. A man like Xemnas would never willingly give someone a studio and _pay_ them unless there was something in it for him!"

"Then why'd you do it?!" Sora hollered back, blue eyes locking with green ones, "If everyone has to have a reason to help someone, then what's yours?"

Riku fell silent, "That's… not important right now, Sora. I don't want you to see Xemnas anymore. He's going to-!" Riku began defensively but was silenced when Sora stepped closer, anger flashing in his usual tranquil blue ones.

"Why do you _care_ so much about me?! You didn't even _ask_ how my date was! You're too concerned with Xemnas! Why do you care that Xemnas may be using me? He's not going to hurt me! Are you _jealous_ or something?!" Sora spat, body trembling as he stood within inches of Riku's face. Sora's breathing was uneven and he was shaking _so _badly.

"Fuck yes I am." Riku shot back.

Sora shivered and realized how close they were. His eyes began to water and he fought back the tears of frustration and grief. Xemnas _couldn't_ be using him! Xemnas was just a good and helpful person who liked his art! And Marluxia wasn't that cruel to make his boyfriend hurt him.. right? Was Sora just being _used_ as a pawn to hurt Riku? Were Marluxia and Xemnas just using him to get back at the cold and ruthless Riku? Sora felt so weak and so useless after having felt so great ten minutes ago.

"And I didn't ask about your date because _I _should have been the one with you." Riku stated vehemently, grabbing a hold of Sora's wrists, "_I_ should have been the one with you tonight. The one that got to kiss you and hold you and_ not_ Hayner!"

Sora froze, the tears still swelling. Sora shook his head and laughed softly, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"What?..." Riku stated, voice lowering to a whisper.

"If you want to kiss me so badly then why don't you?" Sora whispered, looking up and meeting Riku's unsteady gaze, "If you're that jealous then why don't you…?" Sora began but cut himself short when he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

Sora quivered beneath the touch. He willingly allowed himself to nuzzle his cheek into the warmth. Riku's gaze softened as his thumb brushed tenderly against Sora's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you…" Riku whispered uncertainly.

Sora raised his hand and placed it upon Riku's, "Stop making excuses." Sora muttered, "Stop making up reasons why we can't date." Sora whispered, fingers shaking and removing themselves from Riku's hand. "Stop telling yourself that you're not good enough for me and just shut up for once and," Sora leaned up on his toes to press his forehead against the author's, "kiss me."

"A bit demanding, aren't we?" Riku whispered pleasurably before closing the gap a few inches. Now only five centimeters separated them. Sora gazed longingly into his friend's eyes. Hayner and Roxas and Demyx and Xemnas and everyone were so right… he wanted to date Riku. He wanted to give it a shot. God did he want to be Riku's boyfriend. It may be a huge mistake, but he wanted to risk it. Just for once risk it.

"Kiss me." Sora repeated in a quavering voice.

Riku's hand that had been resting on Sora's cheek slithered down to rest around Sora's waist. His other hand joined in and pulled Sora flush against his chest. Sora sighed delicately. This felt so much safer and so much better than with Hayner. Riku, trembling, leaned downwards and captured Sora's lips in his own, stealing his breath.

Sora's eyes fluttered close as he stood there in bliss. He allowed a pleasured gasp to emit from his throat. Days of yearning for just one kiss was finally over. Sora pressed back into the kiss, arms tangling around Riku.

Riku tugged on Sora's bottom lip with his own pair of lips. He gently ran it along the soft expanse of his before letting go and claiming Sora's lips once again in a passionate kiss. A satisfied moan passed from Riku's mouth as he felt Sora crack open his mouth. The author wasted no time in brushing his tongue past the sweet lips of Sora and into the hot caverns of the brunette's mouth.

His tongue flicked against the brunette's, creating both to gasp in delight. Sora's fingers splayed against the back of Riku, refusing to let go any time soon. It was a mixture of need and caution and everything else that could possibly be shoved into a kiss.

"Sora," Riku moaned, lips falling from Sora's to nip at the corner of the other's mouth. His lips then trailed along Sora's jaw, leading themselves to the brunette's neck. Once there, they descended along the pale columns. Sora mewed loudly, obviously new to this kind of feeling.

"R-r-iku." Sora shuddered, arching his neck in an offering. Riku bit at the brunette's neck, making Sora gasp loudly. Seconds later he kissed the spot and brushed his nose against it. The author exhaled and murmured a few words against Sora's neck.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Does it?" Sora stammered.

"If you're willing to try it, then I am." Riku mumbled, kissing Sora's neck once again.

"I am." Never before had those two words meant so _much_.

Riku smiled and removed his mouth from Sora's neck. He planted a final kiss to Sora's pouty lips, "We'll talk about all of this in the morning." He reassured Sora, "Let's just get some rest."

"All right," Sora complied, snuggling his body close to Riku's form. "Can I sleep with you tonight?..."

Riku arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Why?..."

"Because I'm tired of sleeping alone." Was the simple answer.

Riku stared quizaically at Sora before smiling once again, "Sure."

"Thank you." Sora answered with a smile of his own.

_Riku Karada… don't break my heart.._

* * *

_AN:_

_Okay, so they're dating. And oh look, for once one of my stories is actually going beyhond them ge__tting together. Fancy that! And don't __t__hink the hurdles of fame and deception and such are overrr._


	17. Oblivious Scenes

_I am so relieved that you guys didn't think the ending to the last chapter was cliché! I was so worried that it wouldn't flow or whatnot. Sometimes I worry too much, bleh. Any ways, I added some parts of this chapter just for you readers! Er, yeah. Haha. You will be able to see Sora's character develop a lot within the next few chapters. Trust me. And Riku? That's up to you, the reader. To some he may appear changed, to others he may not. You'll just have to see. Anyways, here we go._

* * *

**_Innovation_**

* * *

Sunshine leaked into the bedroom, instantly causing Sora to depart from his reveries. Blue eyes cracked open as feeling flooded into his slowly waking body His gaze shifted around the room in confusion until his mind caught up with him. That was right… he was in Riku's room. He paused, his train of thought ending. Aqua hues glanced upward, noticing Riku was snuggling tightly against him. Sora's heart sank as he smiled fondly up at the author. Something deep in Sora lit on fire from glee with having the knowledge that he could finally kiss and hold the author without worrying about the 'friend' issue. 

Sora's lips twisted into a radiant smile as he nestled his face against Riku's strong chest. His arms sought out refuge around his boyfriend's body. It didn't take that long before Riku awoke due to Sora's stirring. The silver-haired author yawned as he glimpsed downward, noticing the clump of brunette hair. A grin danced along his face when Sora shifted his face so he could stare upwards. Their gazes met and Riku offered a warm smile.

"Morning." He stated simply, arms protectively woven around the brunette.

A cute yawn slipped from Sora's lips as he exhaustedly brought his face back into a more comfortable position; cuddling against Riku. "Morning." Sora answered in a gentle whisper, clinging onto the last few moments of sleep.

"You're awfully affectionate, you know that?" Riku noted, pressing a kiss to the top of Sora's head. Sora blushed darkly when he felt and heard the kiss. A grin not visible to Riku appeared instantaneously onto Sora's lips.

"Is that your way of calling me soft?" Sora asked in amusement, nose nuzzling into Riku's chest as he laid there in peace.

Riku chortled quietly, "It's just different to see you like this." Riku admitted, "I'm so used to you hating when I come within two feet of you. This is different. Nice, welcome, but different." Riku explained simply.

"…I'm sorry." Sora mumbled, arms tightening around Riku, "I was… just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Riku asked, peering down at Sora. As if commanded, Sora shifted away a bit so they laid across from one another.

"Afraid that if I let you do those things you'd think I was like everyone else." Sora continued in a mumble, "Just another pretty face looking for some affection. So I refused to allow myself to let you do _anything_ affectionate to me."

"Darling," He extended his hand and placed it on Sora's cheek. Sora peered nervously at Riku, waiting for him to continue, "From the day I met you I knew you were different from everyone else. Who else would pass up a thousand dollars because of his morals?" Riku laughed gently.

"It's not just that you know," Sora mumbled once again, diverting his gaze.

"What else?" Riku arched his eyebrows curiously.

"I was afraid that if I let you kiss me, or hold me for that fact, that I'd slip on how I felt about you." Sora muttered, cheeks flaring a dark red, "And I was just …. Afraid that if I did that you'd hate me…. And never speak to me again for wanting to be with you."

Riku gave Sora a sympathetic look, "Do you think I'd be that heartless?"

"…You rejected me once before…."

Riku froze, heart stopping, "You remember that?…" His face paled as his gaze nervously met with Sora's. Sora gaze a rather melancholic nod, making Riku feel _horrible_, "Sora… I only said that because you were drunk and I didn't think you actually meant that. And at the time I was afraid I'd end up hurting you. "

"Then why is now so different?" Sora wondered, slowly blinking.

Good question. Why did Riku say _yes_ this time. What had changed? "What I felt when you were on your date with Hayner wasn't what friends feel. God, I was so fucking jealous." Riku grumbled, "I felt like Hayner had betrayed me. Then I realized that I …" He paused, "Am I sounding too unbelievable?" He was worried. He was worried that Sora wouldn't believe him. He wouldn't blame the brunette either way. His life had been built on seductive lies, so why was this relationship any different?

"Can you just answer one thing?" Sora asked softly.

Riku bit his bottom lip, "What's that?"

"We're not going to just date for a day then break-up?… Right?…." Sora was downright _frightened. _He knew how long Riku's relationships typically lasted. He also knew of Riku's limited restraints. The brunette was terrified and at the same time relaxed and relieved and happy. It was a toxic mixture. But he just needed to know if this was any different for Riku. Did he mean anything to Riku?… If so, then how much?

"Why would we breakup after one day?" Riku asked, tugging Sora closer to him. Sora easily complied, resting his forehead against Riku's.

"I dunno… you might get bored with me or something… or realize that I'm not what you want or something." Sora murmured, glancing away from Riku's intense aquamarine gaze.

Riku squinted his eyes. Did Sora really?… Riku felt bad and somewhat guilty. Sora had gotten to know him and knew of his abusive and bad habits. But that hadn't stopped Sora from dating him. And now Sora was wondering just what this relationship meant to the other. Honestly, Riku didn't know. He knew that he was protective over Sora and wanted to be with him. For now that's all he knew. By dating Sora he hoped to acquire the rest and figure out just what he felt towards his boyfriend.

"Sora…" Riku breathed out Sora's name. Sora, blushing a tint of red, finally allowed their gazes to meet. When they did, Sora quickly managed a frantic stammer.

"If you think I'm weak and that I'm overreacting II'm not!" Sora slurred. He didn't want Riku thinking he was just an emotional mess. And at the same time he wanted the other to know his worries and concerns. Was there a way to convey those thoughts without looking like a push-over?

"I don't think that at all." Riku corrected, breath suddenly on the brink of sultry, "I think you're beautiful with just as beautiful of a personality." Riku informed Sora.

"I'm not…." Sora began but was silenced when he felt Riku kiss his cheek. His cheeks burned at once, the blush resurfacing. He trembled beneath the simple kiss as a flood of emotions pounded into his body. His mind remained blaring _RikuRikuRikuRiku._ Over and over again. Blue eyes shone with affection.

"Yes. You are." Riku reassured Sora, lips lingering on the teen's cheek. "And you're mine and no one else's." He moved his lips up to Sora's ear. With each whispering of a word they brushed against the other's earlobe. "My beautiful boyfriend."

Sora stiffened, blood turning to fire and circulating throughout his body rapidly. It shot in all directions, but a majority flowed south, out of his head leaving him feeling a bit light-headed. "Riku…" Sora whispered out the other's name.

Sora was new to these kinds of touches and feelings. With Kairi it hadn't been as … intimate. Sure, they had kissed and all that good stuff, but this was _Riku_. It was like his first kiss all over again. It was like he was young once again. Immature and blushing. So it was expected that Sora reacted to strongly to the simple ministrations Riku did. Riku's refined lips against his ear shot tingles up and down his spine, making the room spin and spin and his mind fog and his body radiate heat and… and his mind continue shouting the _RikuRikuRiku_ over and over.

Somehow Riku had pinned Sora beneath him. The silver-haired author had both his hands pinned on either side of Sora's stomach while his knees dug into the mattress, keeping him from falling. Sora's eyes dared to meet Riku's. And god, he was lost instantly.

"Sora?" Riku asked, lips brushing against the other's ear as he remained on top of him.

It took everything in Sora not to push upwards against the other's warm and alluring body. Sora's arms remained flat by his sides as his body trembled. It was painfully obvious that he was virgin and had never done this….and been submissive like this. "Y-yeah?" Sora choked out. He was taking such a huge chance letting Riku get close to him. He was letting Riku into his heart, slowly but surely.

"I don't want you to go to Xemnas' today." Riku instructed the brunette, breathing against Sora's ear.

The hair's on Sora's neck prickled from the sensation. "I-I told you he's n-not going to h-hurt-" Sora began in a stammer, breath hitching every so often due to nerves and pleasure.

"No. That's not why." Riku murmured, nose brushing against Sora's cheek. He felt the heat pulsing from Sora's body. A smirk appeared on his lips as he remained still.

"T-then why?" Sora asked, trying not to appear _too_ submissive.

"I want you to stay here for a bit." Riku breathed out huskily before he leaned forward and took Sora's earlobe in-between his lips. He gently nibbled on it as his eyes remained glued to Sora's face.

Sora's eyes widened as his fingers dug at the sheets. W-what was Riku _doing to-_ Ah! Sora pressed his lips together tightly, suppressing a gasp that was wanting to pass. He trembled, waves of pleasure pounding his weak body. Damn Riku. Damn him with his bewitching looks and his turn-onish actions!

Riku let go of the heated flesh and added on in a whisper, "Stay with me for a bit… then I want to bring you out on an actual date." Riku whispered before sighing and adding on, "Our first date wasn't really much of a date if you think about it."

"Y-y-yeah." Sora shivered, nodding his head in a hasty agreement. Riku was right. The whole date Sora had been refusing Riku any physical contact. And he had turned what could have been a great day into a frustrated date. "B-but aren't you busy?" Sora asked nervously.

"No." Riku answered honestly, "It's Saturday. I don't have any signings, any meetings, anyone to see… no one will know if I stay here all day or go out with you." He replied, purposely sounding suggestive.

Sora shuddered, "Are you… purposely trying to be seductive?" Sora asked.

"You catch on quick. Not as dense as I thought you were," Riku laughed before kissing Sora's cheek once again. Sora blushed darker, trying to refrain from squeaking from delight. "It's your choice, though. Stay here and lay around all day, _which could_ lead into interesting situations," He smirked devilishly, "_Or_ we can go out and have lunch and go shopping and what ever you want to do. Then after a tiring day when we come back…" Riku suddenly turned from amusing and loud to quiet and seductive , "We can collapse into each other's arms," He allowed his right hand to rise and trace Sora's cheekbone with his index finger, "cuddle each other closely," His finger trailed downwards before resting on Sora's full lips, "then kiss passionately, staring longingly into each other's eyes…" He leaned closer, removing his finger. He was within inches of Sora's own lips, "…and never let go."

Sora blinked, shivering from Riku's downright poetic words. God. No wonder he was a novelist.

"It's your choice, though." Riku was enjoying teasing the other, "Whichever you want to do."

"The second one sounds nice…" Sora whispered.

"Really?" Riku asked, allowing his lips to tauntingly brush up against Sora's. Not a kiss, not quite.

"Really…" Sora replied, completely lost. Without even thinking, he tilted his head up just a bit to press his lips against Riku's. He sighed peacefully against those lips as he shyly moved his lips against his boyfriend's. He felt Riku tense from shock but within seconds ease into the action. The author's elbows gave out as he began hungrily kissing Sora.

"Sora…" Riku breathed out, lips fervently kissing and nipping at Sora's that moved in sequence with his own.

Riku hadn't really been _planning_ on actually engaging in a make out session with his boyfriend. He knew Sora was incredibly shy about the whole dating and physical stuff thing, so he didn't want to push on it. But apparently Sora had other things in mind. And now that Sora had started it, Riku wasn't wanting to _end_ it.

The silver-haired male pressed his body flat against Sora's as he fought with Sora for dominance. In the end he won, and enthusiastically brushed his tongue against the needy and soft lips of Sora. Sora didn't comply, which made the author knit his eyebrows in confusion. He withdrew his tongue and kissed the corner of Sora's mouth before muttering out a confused, "Is something wrong?"

"I thought we were going with option two?" Sora asked cutely, completely ravished.

Riku exhaled, not too keen on leaving the bed all worked up like this, "Damnit Sora. You can't just kiss me like that and stop all of a sudden."

"Why?" Sora giggled, breathing still uneven, "You _liking _this, _Riku?_" Sora asked, eyes glittering up at Riku's.

"Fuck yes I am." Riku replied, smirking down at Sora.

"Thought so." Sora laughed softly before pressing a chaste kiss to Riku's lips. He smiled and pressed his forehead up and against Riku's shoulder, "I think I should get changed before we miss lunch, eh?"

"…tease." Riku grumbled as he nodded in agreement. He rolled off Sora onto the other side of his bed. He watched as Sora slowly arose from his placement on the bed. The brunette shot Riku an adorable look before making his way to the door.

He paused, "Riku?"

Riku turned his head to the side to stare across the room at Sora, "Hm?"

"I like it too."

_**xxx**_

Sora wanted a relaxing and quiet lunch with Riku, but fate had other plans. The brunette was halfway through his lunch when a mob of news reporters and whatnot swarmed them. Sora had never seen so _many_ people pay attention to him before. He suddenly felt like a celebrity on the news that always got unwanted attention. The artist looked meekly over at Riku who was glaring at them as they neared. Apparently the author wasn't pleased to see them either. And usually Riku was a _hog_ for attention. Sora made careful note of this.

"Riku Karada!"

"Is this the Sora Kayaki from Vegas?!"

"Are you two dating?"

"Do you love him?"

Riku gave a dark stare at a few of them. He had been awhile since they interrupted one of his dates. The silver-haired author scoffed and reached for Sora's hand. He purposely interlaced their fingers in view of anyone who was looking their way. Sora blushed a dark red and stared downward. He was shy when it came to cameras which only showed how inexperienced he was in the world of fame and art.

"Would you get out?!"

Riku snapped his head towards the right, watching his blonde brother angrily storm towards the group. He diverted his gaze back to a few of the reporters trying to get a word in edge-wise to Sora. "Leave him alone." Riku snarled, tugging Sora closer to him. Sora bit his bottom lip, face as beet read as possible at this moment.

"Get out of my restaurant! I have a broom!" Demyx hollered.

And yes, he _did_ have a broom. In his right was an actual broom. The man hoisted it high in the air, uttering a battle cry just for dramatic effect. Sora shifted nervously in his seat as he watched the mob's attention turn to the restaurant owner. Riku had such a bizarre family. Without a warning, Demyx began to swat at the people, shooing them towards the entrances. Grumbles and words were heard under the mob's breath as they disdainfully left. A few stuck around, not deterred. Although it only took another swoosh of Demyx's weapon for them to scatter, snapping a few pictures as they left.

"Idiots." Demyx grumbled, passing the broom to a waiter who was shocked at the encounter. Demyx glanced wearily at the customers staring awkwardly at him, "Continue your meals. The media is gone." He murmured. With that said, normalcy reigned once again in the restaurant.

Demyx grumbled and sat down at Riku's booth, across from the pair, "They are so stubborn, I swear." Demyx pouted. He shook his head. It took the man a few moments to notice the couple's adjoined hands. A grin plastered itself on Demyx's face as he looked up, meeting Riku's gaze. "What's this?"

"This?" Riku countered, giving Sora's hand a squeeze. He looked to Sora who was still staring downward. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the left to whisper towards Sora, "They're gone, sweetheart."

Sora slowly rose his head and glanced around. He sighed with relief and looked to Demyx who was grinning like a mad man at him. "This!" Demyx restated, pointing at their hands with a trademark goofy look.

"Oh." Riku laughed nonchalantly, "It is what it looks like."

"About time." Demyx snorted, "If you guys had gone any longer I would have taken things into my own hands." He stated proudly, leaning back against the booth.

"We _were_ having a peaceful date before the fucking mob appeared." Riku stated darkly, glaring at the door as if the people were still there. He came to a cessation, however, when Sora lightly squeezed his hand. Riku turned his attention back to Sora, mouthing a 'what is it?'.

"Language…" Sora whispered under his breath.

"Oh… right." Riku cleared his throat, shaking his head sheepishly. He had to remember that Sora didn't like foul language. It was going to be a hard habit to break. He had always swore. It was second nature to him. To him, words were meaningless. Which probably was the reason for many of his faults.

"Oh so you're on a _date_." Demyx grinned.

"We're dating though." Riku felt the need to state.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." Riku answered, nodding before laughing distantly, "But don't blame me if the next time I see Hayner I knock him out."

"But you were the one to suggest the date?" Demyx arched his eyebrows curiously, "Wouldn't that be kind of rude?"

"Er… right." Riku bit his bottom lip. He was about to add on a retort but Sora cut him off.

"Hayner understood." Sora spoke quietly. He kept the information about his heart belonging to someone to himself. He didn't want Riku to know _just_ how deeply he felt. Not unless Riku proved he felt even remotely the same. There was a fine line between dating and love. Sora didn't want to step near that dangerous line alone.

"That's good." Demyx nodded, "It's good to see you smi-" Demyx began to comment on how happy Riku looked but was cut short when a strong set of arms draped around his neck. At first the blonde tensed, but relaxed moments later. He knew those arms anywhere. "Hey." He hummed energetically.

"I see you're having a luncheon without me." Zexion stated with mock amusement, eying Riku. His smirk faltered when he saw the two across the table holding hands. He froze father when he realized that it was in fact _Sora_ that Riku was with. The sheepish little brunette who rarely stood up for himself. What was someone as reckless as Riku Karada doing with someone as genuine and delicate as _Sora Kayaki_?

"I was just beating people with a broom. You didn't miss much." Demyx laughed and shook his head, "I'm tired of the media prancing around like they own the town."

"Hm… agreed." Zexion stated simply. His eyes traveled over to Sora who did his best not to stare directly into his eyes, "So you two are dating today?"

"Today?" Riku countered defensively.

"Well… you change your mind so often, Karada." Zexion laughed distantly as Demyx arose. The pair stood side-by-side in front of the booth, watching the younger couple with dismal amusement.

"Zexion…" Demyx sighed, lips at once becoming pouty. "Don't start."

"I resent that." Riku snapped.

Sora barely got a word in no matter who was part of the conversation.

"I know. That's why I said it." Zexion flashed Riku a devilish look before turning back to his boyfriend, "Demyx. Axel wanted me to tell you that the new shipment came in."

"Right… thank you." Demyx nodded but was cut short when Zexion whispered something into his ear. Demyx laughed nervously, "Haha… of _course_."

Riku gave them a weird look as Demyx waved to them as the pair departed into the other part of the restaurant. Riku figured what Zexion had told his brother was of the sexual kind. He grunted, obviously displeased. Sora, on the other hand, tilted his head questioningly. "What'd he say to him?" Sora asked, looking cutely at Riku.

"Probably something stupid." Riku mumbled, paying extra attention to his language.

"Okay?" Sora answered.

"Hey… let's finish quickly and head off, okay? I want to bring you to my studio for a few minutes." Riku informed Sora in a voice just loud enough for them to hear. Sora blinked and then nodded, a smile appearing on his face. He had only been to Riku's studio once and that was when they first met. The memory caused the younger of the two to shiver. Riku's studio… back to the place where al of this started.

_**xxx**_

"So?…."

Sora took a seat on the couch, memories flooding his mind. Riku had been so close when they were first here… then the run in with Marluxia. That was probably the most explicit moment he had ever had with his boyfriend, and at the time they were practically strangers. Sora laughed despite himself. He and Riku had known each other for well over a few weeks, and things had changed so drastically. Well… for the most part. They learned things one another, and Sora had broken up with Kairi, lost his job, and countless other ordeals. If someone were to tell him on the day that he met Riku that he would be dating the man in a few weeks times he probably would have _died_ laughing.

"Do you want me to pay off the debt on your apartment right now so you can move back?"

Sora blinked and blinked again. He hadn't even _thought_ about moving back for countless days. The brunette shifted uncomfortably as he Riku sat down beside him, eyes fixated on the artist. To be honest, he really _didn't_ want to move back. He liked living with someone. It got extremely lonely by himself. And living with Riku only gave the pair more time together and … he just wanted to go back to his normal life. His old, _normal_ life…

"D-do you have to?" Sora stammered out without thinking about his response.

"You don't want me to?" Riku arched his eyebrows curiously.

"I…" Sora cleared his throat and stared down at the floor, "…I like living with you." He whispered despite how embarrassed he felt, "I can help you pay the rent… but I just don't want to move back. Kairi can have the apartment when the rent is paid off…"

Riku gave him a questioning look, "Well… couples _usually_ don't move in with each other before they engage in pre-martial activities _but_ I suppose I can allow it." Riku smirked and watched Sora's eyes widen with confusion and misunderstanding. "As long as you don't mind staying, I don't mind." _God… I love having you there with me…_ And it was _odd_. He hadn't even _realized_ how often he thought the word love.

"I won't be a burden, right?" Sora asked nervously, eyes lifting off the floor, "I don't want to be the cause of you not getting your book finished on time…"

"You're not preventing anything." Riku breathed gently but the corrected himself, "You're not preventing me from finishing my book. Or my work for that fact. The only thing you're preventing is me from getting a good night's sleep."

"W-why's that?" Sora asked, an immature stammer falling from his lips.

Riku stared blankly, "…Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Um…" Sora blushed and laughed, "…Um…"

"That one went right over your head," Riku murmured to himself before lowering his voice to an alluring whisper, gathering Sora's attention. "I meant that you're preventing me from getting a decent night's sleep because I constantly wake up from having dreams of you."

Oh right… Haha… the dreams. Sora flexed his hands, feeling so immature and naïve and just plain uneducated. He hated having Riku explain the things he said. He stared at his boyfriend for a long while. Was he really what Riku wanted? Someone weak and defenseless and submissive? Sora scrunched his nose. He wouldn't allow Riku thinking he was a push-over boyfriend. He could be… sexy if he wanted to! He could turn the tables on Riku easily!

Somehow Sora doubted he could do that. But the gleam in his eyes of competitiveness sparked. Without giving it a second thought, Sora slid quietly onto his boyfriend's lap, nuzzling his face against Riku's neck. He heard Riku exhale from surprise. That was followed by a noticeable increase of the author's heartbeat. ThumpThump. Sora smiled against Riku's neck, letting his legsrest on both sides of Riku's thighs. Riku was actually quite comfortable!

"S-sora?" Riku stuttered and bit his lip. Sora did _not_ just make him _stammer_.

"Yeah?" Sora practically purred, nose brushing against Riku's neck. It was so different being with Riku. He felt safe and constantly … turned on, for the lack of a better term. It was like Riku was the opposite of Kairi and whenever Riku was gone for any length of time Sora felt a hole in his heart that could only be filled by the other. True, cliché, immature, but that's what it felt like.

"Any particular reason you're sitting on me?" Riku asked cautiously, resisting the urge to ravish his boyfriend. For all he knew Sora could be tired and was just looking for comfort. He wasn't expecting the reason to be that Sora was just a novice trying to test his boundaries and abilities. After all, it was human nature to be curious… and Sora was new to this, so it was expected that the brunette test the waters early on.

"Not really." Sora answered honestly, shifting against Riku so he could stare at his boyfriend's eyes. Sora laughed nervously when he saw the glimmer of sudden lust in Riku's eyes. When Sora tried to look away, Riku cupped his cheek, bringing their eyes to meet once again.

"You _really_ shouldn't be… doing this to me, Sora…" Riku warned, breath uneven, "Y-you… know how…"

"I know." Sora whispered back, hand shakily resting on Riku's chest. The author stared at it questioningly and then back up at Sora.

"Can I kiss you?…" Riku asked without thinking.

Sora tilted his head curiously, heart beating too rapidly and too erratic, "Why are you asking?" Sora blinked and then smiled faintly, "Of course you can…"

Riku shook his head, "Maybe I shouldn't." He tried to reason with himself, "We just started dating and I don't want to rush you into doing any things you're not used to. And I don't want to seem like I'm using you for this kind of stuff. Because of I'm not. And after the runin with the media I don't blame if you're cautious about what we-" Riku began in an unusual, uncharacteristic ramble. Was he _that_ terrified of making a false move?

"Riku?" Sora tried to interrupt.

"-do because I know how I can be. And when we first met you learned how-"

"Riku." Sora said, a bit more stubbornly.

"-often I take things over the limit. And I _really_ don't want to appear like a heart-breaker or slut in your eyes because-"

"Riku?…"

"because I want this to work."

Sora blinked a few times, staring at Riku for a long while. This was probably the first time he had heard Riku so worked up over something. Sora laughed, fingers strumming against Riku's chest. "Don't worry so much, Riku." Sora whispered, his voice trembling as he leaned his face closer to Riku's, "I trust you."

_He trusts me?… He trusts me? What did I do to deserve his trust? I'm the most untrustworthy person in the whole damn city! Why the hell does he?…_ Riku's thoughts were cut off when Sora's lips descended upon his own. It was a gentle and reassuring kiss. It took all of Riku's will-power not to pull the brunette closer for his own personal needs.

"Hey Riku?" Sora whispered, lips lingering against the other's.

"Yeah?" Riku replied tautly, eyes lidded from pleasure.

"What was the reason that you brought me here?" Sora asked, adding in a chaste kiss after he finished his question.

"I forget.." Riku answered, brushing his lips back up against Sora's.

"You forgot?" Sora mewed when he felt Riku nip at his bottom lip.

"Mhm." Riku hummed back, arms tangling around Sora. Sora sighed peacefully, allowing Riku to do such. "Wait.."

"Wait?" Sora echoed, lips frozen against his boyfriend's.

"I remember now." Riku muttered, hands laying flat on Sora's back, "My agent was supposed to come here for a meeting and I wanted you to be there when he came. Seeing you're doing the art," Riku explained in a silent murmur.

"What time is he coming?" Sora replied, cheeks stained a bright red.

"Ten minutes?" Riku guessed, "He hasn't rang the doorbell yet."

"Ten minutes is a long time…" Sora trailed off.

"Are you always this affectionate?" Riku chuckled, letting his lips fall from Sora's. His head rested against the brunette's shoulder as they sat there in a relaxing silent. Sora giggled softly as his hands subconsciously messed with Riku's hair. "Hey, Sora?.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"A bad person?" Sora replied, blinking in confusion, "Who said you were a bad person?"

"I'm just asking." Riku said, eyes shutting, "I've treated people horribly… and I probably will continue to, even if I don't want to. It's part of who I am. But does that make me a bad person?"

Sora wasn't sure how to answer, "No. No one's perfect. You're just…"

"Just?"

"Just… struggling?"

"Struggling?" Riku cracked open an eye as Sora's scent filled his senses.

"Struggling." Sora repeated and slid off Riku's lap. He repositioned himself next to the other. His legs swung over Riku's lap, as he nestled his head against the other's shoulder. Riku glanced calmly down at the artist before resting his head against Sora's. "You're trying to change and succeed…" Sora tried his best to answer the question but was finding it hard to do such.

"You saw how people like me and Zexion interact." Riku grumbled, "It's a lot different than how we.."

"We're dating." Sora offered in argument.

"That's not why," Riku shrugged, "Since you've moved in with me I've treated you differently. It's like when I'm with you I'm different. And I know this is going sound so cheesy, trust me I know, but it's like I'm a different person because of you."

"Do you mean that?" Sora wondered, fingers clenching against Riku's couch.

"I suppose so." Riku sighed, "Maybe I'm thinking too much into this."

"Maybe?"

A door bell interrupted their discussion. Sora winced and peered across the studio. Sleep lingered in his eyes and he just wanted to rest in Riku's arms and figure out his feelings. He didn't want some stranger nagging at Riku about his book and whatnot. Sora shifted uncomfortably, pulling himself tight against Riku'. "No… don't get up." Sora pouted.

"Kind of have to." Riku countered.

"Fine." Sora sighed and swung his legs off Riku, "Go answer the stupid door." Sora muttered and watched an amused grin appear on his boyfriend's face, "Just leave me here all confused and clingy. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will." Riku laughed, marching towards the door.

* * *

_um a baby cliffhanger? there's a lot left of riku and sora's day so that's why i seperated it into two chapters. mhm._

* * *


	18. Killing Loneliness

Song inspiration for this chapter was Why Don't You and I by the wonderful Santana featuring Nickelback! Oh man I love this song… ahem, I hope you like this plot-thickening chapter. finals monday and tuesday! but that won't deter these updates... im committed! and thanks to my lovely thetra for proofing this chapter. the next chapters will have a few lovely people looking them over and betaing. i am so lucky sometimes!

* * *

**_innovation_**

* * *

Leon Lionhart was the prestigious and well-sought after man who entered the studio when Riku eventually opened the door. The first thing Sora noticed about this stranger was how his eyes lingered on Riku, as if trying to silently convey something to the author. Sora, being the typical type to jump to conclusions, narrowed his eyes. He figured it was best to keep his 'assumptions' to himself. If he started biting off everyone's head who looked at Riku with slight interest he'd be in jail for life. Sora laughed off that thought mentally. Like he could actually kill something. The poor boy hated death. So murder was out of the question. 

"Leon, this is Sora Kayaki." Riku motioned to the brunette who was sitting, arms crossed, on the couch. Leon's dark and somewhat amused eyes flickered over to Sora. The man appeared to be the no nonsense type. Sora shifted in his seat before offering an estranged wave.

"I've heard about you." Leon stated coolly, nodding at Sora. "Riku's shown me some of your art. You're quite good." It was a hollow compliment, but nonetheless Sora appreciated it. At least the agent was _trying_ to be kind and not like Zexion was towards them. That was a plus. He hated when people treated others with no respect for no apparent reason. Perhaps Sora had _too_ many morals after all. The boy never did anything wrong. At least for now.

"Thank you." Sora whispered as he watched Riku sit down beside him. Leon took a seat on the chair across from them. The man held his clipboard close, as if to block it from view of wandering eyes. Sora wasn't sure to be offended or not. So, as usual, he remained silent and kept his thoughts to himself.

"The publishers wanted to know what your progression is." Leon stated firmly with a tapping of his pen. Sora shrunk back, knowing that the conversation was going to be only between his boyfriend and the other. After all, Leon was Riku's agent, not his. So why pay attention to the third party member?

Riku was cautious. Unlike at the restaurant or earlier, Riku kept his hands to himself and his eyes glued to the agent. At first Sora was worried that Riku was upset or annoyed, but he soon realized it was to not to upset his agent. Maybe his agent didn't like to see Riku and his other halves? Or did this run deeper? Sora suddenly had a gut feeling. Moments after he mentally smacked himself. Why was jumping to conclusions today?! He was never this bad.

"I'm about two thirds done." Riku replied with an accomplished look. He folded his arms across his chest in a nonchalant manner seconds after. "It's coming out brilliantly, in my opinion." That was followed by a trademark, smug smirk. Sora, who would deny it if Riku asked, _loved_ that look.

"Can you explain to me the plot?" Leon requested, pen hovering on the paper. The man pushed his brown bangs out of his eyes before offering a small smile, "You've talked about it before, but not as much as you did about Caller Number Nine. I'm interested to see what you've created this time." He was genuine, but just creepy.

"Aw, well you see." Riku cleared his throat and diverted his eyes to the floor. Only then did he began to summarize, "It starts off with the daughter of the flee market manager, Juliana. Her father owns the market and her mother lives in Boston with her new fiancé. Juliana had always lived with her father, but as of the summer she was going to move and spend a year with her mother. Anyhow, she goes to Boston and unpacks her things and such. She gets along wonderfully with her mom and her soon to be step-father, but she despises her step-brother. Well, he has this friend. Felix. Felix is basically the quiet, shy, skating type that really keeps to himself and his small group of friends. So Juliana and Felix meet. As you can probably guess, Juliana is the one that immediately feels something. However, Felix doesn't because he's never been attracted to someone or been in a relationship before. When a bad summer storm hits the city when Juliana and Felix are at the beach with a few friends, they get stranded at Felix's father's beach house with their friend Lexa. They sort of get together then. Well, through the story they go on a few dates, yada yada, but that's until Juliana's father sends her a letter. Apparently, Felix's father is working with her dad back in Jersey. And ironically, Felix's father steals the bank money from Juliana's father. And I won't tell you anything else because that's sort of as far as I got." Riku shrugged and kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure when he had shut them, but it didn't matter.

Sora had zoned out during the story. He had imagined the entire thing. It was amazing how a simple retelling how create such a vivid and touching story in the brunette's head. A smile appeared on Sora's face as he whispered towards Riku, "I like it, Riku…" And the excerpt plundered into his mind once again.

"Is it a tragedy?" Leon asked after a moment of silence.

"All depends on how the plot flows." Riku laughed, eyes still shut, "I'm quite attached to both the characters to want to kill either of them off. Then again, this is me we're talking about. And after how Caller Number Nine ended, I sort of want to have a go at a tragic ending. Something that's incredibly ironic that'll end it on an incredibly …. Depressing note but tie so perfectly."

"If anyone can do it, it'll be you, Riku." Leon remarked with a sharp nod. "But would you really kill either of them? Or separate them?"

"Probably kill… but I'd have to handle it in a delicate matter. You know how touchy the subject of death is in books. Either it makes it or breaks it." Riku laughed and shook his head, "But it's especially good, the death part, when no one suspects it because the story is so up-beat and going so well."

"That's always a good read." Leon concurred, "The ending is really the most important part."

"Touché." Riku whispered, finally opening his eyes. He peered across at his agent before letting a sigh fall from his lips, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"It sounds great from what you've said. Although I am concerned with one thing. Caller Number Nine was more of an unspoken, tragic love. Is this going to be a … lighter and teen-type love?" Leon cocked his head to the side, setting his pen down on the clipboard as he eagerly awaited an answer.

"I don't know," A slight pause, "What do you think, Sora?" He turned his head to the side, flashing his boyfriend a flashy grin.

Sora blushed instantly as he stumbled out the words, "W-whatever you think would work!"

Riku chortled softly under his breath. Sora could have sworn that Riku had said something also. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see then, Leon. I promise you it won't be going in the same direction as my last." He nodded and then leaned back against the couch, "And everyone says women write the best romance novels."

Leon laughed and shook his head, "Typical stereotyping."

"Mhm." Riku answered and then glanced back at Sora, "Have you ever tried writing?"

"I tried once." Sora admitted with a nervous laugh, "Tried is the key word. It was horrible… incredibly horrible. Drawing just comes easier to me. People have tried to teach me to do creative writing but I never got the hang of it." Sora shrugged and felt a bit embarrassed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Riku replied soothingly, "If you could see my drawings, you'd pi-…. Laugh." Riku corrected himself mid-sentence.

Leon arched his eyebrow curiously. Had Riku just stopped himself from cussing? He blinked and fought off the urge to ask. "Let's just stick with writing." Leon agreed with a smirk.

"Of course." Riku grinned and glanced up at the ceiling, "It's what pays my bills and pays for this place, isn't it?" He smirked once more over at his agent, purposely being smug and ego-centric. He had an image to uphold, after all. He just had to keep making himself forget that Sora was beside him. He didn't want to slip out of character… which he was doing lately when he was around his boyfriend.

"That it is." Leon responded and then paused, "Speaking of paying bills," He flipped a few pages of the clipboard until he got to a envelope. He unclipped it and handed it to the author. "The publishers wanted you to have this. It's an invitation to a banquet for the writers of the publishing house." He paused, "You're welcome to come also, Sora." Leon looked over to the brunette.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Sora replied sheepishly.

"Nonsense!" Riku stated firmly, craning his head to the side again, smirking devilishly at Sora, "There's no way you're _not_ coming with me to it." There was a subtle hint of seduction laced in his voice. Fortunately, only Sora picked up on it.

"Heh… okay." Sora easily caved on, nodding as he forced the blush to go away. God, he was _such_ a pansy when it came to his emotions! Why couldn't he hide it better like Riku was?

"Before I leave, may I see a sample of your work, Sora?" Leon asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um.." Sora blinked and glanced around the studio, "I… don't have anything with me or anything prepared." He admitted, "But next time we meet I can bring some samples!" Sora added on hopefully, excitement and tenacity flickering in his bright blue eyes.

"Yes. Do that, please." Leon nodded and arose from his seat, "It was a great pleasure meeting you," Leon addressed Sora first, "And always a pleasure meeting with you, Riku." He turned to face Riku who was still lounging, bearing a never-fading smirk. "I'll see you the day of the banquet."

"Right." Riku nodded and watched as his agent made his way towards the door, "Until then!" He called with nonchalance drenched in his alluring voice.

"Of course."

And with that he left.

Riku exhaled loudly as he brought a hand to his head. He ran his nimble fingers through his hair before grunting a bit, "The man's so demanding at times." He grumbled distantly, fingers curling gently into his scalp due to frustration, "Always nagging and pushing me and rushing me. He's like my mom but worse." Riku muttered to himself but paused when he realized Sora was listening. Right. Musing was for later. "Now that's he's gone…."

Sora tensed when he felt Riku's arms drape around his neck as he scooted right up against the other. Riku watched as a uncomfortable expression appeared on his boyfriend's face. He paused. "Sora? You okay?…"

"…" Sora was trapped. If he lied and said nothing was wrong he'd be … well lying to Riku. But if he asked a question it might make things awkward. Which was the better of the two? He supposed the second was, "Does Leon not like you dating or something?"

"Oh." Riku blinked and shook his head dismally, "…That's a long story for some other time." Riku mumbled distantly.

"Did… you guys date?" Sora asked quickly. That was the only possible reason that popped into Sora's head.

"No." Riku replied honestly, "Just drop it, okay, Sora?" There were only a few things that Riku got defensive and moody over. Sora figured this was one of those things. Sora, obediently, dropped it. In any other case he'd pursue the question, but it looked like Riku was _awfully_ upset. Riku drew Sora out of his thoughts when his hand brushed delicately along the right side of Sora's neck. A gentle gasp barely passed Sora's lips as he closed his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora whispered into the awkward air.

"Sure." Riku replied, fingers fleetingly dancing along Sora's neck.

"…Are you holding back?"

"What?" Riku blinked, fingers pausing on their current spot, "Holding back?"

"Like… are you usually this … slow and chaste with people?" Sora slurred quickly. Perhaps some things were better left unsaid. Of course Sora wasn't one to be able to detect the difference between the two categories. Poor boy.

"No." Riku sighed, fingers tediously trailing along Sora's neck, "But I've never dated my best friend before. Or a virgin for that fact. So I guess there's always an exception to the rule." Riku breathed out, eyes remaining focused on Sora. "…Are you worried that I'm going to abandon you or something?"

"N-no.." Sora replied and shook his head, "I always think too much, I'm sorry."

"Listen, Sora." Riku allowed his hand to fall and then rise to cup Sora's cheek. He turned the boy's face towards him to stare intently into his eyes, "If I had wanted to force you into anything I would have already. We've had quite a few chances already." For some reason Riku's voice was on the brink of husky. And oddly Sora regretted having not taking- No. He wasn't going to willingly give himself away to Riku like that. Riku had … to earn that right. Even if the idea of Riku … doing those things sent thousands of shivers up and down Sora's spine.

"Heh.." Was all Sora said.

"Now let's stop with the serious talk, okay? It's kind of wearing me out." Riku smirked and arose from his seat. He extended his hand to Sora to help him up. "Let's go do something fun for the rest of the day before we head back home. What do you say?" He smirked, fingers curling inwards, beckoning Sora to take it.

"Sounds like a plan." Sora grinned and got up, ignoring the hand. He smirked childishly at Riku and made his way to the entrance, ignoring the quite attractive male standing there dumbfounded. Sora's hand reached out to grab the doorknob but he was stopped when a hand from behind him to his right flew out and snagged it instead.

Riku smirked, breathing down onto Sora's shoulder from behind him. He whispered down into Sora's ear, "Watch yourself, _kid_." And with that opened the door and sauntered out, leaving Sora blushing, shivering from unexpected chills, and fuming mad.

_**xxx**_

"So, where exactly are we going, Riku?"

Sora lingered a bit behind Riku as they weaved in and out the crowded metropolitan area. The author seemed to know _exactly_ where he was headed, while Sora felt the complete opposite. He hadn't the slightest idea where they were going. For all Sora knew they could end up in the slums! He shook his head and laughed silently to himself. Like Riku would really brings them to such a place on a date. The brunette glanced ahead and watched Riku stop a street corner a few yards ahead. He waited for Sora there, his right hand placed impatiently on his chin. Sora smirked and bounded up to the other.

"Answer my question, _Riku_." Sora giggled and pretended to not let Riku's annoyed state bother him. Even if it was mock annoyance, Sora was still going to win! "Unless you don't know where we're going also…. Then we're just aimlessly wandering around… is that it?" He stuck his tongue out this time.

"You're such a child sometimes." Riku mocked and shook his head pessimistically. "We're going to be like all the other couples in existence and do one of dating clichés." He stated nonchalantly before swishing his hair over his shoulder, "We're going to see a _movie_, and Sora, you're going to like it and go all goo-goo over me during the movie." He snickered.

"Are you serious?" Sora burst into a fit of laughs, "You, the famous Riku Karada, is actually going to bring his _boyfriend_ to see a _movie_? How cliché and… typical can you be?" Sora teased, crossing his arms with a sloppy grin.

"Oh but Sora," A smirk appeared on Riku's face. Sora knew that look. That was Riku's suggestive, seductive; 'let's talk about something that interests the both of us' look. "People _never_ watch the actual movie during a date. Haven't you watched television before?"

"I'm sorry, I don't watch pornographic materials." Sora taunted and stepped closer to the curb, glancing at the passing people and cars. He acted as if they were more interesting than his boyfriend.

"Sora," Riku rolled his eyes and draped an arm carelessly around Sora's neck, "There's a fine line between PG-13 making out and groping and NC17 porn. A very fine line. Unless you're suggesting we fuck in the theater? That'd be … intriguing…" Riku whispered the last two sentences huskily into his boyfriend's ear.

"Cut it out." Sora pouted, blush appearing on his face, "We're not doing anything of the sort. _Especially_ in public."

"You take the fun out of sex." Riku attempted a pout but failed miserably.

"Since when was it _fun_?" Sora tilted his head, staring quizzically.

"….I'm going to just _pretend_ that you did not just say that." Riku blinked a few times, as if trying to comprehend Sora's mind. "All virgins know the excitement and flare about the thing they've never done. You… I think you're just mentally challenged. Then again, saying that may be offensive to people…"

"You're so mean to me," Sora sighed, rolling his eyes as he shrugged off Riku's arm, "What do I _possibly_ see in you anyhow?"

"A lot I assume." Riku stated softly, eyes locking with Sora's. A shudder slipped up and down Sora's spine from the simple eye-contact. "After all, I helped you out of the closet of de-nial."

"Oh come off it." Sora grumbled, cheeks a bright red, "I… wasn't in denial! I just…" _I just thought what I felt towards Kairi was love, and it wasn__'__t. I wasn__'__t denying anything … I was just being a good boyfriend towards her. That__'__s all_. Sora thought sadly.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Riku chirped.

"…What are you? A fourteen year old? Who says that?" Sora teased, rolling his eyes, "That's the stupidest quote ever. Never say it again."

"Someone's moody." Riku smirked and wrapped his arms around Sora's body from behind unexpectedly. Sora froze, body numbing from the contact. Riku's… arms on him. Around him. Riku holding him… "But lucky for you, I'm in a giving mood." Riku whispered soothingly in the direction of Sora's ear.

"Haha…" Sora replied, peering over his shoulder at the silver-haired author "Is there a reason why you're holding me?"

"Can't I just hold my boyfriend for no particular reason?" Riku arched his eyebrow, hands resting around Sora's middle. He had no idea how new and great and downright exciting this was to his younger friend. To him, this was typical, no big deal. It did nothing for him. Sure, it felt good to hold Sora after all the frustration, but it wasn't … sexually interesting.

"With you there's always a reason." Sora murmured in a whisper, trying not to let Riku's body flush against his own get to him too much.

"You're so abusive." Riku muttered before letting go and glancing up and down the street. Once done, he marched across the white-lined road, motioning for Sora to follow, "Come on, kid, it's safe to cross now." He sneered, flashing Sora a grin.

"Don't be like my cell phone and get hit." Sora called to Riku before jumping off the curb and hurrying after his boyfriend. Riku stuck his tongue out and muttered a 'as if' as they walked side by side towards their destination. To be frank, Sora wasn't sure what to expect from Riku at the movie theater. Was Riku really interested in the movie, or the … activities that may result? Or was there another reason that was unspoken?

_**Xxx**_

Sora usually kept his opinions to himself and let Riku make all the decisions, but this time he _jus_t had to put his foot down! Sora's cheek radiated warmth as he heard the words fly from Riku's mouth. At first he didn't process them, but when he did, and when the man at the ticket booth repeated the request with lack of amusement, Sora paled. The brunette grabbed Riku's forearm tightly, creating a hiss from Riku's lips.

"We are _not_ seeing that!" Sora stammered, eyes flashing a sudden intensity.

Riku smirked, "Oh but _Sora_, I've been wanting to see this for ages." The smirk just grew and grew. Did it have a limit? Sora was betting that it didn't.

"We are not going to see a g-gay, explicit…" Sora began in a stumble, lowering his voice to an attempted harsh whisper. It came out more like a whine, to which Sora was quite displeased. He couldn't pull off the tough guy thing no matter how hard he tried. Why did he have to be so damn passive?

"I'll just _distract_ you during the explicit parts, darling." Riku informed Sora, laughing nonchalantly. He turned his attention back to the confused vender, "Anyway, yes, two for Bro-"

"Riku!" Sora whined, "I'm _not_ seeing it. Can we _please_ see something else?" Sora was sounding quite frantic and desperate at this point. And oddly, Riku was turned on by that. Man was he_ weird._

"Beg." Riku sneered, eyes locking with Sora's distressed ones.

"E-excuse me?" Sora choked out. Did his boyfriend just tell him to beg? You did _not_ tell your other half that no matter what the circumstances were! Unless begging would be pleasurable to both parties… then… Sora ceased his thoughts at that point. He could feel himself scorching from embarrassment.

"Beg," Riku restated.

"I'm not begging!" Sora grunted, folding his arms to his chest, "Just because we're dating doesn't mean you can boss me around… and expect me to follow you like a puppy or something!" Sora pouted. He wasn't yelling nor hollering, just stating his opinion in a loud and defensive way. Not assertive though, not in the least.

"Then we're going to see the movie." Riku nodded his head.

"You can't force me to see it." Sora stated simply and began marching away from the ticket booth and towards the street. He froze in spot when he saw a _very_ familiar face across the street. It wasn't enough that the familiar face had to be there, but it …. Sora felt weak at the knees before shaking his head, "I'm going insane…. Seeing things." He mumbled, surveying the face for a few more moments. But… if only he remembered the man's name… That would be a great starting spot.

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora ignored Riku's call and continued staring at the blonde. His gaze was fixated on the stranger who eagerly chatted with a brunette female. It only took Sora a few more seconds to put a name to the face. He sighed and bit his bottom lip regretfully. "I guess the saying is true…" When you see someone who broke your heart after countless years, you can still feel it. Sora closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

"Sora?… I didn't think you were serious. Listen, I'm sorry. We'll go see a little kids movie if it'll make you feel better. Or a horror. Or hell, even that weird one that I _hate_ with Nicholas Cage in it." Riku egged the other on, hand slipping onto Sora's shoulder. It wasn't that Sora was cold physically, but for some reason touching his brunette boyfriend sent frigid chills up and down his spine. He eyed the back of Sora, trying to figure out why he was staring blankly at nothing. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora didn't answer right away, just watched as the man left, waving off to the girl. He headed down the street to the next district, carrying himself with poise and elegance. Sora's stomach bottomed.

"Babe?…" Riku asked, voice laced (more like drenched by this point) with concern. "Should I call someone?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked when the man disappeared from sight. He turned around and looked to Riku with a gentle smile, "Were you saying something?" He forced himself to keep that smile visible. He didn't want to make Riku worry. Riku didn't have anything to do with this…and he suddenly felt bad.

"I'm trying to figure out why you were just acting like you saw a ghost." Riku explained, hand slipping off Sora's shoulder. Riku crossed his arms and cocked his head to the right, "Did you just feel like scaring me?" He asked.

"No." Sora answered quickly and shook his head, "I just thought I saw someone I knew…" Sora trailed off. Someone I _knew_. He couldn't even be sure it was _him._ God, it had been too long. Sora pushed the man's face out of his mind before pushing his body flush up against Riku's.

Riku blinked and eyed Sora. Sora's arms tangled around Riku, surrounding the author in a tight embrace. Sora's eyes shut as he stood there. The dull sound of cars blaring past and the lame chatter of people blared in his ears. But the prominent sound was the steady beating of Riku's heart. "Sora, seriously, is something wrong?" Even _Riku_ had his serious moments. A rarity, but he still did.

Sora nuzzled his cheek against Riku's shirt-covered chest. "I'm fine." Sora answered, "I just wanted to hug you." He murmured. _Just wanted to remind myself of what I have… or at least, what I _think_ I have._

"Oh, right." Riku laughed nonchalantly, arms wrapping around Sora's waist. "Are you still up for a movie? I promise I won't make you watch the lovely cowboy one." He smirked, hoping to lighten Sora's sudden quiet and distant mood. Just what had happened to his lovely brunette?

"Of course, Riku." Sora stated simply as he walked side-by-side with Riku back towards the theater.

He had someone to care for him and he had his art. The two things he wanted. So why did he feel so cheated and incomplete all of a sudden?

_**Xxx**_

Roxas, to say the least, felt like he was going to be _sick._

He had everything planned _perfectly!_ He was going to have a nice and peaceful late-afternoon luncheon with Naminé. There he would woo her and win her heart and everything would be great! Well, everything had gone according to his carefully constructed plan until a certain nobody took a seat at the table. The red-head situated himself right next to Roxas, giving Naminé an unneeded glare that screamed jealously. And also screamed 'back off, he's mine'.

"…Axel… it's a … pleasant surprise." Roxas mumbled darkly, looking to the lanky man who had his arms folded behind his head. Axel always had the worst timing… Or maybe he had perfect timing. The perfect timing to mess up any chance Roxas dreamed he had of being with Naminé.

"A friend of yours?" Naminé asked with a gentle smile.

"Friend." Axel laughed, instantly making Roxas tense and scowl. He knew something bad and out of place was coming. Oh did he know. "Friend is such a loose term… among many other things." Axel laughed, his cat-like green eyes screaming need and desire and seduction at the spiky blonde who constantly turned him down. Axel was suave to some degree. He was a smooth-talker, yes, and witty and quite like Riku, but Roxas just… didn't really like him like that. Roxas liked Naminé…

"That it is." Roxas agreed with a glare shot at the red-head. "Sometimes a friend can just be a person who _thinks _they are a friend but really they are just an annoying, pompous, perverted-" Roxas stopped when he realized Naminé was staring nervously at the pair.

"Maybe I should leave?" Naminé asked nervously in a laugh.

"No!" Roxas stuttered.

"Please do!" Axel chimed. He didn't want to be rude, but Naminé was just the only person separating him from Roxas. And he had given the girl countless signals to back off, and she wasn't. So now he was just being blunt and rude. Hey, it worked for him most of the time!

"Do you have a problem?" Roxas hissed, suddenly turning his head to glare at Axel, "I went to the stupid play with you the other day if you agreed to leave me the hell alone."

"You know playing hard to get makes me like you more." Axel hummed, mischief flickering in his eyes. Roxas paled and began to frantically wave his hand in the air. A look of disgust appeared on the blonde's face before he continued his assault in a loud shout.

"What will it take for you to get the hint and stay the hell away from me!?"

Roxas didn't even notice that Naminé had apprehensively left the table, having scribbled down her number on a napkin with a 'talk later' addressed to Roxas. Apparently now wasn't the best time to go on a date with the blonde. Not with Axel around. Not now, and not _ever_.

"Why don't you get that I'm in love with you?!" Axel snapped.

"Love?! Now you're mocking love?! How can you love me!?" Roxas demanded, feeling quite uptight and angry. He had kept his anger to himself for so long and now he just couldn't take it anymore. Someone had to put Axel in his place. And that person had to be Roxas.

"Quite simply!" Axel stated angrily.

"You don't even know what love is." Roxas grumbled darkly before arising from his seat I the booth and storming away from the table towards the kitchen.

"And you do?!" Axel called with vengeance in his voice. Roxas heard him, but didn't care to answer.

Just _why_ did Axel care so much about him? And why did he say that he _loved_ him when they never dated, nor kissed, or anything of the sort? Was he clinically insane? Roxas was starting to think so.

_**Xxx**_

"You know that I have to go back to Xemnas' tomorrow, right?"

Sora lay sprawled out on Riku's couch, staring up at the ceiling. His stomach was filled from the dinner Riku had expertly cooked up. Sora was _still_ amazed at his boyfriend's culinary skills. What a pleasant surprise! Blue eyes were filled with content and yet an ocean of questions. He wanted to know so many things. He wanted to open up completely, but god was he terrified. It seemed that every time he tried to get close to someone, the moment he let someone too close, they hut him. And Sora was afraid of getting hurt and pushed down again.

"Why?" Riku asked, walking into the room with a look of discontent appearing on his face. "I can let you use my studio for your art if you need it. I told you I rarely use it." Riku wasn't sure why he was so desperate to keep Sora away from Xemnas. Was it the fear of Sora being hurt that bothered him? Or was it jealously that burned in his veins? He didn't even think of the latter, due to the fact he had never really _felt_ jealously before…

"He was kind enough to give it to me, so I kind of am obligated to use it." Sora answered, crossing his arms to his chest, "besides, just because he's dating Marluxia doesn't mean something… not everyone is malicious and out to hurt people, Riku."

Riku exhaled and shook his head, walking over to the couch, "I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to think of insane things like this. But honestly, Sora, I don't trust the bastard." He grumbled, not even paying heed to his language at this precise moment, "Neither him or Marluxia. They're both sinister…"

"Xemnas never did anything to you." Sora wasn't sure why he was sticking up for his boss. Was it the money, the gallery, or the kindness of the man that made Sora fight back? Or was it possibly the idea that Sora didn't want to accept the fact that he may just be being used as a pawn to get to Riku?

"…I'm going with you tomorrow then," Riku declared.

"What?" Sora sat up straight, looking straight up at Riku who towered over him. "You're coming to his place with me? W-why?"

"Because I want to make sure he doesn't pull something." Riku stated firmly before shrugging his shoulders, "And then I can _show_ him that you belong to me and for him to keep his grimy hands to himself." A look of greed, lust, and mischief gleamed in Riku's hues. Sora laughed nervously, knowing _just_ what Riku meant by that. But making out in front of your boss … that wasn't really a good idea, was it?

Haha… he had done it before. And Marluxia was quite pissed. Sora shuddered as the memory came back. Riku… and his hand. G-god.. They were strangers at the time but god did it feel so good. Sora's mind suddenly conjured up an idea. Would it feel any better, now that they were dating, if he did those things?… Would it feel more intimate and pure and… just better?

And just the image of Riku doing those things to him made his body radiate heat as he sat there. His mind drifted in and out of not-so innocent reveries that he had never imagined he'd create. Maybe dating Riku was turning him into a pervert. Nah, Riku was just too godly not to fantasize over. Err… Sora hadn't noticed that Riku was giving him an odd look until that moment.

"…Sora?" Riku asked, noticing how pale and flustered and … hot Sora currently was? Riku blinked, "Whatcha thinking about?" Riku smirked, leaning over so he was at eye-contact with his boyfriend.

"N-nothing…" Sora whispered, "Nothing that involves you and me," He muttered under his breath. He wasn't aware he had said the last bit out loud. Sora thought long and hard. Since he and Riku started dating, all they had done was harmless kissing. Riku hadn't even tried going farther. Were either of them really satisfied with just kissing?

"What ever you're thinking about," Riku breathed, "it's making your pants tight, dear."

Sora flushed, paled, then covered his face due to embarrassment. "S-s-shut up!" Curses! Riku was right.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Riku purred, resisting the urge to sit on Sora and straddle him. And god did he _really_ want to do such. Really… really badly.

"No!" Sora squeaked, scrambling along the couch. His back hit the far right armrest as he stared over at Riku, hands resting in his lap as his face remained a dark red.

"Prude." Riku grumbled, diverting his eyes away from Sora.

"…" Sora stared down at the couch. Why was he so damn afraid to give himself to someone? Both in the physical sense and the emotional? It made no sense. Virginity and not saying I-love-you weren't that great of virtues. Perhaps for those who are young, but Sora was old enough now to savor both things. He knew the risks and the things that came with both, unlike most people who do such. It's just…

"I'm going to sleep. If you find a need to take care of your problem, make sure you drown it out by turning the shower on." Riku hummed, turning his back to Sora, about to head towards the bathroom.

"That's disgusting!" Sora pouted, knowing that Riku was just adding to his problems.

"Whatever." Riku laughed carefully then paused. "Do I get a goodnight kiss seeing our date is over? Or can I just get one because I'm your boyfriend?"

"…" Sora shifted nervously. Was Riku kissing him in this state such a good idea? "Sure…" Maybe he should think before he speaks!

Riku smirked and turned back around. He marched back over to Sora. Sora was expecting a passionate, tongue-involved kiss that would surely make him lose his mind and make him _beg_ for salvation from Riku. He was expecting Riku to touch him with those devilish hands and steal his breath. He wasn't expecting Riku to bend over and quickly kiss his cheek and mutter out a soft 'goodnight' and then disappear into his room.

They were both hiding something… Sora was sure of it. And Riku… Riku knew Sora wanted it. It was just a matter of time before Sora allowed it. He would wait, because he knew when Sora did give his consent, it'd be _amazing. _He just knew it.


	19. Energetic Retellings

_I completely suck at relationships in real-life, but I promise my personal problems won't affect this story, haha. Any way, this chapter was inspired by countless songs. (mostly Here Is Gone). Mostly by goo goo dolls and life house, partly because they're awesome, and because im going to see them in july. Yay for me? Any way, I tell you all this now, this story will be quite long. Seeing that Riku and Sora's relationship needs to develop overtime and such and Sora's career needs to develop, which you'll see in this. And yes, for those fan girls (including myself) I promise that /sometime/ that were be a few lemons. Between who? Who knows. schools out!! and check out my new horror fanfic!_

* * *

"Sora, wake up." 

Sora pulled the blankets tighter over his head. He had woke up with a slight head-cold and now all he wanted to do was rest. Everything else seemed like a bother to do. The brunette grunted something at his boyfriend as he hide his body beneath the mass of blankets and such. This action was followed by a sneeze and a groan. Riku, who was standing curiously at the door to the room, crossed his arms. Since when was Sora such a bother to wake up? The author, who had been up for an hour now and was already dressed for the day, passed over to the bed. Once there, he placed his hand carefully upon the blankets. He watched as the lump (Sora, actually) tensed.

"Let me sleep, 'iku, I'm" sneeze, "Sick…"

"Sick?" Riku echoed, arching his eyebrow with little enthusiasm. "You're sick?" He repeated. That was such a strange concept. He had never really been told by his boyfriends (or girlfriends) that they didn't want to see him because they were sick. Sometimes normal people used that as an excuse, but in Sora's case, it was the truth and it caused Riku to momentarily glare. The other scoffed and jabbed Sora's blanket-covered body, "Well, get up and I'll go with you to the store to buy some medicine."

"You," sneeze which was encored by a cough, "don't have any? How can you not have any?" Sora's lips formed a pout as he inhaled, trying not to sneeze again. He wanted to stay under the blankets, right there, for the rest of his life. He hated being sick. Ever since he had gotten the chicken pox when he was six, he vowed to hate any type of illness.

"Because I never get sick." Riku stated nonchalantly, "I, unlike someone, has a good immune system." He nagged before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Riku watched in amusement as Sora peaked from under the blankets. Riku laughed and tilted his head to stare at Sora's tired, blue eyes. "You're so _cute." _Riku taunted.

"Stoppit, Riku." Sora pouted, chin resting on the mattress. He had the blanket over his head, but not covering his face from view. He just laid there in a ball, peaking out at his boyfriend as he tried not to sneeze. "I'm not leaving this bed."

Riku shrugged, "Does this mean I can't kiss you?" Riku smirked and watched a slight annoyed expression appear on Sora's face. "I take it that's a no. I wouldn't want to get your aliment." He jeered, "And to think I wanted to wrap my arms around you," He suddenly lowered his voice to something akin to husky, "hold your shuddering pure body close to mine, drawing your lips in against mine. Then I'll kiss your neck, making you beg for more, writhing against me with intense pleasure, I'll slowly undr-" Riku began, staring fixated at his sick brunette.

"S-s-stop!" Sora stammered, trying not to imagine what Riku was writing out loud off the top of his head. With that stammered, Sora pouted. "Don't even start with that." He sneezed again and looked sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"So you're not going to Xemnas then?" Riku asked curiously, his little 'excerpt' having no effect on his mood.

"Damn!" Sora yelped and slammed his face down against the bed with annoyance, "I forgot about that…"

Riku blinked. And then blinked a few more times, "Did you just swear?"

"Huh?" Sora looked innocently back up at his boyfriend, holding back yet another sneeze. "I did?" He asked, not having realized it.

"Er…yeah." Riku replied cautiously, "One of the first times I've ever heard you say something like that." Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? Sora was such a kind and pure person, so swearing seemed against his nature. And besides, Sora was always getting at Riku for cursing, so this was such an oddity.

"Must have slipped." Sora concluded before shifting in the bed. He rested his head against the pillow so he was laying normally. "You're welcome to lay with me?…" Sora offered, a small but typical blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You won't sneeze on me, right?" Riku joked, eyes shimmering with amusement. Before Sora even had time to pout, Riku had laid down beside him. The author's head rested a few inches next to his as they sat there in silence. Sora's breathing became a bit uneven as he stared at the ceiling. He could feel and hear his heartbeat increasing. It was becoming more annoying lately. Perhaps being so close to Riku was doing things to his health?

"Hey…Riku?"

Riku turned his head to the side. When he did such, only a distance of around five inches separated their faces and lips. Sora stared back at the other, head in the same position, "Yes?" Riku inquired, something swelling deep inside his chest that he was trying to fight off. It was annoying and constantly there. Indigestion? Perhaps. Sometimes Riku Karada could be _so_ dense and oblivious.

"Can… I tell you something?" Sora requested, eyes glancing downward. He couldn't keep such strong eye-contact with his boyfriend without wanting to kiss him. And right now, being sick, was not a good time to display his affection.

"Sure." Riku replied in a soft voice, bangs falling in his eyes, making him look all the more _handsome_. And every time Sora stole a look, he remembered why he had been so enthralled Riku, and why he was risking being hurt by him. It was because Riku was gorgeous, inside and out, and was the grey. In life there was black and white. The bad people and the good people. Sora had been accustomed to categorizing people in either category. Roxas was the white, for example, and Marluxia was the black. Kairi used to be the white… now he didn't know what she was. But Riku Karada, he didn't fit in either. He was the grey area he forgot about. Riku was a mystery, and that's why Sora was so pulled in and allured.

"Remember… that one time when I told you a story about that girl being killed in a drunk-driving accident?" Sora whispered, eyes heavy from exhaustion.

"Mm..I think so. It was the day we had this huge, pointless conversation about death, right?" Riku asked curiously, aquamarine eyes never once faltering from their gaze on Sora's blue ones.

"Yeah." Sora agreed and cleared his throat, "I didn't see that story on a show." Sora murmured.

"Magazine?" Riku guessed, not really seeing the point in talking about this and clearing the story up. Why had Sora even told him the story to begin with? There was really no purpose, other than the fact that Sora wanted to convey to Riku that death wasn't just a normal thing. Sometimes people didn't deserve to die, and it wasn't always their fault. And Riku thought it was their fault. That was right.

"No." Sora muttered.

"Then what?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It was my sister…" He whispered quietly.

"…What?" Riku barely was able to form the word. "Your…sister?" Sora had a sister? Had being the key word.

"…Yeah." Sora murmured, eyes shutting.

"And she was in the car….Oh, I get it.." Riku suddenly felt horrible. Why did knowing the person involved in the accident suddenly make it so much worse and make him agree with Sora's side? Was it just human nature? Or were people really that shallow to have that way of thinking. Would Riku's views change now knowing this? Sora was quite curious about that..

"My mom blamed it on my dad, and my dad blamed it on my mom. I knew it wasn't because either of them. But they had to blame someone to make the pain go away." Sora explained with a sigh, "But I blamed myself, you know? I should have told her not to go with her friends that night. But how would I know they'd get drunk? I was only five."

"Sora," Riku sighed as well. Riku had never been one to deal with emotions that well. When he saw tears in the corner of Sora's eyes, he suddenly felt his heart clench. Not because it was Sora crying, but because of the tears. He immediately looked downward and muttered out a dark, "Don't cry."

Sora blinked away the tears. It wasn't a kind and compassionate 'don't cry, baby' it was a harsh demand. Sora winced and then muttered a, "It's human to cry, Riku."

"Don't do it around me…" Riku breathed, knowing he was sounding harsh and cruel.

"Why?…" Sora asked, remembering that Riku had told him that once again. "Why do you hate when people cry?" Sora was beyond confused, and he was straying away from the earlier subject. Right now he really didn't care.

"Because I hate seeing people do something I can't!" He hissed, eyes suddenly locking vengefully with Sora's. Sora's core froze from the intense look. The brunette at once looked away, afraid to say anything. Riku had never snapped at him that loudly and angrily before. Not even when he had gotten back from his date with Hayner or before they became friends. But what did Riku mean?

"I hate being constantly reminded that I lack the ability to _feel_ remorse and emotions." Riku grumbled, trying to calm himself down. "You'd think not being able to cry would be a gift, but it's not. All I can feel is anger… nothing else. It's like I constantly always feel the same…" He mumbled. "I've tried telling myself-…Wait, why am I even saying this?"

"You…can't feel any emotion whatsoever?" Sora asked, looking at Riku with a miffed look.

"…Attraction, yes… Anger, yeah. But ever since I was little, I could never feel emotions like pain and whatnot. It just didn't register in me. My parents said it was probably a chromosome imbalance or some shit, but I knew it was all physiological. I suppose that's why I'm such a good writer. I write about the things I can't even begin to imagine."

"Riku…" Sora whispered. So it wasn't just that Riku didn't want to get hurt, but it was because Riku had never felt love before? Or was is that he was incapable of feeling love? Sora scooted a bit closer, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's, "I understand now.." He said softly.

"Do you?" Riku echoed, voice on the edge of breaking.

"But I'm curious," Sora said, "what do you feel when we kiss?…"

Riku couldn't answer, he didn't want to. "What do I feel?" He repeated, forcing himself not to wrap his arms around Sora. His mind was off running elsewhere. About Sora's sister having died, about his lack of feeling typical emotions, and about Sora who was _so_ close to him that he could feel his breath on his own. And god, he had never felt so lost. "I feel.." He began and then laughed, "I feel like I'm falling into a sea-" Riku began but Sora cut him off.

"…No metaphors, Riku. Don't speak to me like you're writing, speak to me like you're my boyfriend." Sora requested.

The something in Riku swelled once again, "…I feel different."

"Different?" Sora asked with a weak raising of his eyebrows. Different was such a vague term.

"Like I never want to stop kissing you. That without having you in my arms makes me want to kill something because I'm that … frustrated." Riku fumbled, eyes refusing to show their inner feelings. They were there, they always had been, but Riku was so used to not believing they were, that they never showed. It was a hard concept to understood, but Sora was starting to figure it out. With every word Riku spoke, he understood it a bit more.

"I'd kiss you now but I'm sick.." Sora mumbled, still holding back the urge to sneeze and break the tender and informative moment.

"I don't care." Riku clarified, hand betraying him and resting around Sora's waist. The brunette blinked and then melted into the reassuring touch. "You could have a disease and I'd still kiss you and wouldn't give a fuck." With that Riku closed his lips over Sora's, just briefly.

Sora melted further. The sickness seemed to take a backseat to the butterflies and emotions flooding his body. He wanted to be this close forever and he wanted to be near his boyfriend and- and Sora tugged Riku closer by the other's collar, as if to hint that he wanted Riku closer.

Riku complied. He fiddled with the blankets, kicking them free from Sora before pinning the other beneath him. Their lips separated briefly as he looked down at his blushing boyfriend. He licked his own lips, body beginning to stir insanely. "How far, Sora?"

The question drilled into Sora's soul. _How far_? _How far are you willing to let me go? To take this? To let me in?_ The question flowed throughout Sora's mind as he laid there, dazed, staring up into the eyes of perfection. Riku needed, and wanted, an answer and Sora wasn't sure what to say. He… wanted this but he didn't want to go _all_…. What did he want? "I…"

Riku hand, shaking, placed itself on Sora's chest. His fingers danced along the clothed expanse. His digits lingered on the other's waist, lust flaring in his eyes that radiated down to his fingertips. He flashed Sora up a look, conveying all his intentions in that simple look of need.

"How far do you want me to go, Sora?" Riku breathed out, lips reaching upwards to kiss the other's pale neck. Sora mewed approvingly, his body involuntarily arching into Riku's warm touch. He wanted Riku to want this. And to wait for this… and he was so afraid and everything and it just…

"I don't think that we should have s-" Sora began nervously but was silenced when Riku kissed him and muttered out a sentence.

"I'll wait, but can I at least have _something_?"

"Like what?" Sora whispered back, feeling like he was falling. Falling and falling down. Spiraling into a place he had been so afraid of being stranded in.

"You saying my name in pleasure will suffice," Riku smirked, lips falling from Sora's to nip down Sora's down, downward towards his neck. Sora mewed, breath shaky and uncertain. Riku didn't care that he was sick. What did that say? And just what was Riku planning? He felt himself shudder when Riku's teeth grazed - and bite, for heaven's sake his tender neck. Riku began to fumble with the buttons on Sora's nightshirt. He drew Sora's attention away from his act by his teasing lips, licking and nipping at his skin.

"R-riku…" Sora shuddered, afraid that he was losing control of himself.

"Yeah, like that," Riku murmured satisfied against the other's neck. His fingers undid the first button and worked down towards the second one that rested along Sora's breastbone. "Say my name a little bit louder for me," He whispered hungrily.

The second button fell to the side as Riku's dexterous fingers worked down to the second to last button. His other hand trailed along the newly exposed flesh. From the collarbone down just barely to the middle of his chest. He kissed Sora's neck, by the second growing more fierce and demanding.

"R-riku.. What are you…" Sora stammered when he felt the third button fall astray. His boyfriend quickly undid the last one as he pushed the shirt towards Sora's shoulders. Sora froze, unable to move his arms to remove it. Riku was staring at his bare chest… and he suddenly felt so violated and exposed and… and so terrified. It was just his chest, but…

Riku placed a chaste kiss to Sora's breastbone before leading them downwards, towards his naval. Sora shivered and arched upwards, the feeling sending shooting amounts of heat and desire through his body. "R-riku," He whispered in a needy mantra.

Riku's lips were about to descend upon the area just above Sora's pants when an annoying knock to his door interrupted him. He paused, lips just about to grace the area. He blinked a few times. When the person knocked again, it registered in his mind. Who the _fuck_ had to interrupt him when he was finally making progress with his boyfriend? Especially when Sora was _so_ turned on by this. Riku muttered a slew of curses as he gazed up at Sora who had this lusty and nervous appearance.

"I'll get it." Riku grumbled and pushed himself up and off Sora with regret.

"…" Sora couldn't form words as he watched Riku leave the room in discontent. Sora's body shivered as he realized that Riku had just been _kissing his chest_. He froze and rose his hand to touch his chest, uncertain if the feelings were real or not. The moment he strayed away from the touch, he sneezed. Ugh…

"Riku…" He whispered, quickly pulling his shirt closed and buttoning the middle button. "What the heck are you doing to my mind?…"

**_xxx_**

"Do we _have_ to go see Xemnas?"

Riku pulled his windbreaker closer over his body as they walked side by side down the bustling streets of New York. Sora bounced cheerily, despite their earlier quite depressing conversation. Demyx had come to the door earlier, telling Riku that the restaurant would be closed today for some reason Sora didn't remember. Riku had been _quite_ angry at his brother, who only laughed at Riku's situation. The brunette spared a glance back at his boyfriend. He had begun to feel a lot better now that he had taken some cold medicine and was actually out doing something. Sora hurried back to Riku's side and smiled.

"We're going to see him later." Sora informed as he waved eagerly for a taxi. Oh gods, not again!

"Then where are we going now?" Riku asked quite nervously, eying a few people who were giving them odd looks. "Another gallery? Going to look for an agent for you? Hopefully something relating to your career?" Riku asked hopefully, not certain where Sora was taking him in the Taxi Of Death.

"Better!" Sora grinned as a taxi slowed beside him. "Come on!" He grinned as he pulled Riku inside the cab without another word from him.

"Damnit." Riku grunted as he tugged in. Riku _really_ hated taxis. There was _just_ something about them that he didn't trust, and he knew they were the essences of evil. Yes, they were.

_**xxx**_

"Just where are we?"

Riku peered out the taxi window as it came to a stop. Sora dug in his pockets for the money he had gotten from Xemnas' check. He handed it to the driver who grinned. Sora motioned for Riku to exit. Riku cautiously did such. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a relaxing breeze. This was at a slightly quieter part of New York City. More uptown with less bustling. Sora closed the cab door and watched as it sped off. Sora waved to the driver he had been having a conversation with on the ride here. Sora turned back to Riku and stepped beside him.

"My mom's house." Sora explained with a gentle smile.

"Your… mom's house?" Riku barely choked out.

"Mhm!" Sora grinned and then bounded up the small sidewalk to the front door.

Riku took in the sight. The house was in a slightly quieter part of New York City. A small little neighborhood. Sora's house had a very small front yard with a small fence. The house was fairly decent size with a welcome mat. And they even had one of those fake plastic flamingos. But weren't those customary in Florida? Riku blinked and cautiously walked up the sidewalk behind Sora to the door.

He suddenly felt a bit… uneasy. Would Sora's mother even like him? Riku had a horrible reputation, and he was sure that the woman wouldn't appreciate her son dating him. And besides, didn't Sora's mom think he was straight? Riku tensed as Sora knocked.

A woman in her forties answered. Her brown haired was pulled back as she eyed her son. Seconds later she developed the boy in a tight hug. Riku smiled weakly. But inside he was feeling a bit… off. What if Sora's mom had seen the magazine? What if she knew of her son's activities? So many things were running through Riku's head when he heard his name uttered by his boyfriend. He smiled faintly before he heard an excited.

"Well isn't this a surprise! The acclaimed Riku Karada with my humble son at my front door." Taranda exclaimed happily, "What do I owe this honor to?"

"I just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday!" Sora chimed happily, hugging his mother after he finished his declaration. Riku watched as the woman happily returned the embrace, holding her son with an undeniable joy. And Riku sort of envied their connection. Sora _loved _her. Sora trusted her completely and looked so happy when he was with her. Riku… Riku for some reason wanted Sora to care that much about him.

"Thank you, Sora." Taranda replied with a radiant smile, resting her head on her son's shoulder. "Come in and I'll make you some lunch. The pair of you." She offered as Sora retreated from the hug.

"Thanks mom!" Sora grinned and then rushed into the house, without paying any heed to his boyfriend. It was like Sora was a young kid again. Riku watched cautiously as Sora retreated. His aquamarine gaze at once fell upon the other's mother. She was giving an indescribable look. Riku wasn't sure whether to be offended, nervous, or flattered. He kept silent until the woman spoke.

"It makes no sense," She began, leaning against the doorframe, knowing that Sora was probably excavating his old room by this point, "that someone as famous and successful as you would befriend my son." Her eyes focused on Riku. Those blue eyes of hers, not as beautiful as Sora's, never once fell away from him.

"He's a wonderful artist," Riku offered with a gentle smile, "I promised him I'd endorse his artwork."

"Why?" He felt her intense gaze and he shifted uncomfortably as a car drove by. "I've never heard of a celebrity freely giving help to a nobody who means nothing to them." She cared about her son… she was a mother, and was determined to protect Sora.

"…He deserves to be discovered, that's all." Riku whispered, trying not to meet her gaze.

"He means something to you, doesn't he?" Taranda inquired, folding her arms across her chest, "To be honest.. I was a bit stunned when I saw you instead of Kairi when I answered the door."

Riku didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to tell Sora's mother that Sora and Kairi were over and Riku was here to take her place. That swelling in Riku's chest throbbed as he stared down at the ground, "It isn't my place to comment on that, Ms. Kayaki." He murmured and watched as she motioned for the author to enter.

"Come in. If Sora brought you here, you must mean something to him." Taranda said as she walked inside, allowing to Riku enter.

"Riku! Come check out my room!" Sora called from the top of the stairs, grinning down at his boyfriend. Riku smiled weakly back at him as Sora disappeared down the hall. Riku turned to glance at Sora's mother as she began to walk towards the kitchen. For some reason he felt the need to say something. And what he did say, it even stunned himself. Why did he say that?

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Taranda paused at the entrance of the kitchen. She peered over her shoulder back at him with a look of sadness filling her eyes, "You must be mistaken. I've never had the pleasure of meeting you before, Riku Karada." And with that she walked into the kitchen to fix up lunch. Riku shifted nervously and then walked up the stairs to catch up with Sora.

He passed slowly through the upstairs, stopping every so often to stare at the picture frames. The one closest to Sora's room had Taranda, Sora's father, Sora who appeared around four of five, and a girl who was about six or seven. Riku supposed that was Sora's sister. Beneath the picture was carved 'Taranda, Anayo, Sora, and Belle.' Riku sighed and shook his head to the side. Riku supposed the picture meant a lot to both son and mother. It was a time where Sora's family was happy. Where they didn't cheat and death had never been a factor. And now the family lay in shards on the floor. Sora and Taranda being the last two links trying to cling to normality.

Riku finally made his way into Sora's room. It was small. The walls were painted a chocolate brown and had a light blue trim. A few pictures were hung up on the walls. One was of a younger Sora and Kairi, one of Sora and his sister, a family photo, and one where Sora was with someone Riku didn't know. A cousin? He shrugged and glanced over at Sora who was busy searching under his bed for his journal.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked, taking a seat on the twin-size mattress. He peered down at Sora who was laying on the floor, desperately reaching under the bed. The brunette resurfaced with an old and tattered journal. A grin appeared on Sora's face as he held it up proudly. "It's my diary."

"…I wasn't aware that guys keep diaries." Riku stated slowly.

"Shut up." Sora blushed as he flipped open to a page. He read aloud, regardless of its contents. "Mom told me that I had to go to the baseball game with Dad even though I hate the sport. She said it would give me some quality father-son time. I'm not sure that it's such a good idea, but I trust her. I wanted to go with Kairi, but she was too busy out on a date with Tidus. And I wanted to ask Selphie but she was with some of her friends, so I guess I'm going by myself with dad…"

"You don't like baseball?" Riku smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Not really." Sora shrugged and then paused, "Especially when your mom and dad like opposing teams."

"Is that so?" Riku countered, arching his eyebrows. "Which would be?"

"My dad's a Yankees fan and my mom's a Red Soxs." Sora stated with a shrug, "I don't really care for either because I don't follow sports." He laughed and closed the diary with a dreamy look on his face. "Mom grew up in Boston, and Dad grew up here."

"Aw, I see." Riku nodded and then shrugged, "I suppose saying that I prefer the Mets wouldn't earn my brownie points with either?" Riku smirked and watched in amusement as Sora shook his head.

Sora took a seat beside Riku on his bed. It was small, so took advantage of the space and laid down. Riku found it difficult to do such, but he managed to lay down beside Sora. His arm wrapped around the other's waist, as if to reassure Sora that he was here and wasn't leaving any time soon. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora asked, staring at the ceiling with a yawn.

"Are… you going to tell your mom?" Riku asked, shoulder-to-shoulder with his beautiful boyfriend.

"…" Sora glanced downward, "I'm not sure how she'll react… knowing that she'll never have grandkids…" Sora mumbled and then shut his eyes painfully, "I know she'll be upset… and she'll be disappointed and I don't want to do that to her, because I love her and I just-" Sora began in a pained rant but was silenced tilted his head to the side and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora went quiet and tilted his head, their noses hitting.

"If you don't want to tell her, then don't. I never really told my parents straight up that I was bi, mostly on the gay side. I suppose they figured it out in the end, but I never did tell them." His eyes looked into Sora's. His vision went blurry because they were so close. He immediately felt a bit nervous and looked down. Riku Karada wasn't _supposed _to feel nervous staring into someone's eyes. It wasn't logical.

"But that'll make me feel bad." Sora answered, eyes closing.

"Sometimes the world is just a cold and dark place." Riku murmured, blindly kissing Sora's nose. The artist shivered and laughed nervously.

"…Yeah…" A moment of silence, "…Riku?"

"Mmm?" Riku cracked open an eye.

"Were you scared?"

"Was I scared?" Riku retorted, arching an eyebrow. Should he be offended be the incoherent question?

"When… you.. And your boyfriend…" Sora mumbled embarrassedly, eyes remaining shut as he sat there in the awkward air that shrouded the pair of them. Talking about this felt so awkward and so right with Riku. It made no sense, and that was driving Sora insane. He was on the brink of losing his mind and soul to Riku Karada.

"Of course I was scared." Riku whispered soothingly, "Everyone's scared sometime." He spoke and then grinned. Sora opened his eyes and grinned back upon hearing that. The grin soon passed when Riku dared to speak again. "Why are you asking?"

"… Because I'm so scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Sora." Riku reassured the brunette, tugging Sora closer. Sora refused and remained in his position on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was so nervous.

"..It's just… I'd be giving myself completely to someone, you know? Completely vulnerable and needy and only that person would matter in that moment and I guess I'm afraid of going that far with someone and risking the chance of me getting hurt." Sora muttered distantly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sora."

"…Sometimes I wonder if you really mean that…"

"Sora…" Riku felt incredibly compulsive and thus leaned closer and kissed Sora full on the lips. His desperation and affection leaked from his crafty lips. All he wanted to do was to convey to the brunette that he wasn't here to hurt Sora. That, no matter what, he wanted to stay Sora's friend and help him. Even if that meant dating for a short period of time. He knew that if he hurt Sora he'd hurt the only person that kept him sane and kept him from making careless mistakes.

"Riku…" Sora whispered against the other's lips.

"Yeah?.." Riku asked.

"…I wish I wasn't here right now."

"Er…why?"

"Because… I don't want to make out with you in my mom's house." Sora teased, a gentle smile tugging onto his lips as he turned his head away.

"…Figures."

* * *

if i get enough reviews a pleasent surprise next chapter and i love all reviews, every single one. 


	20. Nostalgic Feelings

_okay so there is a surpriseeee coming. and please don't kill me, okay? anyway, i hope you enjoy this installment. i dont have much to say for once!_

* * *

Sora yawned as the morning light graced their bodies as they walked on to Xemnas'. Sora had originally planned to see his boss the day prior to this, but his mother's birthday and his flu caught him off guard. Now that the sickness was subsiding and he had nothing else planned, he figured going to see the artist now would be his best bet. Now with Riku by his side, he continued down the street. His cerulean eyes glimpsed around the passing bodies, trying to see if he knew any of them. If he did know them, he probably wouldn't say anything, but it was always nice to see someone you knew.

Sora turned to look at Riku as they neared the gallery, "Promise me you won't do anything too harsh, okay?" Sora requested, blue eyes shimmering with hope. He knew that bringing his boyfriend was a bad idea, but what could he do? Riku was stubborn and he knew the other would follow him no matter what he did. Oh well.

"You know I can't promise that, _Sora_." Riku teased before shooting a glare at the upcoming gallery. "If he says anything out of place to you, he's mine." Riku hissed, more so to himself than to his boyfriend.

"Riku.. I can handle myself." Sora tried to argue, feeling something swelling in his chest and knotting in his stomach. He tried to stay calm, but the upset feeling was growing and becoming hard to ignore.

"That's what you say." Riku chuckled and shot Sora a rather suggestive look. Sora instantly pouted and followed his boyfriend inside the gallery. That was when his somewhat mellow day took a harsh turn towards dramatic and downright bizarre. Poor Sora.

Sora glanced around the cool, air-conditioned room. Riku stuck close to his side, surveying the area with interest. Compared to Sora's artwork, these pieces lacked. Riku chortled to himself as Sora lead him farther in. The brunette refused to offer his hand, still a bit sheepish.

"Sora?" Riku asked, watching Sora lead him into a room. That room was the gallery room that Xemnas had given him. Riku glanced about it and then sighed. He could never give something this amazing to Sora. His gaze diverted to the floor as he immediately shut up. Maybe he wasn't that good of a boyfriend after all..

"So-"

Xemnas stopped himself mid-sentence when he entered the room and made contact with Riku. A grin appeared on the artist's face as he looked to the author, "Riku Karada. Pleasure to see you once again."

Riku gave a wry look. "Is there a reason you're so interested in my boyfriend?"

"Riku!" Sora's eyes widened. What part of 'too harsh' didn't Riku understand?! Sora paled and made frantic motions to Riku to stop, but the author ignored his boyfriend. The glare on Riku's face never faltered as he looked at the dark-haired male. If looks could kill, they certainly would.

"So you two are dating now?" Xemnas arched an eyebrow, not too keen on having the author suddenly verbally attack him, "About time. Although, I really don't think Sora deserves someone as scatter-brained and unfaithful as you." Xemnas shrugged and took a seat in the room, smirking at Riku with a competitive glimmer in his eyes.

"Looks whose talking!" Was the only comeback that came to Riku's mind. His look of discomfort intensified as Sora frowned. Oh great.. Riku was so not doing this.

"is there a reason you're here?" Xemnas demanded, never once removing his eyes off Riku. And Sora suddenly felt like he was stuck in the middle again, as that useless pawn. But Riku standing up for him and arguing with Xemnas, something in the brunette sparked as a small smile leaked onto his face. Riku was… fighting for him?

"I wanted to tell you personally to back off." Riku breathed in vexation, looking as if he wanted to punch the artist.

"I don't get what you mean, Karada. I've never-" Xemnas began calmly but Riku cut him off.

"If Marluxia is telling you to fuck with him, then you're more of a idiot than I thought." Riku seethed, aquamarine eyes narrowing the man. "Because if you think for _one_ minute you're going to lay a finger on him-!"

"Riku!" Sora silenced his boyfriend by clutching onto the other's forearm. He nuzzled his face into Riku's strong arm before murmuring out a, "Stop it…. I told you he hasn't done anything." Sora shook his head before Riku pulled him into a tight hug. His eyes widened as he stared up at Riku nervously. Something unfamiliar mixed with anger rushed in Riku's eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring your pompous boyfriend with you from now on, Sora." Xemnas informed Sora, arising to his feet as he spared the pair a glance, "And Karada, I have no idea what you're talking about. Not one bit." And with a glare in Riku's direction, he exited the room, muttering something under his breath.

"Well…that went well.." Riku grumbled and was silenced when Sora whimpered.

"You're such an idiot!" Sora whined loudly, banging his fists against Riku's chest, "I told you he hadn't done anything! And I told you not to do that and you did! Why don't you believe me?!" Sora demanded, tears of frustration filling his eyes, "You've got to trust me, Riku. Because I trust you so much and I want you to feel the same."

"Sora, listen, I'm only protecting you," Riku attempted weakly but was once again cut short.

"I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!" Sora whimpered.

"Sora, I'm not-"

"Stop treating me like a kid and like your boyfriend, damnit." Sora hollered as his voice cracked before he rested his head against Riku's chest. He exhaled loudly as his body trembled. The brunette's arms held Riku close to him as his eyes fastened shut tightly. He was afraid of losing the first real relationship that made him feel _special_ and wanted. "I'm so afraid of losing you…" Sora whispered to himself, face buried against Riku's chest.

"…I'm sorry." Riku whispered, "I'm trying for you."

"I like the way you are." Sora murmured, feeling all his rage slip away by just having his boyfriend in his arms. It was comforting and it eased his restless and frantic heart.

"You do?" Riku asked with a confused glance.

Sora raised his chin so he could look up towards Riku, "Yeah."

**x x x**

Riku felt the anger coursing through his veins endlessly. He had dropped Sora off at the pent-house, telling the other to get some sleep or go off if he wanted to. Riku, on the other hand, had a few plans. Ones that he had to attend to himself, which didn't include Sora. The silver-haired author walked down the street, holding his forehead with a throbbing headache. He had just _exploded_ earlier, and Sora was _offended_. Did Sora not like conflict? Riku figured it was that and he shook his head. Sora was complex, and it only made the wait and relationship that much more mysterious and adventurous and just new to him.

Riku turned into the small store on the corner of the street. He figured he had to do _something_ for his boyfriend to make up for earlier, and he supposed buying the other a new cell phone (seeing he _had_ been the cause of his old's demise). Riku entered and glanced about.

He hadn't been expecting to see a familiar figure browsing as well.

"Kairi?" He spoke aloud.

The red-head came to a cessation. She peered over her blouse-covered shoulder to the author. A smile appeared on her face. It seemed that the woman didn't really mind that the celebrity was dating her ex. It was like she cared more about meeting _him_ than she did about Sora. But that'd be shallow, wouldn't it?

"Riku Karada!" She greeted, not in a yell like the last time. She put down the object she was looking and walked over to him. He crossed his arms and scanned her appearance. She appeared that she was doing fine living on her own. At least Sora was over her now. "How are you?"

"Good." He answered and then subconsciously leaned against the door with a smile.

"Where's Sora?" She asked curiously, looking outside as if she _really_ expected her ex to be out there. Her blue eyes turned back to look at Riku who was giving her a puzzled look. She blinked and then scrunched a nose, "You didn't… break up with him, did you?"

Riku suddenly felt offended, "Why would I do that?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I just-" Kairi began, obviously hinting towards his abusive and old habits. And Riku actually caught on to that.

"You do realize _you_ broke his heart, right?" Riku barked defensively, suddenly finding Kairi quite appalling. In all honesty she was a kind person and hadn't really meant Sora that much harm, but Riku saw her in a _different_ light. She had hurt his boyfriend, and for that he wouldn't forgive her. Did… did that mean that he- No. That wasn't possible.

"You care that much about him?" Kairi asked curiously. "I didn't think that he did." She murmured to herself before adding on a stubborn, "I just hadn't been expecting you to like someone like _Sora_. What exactly do you want from him? Obviously not sex because he's determined to remain a virgin until death," She spoke a bit resentfully.

"I…" Riku glanced down at the ground, "..I can't answer that."

"Why? Afraid I'll tell the media?" She guessed flatly, fixing her blouse.

"No." He shrugged and peered out the window, eyes closing briefly, "I don't care if you do or not. I can't answer it because I don't know the answer myself." He spat, that swelling returning once again. And god was it so _annoying_ lately.

"If you really care about him like how I think you do," Kairi laced her hands together in front of her, offering the smallest of smiles, "Then you ought to make him see it. Sora isn't the brightest person in the world, and sometimes he needs a bit of convincing."

"And you suggest?" Riku wasn't sure whether to believe anything Sora's ex told him or not.

"Find it out yourself." The smile grew before she looked out the window herself, "When I saw Sora and you together, I knew it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with you." Kairi explained, her shoulders shrugging. "At first I felt jealous, but then I realized I was happy for him because he's finally being true to himself. Even if it _is_ with my famous author." She grinned.

"Thanks?…" Riku glanced downwards, a bit flawed and speechless. Had Sora… No. Sora wouldn't. He couldn't. There was nothing _to_ fall in love with? Then why did he suddenly feel like his chest was going to explode.

"I'll see you around." A bright smile graced her lips and she exited the store, waving off to the celebrity. Riku watched her disappear into the crowd. He sighed loudly and leaned his head against the door.

"Well, fuck…" He murmured disdainfully, fists clenching.

**x x x**

"I think you should give him a chance, Roxas…"

"See! Your best friend-!"

"No."

"Roxas!… Look at him."

"Yeah! Look at me! I'm obviously-"

"No."

They were at a small café having dinner. Riku had been gone all day, and Sora didn't want to wait around any longer. Sora held his head with frustration as Roxas shut down all his attempts to get the blonde together with the red-head. Roxas glared at Sora and then to Axel who was frowning at the spiky blonde. Axel 'hmped' and looked to the side. Sora gave the man a sympathic look before Roxas stole his glance once again.

"Why?" Axel demanded, green eyes narrowing at Roxas. He was determined and Roxas wasn't going to deter him with his turn-downs.

"Because I don't like you!" Roxas snapped.

"You're just too busy chasing a girl who doesn't like _you_." Axel corrected with a smirk mixed with a glare. He scoffed and looked to Sora "Shouldn't you listen to your friend and take his advice? Or do you feel that superior?"

"Stop that!" Roxas whined, "You're making me sound like an ass! I just want you to leave me alone, okay?!"

"Roxas…" Sora tried to interrupt but fell on deaf ears.

"One date. All I'm asking. You've _never_ given me a _real_ chance. When we go out you ignore me. Just one chance. Have a heart, would ya?" Axel was on one of his last attempts. The red-haired male looked hopeful and angry and determined all in one appearance. Sora held his breath, hoping desperately that just perhaps Roxas would allow the man who seemed _in love_ one simple chance. After all… Sora had given _Riku_ a chance, and now they were together.

"….fine."

"You won't regret it." Axel flashed him a cheesy grin.

"…I regret it already." Roxas sighed but forced a smile.

**x x x**

"What's this?"

Sora looked curiously at Riku as he handed him a box. They were both resting on the couch as the sun set. Sora was quite tired and didn't dare ask Riku where he had gone after Xemnas'. He knew that Riku had a life outside their relationship, and he figured the silver-haired celebrity went off to do something business related. He had no idea of what Riku actually had done. Most of it was good. Well, all of it was good in the end.

"Open it, you doofus." Riku sneered as Sora took it from him. Sora at once forgot the movie playing on the television and opened the gift. His thumb slid under the wrapping and tore it off. Once done he glanced at the black box. Effortlessly he opened it. Eyes brightened at once as he looked to Riku with a huge grin on his face.

"Riku!" He declared with a huge smirk before throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "T-thank you!"

"You're welcome." Riku chuckled, almost _melting_ into Sora's reassuring touch. It kept his mind spiraling in a thousand different directions. He poked the gift before adding on nonchalantly, "I sort of the reason your other one broke, though I don't regret saving you. Any way, I figured you'd want a new one."

"heh." Sora smiled and glanced at the Razor with an unmistakable look of happiness, "You didn't have to. I… could have saved up for-" Sora began nervously but was silenced when Riku shook his head.

"No. I _wanted_ to buy it for you." Riku confirmed.

"Thanks…" Sora's face was stained a bright red as he set the phone on the side table. And with that he continued watching the movie beside Riku. It was odd that they were keeping their hands to themselves…

**x x x**

It was towards the end of the movie and Sora's mind had ventured off from the classic to many other distant things. No matter what he thought came back to the author beside him. Their future in both the business worlds and their future together. Just thinking about the future made Sora shiver. It was amazing how the famous and brilliant Riku Karada liked a simple person like him. As he sat there, all the memories he had eve shared with Riku bombarded his mind. Every last one. He shivered at most of them as he got lost staring over at the mass of silver hair.

Sora knew that Riku could have hurt him several times, and he didn't. Riku was respectful to his other and protected him and sheltered him when needed. Riku had told him he'd never hurt him, and he was amazingly sticking to that promise. Ever since they had met Riku kept to his promises, regardless of his bad image in front of the media. Riku was different when he was with him. And Sora wished he could show the world _that_ side of his boyfriend. The side that he…

Everything in Sora's young mind shouted one thing at him. And the mantra kept getting louder with every single moment that trickled by. Riku wasn't leaving him any time soon. Blue eyes swarmed over Riku's body as thoughts continued to plunder Sora's previous innocent mind.

"Riku?"

Riku didn't answer at all. The author was too absorbed in the carefully crafted romantic movie that was playing in the living room. Sora frowned and scooted closer to his boyfriend so that they were as close as possible. Sora murmured out his boyfriend's name again and he glared when he didn't get an answer for the second time. Sora shook his head in disbelief before he acted upon impulses. Shivering and trembling, Sora tilted his head upwards and placed a delicate kiss onto Riku's cheek. His eyes slid close as his hand rose and rested on Riku's forearm. Agile fingers dexterously made their way down to Riku's hand where he interlaced their fingers.

Without a word, Riku's face radiated warmth. He hadn't realized Sora was so close until that moment. He stole a glance at his shy boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes. Aquamarine eyes looked at Sora for a long while until he noticed their hands were adjoined. Riku didn't say anything. He was uncertain and confused and so many different things were running through his head and he couldn't possibly conjure up anything coherent to say.

Sora offered a timid smile before he shifted closer, onto his knees. Once done, he tediously moved closer so only an inch separated their faces. Sora's blue eyes met intense green ones, that always seemed so cold, but were unusually warm at this moment. Sora's heart did a summersault when he felt a hand slide onto his face, cupping his cheek. He nuzzled into the warmth Riku provided as their breaths intermingled.

"Sora?" Riku asked, lips only centimeters, maybe millimeters even, away. Riku could feel and hear the hitch in Sora's breath when Sora closed that distance and allowed himself to kiss Riku. And everything about that touch screamed and bled that he was ready.

Sora smiled into the kiss, especially when Riku broke it off to stare confusedly at the brunette. "Sora?" Riku asked again, that swelling in his chest the worst it had ever been. Sora blushed a dark red as his free hand extended and ran longingly along Riku's face. He felt Riku shudder underneath his inexperienced touch.

"Read my mind," Sora whispered before placing a delicate kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Riku further tensed, his heart's beat increasing tempo. His breath started to become rigid from the arousing and chaste things Sora was doing. Sora's lips hovered over Riku's ear before he murmured out a breathy, "I'm so scared…"

Riku understood at once what Sora meant. It was his wake-up call from his dream-like state. A smirk appeared on Riku's face as his free arm effortlessly hooked around Sora's waist, pulling the beautiful and blushing brunette onto his lap. He heard Sora 'eep' a bit but silenced him by sliding his index finger over Sora's lips. Their foreheads bumped and Sora diverted his gaze, all his confidence melting away. "Are you… sure?"

"Yeah.." Sora answered, loving how it felt just to be this close to Riku.

"No regrets?" Riku asked as his last thread of restraint was being tested.

"No regrets." Sora confirmed and watched a radiant grin appear on Riku's lips. And with that he was somehow pinned beneath Riku on the couch. He was staring up into endless seas of oceans. Hues of green and blue and sparkles and so much more. And it wasn't just lust… maybe it wasn't love, but all that Sora cared about was that lust wasn't the only thing glimmering in his boyfriend's eyes.

Riku wasted no time in descending his lips onto Sora's neck. Sora, at once, shuddered and shyly arched his back. The simple lip-on-neck contact made tingles shoot up and down his spine. But he was getting tired of kisses and innocent touches. He needed more from the author.

"Sora." Riku murmured huskily, lips nipping and trailing along Sora's neck. His nose brushed against the soft skin he found there, relishing in the way Sora whined in an unknown shudder of pleasure. His body ached to be closer and he felt all his control slipping. Slipping so far.

Sora wasn't sure when they ended up in Riku's bedroom. And he wasn't sure when Riku had gone from kissing and biting his neck to pinning him down against the bed, once again hungrily lapping at his neck. Sora's mews became more desperate as Riku feverishly worked at his neck, certainly leaving marks.

That was when he felt Riku's fingers fleetingly dancing along his shirt, tugging on the material. Sora gulped down a lump of nerves as he rose his arms expertly. Riku smirked and tugged the material up and over his boyfriend's head. Sora shivered when he felt cold and moist lips against his skin. He arched into the kisses and affectionate nips. His hands tangled themselves in Riku's hair, so nervous yet so determined.

"Riku…." Sora breathed out, shivering when Riku's tongue trailed along his chest. "I…" He stammered.

"I know," Riku moaned, gaze flicking up to meet Sora's, "I know that you don't know-"

"I wasn't gonna say that." Sora murmured, and tensed when he felt Riku relocating himself so that there faces were only inches apart. He could feel Riku's body hovering only centimeters above his own. And he practically could feel Riku's hands all over him when in reality they remained digging into the mattress.

"Then what were you gonna say?" Riku whispered back mischievously, kissing the corner of Sora's lips. And god did it feel so good to be able to kiss Sora like this. Not as good as it felt to have Sora beneath him, practically writhing and moaning and-

"I was going to say that," He blushed darkly, not being able to state his mind.

"That?" Riku asked curiously, his hands beginning their taunting advance. Fingers flicked along Sora's bare chest, making Sora whine and arch his body up and against Riku's. A shudder slipped from both their lips as their eyes met passionately in the middle.

"That I want this." Sora managed in a needy voice.

"I've waited a _damn_ long time to hear you say that." Riku informed Sora before capturing his boyfriend's lips. Sora pressed back into the kiss without hesitation. His body turned to fire as Riku's tongue expertly lapped at his lips, begging for entrance. Sora didn't waste anytime. His tongue fought with Riku's within his mouth as he panted with a sudden rush of unknown emotions.

Riku distracted Sora by kissing him as his hands worked on the waist of Sora's pants. His fingers fiddled with the waistband at first but a different idea struck his mind. As they remained connected at the lips, his hand slid down along Sora's inner thigh, purposely missing the younger's current problem. He savored the hitch in Sora's voice and the sounds that entered his own mouth. Sora arched forward again, arms tightly woven around Riku's neck.

Riku retreated from Sora's mouth only to place an endless amount of tongue-less kisses to Sora's lips. His hand slipped downward and he was elated at the needy moan that surfaced from Sora. "Babe…" Riku panted against their clashing of lips. He felt Sora raising his body against his hand, begging for that electric feeling that only Riku could provide.

Sora continued saying his boyfriend's name over and over again as Riku tediously teased the younger. Riku's hand went a bit farther and slipped down Sora's clothing. His passion drove him to rapidly stroke the artist, eating the gasps and moans that produced from Sora.

"Ngh.. Ri-ku…." He whined, breathing heavily into their endless array of kisses. Riku smirked and let his lips fall from Sora's and down to his bare neck. Sora hissed loudly when Riku bite him there, kissing away the pain. Sora quivered from the unbelievably large amounts of pleasure coursing through his veins.

Sora's arms that had once been around Riku's necks dove and scraped at Riku's chest in efforts to remove the shirt. Riku chuckled as he helped Sora with his task. His pale skin rippled in the moonlight as he descended once again on Sora. His hand ceased its taunting for the time being.

"Riku…." Sora pouted in disappointment, when he felt the gentle kisses leading down from his neck to his abs.

"Don't think I'm letting you off that easily," Riku answered in a sultry voice.

"W-what?" Sora blushed in a needy stammer. G-god… Riku was so beautiful and godly without his shirt. It sent Sora's mind into over-drive, wanting more from his famous boyfriend.

"Trust me?" Riku requested, that usual nonchalance in his voice.

"Yes!" Sora whined when he felt Riku's hand tug precariously at his restricting clothing, "S-stop talking and!"

"Virgins never cease to amaze me." Riku chuckled and earned a groan from Sora. He wasn't sure if it was because of his statement or because he was taking way too long to rid Sora of his clothing. But really, he was savoring in how cute Sora looked in that brief moment of time. Never before had he seen Sora so lusty and just… needy.

The moment Sora was stripped of all his security followed by the ever cocky Riku, he felt anxious. His body melted against the other's as Riku continued kissing him, keeping his mind on pleasant thoughts and not the frightening what ifs. Sora's hands dug along Riku's back as they exchanged passion-driven kisses. That was until Riku murmured heatedly, "Let me take you."

Sora trembled beneath Riku's touch and his words. This was it. He was giving his whole self to Riku… Someone he had met only weeks before… someone who he trusted with all his heart. Sora felt himself give Riku an affirmative nod.

"If you want me to stop at anytime, tell me."

"Y-y-eah… Riku Karada willingly stopping during sex." Sora childishly teased, trying to forget all his worries.

"…" Riku didn't say anything at first. In most cases that was true… He never stopped when he started going. So why was he telling Sora that? Was it because he didn't want to hurt the boy and break him?

"Riku." Sora whined, kissing Riku's shoulder before murmuring a, "Stop… zoning out…." He demanded, hands shakily exploring his boyfriend' s body. He took it as a good sign when he received gasps and moans. More feverish kisses were shared and more preparation and more moans and time seemed to stand still.

Sora's mind went blank the moment he felt the initial penetration. A strangled whimper came from his lips but was kissed away with a, "Ssh…Sora…"

"It…"

"Hurts?" Riku whispered back.

"Yeah…"

"I promise it won't for long." Riku reassured him, one turning into two. Sora winced and felt his muscles contract a bit. And Riku had barely _done_ anything. The pain wasn't unbearable yet, but he was certain it would be. "Ready?"

And it all came down to one word. A yes or a no. Sora's eyes shut as he laid there, so needy and… before he had time to think he muttered out a loud, "Yes."

Riku smirked and replaced his digits. It tore at his heart and made that swelling sting when he heard Sora cry out in pain at first. His hand reached out and brushed away Sora's bangs that were falling in his face. And he saw the look of pain on Sora's face and the tears forming in the corners. "You okay?…"

"I…I.. I think." Sora stammered, hands clenching downward against the sheets. Riku took note of this and laced his right hand with Sora's. After a few numbing moments the pain subsided. "M-move…"

Riku didn't say anything but did as he was instructed. At first the thrusts tore at the boy both emotionally and physically, but it let into a sudden surge of pleasure. He gasped out Riku's name with volume he had never used before. His body arched backwards into the other. Riku worked in time with Sora's arching body, thrusting slowly but gaining speed after awhile.

Sora's approving screams and moans were enough to make his mind go blank. He knew Sora wouldn't last that long because of the boy's inexperience so he wasted no time leaning down and capturing Sora's lips in a kiss. Sora hungrily bite at Riku's lips and then moaned into the other's mouth. His body was shaking and on a high by the this point. And god did it feel great.

And with one last thrust of countless feelings, it ended in a blinding white light that stained Sora's vision. A deafening vocalization of the author's name that he never thought he'd be able to produce fled from his lips. Riku rode out the lingering sensations before breaking off completely, breathlessly falling a few inches away from Sora. His arm haphazardly landed on the other's bare chest.

Sora shuddered and laid there, numbed to any touches. Lingering touches kept his mind foggy until he felt himself being tugged into a comforting embrace. Sora nuzzled against Riku's chest as he laid there. He was on the urge of passing out from the weakness and weightlessness.

"You okay?" Riku panted, kissing the top of Sora's head. His hands, shakily, raked through the other's hair, hoping to relax the brunette.

"I love you." Sora replied without thinking, eyes shutting as he laid there in peace against Riku's chest. The beating of Riku's heart mingled with Riku's heavy breathing lulled him to sleep after a few moments. He was surely going to pay for his activities in the morning, he knew that, but right now he didn't care. All he cared was that he was safe in his boyfriend's arms.

Riku's heart clenched and that swelling that had been bothering him for the past few days resurfaced. He froze as he heard the small snoring emitting from the artist. His aquamarine eyes flickered downward to stare uncertainly at Sora. "You… love me?…"

He felt like being sick…

"You… can't…" Riku tried to reason, at first about to push Sora away due to disgust and anger. But he captured his composure before he did anything rash. He shut his eyes dejectedly as he reasoned aloud ,"You…. That's why you let…. Oh fuck…." The only reason Sora let him claim his innocence was because Sora _loved_ him. "You can't love me…"

And Riku wasn't sure why, but he ended up_ crying_ himself to sleep that night. In the privacy of himself, his emotions flooded out in a wave he hadn't experienced for years. He _cried_, for what could have been the first time in _many_ years, after having _claimed_ his boyfriend's virginity and been told that Sora loved him.

And that swelling suddenly made sense… and lord did he _hate_ the truth more than anything. It was no longer meaningless kisses and words of affection ; it was love. A four-letter word with a dictionary filled of consequences.

* * *

_i don't like writing /too/ explicit so that's why it wasn't in much detail.  
if you guys ever want to see a REAL explicit and smuttttyyness, ill write it for a oneshot thing.  
haha.  
Anyway, what will HAPPEN? only reviewing will show!_


	21. Wishful Thinking

_A slight filler. There's still crucial parts here and foreshadowing to the filling in of plot-holes that have been scattered throughout the story. Everything will slowly start tying together in a few chapters. And if you thought that Riku and Sora having sex was the turning point of their relationship, it was only the brink of the iceberg. It's never just sex with Riku Karada. Haha, anyway, enjoy this one and make sure to leave a review! I love every single one and it inspires me! And by the way, check out the new stories! Do I ever stop writing?_

* * *

Riku awoke that morning with a beautiful brunette in his arms. Sora's eyes were fastened shut tightly as he drifted in and out of dreams. Riku laid there, basking in the morning light as he watched Sora sleep. The boy's eyelashes gently graced the tops of his cheeks, making him even cuter. Written all over Sora's sleeping face was a look of peace; a look of belonging. The lithe boy's arms were tightly woven around Riku, hugging him as tight as the other allowed. Riku closed his eyes briefly, content with just staying like this where nothing else mattered. But regretfully, that wasn't how his mind worked. At least for now…

What was really on his mind was last night. Sora had… Riku's stomach churned again as a thud sounded through his chest. He felt bad and like he had used Sora. He had allowed Sora to give himself to him when Sora held far more feelings than Riku wanted or would allow. Riku diverted his gaze away from his sleeping boyfriend to the blankets that covered them.

"Ri…ku?" Sora murmured, eyes slowly cracking open.

A smile graced Riku's lips as he pressed a delicate kiss to Sora's forehead. Sora's hand flexed along Riku's back as he gazed softly up at his famous other-half. "Morning," Sora stated softly and cutely.

"Good morning," Riku echoed. His arm strayed from around Sora up to rest on the brunette's check. Sora flushed a red at once as he shyly stared back up into Riku's eyes. "Try not to move so much, okay? You're gonna be hurting a lot." Riku warned before resting his forehead down against Sora's.

"…Is something wrong?" Sora asked, noticing something lingering in Riku's eyes. When no answer came Sora's mouth slacked, "..I..wasn't bad in…oh god!" Sora suddenly whined, forgetting about his drowsy and content feeling from only moments before. "I knew I'd be bad at that! I'm so sorry! I bet it was boring for you and-!"

This conversation was oddly familiar. Except this time Sora was rambling on how he thought he was _bad_ in bed and not about losing his virginity. It was weird how the tables turned on him in only a week or two's time. "Babe," Riku cooed, cupping Sora's cheek and pressing a silencing kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Sora instantly shut up and melted into the sweet kiss, "You were just fine." And honestly, it had given him pleasure down to the _core_. A pleasure that had filled his entire body and.. Wait. "Wait, you're… not regretting it?"

Riku had _honestly_ been expecting Sora to wake up and throw a fit over losing his virginity to him. And Riku had braced himself that night for the words that were surely going to be thrown his way. But instead, he awoke to a worrying Sora over his 'performance'. Even though Riku liked to think that maybe next time it could be a bit more … slow and loving and… he couldn't be selfish and keep that thought going, so he stared down uncertainly into Sora's eyes.

"No." Sora stated quickly, face a bright red, "…I hurt, a lot, yeah, but I kind of expected that. But I made up my mind and there's no reason to regret it now." Sora smiled brightly at Riku before laughing nervously, "Besides… I thought you might have… enjoyed it so…"

"Why do you always question yourself?" Riku inquired, tugging Sora closer so they were once again laying up against one another.

"It's all I've ever done," Sora answered honestly, eyes shutting off from the world, "Before I met you, I faked determination and pride because it was the only way I could keep Kairi happy… but when I'm with you I can be myself. But I'm sort of afraid that the real me will disappoint you." Sora murmured.

"You've got so much to learn, Sora." Riku answered, hands rubbing Sora's back in hopes to relax the younger.

"Do you think we'll last?" Sora suddenly asked but regretted it seconds afterwards. He flinched and stared at the bare planes of Riku's chest. Ones that last night he had come to memorize.

"…" Riku stared downward. "I'm not going to make any promises."

"Oh…" Sora whispered, fighting off the urge to break away and scamper off to his own room. But two things prevented that. One was Riku's strong arms and alluring presence and two being the excruciating pain he'd be faced with if he stirred from his position. He assumed it'd go away some after a few hours, but for now he didn't want to risk hurting himself anymore.

Riku _wished_ he could be open with Sora. He desperately wished to say the things that fluttered in and out of his mind constantly. "I don't want to lose you anytime soon. That I can tell you."

"Hey… Can I ask you something I've been wondering?" Sora muttered, appearing to be changing the sour topic.

"Sure?"

"Are you so used to controlling relationships in your stories that you're afraid to start your own? Simply based on the fact you can't control and dictate both sides? Does it frighten you that you never know what I'm going to do?…If I'm going to get mad, or kiss you, or hold you, or want you to leave me alone?" Sora shifted his head to the right so he could look up at his boyfriend's facial expression.

"What gave you that idea?" Riku grumbled, trying not to make eye-contact.

"In a relationship both people are supposed to be open and willing to trust the other, Riku … I want that for us," He whispered. He silenced himself when he felt Riku's arms tighten around him. Blue eyes flickered with sudden alarm as he watched Riku lean his head down and kiss his shoulder. Sora's face burned a dark red as he diverted his gaze.

"Don't expect too much from me, Sora," Riku said as his lips nipped at Sora's bare shoulders.

"Riku," Sora tried to shift away from Riku's touches, "Riku… please…"

"What?" Riku flashed Sora a contemplative look.

"I don't want you to worry about this," Sora whimpered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku wasn't getting this.

"I'm saying that I'm willing to do about _anything_ to make you happy!" Sora stated bluntly before burying his face against Riku's chest and then continued, "And I hate that _so_ much, Riku. I don't want us to be like all those couples who have sex all the time and thus it has no meaning to them. I don't want to be used or abused or.. Or…"

"You're giving _way_ too much thought into this-" Riku tried to cut Sora off, alarmed by his boyfriend's sudden rant about relationships. Why was Sora constantly trying to push him away? Sora _had_ Riku. Riku _had_ Sora. What was the problem? What was so different about Sora now than from last night when the boy said he _loved_ him. The simple phrase that brought stinging tears to Riku's eyes.

"No! I'm not!" Sora's nails dug lightly at Riku's beautiful abs, "Do you realize how hard it was to let you.. To let you…"

"Sora, please." Riku literally placed both his hands on Sora's troubled face. He tilted the other's face up just slightly so their eyes could meet. Riku muttered something under his breath before kissing Sora simply, hoping it would mend what ever had just happened.

"Riku," Sora murmured against the other's lips before pulling away quickly and glancing down, "A kiss isn't always going to solve things."

"Sora." Riku's thumbs brushed along Sora's cheeks, "Sora, look at me." Sora didn't, "God damn, please!" Sora cautiously glanced up and noticed the frantic glimmer in Riku's pools of green. "Does it look like I'm the same person anymore? Does it? Do _you_ realize how fucking confused I am?"

Sora laughed nervously, "…Most couples would be cuddling the morning after, and here we are fighting…"

"…" Riku glanced away as well, "We're not like most people, are we?"

"Nope." Sora answered and sat there in solitude.

"God, why do you make things so complicated?" Riku suddenly groaned before drawing Sora in for a bone-shattering tight hug. Sora's eyes widened at first when he was pulled back against Riku's naked form. Blue eyes blinked slowly, watching Riku's face contort from anger to an unreadable emotion. "I don't want to fight with you. It makes me sick."

"…" Sora had heard that before, "I don't want to fight with you either. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Nothing's ever perfect. Even you should know that," Riku whispered soothingly, nuzzling his nose against the top of Sora's head. "Sometimes you just got to accept the faults and the bastards and the lies as long as you stay true to yourself and the ones around you keep honest."

"Riku…."

"Hm?"

"Please don't break my heart…."

How could he break the only good thing that had ever happened to him?

**x x x**

"Feeling any better?"

Riku took a seat beside Sora, letting his hand brush through his boyfriend's hair. It was around two in the afternoon and Sora had been in bed all morning. Riku provided the brunette with Aleve in hopes it'd dull the pain that Sora was facing. And, of course, Sora for some reason had passed out. Now, however, he was awake and staring cutely up at Riku like nothing had happened hours before. Riku knew the road was going to be rough, but life wasn't like a fairy tale.

"A bit…" Sora replied before tugging on Riku's shoulder, "You don't have to stay here all day! You can go off and have fun!" Sora encouraged the author to get out of the house and get some fresh air. Of course, Riku had other plans.

"How about I just stay here and lay with you?" Riku suggested, arching his eyebrow.

"As much as I'd love that, _Riku_, I want you to spend your day doing something productive." Sora argued, pulling the blankets tighter. "Besides, I feel like I'm getting sick again and I don't want you to catch it."

"Is that just some lame excuse to get me out of your hair?" Riku pouted, bending his top half to kiss Sora's up-lifted, left cheek. Sora blushed and hid it with a cough. For some reason Sora thought it'd work. It didn't. "I'd feel bad leaving you here by yourself. After all, I'm the reason you're acting like a cripple."

"…Thanks a lot," Sora repeated and sighed.

"But you liked it," Riku argued with a smirk, his fingers trailing over the blankets to dance along the barely visible tops of Sora's shoulders. Sora tensed as Riku bent down once again. This time, however, he breathed huskily into Sora's ear, "Just think, So. Now we can do _whatever_ we want _when_ we want to. Just think of all the fun we can have," The smirk grew as his tongue darted out to lick Sora's ear "And all the complaints from the neighbors we'll get."

Sora wasted no time in grabbing the pillow from behind him and whacking his boyfriend with it. Riku at once recoiled and scrunched his nose up. "I don't get why you think licking my ear would turn me on." Sora pouted, collecting the pillow once again.

"Hey, a guy has to try." Riku smirked and then folded his arms, "I'm gonna go get us some lunch. Want anything?"

"Not really." Sora answered with a yawn, nuzzling into the pillow. He rose his hand to shoo Riku out of the room so he could get some rest.

"You're such a wuss." Riku rolled his eyes and marched to the door, "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He paused and rose a finger to his lips, "In case you need me, my phone will be on," He motioned to his cell phone that was equipped to his belt, "I programmed my number into yours," Riku then motioned to the dresser on Sora's side of the bed.

"Someone plans ahead," Sora noted with a yawn. "Okay, okay, I got it."

"Do I get a good-bye kiss?" Riku requested, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

"Nope." Sora stated stubbornly, burying himself under the covers.

"The moment I think I've figured you out, I realize I haven't." Riku shrugged and left the room, but with a smile on his lips regardless of his sour sentence. There was just something about the up and coming artist that made him hang on for no apparent reason. Riku figured that it was that lingering sentence from last night. All of a sudden he felt sick.

_I love you_. Sora had said.

_But why can't I accept that, Sora?_

**x x x**

Sora, honestly, had no memory of even saying the l-word to his boyfriend the night before. All he remembered was collapsing in Riku's reassuring arms and drifting off into the realm of dreams. He had no memory of saying that, and therefore kept on like nothing was wrong. Regardless, Sora remained tightly woven in a cocoon of blankets in the bed whilst Riku was gone. He was almost asleep within five minutes of Riku leaving but an annoying ringing came from an object nearby.

"The hell?" Sora mumbled as he cracked open an eye. He glanced at the object. Not only was it playing an annoying tune but it was lighting up and vibrating. Sora groaned and grabbed the thing. He flipped it open and rose it to his ear timidly, wincing from the movement. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"…You just left. Is there a reason you're pestering me?" Sora pouted, an undeniable smile appearing on his lips.

"Just wanted to say hi, geez."

"Oh…" Sora blinked and nodded, not paying any heed to the fact that his boyfriend couldn't see him, "Well then … hi."

"You're a piece of work." Riku chuckled from his end, "Anyway, yeah. See you in a bit." And with that he hung up.

"Weirdo." Sora laughed and closed the phone and placed it by his side. He stared at it for awhile, being lost in it's blue color. But mostly because _Riku_ gave him that. And Riku didn't _have_ to give him that. Sora blinked and rolled onto his back once more, staring up at the ceiling. "…I thought I'd feel regret. Why don't I?" He wondered, tapping his fingers along the blankets, "We had sex after a few days of dating. Talk about fast… So why don't I feel like dirt?" Sora groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, "Don't tell me I'm turning into one of _them_." Yes, he usually did talk to himself.

The phone rang again, interrupting Sora's ramble. The brunette blinked, cocked an eyebrow at it, then picked it up with annoyance.

"Riku!" Sora groaned, "Do you have to keep calling? The first time was cute…very, actually," A blush, "But now it's just annoying! And I know you're doing it because I can't get out of bed and be there with you. So stop teasing me." Sora pouted as he was about to hang up.

"Can't get out of bed, eh?"

Sora paled, "W-w-hose this?" He stammered, eyes widening with a sudden fear. …What if. What if someone figured out that he and Riku had _done_ it. A new perspective flashed before Sora's eyes. He was okay admitting to himself that he had enjoyed it, but to openly inform people?! That was drawing the line! Sora gulped and awaited a response.

"Axel… Your boyfriend gave Roxas the number. And I so happened to steal it from him," An unsettling chuckle.

"You stole my number from Roxas?" That sounded a bit stalkerish. Sora shuddered. But this was Axel. The kind and determined Axel he had met at the restaurant.

"He blew off our date and said he was sick last night," Axel mumbled, anger obvious in his voice, "Maybe I should just give up and never speak to the idiot again." He spat with resentment. "Oh well." A long pause, "Now what's this about not being able to get out of bed?"

"Uh!" Shoot! Cornered again!

"You… Oh dear. So the darling finally lost his virginity?" Axel teased in a baby voice. It was annoying and Sora was starting to see why Roxas wouldn't date the man. Then again, Axel did have his ups. But he did have a lot of downs. All in all, Axel was Axel, and nothing else.

"I tripped… on a bar of soap! In the shower…" Sora trailed off, trying to add to his story nervously.

"Whilst simultaneously taking it from Riku?" Axel inquired curiously.

"N-no! Er, I mean yes! I MEAN MAYBE." Sora practically hollered into the phone, turning a bright red as he felt _completely _embarrassed. "I'm not telling you!" He finally settled on, "It's my life."

Axel's laughing could be heard throughout the conversation, "You're so innocent." Sora scrunched his nose up. Why did _everyone_ call him that?! "Once your ass starts feeling better do you want to go out for lunch? I'll try and get Roxas to come, but you know him." Axel sighed.

"Um… sure…" Sora blushed, glad that the topic had changed quickly.

"Good!" Axel stated quickly, "I'll call you tomorrow about the details. Ciao. Oh, and by the way, tell Riku that he's one lucky individual." And with that Axel hung up.

Sora blinked a few times as he surveyed his now shut phone. Just what the _hell_ was that about? Sora shook his head dismally before setting the phone down next to him. Sora shifted back down into a full-laying position. He rolled to the side to stare at the wall and the shapes the shadows created on it. Something wasn't right in his heart. He was forgetting something… and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was wrong? What was out of place?

_I love you_.

"…after three days, I can't love you…"

**x x x**

Riku, to say the least, wasn't pleased when he encountered his friend on the way to office building. Hayner had spotted him walking on the sidewalk and instantly clamored up to the author. Riku had groaned in annoyance when he saw the man approaching. The man who he had tried to set up _Sora_ with. The man that could have had Sora instead of him. Riku felt a sting of resentment that he quickly banished. _Stop it, you__'__re being fucking immature. Sora__'__s yours. Sora__'__s… yours… so why does it feel like he__'__s not mine at all?_

"Long time no see!" Hayner greeted with a grin, "How are things?" He asked as Riku lead them down the streets, closer to his destination.

Riku mumbled something incoherent before daring to answer the other, "Oh, pretty good."

"Are you and Sora dating?"

Riku tensed and stopped walking at once. His hands clenched by his sides. Why was he asking this? Why did he care? Sudden anger flashed in Riku's eyes as he turned to the side to stare at Hayner, "Why does it matter?" Was the answer that came from an annoyed Riku.

"Whoah, man, chill," Hayner gave a cheesy grin and he waved his hands in the air to dismiss the sudden stale air between the friend's, "I was just asking if you were or not."

"Why? Want him for yourself?" Riku snapped darkly.

"Riku?…" Hayner blinked nervously, "What the hell is up with you today? I was just asking because the kid's heart belongs to you."

A slight pause as Riku's anger melted away slowly, "…Did he say that?"

"Well … not exactly _said_ it but," Hayner laughed nervously but shrugged, "Trust me, I can tell. The conversation pointed and hinted directly at it. He left our date because he was too busy trying not to think about you. He wouldn't even let me kiss him. Such a disappointment…" Hayner sighed and leaned against a wall of the store that lined the street.

"…It's not like I care." Riku stated with a shrug.

"Huh?.. So you're not dating him?" Hayner arched an eyebrow.

"I am." Riku clarified, shaking his head and staring down at the ground.

"And you don't care that he's addicted to you? So to speak?" Hayner prodded, his curious eyes watching Riku with the utmost interest. The author had always been such a complex puzzle. No one, not even his_ agent_, had been able to crack his code. Was the little nobody painter going to do such and surprise everyone?

"I.." Riku surveyed the ground, "Does it look like I'm just here to fuck with him?"

"No." Hayner cocked his head to the side, "What does he mean to you, then?"

"I don't fucking know." Riku stated vehemently, hands clenching by his sides. "I'd do _anything_ for him and it's freaking me out. And he…"

"He?" Hayner echoed, pushing off the wall to step a bit closer to the flustered author.

"He said he loved me…" Riku whispered, eyes closing as he was unable to keep them open any longer.

"And you said?"

"…Nothing," Riku stated simply and forced his eyes open. He stared down the street, mind in a haze. "I want him to be famous and have recognition, but a part of me wants to deter that and keep him as just a pretty, unknown face. To save him from the cruel business world… God, what is wrong with me, Hayner?" He looked to Hayner, silently pleading for a legit answer. He wanted to fall back into his _old_ stride of hookers and celebrities and… and none of it had its appeal anymore.

"You're in love with him." Hayner smirked. Riku's mouth fell open in protest but he couldn't get any words to form. Hayner chuckled and placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "It's obvious that you've changed. If I were you, I'd stick with this one for as long as possible. He's a sweetheart. Don't hurt him, Riku." Hayner smirked again, patted the author's shoulder, and then stalked off merrily like that was it.

Riku blinked and shook as if the hand was still there. He narrowed his eyes and then scoffed, "Bull shit. I… don't love him." He rose his voice this time to holler at the disappearing Hayner, "You're _insane_!" But really, _he_ was the insane one for allowing this, whatever _this_ was to come this far.

**x x x**

"…What is _with_ that look, Karada?"

Cloud took a seat at the couch, folding his arms to his chest. Moments later the brunette agent entered the room and sat down next to the spiky blonde. Leon was outfitted in much more business-type clothing while Cloud wore casual designer pants. The blue-eyed blonde surveyed Riku for awhile as Leon took a seat beside him. The agent also took note of the different look Riku held. An eyebrow was arched as Leon took a stab.

"Does this have anything to do with that artist?" Leon asked.

Riku hadn't realized he was grinning until Cloud oh-so bluntly brought it up, "What?" he blinked and looked to his agent's boyfriend, "Why would Sora be the cause of _my look_?" Riku asked stubbornly, hiding the creeping blush that was about to show.

"Sora?…" Cloud asked.

"Huh?" Riku passed a glance to Cloud, "Yeah… Sora Kayaki, why?" His voice was on the brink of protective once again. He was _losing _it, he swore! Celebrities didn't do this!! He only wrote about this kind of feeling and behavior!! The writer never experienced these things… it just wasn't logical.

"…It's nothing." Cloud shrugged and glanced away.

Riku arched an eyebrow before his attention was gathered by Leon. "Riku … you know you can be honest with me. What does he mean to you? It's obvious you and him run a lot deeper than just business partners. From what I've seen, the boy is attracted to you."

"I've already discussed this once today…." Riku groaned, holding his head in dismay, "Besides, we came here to discuss the trip, not my personal life."

"But your personal life will effect-" Leon began but received a glare from the author.

"No. Sora doesn't need to know and it won't hurt him. So shut up now." He seethed and then paused, "… I mean…"

"You're going to be leaving him for a week after the banquet in Boston. If you're dating him, don't you think he'll be a bit concerned?" Leon asked, not seeing Riku's point. Riku shook his head and dug his hands through his hair in the utmost confusion.

"Can't he come?" Riku practically begged.

"Riku… you know the publishers will only fund-" Leon began nervously, which was an oddity to the stern brunette male.

"Then _I__'__ll_ pay! I want him with me!"

Silence.

Riku looked from Cloud and then Leon. They bore an identical look of stun and amusement. Something stirred in Riku's chest again as the words from earlier stabbed his chest. _He loves you, Riku. Guess what, he _loves_ you and now you have to do something about it. He let you fuck him and now he wants real commitment. Good going, Riku. You just entered the danger zone._ Riku's face drained of all color as he sat there. If he had known that dating Sora would be attached with… this kind of feeling, he … Would he still have done it? What if he knew all along that with Sora came love? What if?

"Ahem… ignoring that random outburst," Leon continued on, noticing how distraught his client looked. Leon spared a glance to his own boyfriend who appeared quite smug. What was he possibly thinking of? "The publishers want to have a solo meeting with Sora the day of the banquet. Apparently they want to offer him a deal."

"But he and _I_ have a deal!" Riku refuted darkly.

"Riku, stop acting like a two-year old and start acting like the author I _used_ to know quite well." Leon stated vehemently, making Riku hang his head in shame, "Dare I remind you of a few years ago?"

"Not really." Riku shrugged and then looked at Leon for awhile, "What happens if I tell him I'm leaving for a week and he gets pissed and dumps me?"

"Why would he?" Leon asked, arching an eyebrow.

"…What if I can't go a week without him…"

"What was that?"

"…" Riku shifted nervously, "I need some air." He stood up and made his way to the door, "I need some fucking air," He muttered under his breath. God damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen. The moment Riku made his way to the exit, his cell phone vibrated. Leon and Cloud obviously heard it as well, seeing they glimpsed over their shoulders at Riku who was standing by the door.

Riku flipped open the cell and stared down at the text-message.

_Just wanted to say hi… im thinking of you. Come home soon, k? Love, Sora_

Home… Love… Riku's eyes watered a bit from frustration and nerves and everything as he snapped the phone shut quickly. In Leon's eyes flashed with sudden worry as Riku left the building in a flurry. "…He can't accept that he's in love with him, can he?" Leon murmured, feeling a bit bad.

But not half as bad as Riku.

_I can't love you… You can't love me… We can't… Sora, god, stop fucking with my head._

_Because as it stands now, I think… I think…_

_That I'm falling in love with you…_


	22. Hysteria

_many thanks to the lovely thetra for ideas throughout the chapterss. this chapter builds up (don't i always say that?) for the next few. and i mean it this time. so okay everyone, let's get this started._

* * *

Innovation

* * *

It was one week later and the day of the banquet. Sora and Riku had been delivered by the limo at Boston two hours before the banquet was set to start. Sora had never actually _been _to Boston before, so he took the city in all at once. It reminded him of New York, except without all the _huge_ buildings and crowded streets. Sure, it was crowded, but it was an up-beat crowd and had more scenic things and a lot nicer buildings. It felt more country-like, and coming here with his boyfriend was a real treat. 

Apparently Riku had banished the topic of love in the back of mind his since that night. He didn't bring it up with Sora, nor did Sora dare to speak it again. Riku figured that Sora had just been caught up in the moment. Speaking of which, to Riku's disappointment, his first time with the brunette had also been his last. Sora hadn't shown _any_ signs of wanting an encore anytime soon. It was all Riku could do but to take it in stride. Maybe just once was all Sora needed to show his love?

There Riku went again with that foul topic. He wasn't sure why it was popping back into his head at a time like this. The silver-haired male tried to ignore it, and that swelling returned. He kept as close to Sora as possible as they were lead towards the convention center where the banquet would be held. Meanwhile, Riku's mind drifted off once again.

Sora had gone back to Xemnas twice that week and showed no sign of abuse or anything out of the norm. Perhaps Riku had been wrong? Maybe Marluxia wasn't out to get them. Riku shrugged it off. As long as the artist wasn't hurting his Sora, he would keep his distance and hold his tongue. But, Riku swore, that if Xemnas laid a grimy hand on Sora, he'd kill the bastard. That was a promise.

Sora, on the other hand, was battling his own internal battle. One day he was going to admit to himself that he was falling in love with Riku, and incredibly fast. Another day he'd downright deny it and pretend that what he and Riku had was just a nice little relationship with no strings attached. On the days Sora denied it, Riku barely received any affection. On the days Sora admitted it, Riku got more kisses and touches than he thought possible. But nothing more than tongue-filled kisses and innocent touches. Quite frankly, that was bothering Riku. Sora could tell.

_I don't want to make another mistake and keep doing that with him if I don't even know what he means to me_, Sora concluded in his mind. The moment he figured out his own feelings, he'd be willing. He hoped Riku would wait until that day. The author was starting to become the center of Sora's universe, whether he liked it or not. But things weren't all sugar-coated.

Riku had secrets and as did Sora. Sometimes Sora blamed his indecisiveness on their secrets. Maybe if they were honest he'd be able to figure this out.

Riku's stomach was feeling downright _awful_. Just knowing that tonight would be the last time he saw Sora for an entire _week_ tore at his fragile heart. He still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Sora that he was flying out to California for a shoot and convention. He had even _offered to pay_ for Sora to come with him, but Leon told him that the publishers wanted Sora in the New York area so they could discuss the artwork with him. It was early, but Riku was starting to see how their careers were going to interfere with one another.

_If I hadn't offered him to be my artist, then he'd be going with me to California_, Riku mused bitterly, feeling quite terrible. Perhaps he was overprotective (all right, he admitted, he was downright _possessive_) but he didn't want to leave Sora at this time of their relationship. Especially with all the creeps in New York. Especially when his agent was able to talk to Sora at any time and perhaps destroy his first solid relationship. _Fame comes with a damn price,_ Riku thought sickeningly.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked, tugging on Riku's sleeve as they waited outside the building. They weren't allowed entry for another ten minutes, so Sora suggested they hang out in the nice grassy area in the front. Sora pulled Riku to the bench with a smile. Today was his '_I think I__'__m falling in love with him_' days. Riku sighed and allowed Sora to pull him onto the bench beside the cheery boy.

Riku spared a glance at his beautiful artist. Sora was so complex and he felt like _shit_ for keeping so many things from him and putting him through this. Perhaps it was best for Sora if Riku vanished for good, not just a week. "Yeah, Sora?" Riku forced out as his gaze remained glued to the cobblestone path.

"After the banquet do you want to go watch some fireworks?" Sora asked with a cheesy grin. The brunette pointed north with a smirk. "Roxas told me that they have fireworks every Friday over that way. We can see them from the hotel room. They're going to be over the small lake!" Sora grinned wider and looked to Riku.

_Do I have enough time to watch them with him before I have to fly out_? was the first thing to pop into Riku's mind. The silver-haired male shifted nervously in his seat on the cold bench. "What time do they start?" Riku asked curiously, hoping it was before ten. His flight was at eleven and he wanted to leave the hotel at around ten so he would make it in time.

"Nine-thirty," Sora confirmed before leaning back against the bench, "We can buy all junk food and sit by the _huge_ window in the hotel room like we saw in the brochure and we can eat - and I'll make hot chocolate too - and then we can pull the blankets off the beds and wrap up in them!" Sora chirped excitedly.

"That sounds good, Sora," Riku whispered. Could he really do all of that before he had to leave? He didn't need to pack, seeing his things were already at the hotel (delivered by the limo-driver, of course).

"Okay!" Sora grinned and then leaned against Riku's tall frame. The brunette shyly took Riku's hand and interlaced their fingers. He rested their adjoined hands on the Riku's knee before exhaling, "I like this a lot."

"This?" Riku asked curiously, glancing to his right to stare down at Sora. He hoped his palms weren't sweating. It wasn't a normal thing for him, but lately, normal was becoming quite the rarity.

"You know," Sora began with a smile, maneuvering himself so that his chin was against Riku's arm. His bright blue eyes stared up into Riku's green ones. "Taking trips and talking about pointless things," Sora confirmed with that wide smile. "But mostly I think I like just dating _you._" He giggled at how cliché he sounded before nuzzling his cheek against Riku's arm. It was suddenly quite _obvious_ that Sora was completely comfortable with the other.

"So I take it the media and all the traveling hasn't bothered you?" Riku asked. Half of it was to foreshadow onto his trip, and half of it was to see if Sora really was happy. _There__'__s a million reasons for him to leave me… why does he stay?_

"Of course not," Sora smiled brightly up at his boyfriend. "At first it did, but I realized that it's just a part of life. A part of your life. Stop me whenever you think I start sounding too sappy," Sora laughed and gave a light squeeze to their hands. When they first had started dating Sora would have _never_ been so open about holding hands. Nor would he have initiated it in plain sight. Almost two weeks wasn't a long time, but when you saw each other almost constantly, it seemed like an eternity.

"It's sappy, but cute," Riku confirmed and smiled faintly down at Sora, "And I wouldn't have you any other way," A slight pause, "Now _I _sound sappy."

Sora giggled loudly and rolled his eyes. "Don't let the media hear you say that, Riku. They'll start thinking that maybe your books are sappy!"

"Pfft." Riku rolled his eyes as well. "They can go shove it if they critique my books. They already do that to begin with," Riku rambled off, a cocky and smug look appearing on his handsome facial features. But for Riku, it just worked and didn't make him look conceited.

"You're so _ego-centric_," Sora giggled for a fourth time as he let his hand fall from Riku's. Riku stared curiously at their loss of connection but realized what Sora was hinting at when he looked down into those pools of blue.

"Oh, right," Riku laughed and wrapped his arm around Sora, letting it rest around Sora's waist. "You could have just asked, you know."

"But it's much more fun to make you guess," Sora argued teasingly as his eyes lidded shut.

"Watch it," Riku warned with a grin as he used his free hand to poke Sora's nose playfully. "Don't want to tease me _too much_, Sora."

"Oh?" Sora challenged, sticking out his tongue as he arched his head towards Riku so he could see him better. "But I thought you liked me _teasing_ you?" An undeniably adorable look appeared on Sora's face after he stated that.

"…" Riku felt his face heat up. "… I like it but you rarely do it," Riku refuted with a blush appearing.

"I just like making you sweat," Sora informed before breaking out into fits of laughter. Riku narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before grumbling something. Sora rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Riku. "I think ten minutes is up, neh?"

"Oh?" Riku peered over their shoulders to a few entering people. Some were workers, others were media, and some were authors themselves. Riku even spotted a few of his publishers entering whilst chattering, "So it is." Riku was about to get up. He had even brought his body off the bench a few inches before he was pushed back down. Before he had time to even _think_ he was interrupted.

Sora's lips captured Riku's in a chaste kiss. Riku's eyes slid shut as he sat there. He was downright _stunned_ when Sora _crawled_ into his lap, straddling his waist with a growing perfection. His eyes fluttered back in their sockets as he pressed back against Sora's lips. His hands rose from their idle position and wrapped around Sora, holding him as close to his own heated body as possible. Riku heard Sora giggle lightly into their kiss before Sora's own hands trailed softly down Riku's chest.

"Sora," Riku murmured into the kiss. He was caught off guard, again, when Sora's tongue begged for entrance into his mouth. _Since when did Sora initiate anything? And when did he get so dominate?_ Riku wondered vaguely. All his thoughts were wiped away when Sora's tongue slid past his lips and entered his mouth.

Riku had completely forgotten what it felt like to have someone else's tongue caressing your own. He shuddered beneath Sora's gentle and shy touches. Sora was completely aware of this as his hand trailed along Riku's chest, stroking the other's toned stomach through the fabric. His tongue darted out of Riku's mouth after a few minutes, knowing full well that Riku wasn't going to let him play dominate for that long.

And Sora was right. Riku took the exit as his gold card. He feverishly deepened the kiss on his side, arms desperately pulling Sora closer and harder against his body. Sora emitted small sounds from his throat that remained there, not being able to exit through his mouth that was currently clamped against his boyfriend's.

Sora's hand was about to teasingly slip lower (and he was blushing madly about the idea, too) but a cough interrupted him. His hand hovered over Riku's chest as he eyed his boyfriend. Wait… no one else coughed, _Riku_ coughed. The hell? Why would Riku interrupt their own intimate moment?

"Sorry," Riku apologized, lips lingering centimeters from Sora's. "…I had to cough, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sora breathed, nose nuzzling against Riku's. "I think we should go in though." A frown appeared on his face seconds afterwards.

"Err, right," Riku agreed as Sora shyly slid off him and marched towards the entrance, looking completely ravished and downright _sexy. _Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he followed behind. Anything more and he would have been sporting a rather unappealing bulge. He groaned at the idea and hurried to catch up with Sora. Was that perhaps the last passionate moment he'd get before he left?

**x x x**

Sora was brought by Riku's publishers away from the banquet area and into an office down the hallway. Sora, at first, was a bit weary leaving Riku, but he figured business was business and that he'd see his boyfriend during the large dinner. So Sora faithfully followed the suited men down the hallway until they got to a wooden door with the name 'Leon Lionhart' on it. A gentle smile crossed Sora's restless lips. At least Riku's agent was going to be there. Sora entered the office after the suited men.

Leon, who was standing by the desk with two other figures, motioned for Sora to take a seat. Sora sheepishly did such and plopped his body down into a chair. Blue eyes darted around the room, feeling that it was a bit _cramped_ with so many bodies in it.

Leon looked to Sora with a warm smile. "Good to see you could make it, Mr. Kayaki."

Sora shifted nervously a bit. It was a long time since someone had called him with the 'Mr.' title. He was accustomed to Sora, or in Riku's case 'kid'. The brunette gave a slightly timorous nod before uttering out a, "I'm glad to be here."

It was obvious that Sora lacked any kind of knowledge when it came to proper business. The spiky boy watched as Leon took out a folder and placed it on the table. Sora peered at it curiously before Leon opened it. "We're willing to offer you a deal, Mr. Kayaki."

"A deal?" Sora echoed, eyebrows raising in interest. _A deal? The publishers are going to offer me a deal? __… But aren'__t Riku and I … _Sora's train of thought was cut short when Leon tapped the paper. Sora instinctively leaned closer so he could read it. The paper had the essence of final and official and quite indiscriminative. And all of it was summed up to one thing. _We__'__re willing to pay you for your artwork for the company, Sora. _"Really?"

"Your artwork is marvelous," Leon stated and then gestured to the man beside him, "Saix saw it at one of Riku's signings and he was simply amazed. You were absent at the time and Riku filled in for you."

"He was so complimentary and enthralled by your work," Saix stated, taking a seat behind the desk. His blue hair was neatly tied back in a black elastic band so it wouldn't fall in front of his eyes. The man seemed to be all business and the no nonsense sort of guy. Sora figured a lot of people in this business were like that. You just _have_ to be like that if you want to succeed.

"Really?" Sora asked again, a smile appearing on his face. "I knew he liked it, but I didn't think he'd…" What did Sora think?

"We're willing to offer you a million dollar contract if you work for us for four years. There are regulations, of course," Saix informed Sora as he flipped through the pages. "You must stay in the New York area at all times, in case a problem arises. You must also only have a contract with our company, and none other. You must be willing to create any images we suggest."

Sora nodded after Saix finished. "Is that it?"

"Here are all of them." Saix passed Sora a small packet regarding the contract. "Look that over tonight. You can sign it or not. Just have it back to us by tomorrow morning before you return to New York. Discuss it with any family members or people who are important to you that may be concerned by this."

Sora could have sworn he heard the name 'Riku' murmured under Leon's breath. Sora glanced wearily at the brunette agent before he turned back to face Saix. "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to look it over and give thought to it." A wide and indisputable smile formed on Sora's lips after he answered.

"We trust that Riku wouldn't have been interested in your work if it wasn't anything but perfection," Saix chuckled and ran a hand over his gelled, blue hair. "Karada is one of our most valued authors and we value his judgment very highly." Saix motioned to Leon. "And with Leon, one of the best we have here, being his agent, how can we say turn down anything they both suggest?"

Sora warily laughed. "Well then, thank you."

"You're a talented boy, and we would be honored if you came to work for us," Saix concluded, eying Sora with the utmost interest.

Sora's face turned a bit red from the compliment. "Thank you, sir."

Leon's eyes never removed themselves from Sora. _Karada hasn__'__t told him that he__'__s leaving yet, has he? It__'__s not that big of a deal, but the way Riku was talking, he made it out to be. What is he not telling me?_ "You're welcome, Sora," Leon replied with a swift nod.

"By the way," Saix crossed his arms before continuing, "Xemnas called the other day and suggested you as well. You have befriended quite a few powerful people, haven't you?" A laugh emerged from Saix's adoring lips. It was obvious that the blue-haired tycoon had already taken a liking to the shy and young Sora Kayaki. _Why does everyone think so highly of me? I__'__m … not that great__…_ was the only thing running through Sora's troubled mind.

"He did?" Sora inquisitively asked.

"Mhm," Saix confirmed and laced his hands together on top of the desk. "He says he's seen your art and it's utterly captivating."

Sora smiled. "Wow…" Were that many people on his side?

"If you do sign the contract," Saix stated once again. "We would be sure to include you in our weekly writer's magazine."

"T-thanks," Sora stammered, "I was never expecting this."

"Well, you deserve it, from what we've seen," Saix made known before coming to a cessation. He looked down to the papers. "That'll be all, you can return to the banquet now."

Sora nodded and then arose to leave the room. "Thanks, again." He held the packet weakly in his hands before making his way to the door. Once he left, shutting said door with a gentle thud, Saix passed Leon a curious glance. He noticed an odd look on his employee's voice. The man's lips twisted into a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?" Saix inquired, motioning for all the others to leave the room. They did such and left in a hurry, some departing towards the banquets and others back to their offices. Leon flashed Saix an unreadable look before shrugging his shoulders quite dismally. "Tell me, Lionheart."

"Riku's leaving for California late tonight and Sora isn't aware of it," Leon murmured into the stale air. The agent shifted uncomfortably in his seat seconds afterwards.

"And this poses a problem, why?" Saix furrowed his eyebrows with little understanding.

"…" Leon didn't answer at first. It wasn't his place to say.

"Why would Karada leaving be an issue for Kayaki?" Saix restated, a bit more bluntly and concise. A moment of silence passed before something clicked in the publisher's mind. "Karada and Kayaki aren't … dating, are they?" Leon flinched a bit. "Is that why he is so adamant about Sora's artwork?"

"No," Leon stated firmly, not wanting to give his client a bad name. "You know as well as I that Riku would never do that, not after what happened… He's been endorsing Sora before they started dating."

"What I'm trying to figure out is why Karada is allowing himself to be caught up in someone so soon." Saix shook his head with a sigh. "I thought he was done with this sort of reckless thing."

"Sora isn't like Riku's ex," Leon tried to reason. "The boy has no harmful bone in his small body."

"Mm… whatever you say, Lionheart," Saix shrugged and then shook his head. "I'm just concerned for the pair of them when Karada decides to tell Kayaki, or when the boy figures it out."

"I am too…"

**x x x**

"How was the banquet?"

"Oh, Roxas, it was great!"

"Are you coming back tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I think so?"

"That's good…"

Sora smiled brightly as he waited outside the banquet building for Riku. The banquet was gorgeous and amazing and everything else combined into one. Sora had left as Riku lingered behind to talk a few of his publishers. He had told Sora to wait outside for him on their bench, so Sora was doing such. He had decided to call Roxas on his new cell phone to pass the time away and to reconnect with his blonde friend. "Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, voice drenched with curiosity.

"Why did you blow Axel off?" Sora asked, his eyes glued to the sidewalk beneath his feet. Sora rested on the bench as his legs dangled over the edge, sometimes hitting the ground beneath him as they swished back and forth. In his mind he was deciding whether or not to take up the offer. He'd still be working for Riku, somewhat, and that was the important part. Would Riku support his decision?

"… Naminé asked me to coffee and I couldn't say no, Sora. Would you rather go on a date with the person you love or your friend?" Roxas grumbled from his end.

"But Axel loves you…" Sora refuted. "At least I think he does? And Naminé, I…"

"You what?"

"It's… not important," Sora quickly recovered, his face paling. He wasn't going to tell Roxas about Vegas. He wasn't going to tell Roxas that his dream girl had come onto his _boyfriend_. Sora still shivered. What if… what if Riku decided he wasn't good enough and went back to Naminé? Fear suddenly arose in Sora's eyes as his fingers tightened around the phone. Would Riku … stay with him?

"Sora, tell me, dammit," Roxas demanded. "Please?"

"I can't." What happened in Vegas had to stay there. "It's not important, it's about Riku, so just drop it," he sighed and quickly changed the conversation, "How's Demyx?"

"Oh, he's doing fairly well. Him and his boyfriend have been going on _a lot _of dates. I swear, everyone around me is gay." Roxas pouted with a whiny tone evident in his voice, "Not like I care, but it's kind of hard to ask for someone's _straight_ advice when there is a lack of that kind of people."

Sora giggled softly, "It's not my fault, Rox."

"I know, I know. You couldn't resist that mob of silver-hair," Roxas taunted before sighing once again, "Are you happy with him? He isn't using you, right? Because if he is I'll rip him to shreds. Or just feed him to Axel. Either way..."

"He's wonderful to me," Sora sighed contently. _Riku…_

"As long as you're happy, I won't interfere," Roxas made known.

"Thanks. Well I'll let you go. I'll call tomorrow when I get back. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something?" Sora grinned on his end. He hadn't gone out with his friend for quite awhile. Lately it had been all Riku this and Riku that. Not like he minded it. Anytime he got with Riku… it felt nice. There was no other way to describe it. It was just nice. Perhaps even more than that.

"All right, goodnight, Sora." And with that, Roxas hung up.

"Yeah, g'night," Sora whispered to himself before pocketing his phone with a sigh. His gaze lingered up to the stars as he stood up to observe them. They were so beautiful in this city. It was a rarity that he saw them in New York. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there before a pair of warm arms encircled him. Sora's eyes drooped the slightest from the body heat pouring into his own. His body melted back against the other as his hands rested on top of the other's.

"Sorry I took so long," Riku breathed, his nose brushing against Sora's neck. "You know those idiots, always taking forever for the simplest things."

_Why does it feel so _right_ to be in his arms? … This _has_ to be love… Because I've never felt so safe or happy or…_ "It's fine," Sora responded in a dreamy state. His body went numb from the softest and lightest touches given by his famous boyfriend.

"Good." Riku's nose brushed past a sensitive part of Sora's neck, making a gasp elicit from Sora's lips followed by a needy incantation of the author's name. Riku's eyebrows knitted together with interest as he laid a simple kiss to that spot. He relished in the way his name slipped from Sora's lips. "Let's head back."

"Y-yeah," Sora whispered, neck arching in an offering to the silver-haired male. Riku pulled away and lead them towards the limo that was waiting at the end of the block for them. Sora shivered from the lingering sensations spiraling in his body. _Never leave me… never leave me, Riku._ He hurried after Riku with that dreamy state remaining on his face.

**x x x**

Riku flipped through the pages of the contract as he sat beside Sora. They were, as planned, wrapped together in a blanket, sitting on the floor near the large window of the hotel room. It wasn't as large as Sora had thought it would be (pictures can be so deceiving). Sora snuggled closer to his boyfriend's form as his eyes watched the fireworks exploding in the far distance. The colors entranced him and kept his gaze secured upon them. Riku, meanwhile, was busily searching through the paperwork to make sure his publishers weren't going to pull a fast one on his boyfriend and do something Sora would regret.

"It appears legit," Riku murmured, placing it on the floor.

"That's good," Sora whispered, his arm tightly woven with Riku's left one. His cheek rested against the forearm as he sat there in peace and relaxation.

"I'm happy for you, really," Riku continued in that murmur. _Happy that you__'__re finally getting the praise and chance you deserve. But right now… I don__'__t want you to. I want you to come with me to California like any other couple would. I want you so badly and I can__'__t fucking do anything_.

"Today has been such a good day," Sora whispered soothingly, nuzzling his cheek further against Riku's arm.

"That's good," Riku responded. _I only have ten minutes before I have to leave… my last ten minutes with him for a whole god damn week._

"Riku?" Sora asked, craning his head away from Riku's arm to stare uncertainly up at his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Riku glanced to the side and literally felt like being sick when he saw the look in Sora's eyes. There it was again. Not verbal, but it was there. Riku's stomach knotted as he stared apprehensively down at the brunette, afraid to speak any more than a simple hum.

"I just like saying your name," Sora explained. "And looking at your eyes," he finished cutely as he reached up and placed a gentle kiss to Riku's cheek.

_I think I've handled more than any person should have to… I'm never going to get over him, and that's scaring me. If he ever ends this… I… _"Sora," Riku stated firmly, moving away from Sora's lips a bit.

"Yeah?"

"… I'm sorry for telling you this now, but… I have to fly out in like an hour," he grumbled. There was no way around not telling Sora. Sora would wonder where he was if he left out the door without an explanation. Alarm flashed in Sora's eyes as he tensed.

"Can… I come?"

"… No."

"W-why?" Sora practically squeaked.

"I've tried to get you to come but they won't allow it. And the publishers demand you stay in New York," Riku explained, melancholy flickering in his eyes. "I… I should have told you earlier than right now."

"How long will you be gone?" Sora asked nervously.

"Only a week…"

"That's not _too_ long…"

"Yes, it is, Sora," Riku argued, his eyes locking with Sora's once more. "I can't _go_ a week without you."

The words struck Sora fast and hard and made the whole of him shudder. Was he just saying that to just be romantic? Or did he actually mean that? Sora shivered a bit more before whispering, "Why?"

"Why?" Riku repeated.

"A week… isn't that long, but for us it is. Why?" Sora somewhat demanded, blue eyes drenched with a sudden and intense sadness that he wasn't sure was visible or not. The brunette shifted so he was leaning right up against his boyfriend.

"I don't know." And honestly he didn't.

"Will you call?" Sora asked nervously.

"Everyday second of every minute," Riku confirmed, his hand shakily resting on Sora's cheek, bringing the boy's face up to his eye-level. Sora nodded before pressing a gentle kiss to Riku's lips. Riku, feeling so _sick_ and worried, returned the kiss with an unusual tenderness. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted to _cry_. He wasn't supposed to want to _cry._ And over something as trivial as just leaving for a week. Was he that terrified of something happening?

"I'll miss you," Sora murmured against their lips as their foreheads rested against one another.

"You don't realize how much I'll miss you," Riku answered with a sigh before placing one last kiss to Sora's cherry lips and breaking off. He shifted away from his boyfriend and towards the exit of the hotel room. Sora felt so weak and abandoned all of a sudden. And so lonely.

"See you in a week, Riku…" Sora called from over his shoulder, trying to sound strong when he wasn't.

"Yeah, Sora…"

And with that he left, a stinging sensation driving him insane.

"You don't love me… do you?" Sora murmured to himself before closing his eyes. _Why did Riku always make things so complicated? _Why did he always do this to him?!

* * *

be prepared to learn a few things about a certain someone named riku next chapter.  
so leave those reviews so im inspired to write. 


	23. Erotic Emotions

all right so hopefully this chapter will satisfy you all. yes, it contains many things/plot wise. but i hope you'll be able to take it in as a whole. and i couldn't wait to put up this chapter. i was anxious. mostly because of all the lovely reviews I got (that i loved to pieces, might i add). Anyways, enjoy this. 

by the wayyy like i said in ardor, if anyone is interested in rolepalying with me, go to my profile for my aim and msn. my life is roleplay.

* * *

**Innovation  
**

* * *

Sora had convinced himself that he could get by without his boyfriend. It wasn't like Riku was his life-support. It wasn't like he was completely in love with him. He could handle a week without the silver-haired author. Yet, why did Sora's heart feel so empty in Riku's absence? The colorful and typically provocative apartment seemed dull and just a painful reminder of the author. Instead of sulking around the large apartment, waiting for the week to be up or waiting for Riku to call (which he hadn't yet…) Sora decided he'd get _some_ work done down at Xemnas'. Speaking of which, he figured he'd have to enlighten the artist of his success and contract. He had, of course, signed it with the slightest speculation. 

If it hadn't been for the publishers being _Riku's_ publishers he probably wouldn't have been so adamant about signing. He trusted them, of course. Although the 'regulations' seemed a bit … off and quite restricting, he supposed it was just for the better of the company. Perhaps they had problems in the past with employees running off on trips and not being there if something happened. Yes, that's what Sora concluded.

Regardless, Sora tucked his cell phone into his jacket's pocket and headed down the street. He had a few stops in mind. First he'd go see Xemnas, then he'd meet up with Axel (and hopefully Roxas…) at the café for lunch. After that, maybe he'd stop in and have a word with Leon? That seemed the most logical. Anything to keep his mind from wandering off.

_**X x x**_

"Is something bothering you, Riku?"

Cloud shifted his gaze curiously at the silver-haired author who was leaning against a railing down near the beach. Earlier he had done two interviews, a photo-shoot, and then had a discussion with a 'brother' publishing company. By this point the was exhausted, and the ocean seemed so beautiful. It was a rarity that he got to see it, living in New York City and all. The way the water met perfectly with the sky at the horizon was breath-taking. He had never been much of a poet, but he suddenly was inspired to write something utterly uplifting in contrast to his other works.

Riku peered over to his right to look at the blonde. "I'm fine." It was an empty response. Jeweled green eyes scanned over the blonde man before Riku decided to add onto what he had said, "Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Bullshit," Cloud teased, although his voice held a bit of seriousness. "Something's on your mind. Does it involve your boyfriend?"

"…" Riku sighed as his gaze fell down to the water that was lapping at the beach, slowly eroding it. "It's nothing."

"If you're missing him so much, call him?" Cloud suggested dryly. "I've called Leon five times since we've arrived. I would have expected you to have done the same." Something unusual was residing in the blonde's blue eyes. Something Riku couldn't see, but he could _feel_. It was almost like cloud sounded _resentful_. But of what? Riku lifted his gaze up from the yellow grains to stare at his agent's boyfriend (who was also a spokesperson for the publishing house).

"What's with the look?…" Cloud asked wearily. He wasn't upset with Riku, nor was he annoyed. All the blonde haired man was doing was trying to figure out the author. And trying to help him (and a few other, no mentionable things). Of course, Riku seemed to have his own ideas. "If you need a phone to call him on, you can use mine?"

"I'll call him tonight," Riku informed Cloud with a shrug, silver strands of hair flying in his face as he stood on the pier.

"I'm not sure what Sora could have possibly done to change you from the conceited bastard you once were, no offense," Cloud stated simply with wonder laced in his mellow voice. "Leon said that he was doubting you would ever date again after what happened last time."

Riku flinched, "Things happen."

"But people don't really change. You may think they do, but they really don't. At least that's what I've been told," Cloud trailed off, lips falling into a frown, "…I've known Sora for a long time and-"

"He's never mentioned you," Riku stated, a bit too bluntly and heartless.

"…I'm not surprised," Cloud shrugged and took residence beside Riku. The blonde leaned his sinewy body against the cold bars as he gazed out onto the ocean, "We both were young. I was naïve and the typical stereotypical jock of that age group. Sora was a little nobody who happened to speak his mind at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Riku glanced to the side to stare, dumbfounded.

"What I mean is that Sora should have kept his mouth shut. But instead he was an open book and got himself hurt. It wasn't really my fault…" Cloud shrugged before continuing, "back then I thought that sort of thing was unnatural and wrong. I should have apologized, but he moved before I had the chance, a few years later."

Riku didn't get it. It didn't click in his mind right away. "What did he say to you?"

Cloud arched an eyebrow at Riku. "He's never told you about his first crush?" Cloud blinked and then murmured, "I'm surprised, someone like Sora seems like the type to spill out their whole entire life story to the person they love."

"Wait," Riku said slowly, blinking slowly as he tried to wrack his memory. "You're the one that made Sora hate himself and force himself to…." Riku couldn't even finish as he felt anger pouring into his veins. _You're the reason why Sora was so fucked up about his emotions when I met him?… How could you fucking do that to him?_

"I didn't think the kid would be effected so badly, Riku," Cloud tried to explain calmly. "We were young and I figured he'd just forget about it, like most people do." Cloud shut his eyes as the sea-breeze ruffled his blonde spikes. "When you mentioned his name I instantly remembered him. Kind of hard not to remember the first _boy_ who says he likes you."

Resentment flickered in Riku's minty green eyes. He wanted to say _something_ but silenced himself. Cloud took this as a signal to continue. "Once I met Leon I realized that I had to stop living in denial. I dated a few guys before him, nothing real serious. I was afraid of commitment and getting caught up with the wrong man. But Leon seemed so much like me that it was hard not to fall for him. Even though he can be a bit of ass sometimes," Cloud explained and chuckled at the end, a small smile slipping onto his lips.

"Either way, Riku, it was kind of inevitable that Sora would someday admit to himself that he was truly that way. Although I wasn't really expecting him to come clean with you. You never struck me as the type to want someone as innocent and dense as him. Change of heart?" Cloud rose his eyebrow, lips forming a crafty smirk.

"I don't know," Riku answered honestly. "I've been living my life so dangerously and for Sora to suddenly to come into it… I just don't want to do anything to hurt him, that's all," Riku grumbled and looked at the ocean, narrowing his eyes just a bit. It was unfair how unchanged and beautiful the ocean could be.

But even the ocean had its downfalls. The ocean could never be with its perfect other ; the sky. They could meet at the horizon, but they could never really be together. They could live in harmony, the sea and the sky, see each other, talk, but never truly /touch/. Riku over looked this bit.

"Have you ever considered that you may-" Cloud began in a hum but was cut short when Riku's glare was redirected at him. The blonde's lips fell into a frown as he eyed the author with a lack of amusement before he stated simply, "I think that you need some time to yourself. I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot." And with a slight nod of his head, Cloud wandered away from Riku.

He left the author with a growing empty spot in his heart. He felt like his chest was bleeding. He could almost _feel_ the cold liquid sliding down the planes of his chest, causing discomfort. Yet, when he placed a splayed hand over his chest he found it was dry. The bleeding sensation kept getting worse. Like something inside him ached and he had no idea what it was. He didn't feel light-headed or weak … so it wasn't a health issue.

Riku Karada didn't realize what he felt was missing someone he _loved_.

_**X x x**_

Sora paled when he entered the studio. His eyes did not lay upon the usual sight of his boss, but in fact the form of his _ex_ boss. A shiver slipped down Sora's spine as he stared apprehensively at the pink-haired man. Sora's hands clenched involuntarily due to nerves as he cautiously closed the door to the building behind him. Marluxia turned around when he heard the door shut. His eyes met with Sora's uncertain ones; that was all it took for a smirk to creep up on the man's lips.

"Sora, what a sight for sore eyes!" Marluxia declared, placing a hand on his quite feminine hips. The man sauntered from behind the counter, out into the opening area. He made his way to Sora with elegance that not too many men possessed; an acquired grace. "How are… things?" His voice was slightly laced with something other than kindness.

"Good, I suppose…" Sora trailed off when he noticed Marluxia was giving him a sympathetic look. "Is something wrong?" Sora asked nervously, not liking the man's eyes being glued so intently upon him.

"Where's your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend? Out gallivanting without his boy toy?" Marluxia inquired. Sora's mouth dropped open the slightest. How could he say that about Riku?! Marluxia chortled and shook his head, his layered hair fall in his eyes. He continued nonchalantly, "Seriously, where is the dear?"

"…California," Sora supplied the other man in a whisper.

"He didn't take you with him?" Marluxia's eyebrows arched curiously. Sora's ex-boss tilted his head to the side due to curiosity. Those lips, though, remained in an unsettling smirk that sent another round of shivers down Sora's back.

"I couldn't go," Sora answered simply, shrugging dismally. "He wanted me to, but our jobs conflicted."

"Did he tell you that?" Marluxia rolled his eyes. "He's always saying things like that. Always making up excuses to his unwelcome behavior." Marluxia sighed and then gave Sora yet another look that screamed, "I feel bad for you".

"Sort of-" Sora began but was cut short when he heard his cell phone ring. He blinked and reached for it. He flipped it opened it and then uttered, "Hello?"

"Sora. Hey…"

"Riku!" Sora's face lit up as his fingers held the phone excitedly. "I-" Sora began, body filling with happiness. He was cut short, yet again, when Marluxia wrenched the boy's happiness from him. Sora's eyes widened when Marluxia rose the blue phone to his ear.

"Karada, I'd appreciate it if you don't further toy with this boy's heart. You're a bad influence and you're going to destroy him. Got it?" Marluxia laughed nonchalantly before snapping the phone shut even before Riku could manage a gasp. He pocketed it for the time being and looked to Sora.

"Riku!" Sora hollered, a frown and look of terror spreading across his face. What was Marluxia going to do… He had his phone and had just ended his call with his boyfriend. Sora's stomach churned uneasily as the brunette looked demandingly at the other.

"He was interrupting our conversation," Marluxia explained and then leaned back against the counter. "Now Sora, tell me, has Riku ever mentioned his past relationships?"

"No?…" Sora asked weakly before continuing with an uncertain, "Why?…"

"If you're going to date him, I think it's fair that you know what he's done," Marluxia stated, articulating the last few words. The man's dark eyes focused on Sora's deep blue ones, numbing Sora to the core.

"What he's done?" Sora echoed, fingers flexing by his sides. Where was Xemnas?…

"Let me tell you a story, dear," Marluxia began as he narrowed his eyes before beginning in a mocking tone, "Once upon a time, before there was a pompous and ego-centric silver-haired someone, there was a reserved and uncertain author who was just getting recognized for his 'brilliance'. This certain young man became cocky and began a relationship with his long-time and gorgeous friend," Marluxia made a motion to himself. "The two dated for a month as the author's fame grew. Fame corrupted the once handsome and alluring silver-haired man into something he wasn't. The pressure and power changed him and pushed him to test his boundaries. Turns out, that snooty little author cheated on his friend. That author had no remorse for his actions. When his friend confronted him about their relationship and the betrayal, he ended the relationship the moment the word 'love' was uttered. The author continued dating the 'other' for a few weeks before that ended. The friend, devastated by the betrayal, was contacted by the eager media. And of course, the friend spilled his gut and ruined any chances the author had for a serious relationship. The media told the world that the author was incapable of holding a serious relationship, and was a flirty, manipulative, and heart-breaking _whore_."

"And that, is your _boyfriend_."

Sora felt his knees buckle as he desperately tried to remain standing. Blue eyes widened as he tried to absorb everything and process it through his mind. When he did, one thing ran through his mind, making him feel weak and sick. _Riku cheated… Riku's cheated before…_

"And Sora," Marluxia stated softly, shaking his head, "that wasn't the only time he's done it. There's been others. The author's an emotional wreck and getting yourself involved him, no matter how much you _think_ you trust him, will just hurt you in the end."

"Riku… would never…" Sora began in a stammer. _He's cheated… more than once?…_

"That's what I said…" Marluxia shrugged and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I never meant to try and hurt you, dear. I was trying to give you some tough love and make it so you didn't want anything to do with Karada. Of course, that back-fired… horribly. I didn't want someone as pure as you tangled up with him. One of the reasons I kept you around the office, to keep an eye out on you and his relationship. But then you quit."

"You were trying to protect me?…" Sora whispered, things slowly making sense. "Why?"

"I told you. I don't want him to hurt anyone else like he hurt me. Not all people are capable of moving on after something that devastating happens to them. Me, I am. That's why I have," he made a motion to imply that he meant Xemnas.

Sora blinked and slowly nodded his head. "I don't think Riku would… He's changed…"

"Do you hear yourself? People always say that about their partner. He's changed. She's changed. I'm different. They won't hit me. They won't kill me. They won't cheat on me. Sora, this is life, this is reality, people _don't_ change overnight. Once a cheater _always_ a cheater, and Riku Karada is more than just that," Marluxia spoke vehemently with such certainty that it shocked Sora. Downright stunned the trembling boy.

Sora felt his eyes water. _Riku wouldn't do that to me… he wouldn't hurt me… he hasn't yet… he's been faithful to me… I can't let his past…interfere with the now, I can't I… _

"Don't cry," Marluxia spoke with a sigh as he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it back to Sora. "I just wanted you to know. He's not the type to come clean, so I figured wonderful old me would have to do the dirty work."

"…Thank you…" Sora answered with a slight nod, taking his phone weakly.

"By the way, if you came here looking for Xemnas, which I figure you were, he's at an art show. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Thanks…" Sora nodded once again and brushed his thumb along the front of the phone. Riku would never hurt him. People _did_ change. People _did_ fall in love. "Thanks," Sora said for a third time as he left the room, ignoring the phone call that was coming in.

_I can't talk to you right now, Riku… I will later… I need time to calm down before I say something I'll regret…_

_**X x x**_

"Fuck."

Riku tossed the phone of the hotel room against the wall in frustration. His hands curled into fists as he paced back and forth through the area, trying to calm himself down. Sora, his Sora, was with _Marluxia_. The bastard. The back-stabbing, cunning bastard who… "Fuck, Sora. I told you to stay away from him!" Riku yelled to himself as he banged his fist against the wall.

"I told you to stay away…" He repeated in a whimper this time. His silver bangs fell down in front of his eyes as he breathed heavily. His chest deflated and inflated rapidly as he leaned against the wall, fists nearly digging into the thin texture.

To make matters worse, Sora wasn't answering his phone. "Sora… I need to talk to you… to hear your voice…" Riku whispered, his form slipping as his knees buckled. Within seconds he was on his knees, on the floor. His forehead rested against the cold wall. "Why won't you answer your phone?…"

_What happened, Sora?…_

_**X x x**_

"Sora, you look like you just got raped or something, you okay?"

_What a polite way of saying I look horrible…_ Sora thought dimly as he rose his blue-eyed glance up and across the table. Axel was giving him a concerned look, hidden behind those crafty lips. It was rare that Axel was truly serious without a hint of humor. Now was a prime example.

"I'm fine…" Sora lied, shaking his head to the side as he poked his glass of water with little enthusiasm. _Why am I acting like we just broke up or he hurt me?… Nothing happened, Sora. Nothing happened. You're still dating Riku and he still lo- … cares about you…_

"Sora, you're crying…"

Sora snapped his gaze back up to meet Axel's for the second time. His heart sank when he realized that a salty tear was slithering down his cheek. He bit his lip and shook his head, faking a smile and a laugh, "I read a really sad story earlier and I guess I-"

"Sora, that's the _lamest_ excuse I've _ever_ heard. Remember, this is me, the one who's heard it _all_ from Roxas," Axel chuckled at that as he continued, "now stop being stubborn and tell your friend what's wrong. Does this involve your flirty boyfriend?"

_Friend?… So Axel's my friend… that's good…_ "I…" Sora was about to answer but shook his head.

"He didn't break up with you, did he? If he did, he would be giving up on a _fine_ boy." Axel shot Sora a bright look. Sora ignored it as he lowered his gaze. His stomach felt so sick and he could barely think straight. If Riku was here he'd easily forget the things Marluxia told him. Having Riku in his arms was a reassurance and without him… he was slipping. Riku could be _anywhere_ with _anyone_ right now.

When in actuality, Riku was by himself, in an unexplainable agony.

"I'll be fine…" Sora forced another fake smile on his face. "Riku didn't do anything. I'm just missing him…"

"Missing him, huh?" Axel arched an eyebrow. "You're acting like he's dead. The guy's in California. Surely you can go-….Oh, I see."

"What?" Sora looked nervously at the red-head.

"Someone is falling in love," Axel taunted in a sing-song voice as he laced his hands together. "Isn't that sweet? Little, gorgeous Sora falling for someone like Riku…" The last bit was spoken in resentment.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora chirped up, eyes widening. _Life was so simple before I met Riku…_

"Well, from the things I've heard from his brother, yes sir."

"W-why?" Sora stammered, stomach dropping again.

"You should be aware that Riku doesn't love people by now, right? So why are you wasting your time on him? You obviously want love, and Riku isn't going to let you do that. The minute you say you want true commitment and love, he'll drop you. Trust me, I've seen him do it… Demyx rants on about it for _hours_ and _hours_." Axel sighed.

"…Why are people always putting Riku down…"

"Because, Sora," Axel began with a sigh, "we've known him for years. You've known him for almost a month. Riku has habits and trends he follows. You wouldn't be the first person he hurts. And definitely not the last."

"Riku told me things…" Sora suggested. _Riku told me that he used to be slightly abusive… Riku told me that he's never been in love. Stop acting like I know nothing about the man I lo-… that I… that I'm dating._

"Not all of them, I'm sure of it." Axel sighed once more before taking a sip of his green tea. He set it down on the table and continued onward, "I think what you both need is an honest talk. Your relationship is built on insecurities. Why don't you try and find something better? Someone who will give you the chance to love them?" Why did Axel's voice contain interest?…

"I can't leave him… he means a lot to me."

"Just because he's the guy you came out with doesn't mean he's your soul-mate, Sora."

"But…" Sora tried to dispute that point.

"Think about what I said, and if you change your mind and are looking," he gave a wink, "look me up, okay?"

"Uh…" Sora paled, "What?…" Sora was always a dense one.

"If you and Karada break up, I'm always open for a date." He grinned. Perhaps it was because Sora bore such a resemblance to Axel's object of affections. Besides, Sora was a good and kind person and someone who anyone would want to start a relationship with. Sora was sincere and honest, a wonderful person.

"Er…" Sora blushed and shook his head, "Okay…" _All I want is for Riku to love me…_

_**---------**_

_One Week Later_

_**---------**_

The moment Sora's eyes locked with aquamarine ones he hadn't seen in a week, his heart stopped and his mind screamed at him louder than ever. _You love him. You love _him._ Youlovehim._

Sora weakly glanced away from his boyfriend as he shifted on the couch. He hadn't heard Riku come into the apartment. Sora had been too absorbed in a nap to take notice. And he had just woken up a few minutes ago. And he had awoken to a silver-haired author beside him, watching him sleep. It had been a long, hard, and painful week. Sora hadn't been able to answer his phone once after his run-in with Marluxia. His fears got the best of him and perhaps ruined what ever he had with Riku.

"God I missed you," Riku spoke in a breath, arm reaching out and slipping onto Sora's cheek. He watched in confusion as Sora flinched beneath his touch. His fingers lingered on his boyfriend's face, trying to figure out why Sora was acting like this. "Sora… what's wrong with you."

"I'm fine…"

"Is that all I get?" Riku retorted stubbornly, "I've been gone an entire week. I had to deal with morons, Cloud bickering about the most stupid things involving him and Leon, and not being able to get in touch with you. And the one time I did, _Marluxia_ was there. And I don't get even the smallest 'welcome back' or 'I missed you'?" Riku spoke resentfully.

Sora shifted again in his seat, tears watering his eyes, not even paying any heed to the 'Cloud' tidbit.

"What could he have _possibly_ told you to make you not even want to _talk _or _look_ at me," Riku spoke, his heart clenching. "I went an entire week never once getting you off my mind, Sora. I had nightmares that he _hurt_ you. And when I tried to call you confirm that it was a dream, all I got was a damn four rings. Why are you acting like you _hate_ me?"

Sora felt the tears prickling hotly.

"If you want to end this…then…" Riku spoke, his fears suddenly being shoved in front of his eyes. _God.. Please don't Sora…_

"Riku!" Sora suddenly hollered, eyes snapping over to stare Riku in the eye. Their eyes locked as tears fell from Sora's eyes, "_**I love you**__!" _And the tears just came pouring down after that.

"…." Riku froze when he felt Sora reach out with needy arms. The brunette pulled his body close to Riku's, nuzzling his head against the author's chest. Sora's tears stained Riku's shirt as his arms stubbornly clung to the man without once loosening.

_He… He…_

"I love you, Riku…" Sora whimpered. _I didn't want to tell you like this… I didn't want to say it under these circumstances. I wanted it to be romantic, not dramatic. I wanted it to be during a kiss or a hug not when I'm crying._

"Don't say that, Sora…" Riku warned.

"W-why?" Sora didn't even look up at Riku. "Why!" Sora demanded again, a week's worth of frustrations filling his voice.

"Because I don't _want_ you to love me!" Riku shot back.

Sora numbed to the core. The words played over and over in his head as he scrambled away from Riku's form. He began to shake as the tears began to fall again. Silent tears. No sobbing. He refused to make eye-contact with the other. Sora had just declared his _love_ and Riku had just said he didn't _want_ it. Riku had stamped a huge REFUSED on his proposition, and now Sora was left without _anything_.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, the bleeding returning, "Sora…. I…." _I didn't mean to say that… didn't mean to yell at you… _Riku reached out into the thick air, seeking out Sora's hand. He took the trembling hand and interlaced his fingers tightly with the brunette's, "Sora…" He whispered, scooting closer on all fours.

His free hand nudged Sora's knees down away from the brunette's face, flattening them. He then hovered over the artist until Sora allowed their gazes to meet. "Kiss me…" Riku requested, something different in his voice.

Sora was broken and he didn't even see a _point_.

"Kiss me, damnit. Kiss me, Sora."

Sora wasted no time leaning upwards a few inches and claiming his boyfriend's lips. A week's worth of anger, confusion, frustration, longing, and tears was at once released when their lips touched. Sora shuddered beneath the unusually passionate kiss. Riku's free hand that wasn't in Sora's rose upward to rest on Sora's cheek. "I don't want to lose you…" He whispered against their lips.

"You haven't…" Sora answered, tears still falling.

"I'm sorry for yelling…" Riku murmured, lips hungrily nipping at Sora's.

"…" Sora didn't answer. He fell asleep in Riku's arms on the couch, unable to move to the bedroom. They fell asleep shortly after exchanging kisses and embraces for half an hour. Only one thing was spiraling through Sora's head. _All I wanted was to hear you say 'I love you'._

And in Riku's mind was shouting, _You need to get out of this before you fall even more in love with him. Before you slip and admit it. Get out now._

But why was he _so_ afraid?

Only a certain brunette agent knew the secret.

* * *

_don't hate me for the ending of this chapter.  
hohoho so riku has more secrets.  
find out soon ... by reviewing.  
(trust me... they tie in to why riku acts the ways he does)_


	24. Needs and Wants

I've decided, on a whim, of course, that the theme song for this song is Who We Are by Lifehouse (Who I am going to see live by the way! I'm going to scream Caller Number Nine when they play Everything … you know, because of that scene. Wow, I'm weird) Just because the song is amazing and reminds me of this so much. Yup, that's all I have to say this time. Thanks everyone for reviewing, I love you all. Please continue to do such!

* * *

innovation

* * *

Sora was dragged into the realm of reality by momentary touches. Eyelids fluttered open as he exhaustedly was greeted with an emotionless but gorgeous face. Riku was still sleeping. Riku was asleep. Riku's hand, in the other's slumber, twitched against Sora's chest as the author held him inhumanely close. Messy strands of silver graced over his own shoulders from Riku's head. Sora twisted his head into a more comfortable position. Basically, they had both slept on the couch like this. Riku with his strong arms woven around Sora from behind, head on the artist's shoulders. Sora sighed a bit as emotions came flooding into him like a dam-broken river.

_I said I love you… I told him I loved him and he didn't want me to… maybe it was too early. Maybe I should have given it more time… Marluxia isn't right, Riku just needs time… I can't rush him into things… And I probably made him feel horrible. Start crying the moment he gets home after a week. God I missed him so much_. Sora turned in Riku's grasp so that his cheek was resting firmly up against Riku's chest. _I can hear his heart-beating…Riku…_

"Sora?…"

Sora peered upwards. His gaze met two green jewels, instantly causing a sincere smile to form on the brunette's face. _I'm so sorry, Riku._ "Morning," Sora said softly, his own slender arms tangling around his boyfriend. He had missed this more than words can express. True, the things Marluxia and Axel told him bothered him, but right now his faith was with Riku. And right at this moment, he was regretting his foible.

"Hey," Riku murmured back, the slightest smile appearing on his own face. He blushed darkly when he felt Sora lean up just a bit and place a chaste kiss to his cheek. The author stared drowsily (but curiously, nonetheless) down at the picture of perfection.

"You're comfy," Sora whispered.

"Thanks," Riku replied, a bit lethargic. The author altered their positions to some extent. Riku scooted backwards until his back made contact with the plush armrest of the sofa. His legs flattened out straight as the silver-haired male lightly pulled Sora closer, giving the other more room. Riku said nothing, a bit uncertain where in the world they stood at this moment.

"I've missed this," Riku breathed soothingly down into Sora's ear. His nimble fingers soon after began to rake delicately through the brown locks at his disposal. The hot air against Sora's skin made the brunette tense briefly before relaxing.

"How was California?" Sora asked, eyes dropping the slightest. Riku's dexterous fingers running through his air calmed him to the point of wanting to drift back into sleep. Riku, of course, prevented this by keeping their conversation going.

"I suppose it was okay. The shoot went over well, but the convention was horrid. I didn't know there were so many lunatics in the writing business." Riku yawned after that and placed a transient kiss to his lover's head. "Would have been better if you were there, and besides," his voice lowered to that of a whisper, "I never want to be away from you that long again. Not seeing or talking to you almost drove me mad." His lips teased the sensitive earlobe of Sora as his words filled Sora's mind.

"Heh…" Sora felt his cheeks radiate warmth. His boyfriend's subtle suggestion of engaging in heated exchanges of adoration went _right_ over his head, like things normally did with Sora. _At least he's not bringing up last night…_

"Did you talk to the publishers anymore?" Riku asked, his fingers beginning to draw incredibly tediously along Sora's sides. He relished the way Sora shuddered under his ministrations. The author _adored_ the way he had Sora wrapped around his finger.

"I.. gave them the contract signed," Sora answered in a breathy tone. His mind was trying to focus on job-orientated things but Riku's teasing actions were making that quite difficult. All thoughts of possible infidelity slipped out of Sora's innocent mind. "They said that they would be in…touch…"

"Good for you," said Riku, his digits dancing along the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt, applying pressure here and there to the abs that rested beneath them. Riku was determined not to bring up any part of last night. He didn't want to be forced to answer Sora in regards to the three deadly words. _I can't say it back, god damnit. If I say it…I …_

"Riku?" Sora whispered uncertainly, pulling Riku from his estranged thoughts.

"Yeah?" Riku asked after a pause. He hadn't realized that his fingers had flattened along Sora's gauzy stomach, resting above the naval.

"Nn… don't stop…" Sora mumbled, eyes slipping shut, missing the tingles that the fingers produced. Riku furrowed his brows before he got what Sora was hinting at. A smirk slipped onto his lips as his deft fingers curled into the shape of a claw before dragging themselves gradually down Sora's stomach. When his palm rested just above the groin area, he heard Sora's breath hitch.

"You nervous?" Riku asked in a sultry tone. His words fluttered out from his lips and into Sora's ears. Heat generated all throughout Sora's body, but centralized near his waist. It took the artist a few moments to register what Riku had asked him.

"Um…" Sora wasn't sure how to answer so just let a scrupulous gasp slip through his lips. He wouldn't provide Riku with anything more than that. At least at this moment.

The smirk grew as Riku's fingers slipped under the hem of Sora's brown shirt and upward onto the hot-to-the-touch flesh. He cherished how Sora whimpered lightly and arched back against him, trying his best not to let on that he was enjoying this.

Riku's fingers splayed along his boyfriend's bare stomach as he bent his head forward a bit. His lips hovered over the small area where Sora's neck and shoulders connected. After a few moments he allowed his lips to grace the spot. An unmistakable sound of approval filled the author. The smirk remained as he trailed his lips more towards Sora's shoulders, his free hand pulling at the collar as he went.

"R-r-iku…s-st….that…." Sora slurred, his body trembling. Riku wasn't supposed to know about his weak spot that Kairi had always ignored. Riku wasn't supposed to know that his shoulders were one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

"Like that?" Riku hummed, teeth brushing against the shoulders.

Sora whimpered loudly, fingers digging into the sofa beneath them, "R…iku, s-seriously…."

"Hm?" Riku's hand that had been on Sora's stomach slipped downward, past Sora's waist. It rested there, somewhat caressing the area beneath it. The fabric against his hand must have drove Sora insane because the next thing Riku knew he was being pulled down onto Sora, their bodies brushing against each other's.

"Huh?" Riku blinked when he realized that he was now on top of Sora. A breathy moan escaped from his lips when he felt Sora arch cutely up against his body. Riku bit down on his bottom lip as he looked down at his boyfriend who was already tangling his hands in the locks of silver. "Sora?…" Riku asked.

"If you're gonna tease me… then follow through…." Sora mumbled passionately before hungrily connecting their lips. Unlike last night where it had been sweet and delicate kisses, now that all that remained was erotic and desperate kisses and touches. Sora's hands ran through the familiar hair of the author, committing the feeling to memory, never to forget it again in Riku's absence.

_Sora used to never do this…_ Riku thought absent-mindly. When he had first met the boy Sora never _initiated_ any sexual advances or embraces. Now, here they were, Sora guiding them. Either it was Sora becoming comfortable with himself, or the brunette had changed.

"You want to fuck this early in the morning?" Riku moaned against their crashing lips as his hands traveled along Sora's body without restraints. Sora mewed against their mouths, his body being sent into a frenzy of pent up lust and desire.

"You're so vulgar," Sora barely whimpered out in a pant as he fought Riku's lips, but in the end lost and allowed the other to pin him fully to the sofa. Riku's lips worked so expertly at the pale pinks ones and then trailed away, down Sora's jaw and towards his neck. "I…"

"Yeah?" Riku breathed, lips nipping and sucking at Sora's neck as his hands worked at teasing the brunette farther into submission.

"My phone's ringing…"

"What?" Riku asked, not paying any heed to what Sora had just said. His fingers dove beneath the waistband of Sora's pants, feverishly wanting to produce more sounds of pleasure from the artist. Sora's moan filled his senses as his fingers coiled.

"I…phone…Riku!" Sora practically yelled, half in annoyance and desperation and half in urgency and pleasure. It was a toxic mix.

"Phone?…" Riku repeated, groaning against Sora's neck. "Do you have to get it?"

"It…might be… _important_," Sora tried to articulate but failed by gasping and arching against Riku's touches.

"Fine," Riku nearly hissed as he withdrew his devilish hands and pushed his aching body away from Sora. Sora sat there for a moment, completely ravished and utterly turned on by the author. "Well, answer it…" Riku panted, his chest rising and deflating rapidly.

"Okay…"

Sora then scurried off the couch at race-car speed. He snatched his vibrating phone from the counter before it could ring again. The brunette, fumbling a bit, rose the phone to his hear murmuring out a wavering, "hello?"

The voice on the other end must have taken note to the strain in Sora's voice. A chuckle ensued before, "Sora, how are you? It's Leon."

"Oh…" Sora blinked, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. What if Leon figured out that he and Riku had just been snogging each other? He doubted the other would care … but still. "I'm doing pretty good, heh. What's up?" He watched as Riku arose from the couch and passed over to the window. Why was it so hard to keep his eyes off the author all of a sudden. He blamed hormones.

"That's good to hear," a pause, "Sora, would you mind coming down to the office for a moment? I want to talk to you about something as soon as possible," Leon requested.

"Um, sure." Sora smiled brightly and then shifted the phone closer to his ear. "I'll be there in like thirty minutes, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sora."

And with that the brunette agent hung up. Sora sighed as he closed the phone with a gentle snap. His eyes instantly settled back onto where he had last seen Riku. This time, however, the author wasn't there. Sora arched an eyebrow. _Wasn't he just there a second ago?_ He shrugged and figured Riku went to rest in his bedroom or something. Without a word, Sora made his way to his bedroom to collect new clothing. He would more than likely end up showering, getting dressed, then rushing down to the office… though he would be late if he went on foot…

"Riku?" Sora called into the quietness, leaning against his bedroom door with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Yeah?" Riku called groggily from his own bedroom. So Sora's assumption had been right! Point for him! Sora smiled faintly and left his room and headed towards Riku's. He quickly opened the door and found the author laying upon the bed.

"You tired?" Sora asked curiously, fidgeting as he stood at the door way.

Riku cracked open an eye and peered over at Sora, "A bit…" the author admitted before exhaling deeply, his chest rising slowly.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sora inquired apprehensively.

"Depends on what it is?" Riku sat up slowly. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes.

"Can you give me a ride down to the office building?… Leon wanted me to come in to discuss something?" Sora wearily asked. Blue eyes met green ones across the bedroom.

"You mean on my bike?" Riku yawned, leaning his cheek against his palm. His eyes remained glued to Sora.

"Of course your bike," Sora murmured in slight annoyance. He completely missed yet another innuendo Riku had oh-so carefully thrown his way. Talk about being dense… Regardless, Sora walked closer into the room, now standing a few feet from the edge of Riku's bed.

"What's in it for me?" Riku asked, cocking his head a bit against his hand.

"…Um… my gratitude?" Sora wondered, raising a finger to tap his lip diligently. "And my arms wrapped around you?"

"I suppose I can accommodate you."

"Thank you, Riku!" Sora grinned and happily clasped his hands together. Today was his first real 'business' meeting about his art with their agent, and he was quite thankful that Riku was willing to supply him with a ride. Sometimes he could be naïve, though, and perhaps that was why he didn't read between the lines.

"You can repay me later," Riku answered smoothly as he arose from his seat on the bed.

"Huh?" Sora blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

_Another one over his head…_ "Nevermind. Just go take a shower and get ready. Time's a wasting."

"Right!" Sora nodded sharply and was about to speed off when he felt Riku's hand slip onto his shoulder. Questioningly, he glanced over it back at Riku. Was he forgetting something?… He didn't _think_ he was? …. Sora's answer came when Riku's lips delicately clashed upon his own.

"I'm sorry about last night, Sora…" Riku breathed, the hand that had been on the other's shoulder now taking residency on his boyfriend's cheek. Sora shifted a bit so that their foreheads could rest up against one another. "You understand … right?…"

"Yeah…" But he _didn't_ understand one bit.

"All right," Riku replied as his hand slid off Sora's face. The author pressed one more fleeting kiss to the brunette's cherry lips before he stepped away. Sora blushed and quickly scampered out of the room and towards the shower. Riku watched him leave and sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why does he put up with me?…" Riku ran a hand, completely frustrated, through his hair. "I need to tell him…"

_**X x x**_

"Sora, sit down."

Sora did as he was told.

Leon's office was, to say the least, quaint. It was a dark brown, like the agent's hair color. Upon the walls were a few black and white professional photographs. In the middle there was a desk. Behind that was a large bay window that lead onto a balcony that each of the room had. On the right wall there was also a window, but this one held no balcony. Apparently Leon had a corner office. Lucky him. Sora's attention was caught when Leon started to speak. The brunette's blue eyes locked upon the muscular form of Riku's agent.

"I didn't really call you down here on business," Leon explained. The brunette was now standing, his form resting against the desk.

"Oh?…"

"You're working for the publishers now, and that means you partly work for me as well. And because of that, I'm here to look out for you, like I do with Riku," his eyes shifted out the window as he continued, "and I don't want you blindly entering a-"

"Stop!"

"What?" Leon's eyes returned to Sora's suddenly flustered form.

"I'm tired of people trying to break me and Riku up! I…I don't care what he's done!! I.. love him, okay? And no matter what you say won't change that!" And Sora had no idea why he was on the verge of tears. He just was and they were burning in his eyes to the point that he had to snap his eyes shut.

"Sora.." Leon breathed heavily before taking a seat next to the younger brunette. "I'm not trying to break you two up. Just the opposite."

"Huh?" Sora cautiously opened his watering eyes.

"When Riku came here the other day before he left to California, I could tell in his eyes that he cared a lot about you. I could tell that you meant the world to him. And right now, it's painfully obvious that you feel the same. Thing is … correct me if I'm wrong, Riku isn't allowing that, is he?"

…_Is he talking about last night?_

"I…"

"Riku told me the first day that he became my client that he was never going to fall in love because he was punishing himself," Leon sighed a bit as he spoke. The agent's dark eyes followed Sora's curious ones, hoping to enlighten the brunette with the things he knew.

"Punish … for what?" _Who would do that to themselves?_

"Riku lost someone he loved a long time ago…" Leon shook his head with yet another sigh. "She apparently was his first love. He said they were young, but he loved her. He knew she wasn't his 'true love', but he still cared _a lot_, love even, for that girl. But she died. He never figured out from what. Apparently the family moved away soon after and he never saw them again."

_Riku…_

"I know it may sound absurd to you and I, but Riku believes that if he ever admits he loves someone again that he'll lose them."

_Is that why he couldn't … Riku…_ Sora closed his eyes as he nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure if you bring up the girl he'll tell you the story. Riku's the great author he is because he _has_ experienced love before, a tragic one. He was just so young that it scarred him mentally." Leon reached over and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Every time I see you two together I can tell he's happy. He's just.. Not sure how to show it I suppose?"

"…Everyone's trying to break us up.." Sora admitted sheepishly, feeling like he could suddenly confide in the man who was providing him with so much information. And Leon was the first person who said he _wanted_ them to stay together.

"They probably don't know the whole story…" Leon shrugged, "Or they're too blind to realize that Riku's a broken person, not just a conceited ass that he tries to make people believe he is."

"He convinced me," Sora murmured. "When we first met I hated him."

"By making people hate him he protects himself," Leon stated and then shook his head. "What do you know about him, anyhow?"

"…I…"

"Sora, you can trust me."

"… Marluxia told me that he cheated on him … and on a lot of people … then Axel was acting like Riku was the foulest person in the world who sleeps with everyone," Sora explained weakly, his body aching from the memory of yesterday. Why did they so vehemently try to keep Riku from being happy?

"Sora," Leon shook his head a bit. "Riku's lied to you about a lot of things."

"What?" Sora stared at him quizzically.

"Riku isn't really as bad as he always says he is. He pretends to be this major celebrity who screws everything he sees. Honestly, Riku isn't that bad… I'm not saying that he's a virgin, I'm saying that he hasn't been with that many people, in that _way_, as he pretends."

"Why would he lie about that…" Sora murmured, sighing heavily. _What are you trying to prove to me, Riku?…_

"Probably was his early way of trying to keep you from getting close. It usually works. Who would want to date the town whore?" Leon laughed a bit before continuing, "But did I hear you right? You love him?"

"I…er…" Sora glanced down as the subject suddenly turned back to his feelings. "I..um…" He blushed and then cleared his throat, showing obvious discomfort.

"I won't keep you any longer. I just wanted to see how you and Riku stood," Leon arose from his seat after speaking. He made his way to his desk. Once there, he grabbed an envelope and passed it to Sora. "I was planning on giving you this later this week, but since you're here, it's yours."

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously, getting up and taking the envelope from the agent.

"Probably a letter requesting art?… I have no idea. I didn't read it," Leon explained as he sat down in his chair behind the desk. "Any way, you can go. I'll be in touch."

"Right," Sora nodded and pocketed the envelope. He made his way to the door but was paused when Leon's words reached his ears.

"He loves you too, Sora. He's just afraid of showing it."

_**X x x**_

When Sora returned from dinner, he was quite surprised to see his boyfriend laying on the couch looking quite dead. Sora glanced nervously at him as he locked the apartment door. He cautiously made his way over, removing his jacket and setting it on the back of the sofa. Blue eyes scanned Riku's body, finding that the other was awake, but just zoning out on the ceiling. Sora arched an eyebrow and walked around the couch so he was standing beside the laying Riku.

"What's up?" Sora asked, tilting his head curiously.

Riku glanced at Sora. He was about to say something but cut himself short. He glanced down at his feet and then shrugged his shoulders dismally, as if to dismiss the question.

"Riku?" Sora wondered, a bit more worry in his voice.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"What?" Sora's eyes widened from the sudden blunt question after the silence. Emerald hues met with confused blue ones before the slew of words continued.

"He called you down there to talk smack about me, didn't he? What did he tell you, Sora?" Riku demanded, sitting up as his eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

_Why is Riku _doing_ this?!_ "Riku!… He just…."

"What have people been _telling_ you about me?" Riku had obviously spent the whole day thinking of the previous day due to Sora's absence. When Sora was out having an enjoyable dinner with Roxas and Axel, he was sitting here, contemplating everything. In the end, Riku was acting _quite_ paranoid.

"Riku!" Sora stated loudly, falling to his knees to that their eye-levels were equal. "I want the truth. All of it. I want to hear it from you."

"The truth?" Riku spat back, eyebrows knitting together. "What truth?"

"Stop it!" Sora growled, arms angrily reaching outward. He interlaced their fingers together before he continued speaking. "I want to know why you won't let me in. Why you can't allow yourself to-" Sora began in a shaky voice.

He was cut short for the millionth time when a pair of needy lips crashed against his. Riku's free, trembling hand inched into locks of brown, pulling Sora's face closer to his own. Sora's eyes slipped shut from the contact. He was lost instantly, but he was brought back to reality when Riku whispered, "What do you want to know?"

Riku was… willing to talk to him? "About your first love…"

Riku cringed and Sora felt the author recoil a bit. Now instead of millimeters separating them, inches remained. "it's… not important…"

"I want to know… You know about Kairi … you know about … that guy," he diverted his gaze, a rather bit melancholic, "now I want to know about you. I want to help you…. Please?"

_You can't fix what's broken , Sora…_ "It won't make any difference."

"Yes, it will," Sora argued, tugging on their laced hands. "Relationships are built on compromises and honesty and commitment and understanding. I need that from you…"

Riku's eyes fastened shut as his hand slithered downward, resting on Sora's reddened cheek. "It was awhile ago… I was fourteen? I can't remember the specifics. I lived a few streets away from her and we were best friends. We started dating, nothing serious. I …" hesitation, "l…lo…"

"I know."

"Yeah…. Well, she died and I blamed myself because I was so immature back then and I should have prevented her death… I should have saved her. I should have been able to protect her, Sora," Riku whimpered, shuddering a bit beneath Sora's gentle touch. "I can't remember her name, but she had beautiful brown, curly hair … and a wonderful smile. God do you remind me of her, Sora. Her parents were on the brink of a divorce, I remember that. Her last name was Sandars… God, why can't I remember anything else…"

Sora went pale for a moment.

"Why did she have to die. It's not _fair_." For someone who had weeks ago said that all deaths were fair, he had suddenly changed his mind. Perhaps his earlier spiel had been a cover-up? Trying to keep his mind from wandering off to his first love who died? It all made sense in the end.

_It can't be… S-she…._ _I…._

"I'm so sorry, Sora….I told you not to get involved with me… I'm a fucking mess."

Sora gulped, not paying any heed to Riku's words. "Was her name Belle?"

"Why?"

"… my sister … before my parents divorced after she died, our last name was Sandars… When my parents broke it off, mom changed our names back to her maiden, Kayaki."

"W-what?" Riku stammered, eyes widening. _That's fucking impossible. It's not logical. It's not right! Sora couldn't possibly be her brother! That's… impossible! But… that photograph… no wonder it looked so familiar … and no wonder I didn't make the connection. And Taranda … she must have remembered me … Oh my fucking god … why am I dragging Sora into this?_

"Riku," Sora whispered, scooting onto the couch. He brought his body close, allowing their chests to touch. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault at all. Stop… blaming yourself." _You loved my sister yet you can't love me … that's screwed up._

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop saying that," Sora scolded quietly. "Stop trying to be someone you're not. I want the real Riku, not the one the media sees." Sora allowed their foreheads to bump against one another. Their breaths mingled, making Riku shudder involuntarily. He had thought the past would never be brought back up, and he could live in his little 'imaginary world' of lies he had made, but here was his roadblock.

"I don't want to change you, Sora. I.."

"You're not a bad person, Riku. You're not what everyone says you are," Sora whispered reassuringly.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because I've seen it," Sora answered simply. "I could have left. I could have declined your offer to live here. I could have refused you of a relationship. I… could have done so many things, you know? But I didn't."

"What do you see in me?" Riku asked weakly, his breath hitching. "My whole life's a carefully constructed lie."

"I see someone who's been broken just like me," Sora mumbled, his hand tightening in Riku's hold, "I want us to heal together."

"You…" Riku was _so_ confused. The past six years he had been telling himself to hide his emotions, to deny himself the ability to cry or to love. He had denied himself of those blissful things. He gave himself a horrid name in front of the media, just to keep people from getting close to him. He pushed Marluxia away by cheating because he didn't want the real side to leak out and disappoint the man. He didn't want anyone to know that he was really just a scared little boy deep down.

"No more pretending, Riku," Sora stated simply. His lips brushed delicately against Riku's. There they lingered before Sora threw it all out there. "I love you…."

And it all came down to three simple words. Three simple words on the road to healing. Three words that could finally allow someone else in and into his heart who was willing to get hurt. Someone who didn't care what had happened in the past. It all came down to his answer in the end.

* * *

well ..err yea.  
Will Riku ever admit he's falling in lurve with his boyfriend?  
Next chapter will be a bit of a relief from all the seriousness and angst.  
so review please. 


	25. Truth Be Told

_Okay, so like this amazing girl I know, on here goes by Repliku, but also goes by Pez and other various names, did a breath-taking fan comic for a few chapters ago. So therefore, this chapter is dedicated to her. Pssh, she deserves it. Much love to the reviewers are well. This chapter is a lot less "HOMGANGST" that I felt the last few were. Hopefully it'll be a refreshing, humorous, and enjoyable bit? Lord do I hope so. (and for my dearest possessed toaster friend, I put a slight humorous reference to Aspire just for you )_

update: i would love it if you guys went my forums under cerulean hues and had some discussions with me (regarding riku x sora in general, of course)

* * *

**_Innovation_**

Riku wasn't quite sure _why_ he had come to Demyx for advice. True, the blonde was his older brother and was successful, but he had never been one for good advice. Perhaps Riku was desperate. Or maybe he just needed someone within his family to help him sort out his jumbled up feelings. Either way, Demyx was the man he went to see about it. Thank heavens the man's boyfriend wasn't in the area. Riku wasn't too keen on the idea of having to have a civil conversation with Zexion. Not after all that he did to Sora (even if it was part of Zexion's _job…_).

"So, let me get this straight," Demyx shifted in his seat, back pressed firmly against the comfortable booth, "you came to _me_ for love advice? Oh, Riku! I'm honored!" A smirk appeared on Demyx's lips.

"Right…" Riku arched an eyebrow uncertainly.

"It's not that hard, Riku. Here, I'll help you!" Demyx grinned this time as he extended his hand across the table. He clasped his brother's hand within his own before speaking. "Now, I'm going to pretend to be you, and you be Sora."

Riku silently groaned.

"Now, repeat after me," Demyx explained softly before batting his eyelashes, just for dramatic effect, "I."

"I…" Riku said cautiously, his voice containing a bit of strain.

"Love," Demyx continued in a reassuring voice.

Riku paled and bit his bottom lip. His eyes diverted to the side, finding entering customers much more interesting than his mullet-head brother. Demyx took note of this and stubbornly tightened his hold on Riku's hand. Perhaps a bit _too_ much, for Riku hissed in slight pain seconds afterwards.

"I love," Demyx repeated slowly, tranquil eyes meeting Riku's flustered ones.

"…I like," Riku stated stubbornly, breaking off the eye-contact like it was a thin twig beneath his foot on a forestry path.

"No Riku, love," said Demyx with irritation.

Riku was starting to feel uncomfortable due to all the weird looks he and Demyx were getting from the random people around. "I can't say it," Riku whispered, shaking his head as silver strands (namely the fringe that usually covered his forehead) shook side to side.

"Yes, you can," Demyx refuted, letting go of his brother's hand. "If you love him, you can say it. It's not like you're jumping out of a plane or something. You're just saying three words. Three!" To emphasize his point, Demyx displayed three fingers.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Riku. The silver-haired author stared down at the chicken alfredo, half-eaten. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to finish his lunch. Not anytime soon, at least.

"You do realize you won the bet," Demyx pointed out, grabbing a breadstick from the neglected basket. His teeth chomped down on the bread skillfully. The restaurant owner then pointed the food in Riku's direction, as if to gather his undivided attention.

"I don't care about the stupid bet," Riku seethed through gritted teeth.

Demyx's thin eyebrows rose and then furrowed together. "Really? A month ago the bet was the only thing on your mind." Demyx took another bite, chuckling to himself. "Has my little brother truly fallen in love in a month's time?" Demyx teased, a smirk appearing on his refined lips.

"We've been together for almost three weeks now," Riku stated softly, more so to himself than his obnoxious (yet helpful) brother, "and he said he loved me. I was surprised that he didn't leave when I yelled at him for saying it."

"You yelled at him for saying 'I love you'?" Demyx inquired with the utmost curiosity. Normal people didn't do such things. Then again, Riku Karada was the opposite of normal. He was the grey when it came to people. He wasn't a saint nor was he a sinner. He was just a soul lost among the challenges of life. Someone who needed someone else to reach out and embrace them.

"I apologized!" Riku answered in his weak defense.

"Uh-huh," Demyx trailed off, poking the basket of bread with dismal amusement. "Perhaps you should just tell him that you love him. It'll strength your relationship ten-fold."

"I can't get myself to," argued the silver-haired male in exasperation.

"Just think of it this way. You've finally found someone who you claim you love. Why wouldn't you want them to know how you feel?" Demyx then cocked his head to the side, awaiting a plausible answer.

"I don't know," Riku sighed. Honestly, he had no idea.

"Oh the wonders of love!" Demyx declared out of literally nowhere, clasping his hands together in the air. Riku shot him a confused stare. The owner chuckled and then cutely responded, "The conversation was starting to get too cliché and serious. So not my style."

"Then why are you dating Zexion?" Zexion was the _icon_ of serious and cliché.

"Shut it," Demyx mumbled, cheeks turning a light pink.

"You blushing is creepy," Riku made known, eying his brother with slight concern. He picked up his fork, his appetite slowly returning, and jabbed a stray piece of chicken.

"You being in love is creepy," Demyx retorted, finishing off another breadstick before turning his attention to his steak.

"So I've been told," Riku replied with a shrug.

_**x x x**_

"You should have _seen_ it, Roxas! The poor bloke here could barely walk after Karada was finished with him!"

"Wait! You never saw-" Sora quickly tried to argue, his cheeks turning a maroon shade. The brunette reached for his glass of tea quickly, as if to hide behind it. For once the trio wasn't indulging at Demyx's restaurant, but instead a local café. Everyone needed a bit of change once in a while, right?

"Was he really?" Roxas snickered, shooting his friend a look of entertainment.

Sora stared blankly. Since when did Roxas and Axel start getting along? Was it just to humiliate him when it came to _private_ matters, such as his sex-life with his boyfriend? Sora audibly groaned as he wished he was somewhere else, with other people. Even worse, the blonde and red-head were acting as if he wasn't even here.

"For sure!" Axel declared, smirk never once leaving his sharp features.

"Tell us, Sora. How did it feel losing your virginity to _Riku_?" Roxas taunted, wagging a finger near Sora. Their friendship, to say the least, was a complex one. Sora was surprised that it lasted as long as it had. Roxas had always been there for his brunette friend throughout high-school, through the thick and the thin, the best and the worst. It was just natural that these little bursts of teasing, taunting, and mood-swings went without saying.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" Sora blushed a crimson shade now, setting his drink down and trying to hide his face in his hands.

"And to make matters even better, little Sora here was issued in the newest edition of my favorite magazine!" Axel proclaimed, shoving a magazine in Roxas direction. Sora tried to intercept, but failed miserably. _I liked them better when they were biting each other's heads off… just what happened to make them so … mutual?_ Sora thought bleakly.

"Riku Karada and local artist Sora Kayaki have what reporters say the hottest new relationship to hit the Big Apple. Apparently the silver-haired celebrity introduced his young _lover_ to the business world…" Roxas trailed off until he got to the end, "… Sora's artwork has captured the eyes of many notable figures. It is a given that the young boy's career will surely take off."

"Um…" Sora looked shyly downward. Was he to feel proud? Embarrassed? Nervous, even?

"They called you guys lovers," Roxas sneered, ignoring all the praise. "My best friend a _lover_. Oh that's great stuff." The look on Roxas' and Sora's faces were priceless.

"Why do you guys tease me?" Sora pouted, crossing his arms to his chest, trying to make them stop. It wasn't going to work.

"Because it's our job," Axel reassured Sora, patting his shoulder, "besides, if your boyfriend was here we'd keep our mouth shuts."

"Afraid he'd kill ya?" Sora stated immaturely, sticking his tongue out at his newly found friend.

"…I'd be afraid that he'd sue me," Axel snorted in amusement and then looked to Roxas. It was obvious from the man's cat-like eyes that he was hiding his adoration for the blonde. Something must have occurred between the two to keep Axel silent like this about his feelings. What ever it was, Sora was glad for it.

"When's your one month?" Roxas asked, eyebrows arching suggestively.

"Er…" Sora thought for a moment, raising a finger to tap his lips. "I think November 9th."

"A week from tomorrow, then?" Roxas asked.

"I think so," said Sora, shrugging a bit.

"Are you two planning anything special?" Roxas asked in a serious manner.

Sora cocked his head to the side, a light scarlet scattering across his cheeks again. "I'm not sure? He hasn't said anything about it," Sora answered with a faint smile.

"We should throw a party!" Axel suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Seconds afterwards the red-head was in stitches, laughs flying right and left out of his mouth.

"Party?… Anniversary party?" Sora inquired dimly. He hadn't really ever heard of someone throwing a party for their friend's one month anniversary. Then again, one month with someone may be a miracle for Riku Karada.

"Yep! And we'll bring kegs and wine and strippers. Yes, we need those. Unless Roxas here-" Axel began intelligently, a smirk rolling onto his lips. Before he could finish Roxas had whacked the side of his head. Axel winced automatically and rolled his eyes.

"No strippers," Sora answered quickly. After that whole Kairi scenario, he wasn't too keen on anything to do with strippers. Besides … it wasn't like he'd be interested in them. He had Riku and… Sora closed his eyes quickly, banishing the slightly perverted thoughts that were entering his mind.

"Aw, Sora. Strippers make it exciting. Especially when they come out of a cake," Axel sneered.

"Like that's ever happened to you, Mr. I-Live-With-My-Mom," Roxas groaned, crossing his arms. The blonde shifted in his seat, a bit farther from the red-head.

"It will one day!" Axel refuted angrily, obviously having a difficult time with keeping his cool. Sora figured it had to do with Axel's obsession with Roxas. Being forced to hide your love was painful, Sora knew that all too well. Maybe that's why Axel had taken such a liking to his love's best friend? Sora sighed at the thought.

"If we throw a party, within five minutes or less Sora and his boyfriend will be making out and fucking in the bedroom. And all we'll hear over the music is 'Oh, _Riku_," Roxas teased, wagging his finger over at the brunette.

"Stop it!" Sora complained, a famous pout appearing on his dainty lips.

"We're just joking, Sora," Roxas reassured his friend. He took note of the discomfort on Sora's expression and thus changed the topic. "Axel, did you hear that Demyx is changing the menu again?"

"Really?" Axel arched an eyebrow, uncertain if he believed it or not. "We could stand for a change. How many things is he changing?"

"Just a few," Roxas replied coolly. "He told me there would be more Italian entrees. Supposedly it will bring in more customers and mean more raises for us." Roxas grinned.

"I like Italian food," Sora added in his two-cents, offering a smile towards the two.

"Then ask Karada to bring you down for a dinner-date," Axel explained, a grin plastering itself on his face.

"Er…" Sora giggled a bit nervously and distracted himself with his drink. _He'd do anything for me, I know that, but he can't do the simplest thing…_

_**x x x**_

"Hello, Sora…"

Sora lightly cringed when he heard the familiar voice waft through his ears. Blue eyes widened and then shut tightly. A shudder and then a shiver slipped down Sora's spine, making him feel queasy. His chest clenched. Sure, he had been young, but voices don't change that much. And appearances change, but you can still tell who someone is years after seeing them. Especially when you harbored emotions for them. The spiky brunette bit his bottom lip and cautiously glanced over his shoulder.

"Hi…Cloud…" Sora whispered uncertainly, turning around. Hands laced together in front of Sora as he offered an awkward smile. Apparently Cloud remembered him. Was that a good thing, or a bad?

"It's been awhile," Cloud stated softly, crossing his arms as he walked up to stand beside the brunette. There they were, waiting for the crossing light to turn green. Sora's stomach churned a bit. Why did he always stumble into people at this corner?! Irony, that's what it was.

"It has," Sora agreed and began watching the red and blue and silver cars drive by. Apparently they were more interesting than his long-forgotten heartthrob.

"Leon told me you're working for our publishers now?" Cloud asked curiously, swatting a blonde lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Sora answered in a quiet voice. "I'm doing the artwork for a few of their books for four years, I think. Mostly for Riku's, though…" It was odd. Every time he _said_ his boyfriend name he felt the need to see him. But of course, Riku was at a meeting down at the office.

"That's good," Cloud stated simply. "I'm one of their photographers and spokesperson for them. You know, advertising and all that jazz," Cloud explained, watching the cars as well. "That's how I met Leon and Riku. Through the company."

"Everyone works for them…" Sora noted, still refusing to make eye-contact.

"Tell me about it," a somewhat awkward laugh followed that uneasy statement. "I was surprised that one of my old friends was part of it…"

_Friends?… We were really never friends … _"Ironic," Sora agreed with a sheepish smile.

"Not to invade your privacy, but I heard that you and Riku are dating?" Cloud asked.

"Mhm…" Sora trailed off, shoving his hands into his pockets. _Why do people keep asking me that? We've been dating for almost a month! Is it so hard to believe that we're dating? Maybe it is … _"Almost a month now…"

"That's good," Cloud commented with a sharp nod.

"Hey, Cloud?…" Sora asked after a moment of awkward silence. He finally willed his eyes to wander and rest on the taller blonde. Their eyes met briefly and Sora flinched. Even after countless years he still felt a tinge of pain hit his heart. It was nothing compared to what he had felt when Riku had told him he didn't want love, but it still hurt.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked, tilting his head an inch to the right.

"Do you think we could start over?…"

There was no need to state that they both had been immature when they were younger. There was no need to bring up past, painful memories. Understanding was suddenly in both their eyes. Sora was willing to extend his hand and heart and mend what had been broken. Friends. Friends and fellow employees. No explanation needed, on either of their parts.

A smile. "Of course we can, Sora."

_**x x x**_

Riku wasn't sure _why_ he had lied to Sora. He wasn't even sure _why_ he was doing this. He only started having second thoughts when his hand made contact with the front door. His knuckle banged against it and the sound dragged him into the realm of reality. He cringed a bit as he looked to the right, waiting for an answer. Lips parted, as if about to say something. But no, he didn't say anything. He just stood there in silence and solitude.

His breath hitched when the door opened. That was when he stopped breathing.

"Riku Karada… what do I owe this honor to?"

"…Hello, Taranda," Riku murmured, eyes lifting off the ground and onto the brunette. He gave the other a mustered sympathetic look as his knuckles clenched by his side due to nerves. Something stung in his chest as he stared at the woman.

"Considering you're giving me that look…" Taranda began, a frown falling onto her lips, "and considering my son isn't with you … this doesn't have anything to do about Sora, does it?…"

"Not at all…" Riku answered, trailing off. Aquamarine eyes flickered upwards, feeling her judging gaze upon him. He just hoped that the years the woman had known him would make up for his fake identity in the eyes of the media. Truth be told, Anayo knew Riku better than Taranda did.

"Come in," Taranda motioned into the house. Riku nodded and gratefully entered. The familiar scent filled his senses and he felt like a complete _moron _for not having realized or remembered. Eyes swarmed around the area before they rested on the woman who was leaning against the nearest wall.

"Is this about my daughter?…" Taranda asked, her voice mellow and quiet. Broken, maybe.

"I suppose…" Riku answered honestly. "I wanted to know a few things."

"Which are?"

"Did she…. Really die in a car crash?" Riku felt _horrible_ for bringing up the past. _Horrible_ for asking about the details. _Horrible _for asking about how she _died._ He winced, eying the floor. It had been love, yes. But it was different than what he held for Sora, and that confused him. Were there … different types of love?

"Yes," Taranda answered emotionlessly. "She was with her friends."

"Yeah… Sora told me that," Riku kept his gaze glued to the floor, a bit ashamed to meet the other's.

"You were her first boyfriend," Taranda began, amazingly not crying. "And I assume you and Sora…"

"Yeah…" Riku answered with a half-hearted nod.

"I don't think that's good for him," she made known in a mutter.

"What?" Riku suddenly snapped his gaze up to meet his boyfriend's mother's.

"Sora isn't the … brightest boy when it comes to things. He over thinks things. He lets the smallest things bother him. I love him, but I worry about what he may think if you're dating him after having dated his sister," Taranda explained, showing her obvious concern.

"He isn't a replacement! I … I didn't know when I met him!" _I didn't know _a lot_ of things when I met Sora… I didn't know that I'd …_

"It's much easier to lie, Riku," Taranda commented, a frown appearing on her features. "I don't want Sora to get hurt. But the way you treated her…" her eyes flickered downwards, as if remembering, "I trust you not to hurt him."

"He's going to be real famous soon," Riku stated blandly. "Fame changes a lot of people. I know that first-hand," they both nodded a bit sadly, "and I don't know what's in the future. One of these days he might get tired of me and my insecurities and he'll just move on. Because one day he'll realize he can have practically anyone and I'm not what he deserves…"

"Don't talk down about yourself," Taranda argued, trying to cheer the author up. "I saw the look on his face when you're near him. I've never seen him that happy."

"Love isn't eternal…" he murmured, emerald hues staring at the floor, as if observing his own tattered heart.

"No, Riku. Life isn't eternal," the words stung both of them, "but love is." A pause and then, "Besides, Sora wouldn't throw away a relationship like that. He's not like that."

"I know…" Riku bit his bottom lip. "It's just so much has happened in these past few weeks that I'm afraid what he thought I was won't stand up to what I really am. You know?"

"Don't worry so much," she tried to reassure him, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. Her blue eyes looked sympathetically at the author. "Life's too short to waste it on worry."

"That it is…"

_**x x x**_

"What're you painting?"

Riku loomed over Sora's shoulder, crystalline eyes glimpsing at the canvas. Beautiful colors blended together and contrasted wonderfully. His writing paled in comparison to the art his boyfriend was producing. Pictures could take your breath-away, words couldn't. At least that's what Riku figured. The skill you lack always seems so much more appealing than the one you possess, after all. Authors envy artists and artists envy authors. Even if it's just subtly. You always want what you don't have - it's human.

"The ocean," Sora replied with a smile, his paintbrush dancing across the canvas, painting the horizon. Blue eyes were consumed in the picture. "The publishers said that they're gonna open a gallery for my art on Ninth street!" Sora declared, still not looking at Riku.

"That's great," said Riku, a warm smile covering his face.

"I know! Not only do I get to do illustrations but I get to open my own _gallery_!" Sora excitedly answered, continuing to blend the colors together. Hues of green and blue met, forming a color almost identical to that of Riku's eyes. Sora liked that. It was a calming and alluring shade. Yeah, it was gorgeous.

"Your career is really taking off," Riku began, his chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Soon the media will start chasing you as much as me." He smirked after that.

"You think?" Sora questioned, a light blush on his face as he continued.

"Of course. Especially when you're so damn cute," Riku teased, tilting his head to the right so it was resting against the other's. He could hear Sora's even breathing. It calmed him.

"S-stop that," Sora stammered. "Guys aren't supposed to be cute."

"But you are," Riku refuted intelligently.

"Oh quit it," Sora pouted, mixing that blue-green color with a bit of darker blue for the next tier. "Don't you have something more productive to do then to tease me?" Sora's voice remained pouty and downright adorable. "I'm trying to my _job_ after all."

"I'll make dinner then," Riku grumbled, lifting his chin off Sora's shoulder. He departed from the brunette's side and headed towards the kitchen, wondering why his boyfriend wasn't taking advantage of the gallery Xemnas had provided.

"You're cooking?" That was all it took for Sora to cease his brushstrokes and glance over his shoulder at the silver-haired male.

"I believe that is what I said, yes," Riku answered, placing a hand femininely on his hip, lips curling into a smirk.

"I didn't know you cooked. Heh. What are you making?" Sora asked, a smile once again on his lips.

"Don't really know. How does … fettuccini sound?" he asked.

"Okay!" Sora grinned and resumed his artwork jubilantly.

_**x x x**_

"Er…Riku?"

Sora felt a bead of sweat appear on his forehead as Riku poured his sixth glass of wine. "Don't you think that maybe you should … stop? I.." Sora began apprehensively, still on his first. He was planning on getting water after he finished his glass. There was no way he was getting drunk again. Especially on a full-stomach. Sora groaned at the idea and watched Riku continuing pouring, not phased whatsoever.

"I'll be fine," Riku murmured, taking a long sip. His words were slurring just a bit as he finished his meal seconds later.

"How strong is this stuff anyhow?" Sora asked curiously, holding his glass cautiously up into the air. It felt nice eating at home. Especially when Riku made it. The silver-haired author wasn't the best chef but he still was pretty damn good, in Sora's opinion. He wondered why Riku had never offered to cook before. He shrugged off that thought. There were more pressing matters.

"Pretty strong…" Riku answered when he realized Sora had asked a question. Hazy blue-green eyes stared back at Sora.

"At least you're home so you won't do anything stupid," Sora muttered to himself. He didn't _want_ to know what Riku Karada would do in _public_ when he was intoxicated.

"I'm not going to get drunk," Riku commented, pouring his seventh - already?

"Riku, seriously, stop it," Sora demanded, his eyebrows knitting in frustration. He wasn't sure what was the safe amount of alcohol that could be in someone's body without getting poisoned. "Stop drinking it and come and sit with me on the couch. We'll do the dishes later," Sora suggested, arising from the comfy kitchen chair.

"I suppose…" Riku replied.

Sora sighed in relief but paled when his boyfriend snagged his glass of wine and the bottle and followed Sora. A groan slipped Sora's small lips as he collapsed onto the couch. By the time they got to the couch Riku had already finished his seventh.

"Give me that!" Sora insisted, trying to snatch the glass.

"I'll be … fine," Riku murmured, shakily pouring another.

"No," Sora pouted and snagged the glass and bottle away. He placed them neatly on the table in front of them. Riku eyed them and then shrugged, the alcohol slowly entering his vein.

It was a slight rush, if you will. The silver-haired male blinked and then rose his hand to his head, feeling like his body was losing pounds and that he was entering a dream-like state. Eyes sought out Sora's form and looked helplessly at him.

"Riku…" Sora sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm ..fine," Riku slurred and waved his hand to dismiss the details. "Let's just…talk."

"Okay," Sora replied uncertainly. "I went to see Roxas and Axel today. Apparently they want to throw us a one month party," Sora explained blushing lightly at the thought. "I think it's really sweet of them! Especially seeing they're getting along now! I don't know how that's _possible_, but I'm glad it happened! I hope they invite Demyx. Wait, why wouldn't they?" Sora continued rambling on.

"Is that so?…" Riku barely caught any of that. It wasn't because Sora was talking too fast, it was because his mind was fogging.

"I'm so glad that everything's finally working! You know? Like, my career, all my friendships and all that stuff! Things haven't gone this smoothly for awhile," Sora continued, more so to himself.

"Oh…" Riku's eyes couldn't help but linger on Sora's appealing lips.

"I still have to check in with Zexion about the rent on my apartment and see if that's paid off! And then I can sell it and I can move in with you permanently! Er, if that's okay with you, that is!" Sora blurted out quickly, looking to his right for an answer.

"Sure…" Riku wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to. Oh well.

"Thanks!" Sora exclaimed happily. "I'm just so .. ecstatic. I don't know why. It feels nice," Sora said as he looked at Riku with a bright smile. Dinner with Riku, lunch with his friends, a party in a week for his _one month_ with Riku… things were going _great_.

"Sora?…" Riku whispered.

"Hm?" Sora asked, having completely forgotten that Riku was falling into the realms of intoxication. It was only when he caught sight of that lusty look in his boyfriend's eyes that he realized and remembered the situation. "Um…"

Riku pulled Sora closer to his body. His arms tangled around Sora's middle as the author nuzzled his face against Sora's neck. A gentle gasp slid from Sora's lips as his eyes briefly lidded. The silver-haired author smirked somewhat drunkenly against Sora's neck, placing a delicate kiss there before nuzzling the spot.

"Riku.." Sora warned, a shudder flying up and down his spine.

"I want you right now," Riku made known bluntly.

The words sent shudders throughout Sora's body. His eyes widened as he felt his heart beat increase once Riku's lips began to trail slowly down his neck and towards his shoulder. A mew of want escaped Sora's lips before he flinched. "Riku…. Not when you're drunk…"

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Riku sighed, lips sloppily (obviously a drunk side-effect) trailing up and down the pale columns.

"Drunk enough to forget things," Sora mewed, eyes shutting as he tried to keep his cool. "Ngh… we can … tomorrow. Ok..ay?"

Arms tightened around Sora's middle. He was a bit alarmed when the sloppy kisses ended and were replaced by sporadic, chaste kisses. They lead upwards, finishing at his cheek. Riku allowed his own lips to linger there.

"Ri-" Sora began, uncertain if Riku was okay.

"I love you."

Sora suddenly felt his heart stop. His breathing then became frantic as the words slipped into his mind. His body trembled as he felt tears for no apparent reason prickling in the corner of his eyes. His heart skipped another beat as the brunette closed his eyes, refusing to cry. "W-what did you say?…" Maybe he heard Riku wrong.

"I love you, Sora…" Riku answered simply, eyes slipping shut as he nuzzled his head against Sora's neck. All his uncertainties and worries left him when he took the first sip of wine. Now the words didn't seem so hard.

No… Riku didn't just … say that when he was … drunk… Sora winced at the thought. Wait. He needed to stop thinking pessimistically. Riku said the three words. He said them regardless. That must mean he _feels_ that way. A light smile appeared on Sora's face.

"Riku, I…"

"I love you so much that it drives me insane and I can't even think when you're not there," Riku slurred the words together. He was suddenly an open book. A quiet, slurring book. "Mm…But I don't mind…"

"Riku…" Sora shifted, a few tears falling from his eyes. He shifted a bit so that their foreheads were resting against one another. He felt safe with Riku's arms wrapped around him. "Are you going to remember this?…"

"How could I possibly forget loving you?…" The quite poetic and yet heartfelt words were spoken.

Sora made him feel different. Things had been set in stone the moment they met. Sora made him change. No, not change. Sora didn't do that. Sora made his mask slip away and allowed him to fall back into his old self - the one that had once loved someone.

"iloveyouRiku," Sora slurred quickly, tears falling from his eyes as his nose brushed lightly against his boyfriend's. _I love you so much that my hearts bleeds because of it… I need you in my life so badly… Is that a bad thing? _

"Tomorrow…" Riku began, eyes drooping.

"Tomorrow?" Sora asked curiously, eyes opening as he glanced wearily at Riku.

"Tomorrow …" a yawn, and then Riku stopped talking all together. The author had somehow fallen asleep, sitting straight up. Lack of sleep. It was obvious that the other had sleep deprivation from staying up trying to sort out his confusing heart. Sora sighed and ran a hand through Riku's hair, uncertain what Riku was getting at. Perhaps he meant they would continue their conversation tomorrow? Yeah…

"Please remember this," Sora murmured.

* * *

_Most of the loose ends are tying up..  
I think it's ending soon … yeah, two more chapters.  
and if anyone spots any plotholes, please mention them in the review.  
just so i make sure to explain them ;D  
Leave a review please._


	26. Lasting Effects

_no idea what to say for an author note... so yea. second to last chapter, fun to write.. OH, i'm not sure why one of the flashbacks is in first person pov (namely Riku's) so yea. i hope you enjoy this chapter?_

* * *

_**Innovation**_

Riku didn't understand what was going on when he woke up the next morning. He had yet again fallen asleep on the couch, _curses_, and his back was quite stiff. His arms were sore as well, and the author barely could feel his legs. What was odd was that he didn't wake up to the usual brunette in his arms. As a matter of fact … Sora wasn't anywhere in sight. Riku yawned and rubbed his head, a vein pulsing as an undeniable reminder of the alcohol he consumed the night before. Eyes glimpsed around the apartment before he arose.

"Sora?" he asked softly into the quiet air. He was surprised that it didn't hurt to speak. Usually with a hang-over he tried to limit his speech. Now, it didn't hurt. Aquamarine hues looked from the kitchen area to the hallway.

"Maybe he went off somewhere," Riku concluded in a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Without another word on the matter, he made his way to his own bedroom. The author supposed he'd get a few more hours of sleep. Then he'd try and write more of his book. Then, perhaps, have a romantic evening with his boyfriend.

Riku paused at the entrance of the guest room. There was Sora, sprawled out on the bed. The brunette was clutching a pillow tightly. The blankets barely covered the boy's thin body. In fact, he looked a bit cold. A smile graced Riku's lips as he made his way into the room.

Without saying anything, the author sat down next to the brunette. A hand extended outwards and began to gently sift through the thick lock of Sora's hair. How he ended up with someone as _perfect_ as Sora, he still didn't know. How they had gone from bickering to love, he wasn't quite sure of that either. It wasn't one of those 'magical loves' in most romance novels. No, this was just love. And oddly, Riku didn't mind that it didn't come with all the frills and all of breath-taking, mind-blowing emotions. What he felt was strong, not magical. Magic is in the eye of the beholder - as well as love.

"Riku?" Sora yawned, blue eyes cracking open. Said eyes glimpsed upward meeting pools of green.

It was amazing how Sora had changed. The brunette had went from poor and uncertain of himself to famous and determined. At first the brunette hated any physical contact and was terrified of letting someone in and close to him, but in the end he did. It wasn't so much _love_ that had changed him, but the friendships that had formed. And not the mention the bond, whether it be lovers or friends, that he felt with Riku.

"Morning, darling," Riku breathed sweetly, laying down beside the artist.

Painted pictures lined the room and gave it a relaxing and settling feeling. Sora smiled lightly and immediately scooted closer to his boyfriend, snuggling as close as possible. Thin arms wrapped around Riku's torso as he rested his head on the author's chest.

"Any plans for today?" Sora asked in a tired voice, being lulled by the sound of Riku's beating heart. It soothed the brunette.

"Not really. I was just planning on writing some more," Riku answered simply, tucking his arms behind his head.

"Oh," Sora said. "I might go see Xemnas."

"Oh?" Riku inquired, glancing questioningly down at his boyfriend.

"You know, to thank him for everything he's done to help me. And to tell him about the gallery the publishers promised. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear about it from me," Sora explained calmly, fingers strumming Riku's chest.

"That's always a good thing," Riku answered softly, shifting a bit. His right hand now took up residency in Sora's hair once again, digits melodically stroking through it. "You having lunch with Roxas and Axel today?"

"Actually Cloud and Leon invited me to lunch," Sora stated happily. "They said they wanted to introduce me to some of the other agents and managers."

"So I suppose I'll see you at dinner?" Riku asked, somewhat massaging the boy's scalp. He heard the content but almost silent noises that fell from Sora's lips. "I wanna bring you to the place where we first went."

"Oh," Sora remembered the place. "Sounds good!" Sora grinned at the idea of revisiting the place where they had first had dinner together at.

"You know, I was afraid that our careers would interfere with our relationship. But they really haven't," Riku said softly into the air, eyes slipping shut just the slightest. "Then I started to worry that our pasts would cause problems," Riku continued in a near whisper. "But that hasn't been a problem for us."

"I know," Sora said with a smile, snuggling even closer - if possible - to the other male, enjoying the warmth that his body radiated. "When I first met you I thought you were a jerk," Sora giggled through his words, though his laughs were quiet. "Especially when you tried to fake a relationship."

"Ha, I know," Riku answered with a nod. "If you hadn't been a clumsy idiot we probably wouldn't have met. Good thing I was there, right?" Riku teased.

"I'm sure I would have been fine, _Riku_," Sora sighed in response, rolling his eyes. Fingers gently tugged at the material beneath his fingers. He relished in the way that Riku shuddered the slightest from his actions. "I'm sure we would have met sooner or later. I mean, destiny always finds a way to work, right? There was a reason we met."

"Of course there was," Riku agreed with a smirk. "If I hadn't met you I _probably_ would still be in my writer's block."

"Is that all I've done?" Sora pouted, eyes flashing up to Riku's, display fake sadness. "All I've done is inspire your writing?"

"That and much more," Riku let one of his hands stray to poke Sora on the nose. The brunette blinked and scrunched said nose, the feeling of Riku's finger lingering there. "But really, I'm still surprised that you stayed…"

"Why?" Sora asked, maneuvering himself so that he was laying directly next to his boyfriend. Now there heads were facing one another, with only a mere foot between them.

"I mean I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world," he laughed nervously. "I lied to you about so many stupid things which eventually were found out in the end. I really had no idea how to have a _real_ relationship. The media fucks with your head and beliefs, sadly."

"So I've heard," Sora said with a small sigh. "So many celebrities have such short-lived relationships. It's the medias fault for filling their heads with lies and invading their privacy. Then again … it's partly their fault for believing them." Sora shrugged a bit, eyes seeking out Riku's.

"I know," Riku said with a bit of remorse. "I know the media and fame won't get to you, though."

"Of course not!" Sora agreed with a bright grin. "Being conceited and smug isn't ever going to happen!"

"Hah, I know."

A moment of silence and then, "Hey, Riku?" Sora asked as his hand searched for his boyfriend's. Within seconds their fingers were tightly interlaced.

"Yeah?"

"I enjoyed dinner last night," Sora said with a light blush, as if trying to hint at something. "You really are a good cook."

"Thanks," Riku laughed and then paused. "…I suppose I got drunk, didn't I?"

"Er…yeah," Sora laughed as well, a bit more nervously than Riku had. "I tried to stop you but you were being stubborn as always. I was gonna sleep with you on the couch but you took up the whole thing. The way you were laying, I mean. I tried to wake you up to get you to go to your room, but you wouldn't budge."

"Yeah, I remember that," Riku groaned, wincing at his past actions. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Sora smiled faintly as he spoke.

Riku's free hand that wasn't in Sora's slipped upward, gently cupping his boyfriend's cheek. Sora lightly blushed from the action as blue eyes locked with green once again. Simplicity was in both pair of hues. Simplicity and affection. The author's thumb gently stroked the skin beneath his hold, smiling at how Sora leaned into the touch. The words were on his lips but his gut was holding him back. His stomach churned a bit, trying to get the words to form in his throat. He parted his lips to speak but failed when Sora leaned in to chastely kiss him. Riku melted against the touch, eyes shutting.

"I love you," Riku whispered against their lips, his whole body numbed to the core. He felt the brunette's lips pause, no longer meshing. That was when he felt Sora's lips curve up into a smile before he heard a faint, "I love you too," whispered back before the brunette kissed the author once more.

It didn't need to be dramatic or loud. All it needed to be was heartfelt. A reassuring whisper of devotion.

_**X x x**_

_Tranquil and demanding eyes searched mine, and I felt a bit helpless. I could feel his chilling breath on my neck. He was waiting for an answer. I damn well knew he was. Fingers glided down from my jaw downwards to rest on the nape of my neck. I bit my lip, knowing that I couldn't provide him with the answer he was wanting. Fake anger flashed in my eyes as I diverted my gaze back to his once more._

"_Are you just saying that to make me feel bad?" It came out as a hiss. But I already knew what he was doing. He was clinging onto false hope, like everyone else had. He was looking for something I couldn't, wouldn't (actually), give out. Like all the other needy bastards in the world. That's what he was._

"_I'm saying it because that's how I feel, asshole," he snapped back, his fingers compulsively digging lightly into the tender skin beneath them._

_I faked a scoff, which was made to hide the slight pain. "Well, I never asked for your sympathy," I retorted angrily, recoiling from him. _

"_You think you have the right acting like that after cheating?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at me. _

_I could tell he was beyond pissed. I didn't blame him. Though, I did blame him for the sympathy and pathetic feelings he felt. Why wasn't there ever a way to /be/ with someone and not have strings attached? I'm not quite sure… Apparently people are far too obsessed with love nowadays._

"_As if you give a damn," I grumbled, stalking off towards the entry of the room. _

"_You think that you're /really/ going to hit it big just because a few people like your book?" His eyes followed me, never once flickering from their focus. I'm not sure why, but whenever he did that, something froze deep down. A tinge of remorse filled me, just for that moment, but years of practice taught me to easily shrug it away._

"_As if the fame really matters," I stated angrily, hand reaching for the doorknob in protest. _

_In life there's very few ways to protect yourself. In my case, destroying love is the easiest way. Ignorance is bliss._

_**X x x**_

Sora pulled his jacket tighter around his body. Cerulean hues glanced at the entrance to Xemnas' gallery. The brunette's lithe arm extended outward to gently push the door in. Once done, his eyes settled upon a familiar figure. His stomach bottomed slightly at the un-welcome run-in

As if on cue, purplish eyes locked with his. Moments later, arms tightly curled around his neck, Without warning, the overly excited red-head buried her face into the crone of Sora's neck before emitting a loud, "Sora!"

Sora's face paled as he pried the clingy female off him. Blue eyes locked with hazel (was the only way to describe them because they changed and looked so many different colors). "Kairi .. Um nice to see you too."

Kairi laughed nervously and straightened her blouse. "Riku told me I could find you here," she explained with a warm smile still on her lips.

"You talked to Riku?" Sora asked, just a bit worried. Rule one for dating. Never allow your current partner to talk with you ex. It typically spelt trouble. Usually.

"Earlier. He was out so I figured I'd ask where you were," Kairi answered. The female then began to glance around the gallery at the sea of paintings composed by Sora's ex 'mentor', if you could call him that.

"Oh," Sora replied simply as he peered around as well. However, he wasn't admiring the paintings but instead looking for the artist.

"So you're doing good?" It was obvious that Kairi was not certain how to act around her ex. The way they left things created awkward air between the pair.

Though, Sora didn't want him and Kairi to end up as bitter as Riku and Marluxia. "Yeah," Sora replied leisurely. "Riku is amazing. He's great to me," Sora said. There a tinge of remorse in his voice that screamed he was still touchy about Kairi.

"That's good," Kairi responded. The woman glanced back at Sora once again, searching his tranquil eyes. For what, Sora wasn't sure of. All he knew was that Kairi was giving that _look_.

"So…" Sora trailed off awkwardly, hating the silence with a passion.

"Tidus and I are dating," Kairi informed Sora with a light smile. "He's bringing me to Martha's vineyard later this month."

Sora smiled lightly. Kairi was still his friend. Kairi was still his first real friend, and the past could not change. Especially not because of an uneasy break-up. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah," Kairi replied, diverting her gaze away from Sora _again_.

"How's Selphie?" asked Sora after another round of silence.

"She's good. We're planning on starting a floral company type thing. Tidus told us he'd fund," Kairi explained. It went without saying that Kairi was slowly edging away from her previous job. Sora saw it as somewhat degrading, the job. To make people pay to see your body like it was merchandise. Like you were an item to be bid upon. He didn't like that one bit.

"I'm glad," Sora answered with yet another faint smile. "'m opening like this myself."

"Really?" Kairi wondered with a proud look.

"The publishers are funding and opening it. All thanks to Riku," Sora made known with a thankful grin.

There it was again. Every time he said his boyfriend's name he smiled. Whether it merely be mental or not, just thinking about Riku sent shivers down Sora's spine, making him want to melt to the ground.

"I'll be sure to check it out," Kairi exclaimed, nodding her head with excitement.

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said softly.

"You're welcome," a pause, "that's what friends are for after all, right?"

"Yeah, exactly." A smile. Maybe they /could/ become friends again. Just maybe they could start over like Cloud and him. Sora was always a forgiving person. Everyone deserved second chances, right?

Love ruined relationships, but humanity, willpower, and effort mended them.

**X x x**

"_So, the boy's name is Sora Kayaki, correct?"_

"_Yeah. He should be with that scoundrel, Karada, at the signing," informed the pink-haired male as he anxiously paced back and forth in the office. His eyes lifted off the window and towards his other half who was looking at him with concern flashing in his orange-ish eyes._

"_Have you seen his artwork before, Marluxia?" The other man inquired curiously._

"_He always leaves his sketches around when he leaves work. I've seen them on my pass throughs. They're amazing. Besides, anything you do to lead him in the right direction is one step away from him getting with Riku for good."_

"_Why do you care so much about someone getting with him?" The question rang into the stale air._

"_Riku doesn't deserve to be happy. He doesn't deserve to break someone as … benign as that boy is."_

"_So it's not the boy, but Riku?"_

"_I suppose," Marluxia agreed, glancing over at the other man with a nod. "Just don't let on you were sent by me, of all people. The poor dear will think I'm a stalker of some sorts." Marluxia chuckled after that and placed his hands gingerly on his hips._

"_Sure thing," the man stated coolly._

"_Just try and help the lovely boy. You're an artist yourself, after all. He seems ambitious. I'm sure he could use a helping hand, Xemnas?" Marluxia inquired, fingers tapping on his hips as he spoke._

"_That he could. I'll do my best."_

**X x x**

It was amazing what it took to turn your world upside down.

Sora typically stuck close when he and Riku walked on the street. The brunette would usually cling to his boyfriend's side, eagerly tugging him along by the sleeve with a peppy smile. Usually Sora would banter on and on and on about nonsense, the smile never fading. Riku would answer with a nod or a 'is that so?' and just smirk back at the artist. They were two different people who got along so well.

Though, today Sora didn't stay close. The brunette had informed Riku cutely that he was_ starving_ after a day of visiting old friends. It had started with Kairi, then Xemnas, then he had a discussion with Marluxia, and then he went to see Leon and Cloud about his gallery. All in all, it was _tiring _to the new artist. He didn't complain - it was his dream, after all.

So Sora ran ahead, bouncing merrily down the dimly lit streets of New York towards the restaurant he vaguely remembered from when they first met. Riku, being the acclaimed author he was, knew irony was a bitch. Irony always came in the oddest forms.

Nothing was more ironic than when he watched Sora stop at the corner of fifth and sixth street. Riku hurried his pace to catch up with Sora.

The corner of fifth and sixth. It was an odd place. It was where Riku and Sora first met, where they had their first conversations, and where Sora ran into Cloud. The corner held many fond, and yet … not so fond memories. It was quite ironic, though, that the scene would replay after a month. The same exact scene after Riku and Sora had so many … foreshadowing events that screamed something like this would bound to happen.

Except Sora wasn't holding a phone, and the phone wasn't the object to fall to the ground and shatter.

They say that you see your life flash before your eyes when you die. Funny. It was Sora's life that Riku saw flash before his own eyes and he wasn't even the one about to be struck by a taxi. Taxis, Riku Karada _hated_ the things ever since Sora suggested they ride in one.

Sora Kayaki had been the best thing in Riku's life. The artist had helped the author live again, to stop living in denial, and to smile once again. Sora had done so damn much in only over a month's time, and it was astonishing. The love they felt … it wasn't overpowering or something out of a romance novel. It was love, in its purest and simplest form. The feeling of never wanting to depart from that person. It wasn't magical - it was love. And it took so long to make Riku realize that. It took the work of the silver-haired male's brother, a few strangers, and Sora to achieve that. Basically, Sora Kayaki saved Riku's life before it ended due to his own abusive ways.

So it was only right that Riku save his boyfriend's life, right? For a second time.

Sora heard the screech of the breaks and the holler from a random pedestrian. What did they say? Something along the lines of the light being red. Sora had turned his head to see where the scream came from, forgetting he was partway into the intersection of fifth and sixth. The brunette's gaze locked with Riku's when the blaring sound of breaks reached his ears. It nearly killed his eardrums.

Sora closed his eyes. His body was numb and jumping out of the way seemed … quite impossible at that moment. Common sense fled. All he was left with was his thoughts. Well, aren't I stupid… walking out without looking… He mentally braced himself for the collision. He knew it'd be painful - god, he didn't deserve this…. - and he knew it'd be fast. But why? Why when he had finally fallen in love? True love?

He had expected it to crack all his bones and make him scream in agony. He had expected to hit the cold ground in a bloody mess, all weak and defenseless. He expected himself to laugh at the irony of it all up in heaven. He never learned, did he? Riku had saved him once from a similar fate, but where was his angelic boyfriend now? Sora mentally laughed at himself … how could one simple slip spell death?

He had expected to cry from the pain and be frozen to the core and _die._

He hadn't expected to be enveloped in strong and warm arms. His body was dragged backwards as his eyes remained tightly shut. The brunette forgot when he shut them, anyhow. His body was weightless and he couldn't feel _anything_. All he could do was hear. He heard the car, was it?, speed off that had earlier slammed on the brakes. Hit and run… nice.

Though…he wasn't in pain. That was even _more_ ironic.

Eyes slipped open, expecting to see the white light of heaven. Instead they met flustered green ones. Sora's lips fell open, as if to mouth the word 'why'. His limp body was resting on top of Riku's… they were on the sidewalk, barely. Sora's limps were frozen as his heart beat frantically, making him want to get sick on the spot.

"Sora…" Was what Riku breathed gently, his voice cracking. Sora could feel the frantic beating of his boyfriend's chest beneath him. Were those… tears?… Was Riku … crying? Sora couldn't remember a time where Riku cried in front of him. But he wasn't dead. He was safe. He was unharmed, not a scratch on his beautiful body. Thanks to Riku. All thanks to Riku.

Sora's hand blindly sought out Riku's. Feeling slowly returned to Sora's body when his nimble fingers interlaced with Riku's slightly larger ones. Their erratic heartbeats became one as Sora shifted off Riku's chest to sit beside him. Riku took this as an initiative to sit up, so he did such.

"You…" Sora finally found his voice. Blue eyes locked with green ones once more and it killed the brunette inside to see the tears. He was so careless. He always had been. He stumbled carelessly into a relationship with Riku, he allowed himself to blindly trust people like Xemnas and Marluxia. But he came out unharmed. He was _so_ careless, and he almost had to deal with the deathly consequences.

"I saved the person I love from dying," Riku finished Sora's statement, voice cracking again.

"Don't…cry, Riku," Sora whispered uncertainty, glad that people weren't clustering around. The people that did stop Sora shot an annoyed look as if to tell them to continue walking.

"Do you realize what the fuck I just went through?" Riku snapped suddenly.

It was the fear talking, and somehow Sora knew that. "I'm sorry…I'm so stupid. I… I was just excited I guess and…"

"Two times, Sora," Riku continued, his body shaking as their hands remained connected. "You don't realize what I would have _done_ if I hadn't saved you."

"I'm sorry…" Sora said again, lowering his gaze. "I shouldn't be alive. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead… Riku, I'm so-" Sora began in a pained mumble, the realization that he could have _died_, again, not striking home quite yet.

It was for Riku though. "Shut up!" Riku hollered, making Sora stop talking. "I promised… I promised I'd protect you. I told you're mom I'd… watch out for you, and I," Riku stumbled along with words, his tone and voice dropping back down to a whisper.

"I'm fine," Sora weakly reminded the other. "Maybe just a scraped knee but I'm fine because you saved me, Riku. You saved me."

"Don't ever do that again," Riku spoke weakly, his arm that wasn't near Sora's reaching outward to pull the brunette closer. Sora willingly allowed this and nuzzled his face against Riku's chest, his knees digging against the sidewalk. "Don't ever do that again, Sora."

"I'm sorry…"

Riku Karada could have lost it all. He could have lost everything that a month had given him. The man who didn't believe in love could have lost in it in a second.

**X x x**

"_This is my brother, Sora!" Belle chimed happily, pointing to the brunette who was too absorbed with a fish tank to pay any heed to the entering silver-haired male and the brunette. Both seemed to be around fourteen. They were young. Sora himself looked to be a year or so younger. Not by much, but it was noticeable._

"_He… is weird," Belle noted with a cautious look, laughing a bit at her brother. Still, the brunette didn't pay any attention. His hair, which would spike up in another few years, was down flat. It went a bit past his ears and covered most of his forehead._

"_I'm sure he's nice," Riku chuckled, giving his girlfriend a light smile. "I mean, he's related to _you_ after all."_

"_Oh, shush," Belle giggled and tugged Riku upstairs to talk privately, even though Sora wasn't really paying any attention. _

_He was just happy that his sister was happy._

**X x x**

"Neh… Riku, you're holding too tightly…"

Sora pouted lightly as his boyfriend's grasp did not falter. Riku was holding him increasingly tighter by the second. They had a quick dinner - neither really had an appetite after that small brush with death. Riku was more effected by it than Sora, which was really a shock. Perhaps seeing the person you love almost die can do that to a person, especially when your first love suffered a similar fate. Irony… it was all around.

"I'm not letting go," Riku mumbled. The author nuzzled his face against the top of Sora's head, kissing it briefly. "Not ever."

"I'm fine, Riku," Sora tried to reason with the other. He was alive and unharmed. Though he didn't blame Riku for being shook up. "Riku, can you loosen your grip? You're gonna suffocate me!" Sora squeaked, exaggerating.

"Fine." Riku caved in and loosened his hold around Sora. The author's head slipped downward a bit, allowing their foreheads to press against one another. Sora lightly pressed his closer up against Riku's, a light smile staining the brunette's face.

"I love you," Riku whispered, eyes slipping shut.

Sora blushed and wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's neck, loving the warmth that the other provided. "Love you too, Riku."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it," Riku murmured, wincing mentally.

"It's fine," Sora yawned the words. His head shifted away from Riku's. The artist then rested his head against Riku's shoulder, his cheek nuzzling against the crone of his boyfriend's neck. It was quite comfortable there.

"Promise you'll stay with me forever?" Sora was caught off guard by the question. His eyes darted upwards. "Promise that fame and the media and anyone else won't drive us apart? Promise that you'll remember everything that happened between us?"

"Um.." Sora wasn't sure what to answer. "I…dunno what to say."

"A yes would suffice," Riku suggested meekly, hoping, no _praying_, that the other wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Sora laughed a bit. "No matter what happens I'll always be here, forever." As a friend or as a lover, it's your choice, Riku, Sora thought.

"Forever's a long time," Riku pointed out.

"That it is," Sora agreed.

"But I think we can manage," Riku said with a smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

_One more chapter.  
It won't be a long one.  
It'll give explanations to anything that may be still …. Unsaid? (yes the Naminé, Roxas, Axel thing especially)_

_It'll tie everything up as well.  
But yeah, it'll be a bit short.  
So I'd love it if you could review? I love every review and they inspire me to write.  
_


	27. finale

_Oh man, what can I possibly say? The last chapter of Innovation. Wow, never thought I'd witness myself type that. This has been a crazy ride, and I'm so proud to say that I've finally reached the end, with all my limbs intacked, and in such a good amount of time. It pleases me greatly that so many people took the time to read it and favorite it and review. Especially to those who reviewed. I loved every last one, regardless of if I replied or not. I read them all and they inspired me. Just so you all know. _

So, what can I say about this chapter? Well, it ties all the loose ends up (The ones I could find). Yes, it is a bit short, but any longer would just be dragging it out. So yeah.

Next thing, I'd love it if you could take time and review this? Just so I know your thoughts and such. I'd also LOVE if you could check out my new story, Ardor, which has just begun (three chapters up). It's going to be my main focus since this is done. (bereave is a side thing). So yeah, if you could read Ardor I'd love it. I have the whole story plotted and there's many twists. (and oh yes, the riku x sora ness will be there). So yeah. Please?

* * *

**Innovation  
**  
They say a lot can happen in a year's time. Whoever 'they' are, they are right. A lot _did_ happen in only one year.

To begin with, Sora's career had sky-rocketed. The humble brunette artist was at once a favorite among art aficionados. Something about the colors and textures and hues the spiky boy used captivated crowds and astonished critiques. The pieces of work become more breath-taking and more detailed by the day, by the moment, even. Sora had contributed in only a year's time to over four books. His gallery, which was shortly opened after the project was pitched, quickly filled with marvelous pieces of artwork crafted by none other than Sora Kayaki himself. All in all, Sora was finally getting the fame and adoration he so did deserve.

Kairi Mita, who quickly became Sora's friend a few weeks after their awkward run-in, had finally found true love at last. Apparently her rich boyfriend, Tidus, had proposed to her. The red-head gladly said yes. Sora and Kairi, along with Roxas and Selphie once in awhile, had lunch down at the local café and conversed about careers and the latest gossip. The three easily became the best of friends once again, as if nothing had ever happened (namely Sora and Kairi's unusual breakup). Sora noted that he had never seen Kairi happier. Part of that happiness was accredited to her quitting her 'degrading' job and opening the floral store her and Selphie had always dreamt of.

Hayner, the man who went on a brief date with Sora (just for a quick refresher), continued running his insurance company. Surprisingly, Sora found himself talking to the male a lot seeing the publishers had business with Hayner. It didn't surprise Sora, _a lot_ of people were interconnected with his publishers. Practically anyone of hierarchy, Sora concluded. Hayner never really found a significant other, though he did go on a few dates. Sora nearly died laughing when Hayner told him of his date with Xigbar.

Ah yes, Xigbar. Sora had recently run into the man. The jovial male who he had first met on his first day of his first job was doing well. Xigbar enlightened Sora about all the latest gossip and events he had missed since he quit. Apparently Vexen had convinced so many people that he had 'physic powers', that the blonde began believing it himself! How…odd…

Marluxia. His ex boss. Sora didn't see nor speak with the pinkhaired man that often. From what Sora heard from Xigbar and Hayner, the pink-haired male was still dating Xemnas (on and off, of course). Xemnas, who later told Sora it had really been Marluxia who had told him about Sora's skill, kept in contact with the brunette. The two artists typically saw each other at art shows or whatnot.

Riku himself never really spoke to his 'ex' friends such as Xigbar and Vexen. Though, he never really considered them friends in the first place. Just co-workers. When Riku and Hayner did speak, it was quite awkward. For some reason Riku still felt a tinge of resentment towards his friend who having even agreed to go on a date with _his_ Sora. Yes, he knew he was being immature and that _he, _Riku, had been the one to suggest the date … but still.

Riku's book was published around five months after he and Sora got together. The book was an instant hit, as the media suspected. Sora had been _quite_ proud of his boyfriend for the marvelous novel. But what really took Sora by surprise and floored him was the dedication to him. That certainly earned Riku an even more affectionate Sora.

Riku, Sora, and Taranda kept in contact. The couple visited often - Riku liked the feeling of having a family, even if it wasn't his own. Sora met Riku's parents, in fact. The weekend was a hectic one. Riku's parents, who were divorced, under one roof along with their celebrity son and his boyfriend wasn't a good mix. Especially when they were a room away.

Then there was Demyx and Zexion. Demyx, the famous restaurant owner who expanded the menu ten-fold to every type of cuisine. And Zexion, the cunning and sly housing agent. (Sora did end up selling the apartment and moving in with Riku permanently). Zexion and Demyx had a fast-paced, public relationship. They were on and off, saw other people, but they always ended up coincidentally bumping into one another. And that simple bump jump-started another whirlwind relationship. It was quite peculiar.

Leon and Cloud stayed together for quite some time. In fact, they were the only couple that actually didn't have any problems. Fancy that.

Naminé and Roxas started dating a few months after Riku and Sora got together. Naminé's job, however, threw a stake into their relationship. The female was career focused and felt bad for not being able to spend time with Roxas. Roxas, surprisingly, wasn't devastated when Naminé ended it, asking to stay good friends. Axel had explained to his blonde friend that she wasn't 'the one'. Apparently before Naminé and Roxas got together Axel had kick-started their relationship. He wanted to see Roxas happy (even though it was a hell of a time trying to keep his jealously from striking). And a few months later, the blonde and red-head tried dating. Axel, being the clever man he was, made sure that Roxas never had second thoughts about his orientation again. Sora wasn't too sure how long they'd last … but he was just happy that _they_ were happy.

And speaking of _happy_, Sora Kayaki couldn't possibly _be_ happier.

Sure, Riku and Sora had their ups and downs. They had their breakups - which Sora really didn't mind because of the _amazing_ make-up sex. When they did break-up, the pressure of living under the same roof without being able to kiss or touch one another was too much. Just the thought of the other _dating_ someone else brought them back together. They never went longer than three days. Riku said that it really didn't count as 'breaking up'. He said that they always got back together so it was more of a 'fight' than breaking up. Sora had to agree.

And now it the present - one year later. Well, give or take a month. It was actually exactly a year from when the two 'artists', in their own rights, began dating.

_**x x x**_

"Riku!…Mrmph…"

Sora was _trying_ to tell his boyfriend that he needed to get down to his gallery for a special party, and that he needed to be there at precisely eight o'clock, but Riku was having none of them. Riku had argued that six was _far_ too early to leave. And now, seeing Sora wouldn't listen, Riku was making Sora listen. Oh how naïve the brunette truly was.

Sora sighed helplessly as he was tugged against his lover's form. Sora's body went numb when he felt Riku's soft fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp. Those devilish hands skittered down his head, down the neck, and onto his back where they massaged their way into Sora's submission.

"No, you're staying right here for at _least_ another hour," Riku informed Sora quite bluntly. The author's lips were hovering mere inches from Sora's. So close that Sora could smell the basil from their earlier dinner.

"Ri-_ku_. I need to get ready though!" Sora tried to argue his way out of the situation. He had so much to do. He had to get dressed, fix his hair that defied gravity and logic, call Demyx and Leon and Cloud to make sure they were going to be there and…

"But Sora, love, we haven't been _close_ for a week," Riku purred, purposely kissing Sora's jaw. Emerald eyes watched Sora in amusement as his lips lingered there. By close Riku _obviously_ didn't mean hugging.

"You're gonna wear me out!" Sora pouted. His pout sound turned into a content sigh when Riku's fingers began work at a sensitive spot on Sora's back. "Neh… you know me… too well," Sora sighed dreamily, breathing becoming uneven as he arched into the relaxing and pleasant touches.

"I would hope so," Riku chuckled before his lips descended down onto Sora's neck. "I know just where to make you quiver and beg for more," Riku hummed. His lips and teeth trailed down Sora's neck, past his collar, and onto the highly sensitive shoulders.

"Neh… I love you but can I please put work first for once?" Sora groaned, arching his neck away from Riku's touches in a silent offering for Riku to continue.

Riku chortled and stopped. The author could _feel_ Sora's frown. The silver-haired male's arms reached upward, one hand resting on either side of Sora's face. A smirk was present on the man's lips as he leaned into for a chaste kiss. "Love you too," Riku whispered against Sora's lips as his digits gently stoked the brunette's skin.

Sora leaned into the touch, allowing his forehead to bump against his boyfriend's. A year ago he would have been _far_ too shy to even do this without blushing madly or stammering. Now it felt so right and natural, but still pleasurable and exciting, if that was possible.

"You didn't forget what today was, did you, Sora?" Riku breathed against the kiss, affectionately nipping at Sora's bottom lip. All he got for an answer was a quiet moan. The taller male chuckled and then whispered, "Sora. Did you forget?"

"Neh?" Sora asked weakly, lips following Riku's when the other tried to break off. The gentle meshing of lips was intoxicating and it made Sora feel like he was dreaming. Relaxed and peaceful, like a dream. "…Forget…."

Riku gave Sora a blank look and tugged away from the kiss. Sora groaned as his arms tangled around Riku's neck in defiance. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"…Um…" Sora looked sheepishly up at Riku, smiling innocently.

"I can't believe you forgot our anniversary," Riku groaned in mock hurt. He purposely looked away, quite dramatically. He didn't shrug Sora's arms off though, he just sat there in silence.

Sora paled. Entirely. His face was completely white as his stomach bottomed. "AH!" Sora shouted incredibly loudly. Riku glanced wearily at Sora and arched an eyebrow when he noticed Sora's current state.

"Sora-" Riku began. "It's no big-"

"I can't believe I forgot!" Sora shouted, lowering his head as he tightened his hold around his boyfriend's neck. "I'm horrible! I can't believe it! I'm so sorry!"

"Sora, calm-" Riku laughed hesitantly, trying to cut Sora off.

"How can I be a great artist and forget my own one year with the man I love?!" Sora whimpered loudly. Banging his head against a wall sure sounded lovely right about now. Or perhaps he could steal Demyx's broom and whack himself with that thing a couple of times. Though … he couldn't afford to lose _more_ brain cells.

"I'm sorry!" Sora shouted again and automatically leaned in for the quickest kiss in existence. "I understand if you don't wanna talk to me until Tuesday!"

"Uh… why Tuesday?" Riku asked uncertainly, not quite sure where Sora was going with that bit.

"The interview!" Sora pouted louder. "For that show with that host and yeah."

"Oh, that," Riku chuckled and shook his head. The author's hand reached upward and cupped Sora's cheek. "I love how you always freak out over things. It's quite attractive. Something only I could love."

"So you're not mad?" Sora asked nervously, blue eyes meeting green ones.

"Not one bit," Riku chuckled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "You can make it up to me later, though."

"The neighbors are gonna kill me…" Sora mumbled, a blush appearing for the first time that day. Amazing. Sora used to blush_ all_ the time. The brunette shook his head before continuing. "What if they like bang on the door like last time?"

"We'll ignore them. Besides, we'll be doing some … banging of our own," Riku said with a smirk before snorting in laughter.

"I so saw that coming," Sora giggled the words, leaning his forehead once more against the other's. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So you've told me."

_**x x x**_

"_Riku, isn't it adorable!?"_

_Riku stared nervously at the blob of fur that Belle was so eagerly pointing at. Her braided brown hair swayed back and forth in the wind. She was wearing that yellow sun-dress she loved so much. The way the sun hit her tanned skin made her look astonishing._

"_What is it?" _

_Belle frowned and collected the blob of fur in her arms. She sauntered back over to her boyfriend, a warm smile painted on her lips. The girl held up the mess of fur to Riku which just then blinked. Wait. Blink?_

"_It's a puppy!" Belle exclaimed happily, snuggling the thing close to her chest._

"_Whoah! Put it down!" Riku advised his girlfriend cautiously, making drastic hand motions._

"_Why?" Belle asked, arching an eyebrow as she nuzzled the lost puppy closer. It let out a cute whine before panting happily.  
_

_"it could have rabies or something!" Riku snorted as he eyed the thing._

_"I doubt that," Belle answered and then eyed the dog. "It looks so lost and abandoned, Riku. I wonder how it feels to have no home, no one to love you… It must be horrible. So that's why I'm going to bring it home. Daddy will let me keep it."_

_Riku gave the brunette a questioning look. "You're going to bring that … thing into your house? Feed it? Take care of it? Be it's friend? After finding it in the middle of nowhere?"_

"_Mhm," Belle declared, petting the top of the dog's head happily. "Everyone deserves someone to talk to. Someone to be there for them when they're sad."_

"_But it's a dog," Riku pointed out, his short silver hair swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze._

"_Doesn't matter. Everyone deserves a chance!" Belle chimed with a smile before marching off with the dog towards home. "Come on, Riku!"_

"_Right…"_

_**x x x**_

"Isn't this place _amazing_?"

"I suppose," Roxas shrugged and glanced around the decorated gallery. Instead of the usual classic look, it was now dressed in bright colors and flashing lights and countless other small things. Tables were set around the area and a juice bar was in the back. The blonde glanced at Axel who was still smirking. "What's with the look?"

"I'm just wondering where Sora is. He's twenty minutes late. To his own party," Axel commented, glancing around the slowly-filling gallery. Music soon began to pour into the room, surrounding the red-head and blonde.

"Traffic?" Roxas suggested dryly with another shrug as he looked around as well.

"I bet you _anything_ that he's with his boyfriend right now doing the dirty," Axel said with a sneer. The red-head arched his eyebrows suggestively and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

Roxas sighed, "You and sex."

"Oh lookie, Roxas! Demyx is the DJ!" Axel pointed out after a moment of awkward silence. "I wonder where Zexion is?… Probably busy," Axel commented and then hooked arms with his boyfriend and then lead towards the DJ booth to discuss 'things' with the older Karada brother. He quickly stole a kiss from Roxas' stunned lips. Oh the wonders of love.

_**x x x**_

"Riku! I'm late!"

"I noticed," Riku sighed as he tightened his grip on Sora's hand as the brunette lead them quickly through the traffic-jam. Sora had abandoned their taxi ten minutes ago and decided that they'd just run through the stopped cars. Riku groaned at the idea but followed on one condition - they held hands throughout the entire frantic run.

"If you hadn't kept me so long I wouldn't be having this problem!" Sora pouted as he tugged Riku between a blue car and a red one.

"Are you saying you _regret_ sex with me?" Riku asked, quite astonished. He nearly died of laughter when Sora shot him an aggravated look that screamed, "I don't regret it". Riku shook his head, fighting off laughs, as they continued weaving in and out of traffic.

"Cloud and Leon and Demyx and Roxas and Axel and Xemnas are going to be there and I'm late!"

"I'm sure they'll understand?" Riku spoke with a dismal shrug as they entered the sidewalk. Sora broke out into a sprint, dragging Riku with him. "Would you slow down?" Riku practically panted as they neared the gallery.

"I need to get in there before they think something happened!" Sora hollered dramatically. His hand flew out to open the door to the gallery but he was stopped. His hand was at once interweaved with another. Sora blinked and glanced to the right at Riku who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I… don't do running," Riku pointed out as he leaned his right hand against the wall for balance. His left remained tightly interwoven with Sora's fingers.

"You're so out of shape," Sora laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Can we just go in _now_?"

"What? You that eager to hear them praise your wonderful artwork?" Riku asked, slowly regaining his breath. "Someone's ego-centric."

"Nu-uh, I'm the only one allowed to use that word. And it's aimed at you!" Sora argued, raising his free hand. The brunette then proceeded to jab his boyfriend in the chest with a gentle laugh.

"Really now? Do you have that word trademarked? Nope, didn't think so. But I…_I_ have that word in one of my books, and Sora, that's copyrighted," Riku informed with that devious smirk present.

"You're so stupid," Sora pouted as he quickly looked away from his boyfriend. The artist paid no heed to the smirk that was on the other's face. "Can we go in _now_?"

"Fine," Riku sighed in an exasperated voice. Before Sora could enter, though, Riku had placed his hand onto Sora's face before leaning in for a gentle kiss. The author's agile fingers caressed Sora's soft (lightly tanned) skin as their lips brushed lightly against each other's. "I'm proud of you," Riku whispered lovingly before breaking off a few centimeters.

"Heh," was all Sora said as his cheeks radiated red before stumbling to get inside and, for the lack of a better term, "get the party started".

_**x x x**_

"I'm _so_ tired…" Sora complained as he collapsed onto the bed.

The highlight of the party had definitely been getting to dance with his boyfriend for the first time (excluding Vegas… seeing he really didn't remember much of that and they weren't dating at the time). Demyx had, for some odd reason, put on disco music during the middle. Needless to say, he was the only person on the dance floor at that point. Everyone else was crowding around the tables discussing artwork and such things with Sora and the other artists who showed up for the bash.

"I noticed," Riku remarked as he worked at removing his shirt. He carelessly threw it off to the side before stretching his arms above his head, already having changed into his pair of "sleeping pants", as he dubbed them.

"Today was amazing, though," Sora noted in a tired yawn, snuggling his head against the pillow as he yanked the blankets over his cold and tired body.

Riku frowned. "You're going to bed already? Come on, Sora. It's our anniversary," Riku complained as he slid under the covers next to his half-asleep lover.

Sora glanced wearily in the darkness. Blue eyes lit up the dusky and dark air. "I know but I'm tired and yeah. We hung out all day. Now's time for sleep," Sora remarked cutely as he reached out with his arms. At once, Sora tangled his arms around Riku's neck affectionately and pulled the author closer. Sora then promptly nestled his head against the silver-haired male's strong chest.

"Fine, you can sleep," Riku sighed helplessly as his arms in return curled around Sora. The author rested his chin against Sora's head, his thoughts drifting off elsewhere. It was weird. He had never really expected to fall in love. Love was something he wrote about and Sora painted. Love was something he thought was fake and that people made up just to say they were 'that close' to someone. What ever love was, Riku Karada was sure it had something to do with how he felt about simple and innocent and pure Sora Kayaki.

"I love you, forever," Riku whispered soothingly.

Forever could be until death do them part, or even after that. Forever could be for one more day, or one more year. Or forever could simply be … forever.

"Love you too, Riku."

And Sora meant every last syllable.

* * *

_oh gosh .. the end ... review? even if it's just one word, i'd love it, just to know who read and such?  
please, heh?_


End file.
